


The City Two-Four

by spikeymarshmallows



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: But I don't want antis here so I'm gonna tag it incest anyway, Detective Diego Hargreeves, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Gangs, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Incest, Past Drug Addiction, Serial Killers, Sex Work, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Smut, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 96,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeymarshmallows/pseuds/spikeymarshmallows
Summary: Detective Hargreeves is just living his very normal life as a homicide detective, when a serial killer starts to leave bodies around the city. He's doing what he can, when some drug addict ("former drug addict, thank you very much"), right,formerdrug addict keeps showing up at his crime scenes. He's kind of weird (and very pretty), and Diego is relatively sure he's not the serial killer…Oh, and apparently thisformerdrug addict can talk to ghosts.Yeah. Sure.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 659
Kudos: 863





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this dang fic since the beginning of the year. And it's not 100% done, but the first 25 chapters are done, and there's an expected 30 chapters so... I thought "fuck it, I'mma post it". 
> 
> Notes: Other characters appear in this, but I haven't tagged them as they are not major roles. The "Graphic Depictions of Violence" is used as, well, this _is_ a serial killer story, and so even though I don't go too explicit with that, I wanted to tag it to be safe. 
> 
> Despite the tags, this is actually a really light-hearted story. I watched Brooklyn 99 as ~research~. I wanted to see if I could write something light, and... I think I've done it. 
> 
> I started writing this back in January, before everything with the protests happened. Creative works are often political, even if we do not want them to be. As such, please note this disclaimer: in the same way that I write fictional incest and murder etc, but do not condone these things in real life, the same attitude is my stance here. I have written a Detective/Cop AU, I do not condone the police systems as they currently are and how they work. Defund the police. Black Lives Matter.

Diego had just finished getting his morning coffee when he got the call. The scene wasn't too far away, so he was ducking under police tape and taking the stairs two at time within minutes.

And his coffee wasn't burnt—it was a good start to the day.

He flashed his badge out of habit rather than necessity as he passed various crime scene techs, more interested in surveying the crime scene than anything else. It wasn't a particularly brutal murder, and a few years in this job had left him a little more desensitised than was perhaps good for him, but Diego still swore at the sight. He recognised the MO as soon as he stepped into the room; he'd been able to smell it even before that.

"Again?" he all but whined to Luther by way of greeting. Luther took the extra coffee Diego was carrying with a nod of thanks.

"Seems to be," Luther said, looking up from the body with a grimace.

Diego swore under his breath again. It was the third death with the same MO in five months. This was not Diego's idea of a happy Tuesday.

"Vic's name is Syd Ishmael. Male, 57 years old. No signs of forced entry, no known connections to any local gangs. No family to speak of. Almost the same MO as the last two." Luther handed Diego a thin manilla folder that provided him with next to no information.

Diego passed it back, glancing around the room. "Almost?"

"Yeah, haven't found the calling card yet, and it seems the perp might be experimenting with something else. There's more blood than the last time. But it still shows signs of waterboarding and electrocution."

"Time?" Diego asked, spinning slowly as he took the room in, hoping that some obvious answers would leap out at him.

"They're estimating 2am."

It was difficult to see as well as he'd have liked given the number of people in the packed apartment. He caught Patch's eye; she excused herself from her conversation.

"Seems we've definitely got a serial killer on our hands," she sighed, holding up a little white card between two fingers. Diego grabbed some gloves for himself and yanked them on.

"Yeah, well, here I was hoping it was just a stroke of bad luck and three people had miraculously died under eerily similar circumstances," Diego huffed sarcastically as he took the card. It was the same as the previous two had been: thick and sturdy cardstock with a smooth finish, and three little X's written in what would eventually be revealed to be the victim's blood. The X's were delicate, as if written with a careful hand that specialised in calligraphy.The elegance seemed at odds with such a brutal scene.

He passed the card over to Luther so he could inspect it.

"Extra X," Luther commented, frowning at the card.

It wasn't that complex or worth commenting on, in Diego's very professional opinion. Sometimes Diego wondered how Luther had made it this far into his career if he needed to state the obvious every time.

He bit back his snap, if only because Patch was _right_ there, and he'd already been reprimanded for being a dick a few too many times. He couldn't even blame a lack of caffeine given the coffee that he still clutched. Rather than say anything he took a gulp of his coffee. It was only in the name of preserving dignity that he didn't choke on the excessive mouthful.

"Do what you need to do, then meet me back at the station." Patch took the card back from Luther, passing it off to a crime scene tech, who bagged it to send it off for prints. Diego already knew that they'd find none, but it was procedure.

By the time they'd finished their usual schtick, checking this, asking that, inspecting another, it was almost midday. Diego still hadn't eaten, and he was dangerously close to getting hangry. He'd almost snapped at Luther four times.

It wasn't that Diego hated the guy. He really didn't. He had… Well, he wasn't sure he'd even call it a grudging respect because he wasn't entirely sure he respected Luther. Diego had a grudging _tolerance_ for Luther. That was it. Tolerance. It was generally better to do more than tolerate your partner, but Diego respected few, and liked even fewer. Tolerance was as good as most people ever got when it came to Diego, so really, Luther was lucky there.

But Diego liked that Luther ensured that their paperwork was always done on time; that their I's were dotted and their T's crossed. Diego had very little patience for paperwork (or anything else, really), so he appreciated the giant man's contributions. In turn, Diego didn't snipe at him nearly as often as he'd like, and sometimes even remembered to bring Luther a coffee in the morning. It wasn't a partnership like the cop shows on TV had, but it was a working one, and they both made do.

As soon as they were back at the precinct, Diego threw himself into his chair, shaking his mouse to wake his computer. Luther was already getting a start on their paperwork, thank fuck.

Diego started poring over files that might assist this case, and jotted off a few ideas that he'd follow up on later. He didn't stop for lunch, eating at his desk rather than risk losing his rhythm. When his head started to split, he changed tactics and began working on some other cases.

He hit another slump in the late afternoon. The sun was beginning to peek through the blinds, blinding him no matter which way he angled. It was beginning to give him his usual 5pm headache. Unless something major happened, he'd be heading home in a few hours. Small mercies and all.

He sank back in his chair, cracking his neck and his knuckles. His body protested being curled over his desk for so long, but despite his best wishes, his whole job wasn't out and about, investigating crimes and talking to witnesses. There was far more paperwork and trawling through files in police work than the cop shows had ever made apparent.

Lies on television? Who knew? Next, they'd tell him that not everything on the internet was true either.

He was just about to leave and get another coffee when the elevators opened and Allison stepped into the room, the gentle click of her heels somehow audible in the noisy room.

Suddenly, Diego was way less interested in that coffee. He acted as if he hadn't been about to step into the elevator and instead had been grabbing some water from the fountain to the right of it.

"Allison, hey!" Diego grinned, reaching out to shake her hand.

"Diego," Allison beamed. She looked genuinely happy to see him, which was entirely unsurprising. After all, Diego was roguishly handsome, with a great sense of humour and excellent taste in scotch. Honestly, he had no idea why Allison liked him.

"I was just looking for Luther," Allison explained, holding up a thick manilla folder and pointing to it with a perfectly manicured finger.

"Oh, he'll love that. He was just saying to me today how he wished we had more paperwork."

Allison snorted with surprising grace. "I'll bet he was."

Diego filled the little paper cup that he was now pretending was his excuse for being so close to the elevators and followed Allison back to the desks. Who needed coffee when he had the chance to watch Luther attempt (and fail) to flirt with Allison? If Diego had this on tap, he wouldn't need that Netflix subscription he rarely used.

"Luther, hi," Allison said, walking up to Luther's desk.

Luther looked up with wide eyes, as if his head weren't close to Allison's shoulder height even sitting down. "Allison. Hi…" He sounded breathless. He stared at her for a second too long before his eyes darted back to Diego. "Weren't you going to get coffee?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, I've decided my New Year's Resolution is to get healthier, starting with less caffeine and more water," Diego said smoothly, gesturing with his flimsy cup.

"It's November," Allison laughed.

"Never too late to turn over a new leaf, Miss Graves," Diego winked, unlocking his computer. He wasn't _actually_ going to work, but he needed to look like he was.

Luther had, to say the least, the biggest crush Diego had seen outside of high school on Allison. And either Allison was oblivious and assumed Luther was this bumbling and useless around everyone (possible, but unlikely given that he was a homicide detective with several years of experience), or she actually found it endearing. It was also possible that Allison was just used to that kind of attention, given that she was both incredibly charming and incredibly attractive, but Diego had a suspicion that Allison liked Luther right back. After all, she always went to Luther as her first point of call in the precinct. She could have come to Diego, but she didn't. Now, Diego didn't mind in the slightest; the less work he had to do for the DA's office, the better.

Diego would hesitate to call Luther a highly competent person, but he _was_ a good detective. It made sense to ask for his assistance on things. Yet, when Allison was around, all of Luther's so-called skills went out of the window. He'd drop things, forget the password for his computer (which he'd had for most of the year), and his sentences came out strangled.

And Allison kept coming back.

Sometimes she'd ask Luther out to drinks, but Luther, being the stupid, giant teddy bear that he was, would assume she meant _everyone_ and would subsequently invite everyone else along with them.

Diego worked in homicide, and watching their entirely graceless dance was sometimes the most exciting thing in his life. He wasn't sure what that said about him.

He tapped away at the keys, pointedly sipping from his little water cup every time Luther looked over at him and glared. Diego glanced up at his metaphorical halo and left them to it, trying not to laugh out loud every time Luther fumbled.

Allison was getting Luther to help her put together a manslaughter case that they'd dealt with earlier in the year. It was difficult due to a number of factors, including the changing stories of those involved.

"Anyway, thank you so much," Allison said once they'd finished up, putting the papers away as she prepared to leave. "Would you like to talk more about this over dinner one day?"

Diego inhaled sharply, hoping that today was perhaps the day that Luther caught the fucking hint and did something with it.

"Oh yeah, totally. I'll ask Diego when he's free next. He worked the case too."

Diego didn't even try to disguise the sound of his palm meeting his face. He was working with an idiot. That was the only rational explanation.

Allison just laughed. "Okay, you do that," she said as she finally stood. She caught Diego's eye, rolling her own a little and shaking her head minutely.

"You know what? I've decided I'm perfect as I am, so I will go grab that coffee," Diego said, standing, unable to stand being around the two of them any longer. If he saw Luther be an idiot for another minute, Diego was going to break his own rules and ask Allison out on Luther's behalf himself. There was entertainment, and then there was just plain stupidity. How could Luther have missed that signal?

The sound of Allison's laughter and Luther's confused guffaws followed him to the elevator.

They didn't get another call that evening, so by all rights Diego could have gone home on time. But never let it be said that Diego ever did things by halves. Diego just liked his job. It had been his dream since he was a child, and now he was finally living that dream. It didn't matter that some days it was less glamorous than he'd once thought, because even with the lack of glamour (and all that fucking paperwork) Diego still lived and breathed his work.

It was well and truly dark by the time Diego made it back to his small apartment. He flicked on a few lights before collapsing onto the sofa with a groan. He let his head fall back against the couch and stared at the ceiling, letting the stress of the day ease out of him. He rubbed the back of his neck as he pushed himself up.

Food. He needed food. He'd run out of his prepped meals a few days ago and had been living on protein shakes. He was bone tired, but he wasn't going to fall into the trap of ordering takeout for every second meal like some of his colleagues did.

"I'm getting old," he muttered to himself, when pushing himself off of the sofa took far more effort than he would have liked.

The fridge was empty but for a few eggs, some lite beers, and a bottle of hot sauce. Diego rubbed at his eyes with one hand. Right. Grocery order first. He could make eggs with hot sauce, and cook tomorrow.

He put in the order as he cooked, and drank a beer. When he realised how quiet the apartment was, he put some gentle rock on over the small speakers to fill the emptiness.

Diego opened a second beer.

He didn't usually have nights at home like this. If Patch hadn't ordered him to leave, he probably wouldn't have been home for another few hours. Home was a place to sleep, cook his food, and little else.

When he sat down to eat, he put something mindless on Netflix to act as background noise. He'd brought a few case files home so that he could keep working, but the longer he stared at them, the more he zoned out. He threw one of the files on the coffee table in frustration.

He watched the rest of the episode before tidying the apartment. It didn't need much tidying given he was rarely home, but it was something to do. This being at home shit blew. He was weirdly keyed up. Maybe he should go to the gym.

He contemplated calling his Mom. It had been a few days since he'd spoken to her. He glanced at the black clock that was the only decoration on his walls. It was late. She was probably still awake. She got lonely in the big, old house he'd grown up in.

Diego was glad that his bastard of a father was gone, but his menacing presence had filled the house. Without him, it somehow felt emptier, colder. Maybe he could convince his Mom to sell the place, get a cute place near him. It would be easier for Diego to see her too. Lord knew he didn't have anything filling his time outside of work. He stared at his phone for a while longer before shrugging to himself and bringing his Mom's number up on speed-dial.

_"Diego! So lovely to hear from you again so soon."_


	2. Chapter 2

The first three murders had been in quick succession, but after the third, they had stopped. Diego and Luther were no closer to solving the case, but Diego had figuratively exhaled with relief when a month went by with no new victims. Was it too much to hope for that a serial killer might just stop altogether?

It was just before his shift ended that they got the next call. Diego might have been annoyed if he'd actually had any intentions of ceasing work for the day.

"What have we got?" Diego asked when they arrived.

"Female, late 30's. Still trying to establish who she is though. She was an employee here, I'm guessing, given the uniform. But it was electrocution again, and the calling card," the tech said, leading them over. The body was covered. The smell was horrible and it was only practice that prevented Diego from covering his face with the sleeve of his leather jacket.

"Any witnesses?" He wasn't expecting one, given that the last three hadn't had any.

"Not specifically. We've got the guy who found her, though." The tech nodded across the diner at a tall man who was gesticulating wildly, an unlit cigarette clutched between two long fingers. His hair stuck out at all angles, and he wore a patchwork coat with fur at the edges over a mesh tank top. Combined with leather pants that laced at the sides, it was certainly an image. The fact that it was February made it even stranger.

Diego nodded his thanks and headed over while Luther stayed to talk with the tech. A cop Diego didn't recognise was talking to the man. The cop seemed to recognise Diego though, and stepped back as he got closer.

"Hi. I'm Detective Hargreeves," Diego said, nodding at the man. He was Diego's height, but his build was slighter than Diego's own. Diego pulled out his notebook and pen. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?

"Do I get a choice?" the guy asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, if I'd known stumbling into a dead body would lead to so many questions, I'd have found something else to do with my day."

Diego blinked several times, temporarily at a loss for words. Usually when people stumbled into dead bodies, they were unsettled, if not deeply upset. At best, this guy seemed annoyed at having to answer questions and entirely unphased at the dead body. That was, in Diego's very professional opinion, highly suspect.

"Can I get a name?"

"Klaus," the man huffed. "Can I smoke in here?"

Diego fixed him with a look. "No. What were you doing here?"

"I just wanted some waffles," Klaus complained, shoving the cigarette behind his ear. "I was coming by for some waffles because I was around, and I know it gets dead as fuck, pun very much intended, at about 5pm. Which is weird because what kind of diner gets less busy at dinner time? But anyway, this place is usually quiet until about 7pm, and I was hungry, and Angela, she's the manager, usually gives me a discount, and when I got here, there was nobody at the counter, and so I had a little peeksie around, and boom, dead body right there." He laughed, making explosion signs with his hands.

Diego tried not to let his bewilderment at this person show on his face; he had a feeling he was only somewhat successful.

Rather than show in his confusion, he cleared his throat and asked, "Did you know the victim at all?"

Klaus shook his head. "But that doesn't mean anything. I don't really have a good memory at the best of times, and I haven't been here in awhile. You know how it is."

Diego had no idea how it was.

Klaus seemed a little off his rocker, absolutely, and while he definitely stank of weed, he didn't really scream ‘serial killer’ to Diego. Diego had been in the industry long enough to know his instincts, and trust them. He wouldn't just dismiss this guy as a serial killer based on three lines of conversation, but he wasn't about to put him in cuffs either.

"Would you mind coming down to the station to make a statement?"

Klaus pouted. He actually pouted. This was a fucking murder investigation and he was _pouting_. Diego resisted the temptation to rub at his temples, getting a pre-emptive headache before he'd even collected the statement.

"Fine," he huffed. "But only if you buy me dinner after."

Diego snorted. "Don't make me charge you with obstruction of justice, sweetheart. That wasn't a suggestion."

Klaus gave him a tight smile. "Fine. I'll settle for whatever sludge you lovely cops call coffee." He pulled the cigarette from behind his ear again, and lit up as they stepped outside.

"No smoking in the car," Diego told him as he unlocked the car. Klaus rolled his eyes but smoked the cigarette quickly, stubbing it out on a trash can when he was done.

Klaus nattered away on the short drive, far too casual for someone that had discovered a dead body. It was unnerving, honestly, and Diego wasn't someone who was easily unnerved.

At the station, Klaus draped his coat over the back of the chair Diego pulled out for him, crossing his legs when he sat. Diego's eyes were drawn to the lines of Klaus' collarbones. He looked down, trying not to stare, flushing against his will when he instead found himself staring at Klaus' nipples through the mesh shirt. It looked like he had a tattoo across his sternum. Diego cleared his throat, dragging his eyes away.

Klaus, frustratingly, seemed to have noticed the journey Diego's eyes had taken. He smirked and leant back in the chair, resting one arm on the pile of paperwork beside him.

Nobody, Diego decided, _nobody_ should look that good with smudged eyeliner.

Klaus' eyes were amused. Miraculously, he was silent. Diego stopped staring long enough to find the appropriate forms and notepad, struggling to locate a pen with ink that hadn't dried.

Klaus stayed silent as Diego fumbled about, one leg bouncing constantly.

Finally, Diego was set up. Klaus was still watching him. Diego was incredibly glad that his complexion made it such that his blush was invisible. He cracked his knuckles, shaking out his hand before picking up his pen.

"Okay, let's start with a full name."

"Klaus Weber, with a W."

"German?" Diego asked, curious.

Klaus' eyes lit up, and he said something in what Diego assumed had to be German. When Diego didn't say anything, Klaus pouted again.

"I'm guessing that's a no," Klaus huffed, sitting back in his chair. "Yes, it's German."

Diego nodded and continued.

The feeling of being swept along by a hurricane did not ease. Every answer Klaus gave to his questions felt like a journey—a very long and very rambling journey. He talked with his hands and dramatic facial expressions. Staying on topic seemed impossible. Diego's head was starting to throb. He was not paid nearly enough for this.

Diego rubbed at his temples, not even caring about the lack of professionalism by this point. Well, the good news was that Diego doubted this idiot could be the serial killer. He looked down at his notes and back to Klaus.

Klaus was squinting at someone over Diego's shoulder. Klaus pulled a face and wrinkled his nose, making a shooing motion with his hand. Diego turned around, but there was nobody behind him. It was not the first time this had happened in the last hour. He glanced at the insides of Klaus' elbows again; he'd seen little pink marks but no bruises, nothing to indicate that the marks were recent.

"Are you high right now?" Diego asked.

Klaus laughed and rolled his eyes. "Please, I wish." He fumbled around for his coat, and eventually withdrew a little chip. He flipped it like a coin, and Diego caught it. 30 days.

Diego passed the chip back with a nod. "Congrats."

"Why, _danke_ ," Klaus said smugly.

"You smell like weed," Diego pointed out.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "That hardly counts."

"I'm not sure NA, nor the law, would agree with that."

"Hey, I've got that permit thing for medical marijuana." Klaus crossed his arms across his chest.

Diego raised an eyebrow. He was tempted to run this guys record on principle alone. "Really? What for?"

"My… asthma," Klaus fumbled.

Diego was unable to suppress the snort of laughter. "Okay, sure. Medical marijuana for asthma. Got it." He shook the mouse at his computer, waking the screen up, before sitting back in his chair. "Well, Mister Weber, I think that's all we need from you today. If you need anything, here is my card." He grabbed one of the cards off the pile on his desk and handed it over. "And I've got your number here if we need anything further."

Klaus studied the little card before running his eyes up and down Diego's body. "And what if I need some of that?"

"Then you're shit out of luck," Diego said flatly. "Now, you have a nice evening, Mister Weber."

Klaus groaned dramatically as he stood, pulling his coat on. "You are the antithesis of fun."

Diego didn't even deign to give him an answer.

*

The killer wasn't slowing down, and the pressure on Diego and Luther to solve things was mounting. There had been another three murders in the past five months. With each murder, the torture that the victims endured prior to their demise escalated. Diego wasn't easily shocked in this job, but this case left him queasy.

Diego rubbed his eyes with a thumb and middle finger as he stepped outside the apartment block where the fifth murder had taken place. The sun was beating down and the world outside was distorted with a heat haze. Diego wondered for a moment if he was hallucinating. Was this heat stroke?

He squinted across the road at a person wearing a pink feather boa.

Diego jumped down the stairs, climbing under the police tape and crossed the road.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Diego said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Klaus turned around, bright red sunglasses almost flying off their perch at the top of his head. His expression went from one of glee to melodramatically mournful. His lower lip stuck out in an exaggerated pout.

"Nooo," Klaus cried, stomping his Converse-clad feet. "No, this isn't fair. I was just buying a fucking hot dog! Why is this happening to me?" He was, in fact, holding a hot dog. The vendor behind him was still holding out his hand for money. The man jerked his head at his empty hand whilst glaring at Diego. Diego rolled his eyes and gave them man a 20; it was the only cash he had on him. Twenty fucking dollars for a fucking hot dog.

"Awww, thanks, you're a sweetheart," Klaus crowed as Diego grabbed him by the elbow and walked him a little way down the street where there were fewer people.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" Diego didn't care that he was being entirely unprofessional. This was the _fifth fucking time_ Klaus had shown up at one of his crime scenes. He admitted to himself that this time Klaus wasn't actually _at_ the crime scene, and was instead across the road. Still! This was four times more than Diego had ever wanted to see the idiot.

"I said," Klaus said around a mouthful of hotdog, "I just wanted a fucking hotdog! I had no idea that another murder had happened." He wiped some ketchup off his upper lip, sucking his thumb into his mouth. Diego tried not to stare.

Was… was he wearing sparkly lip gloss? Klaus noticed his staring, and licked his lips a little, before sucking his lower lip between his teeth for a moment.

Diego mentally shook himself. "You know, for somehow who claims not to be involved in these murders, you're doing a shitty job of convincing me of that."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "It's bad luck and nothing more. Besides," he said, finishing the hot dog, before he sucked his fingers clean and wiped them dry on his denim booty shorts, "if I were the killer, why would I have called you that first time? Ha! Bet you didn't think of that one, did you?"

Diego _had_ thought of that, thank you very much. He folded his arms across his chest. "You wouldn't be the first, nor would you be the last serial killer to call cops to the scene of the crime. It's an attention thing." He didn't actually think Klaus was the killer; he thought Klaus was a particularly annoying, badly dressed, thorn in his side. A man wearing Lolita-style sunglasses and a pink feather boa didn't exactly scream 'violent killer'.

Klaus put his hands on his hips. Diego's eyes were drawn to the movement against his will. Klaus wore a tight yellow and green striped tank top that barely hit the top of his shorts; his pale stomach and sharp hip bones peaked out in the gap between them. It was only then that Diego realised Klaus was wearing white fishnets underneath the short-shorts. He ripped his eyes away and instead went back to staring at Klaus’ kohl-smudged green eyes. He wasn't sure that was any better.

"Look, I can help you find the killer, if it means you _get off my ass_ ," Klaus growled.

Diego leaned back on his heels, fixing Klaus with what he hoped was his least impressed expression. If it was successful, it didn't seem to register to Klaus as the man kept staring him down.

"How?" Diego asked, finally taking the bait. This ought to be good.

Klaus gave him a smug little smile. His eyes darted to something beside Diego, and he pulled a face. There was nothing beside Diego except a gutter.

"What if I told you I could talk to dead people?"

Diego rolled his eyes so hard that he could almost _hear_ it. He groaned before he turned on heel and stomped away, lest he lose his temper and smack this dumb idiot across the face.

Klaus followed after him. "I'm not kidding! I can!" Klaus protested, long legs keeping up with Diego's easily.

Diego stopped, spinning to face him. "This isn't the Sixth fucking Sense, kid. This is murder," he snapped. It was far too hot for this kind of bullshit.

"Hey, don't call me kid! I'm easily your age, jackass. You're what, thirty, thirty-one?"

"Thirty, but yes," Diego shot, despite not knowing why he was taking that particular route.

"Ha! Same age."

"What? That is so not the point."

Klaus stared at the sky above him. "Oh yeah." He paused, biting his lower lip as he thought something over. His cheekbones were shimmery too. "Right!" He said. "Yes, I can talk to dead people! I can help you find the killer, promise."

Diego groaned and began to cross the road to escape this lunatic. Diego shouldn't have given him a time of day, and now he was short a few brain cells and twenty bucks.

"Max Cano." Klaus said.

Diego stopped in his tracks. Despite the sweltering heat, the back of his neck went cold. He turned slowly. "What did you say?"

"Max Cano," Klaus repeated, putting his weight onto one foot. "Name familiar?"

Diego inhaled slowly, exhaled slowly, just like they'd taught him in that one anger management class he'd been forced to attend. Max Cano was the first guy who'd died with Diego there. It had been a hostage situation gone horribly, horribly wrong. Diego hadn't even been directly involved, still just a rookie, but he still sometimes woke up struggling to breathe, his mind desperate to save a life that he hadn't been able to.

How the fuck did Klaus know that name?

"You're crazy," Diego said, pointing a finger at Klaus angrily, before turning again and crossing the road back to the scene. He very pointedly did not look back.

When Diego got back to his desk, he ran a search on Max Cano. There were a few news articles about his death, but none of the articles mentioned anyone but the negotiator.

Diego sat back in his chair, jaw clenched.

How the fuck did Klaus know?


	3. Chapter 3

Diego had just bought his morning coffee when some clumsy idiot bumped into him. He inhaled sharply through his teeth at the sting of hot coffee across his hand. At least it didn’t hit his shirt or trousers, so he didn’t have to go home to change.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry," a familiar voice said before stopping abruptly. "Oh! Diego! Hi!"

Diego closed his eyes, counted to ten, and hoped that when he opened them, Klaus wouldn't be standing there in a loose black lace dress and Doc Martens. He opened his eyes. No such luck.

"Am I about to get a call telling me I've got another murder on my hands?" Diego huffed, shaking the coffee off his hand. He took the napkin Klaus offered along with a half-hearted attempt at a grin.

"Oh god, I hope not," Klaus said, walking beside Diego as he headed towards the precinct.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" Diego didn't have time for this nonsense.

"Do I need a _reason_ to be here? It's a free country, Detective Hargreeves." Klaus splayed a hand across his own chest melodramatically.

Diego stopped. Klaus almost ran into him again as he pulled up short. He managed to keep his balance and not run into Diego by a hair. Diego was momentarily distracted as his green eyes widened and Klaus came very, very close to Diego before righting himself.

"There are seven and a half million people in this city, and I somehow have the pleasure of running into you multiple times. What are you doing here, Klaus?" he repeated, frustration dissipating into tiredness.

Klaus opened his mouth, no doubt to provide him with some thrilling and utterly pointless tale, when Diego's phone went off. He brought it out and then glowered at Klaus.

"There's been another murder. I think you're my bad luck charm."

Klaus groaned and stamped his feet a little.

Klaus followed him to the scene, despite Diego’s insistence that he leave. When Diego made it to the police tape, Klaus was denied entry, and Diego disappeared to do his goddamn job. Despite being another murder, it was, thankfully, not one by his serial killer. Small mercies, really.

"It's almost definitely the brother," Diego said to Luther as he trotted down the front stairs of the building.

"Agreed. But until we find the murder weapon—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Diego said. He pulled up short when he saw that Klaus sat a few feet from the edge of the tape, reading a book. _Huh._ Klaus didn't seem the type to have a long enough attention span to linger.

He wasn’t frustrated anymore, and he even felt a little pang of regret for losing his temper earlier. He didn't know what it was about Klaus that got under his skin so much. Aside from showing up at his crime scenes repeatedly, Klaus hadn't actually done anything wrong. He sighed.

"Hey, I'll catch you back at the station," he said to Luther, not waiting around to hear his reply.

"Hey, Siouxsie Sioux," Diego said, ducking under the tape beside Klaus.

Klaus perked up, jolting from whatever daydream he'd been caught in. The light caught his cheekbones just right and glimmered with whatever sparkles Klaus had dusted over them.

"I can help," Klaus said, surprisingly serious.

"Sure you can. C'mon, let's go get a coffee."

Diego didn't know what he was expecting Klaus to order, but an ordinary latte was not it. It just seemed too plain and simple for someone who was anything but. Diego ordered himself an iced coffee given that it was still hot as balls outside, and he was trapped in trousers, a button up, and tie.

"How'd you know that name?" Diego asked as they walked.

"Which? Cano?"

Diego nodded.

Klaus shrugged. "What part of 'I talk to dead people' is so hard to understand?"

"Um, all of it?"

Klaus stopped, staring up at the blue sky. "Oh yeah."

"That name isn't linked to me at all, so unless you've got, I don't know, someone feeding you useless information from inside the precinct..."

Klaus blew out a disgruntled sound from between his lips. "The brother did it," he said suddenly.

"What?"

"The place we were just at. It was the brother."

Diego frowned and slowed to a stop. "You overheard something?"

"No." Klaus insisted. His mouth pressed into a tight line. "The brother did it. I talked with the victim. The murder weapon is in the garbage disposal on the left."

Klaus met his eyes so fiercely, so evenly, that Diego felt a little cornered. Without breaking eye contact, Diego dug into his pocket for his phone. Luther was in his speed dial, and he called it.

"Hey. Have them check the garbage disposal on the left for a murder weapon."

Luther agreed.

"You'd better be right about this," Diego said as he tucked his phone away.

"You'll see."

Klaus, somehow, was right.

Diego was not sure what to do with that information.

It was probably a fluke.

*

Klaus was near the coffee cart again the next day. At least he wasn't wearing a pretty, flowy dress this time. No person should look that good in a dress and boots, Diego decided. That said, the painfully tight blue jeans he wore with what appeared to be an old military vest wasn't much better. He was showing less skin than usual, but Diego was still entranced.

Diego wasn't entranced.

_He wasn't._

Klaus just had interesting taste in clothing.

Diego owned ten business shirts and three ties, and he rotated between each of them. Klaus was just different. That was all.

"Are you stalking me?" Diego asked Klaus, before ordering both of them coffee.

Klaus' eyes lit up when Diego ordered the second coffee. "No. I live around here too."

"Really?" Diego raised an eyebrow. "How come I've never seen you? I feel like I would have noticed." He was teasing, but Klaus didn't need to know that.

"I don't know, maybe because there's seven million people in this little country town?" Klaus beamed when the barista handed him his latte.

Diego took his own hot coffee with a quiet thanks. It was still blessedly cool this early in the morning, and his shirt wasn't sticking to his skin yet.

"So," Diego asked as they walked in the direction of the precinct, "you gonna tell me what you want, or am I just going to have to guess?"

"Ooh, I love guessing games!" Klaus crowed.

Diego sighed.

"Fine," Klaus said. "So, I was thinking given the success of yesterday, that I could help you out some more!" He sounded positively gleeful.

Diego shot him a sidelong glance. "You happened to correctly guess where the murder weapon was. That doesn't mean anything."

Klaus groaned, throwing his head back. "Are we still on this whole 'you can't talk to dead people' crap?"

"Okay, first of all, I do not sound like that. Second of all, it's two coincidences. Two. Anyone could have known Cano's name. And it was only a matter of time before the murder weapon was found. I knew it was the brother anyway."

Klaus pulled a face. "C'mon. I'm bored, man. I'm kinda between jobs right now. Don't you wanna catch this guy?"

"Of course I do."

"Then let me help!"

"Look," Diego said, climbing onto the first stair at the front of the precinct so that he was finally taller than Klaus, "let's pretend, for one batshit crazy moment, that you're telling the truth and aren't just, I don’t know, bonkers high, and you can actually talk to dead people. I still can't let you help me. There are rules. And rules are stupid, trust me, I get that. But if I don't follow at least some of them, then I get fired. I get fired, and I can't help people. And I _like_ helping people. I _like_ my job."

Klaus' face fell as he spoke, shoulders slumping a touch. He pursed his lips as he visibly struggled with the choice of whether to say something. Diego waited patiently (well, a little impatiently; he was already late to work given he'd taken his time on the walk with Klaus).

"Fine," Klaus grumbled, not saying what was on his mind.

"Have a good day, Mister Weber," Diego said, lifting his cup in silent cheers, and very pointedly turning to walk up the stairs.

He was almost at the top when he heard Klaus call out, "Captain Moreton says to 'fix your tie' by the way!"

Diego almost froze at the name. Captain Moreton had been Diego's boss when he'd first come to the precinct, and he had _hated_ Diego. The feeling had been mutual. Moreton had been a stickler for rules, particularly silly ones such as wearing a tie, whereas Diego preferred to think of them as guidelines. He'd retired after Diego's first year, thankfully, and died a few years later of heart failure. Diego couldn't say he'd been particularly moved by the death.

Without missing a beat nor turning around, Diego just called back, "Yeah, well, tell him I say 'fuck you, Sir',".

Klaus' laugh rang behind him as Diego pushed into the building. Diego did his best to hide the little smile that stuck to his face for the next hour. He had a reputation to maintain, after all.

*

Every morning, without fail, Klaus met him at the coffee cart.

Every morning, without fail, Diego bought him a coffee. He'd originally been unsure why he did it, but he'd slowly come to the realisation that he liked Klaus' company. The only people in Diego's life were his Mom and his colleagues. Klaus was a very colourful breath of fresh air into a life Diego hadn't really realised had become flat.

Sometimes he splashed out and bought him a bagel, if Klaus looked particularly tired that day. Other than the ability to talk to ghosts, look like a fashion show had thrown up on him, and get on Diego's nerves, he didn't actually know that much about Klaus. What he did know was that the kid looked like he needed some solid meals.

The company was just an added bonus.

Every time Diego got called into a case, Klaus would trail along, rambling tales that Diego was never quite sure were the product of an overactive imagination or a particularly colourful life. And every time, the bastard knew things nobody else did. Diego had never solved so many cases quite so quickly.

"You know," Diego said between sips of iced coffee, "I think the hardest part is actually _proving_ things."

They'd found a rare patch of shade in the park, and Diego was slowly dying in his tie and business shirt. Klaus, at least, looked comfortable in his weird hippy pants and mesh t-shirt.

Klaus looked smug over the burrito that Diego had bought him. "Do you believe me yet?"

Diego hummed. He still wasn't sure. Maybe Klaus was just a really good guesser.

Klaus scoffed and took a grumpy bite of his burrito. "You know," Klaus said around his mouthful, "you don't even have a lead on the serial killer."

"Thank you for that astute observation," Diego said drily. "Are you sure you're not the detective here?" He had to ease the grip on his iced coffee, lest he break the flimsy plastic cup. It was driving him mad; it had been months and there still wasn't a single solid lead.

"Now, now, there's no need for that attitude," Klaus said loftily. "I'm just saying you've got no proof so far and—"

"And I'm just saying," Diego cut him off, "that there's also no proof that _you're_ not the serial killer."

Klaus squinted at him. Diego shrugged. "There hasn't been a murder in all the time you've been trailing after me like a lost puppy."

Klaus groaned, head falling back. "Should I list every dead person that follows you around? I'll do it."

"Am I being _haunted_?" Diego asked, suddenly wary. It took effort not to look around him as if he might, too, suddenly see ghosts. If he did that, he may as well be admitting that he was starting to believe Klaus.

"Nah, I help them move along usually. They're distracting," Klaus said casually, as if that in itself wasn't a bizarre skill. He got back to work on his burrito.

Speechless, Diego shook his head. "I don't even know where to begin on that one."

Klaus shrugged and winked at him.

*

Klaus pulled a grinder out of his pocket, and twisted it a few times. It was getting dark, and Diego was taking a short break before he got back to work. He was in for a long one tonight. The park was quiet, all the school children having gone home by now. There were a few joggers around taking advantage of the cool change that dusk brought.

"Is that…?" Diego trailed off, incredulous.

Klaus shrugged and shot him an impish grin. He drew some papers out and started rolling a joint right there.

"I could arrest you for having that," Diego said, somewhat stunned at the audacity, but mostly amused. He knew Klaus smoked, but Klaus had never actually rolled in front of him.

"Yeah," Klaus grinned. "But you won't because I'm much more tolerable when I'm high."

Diego shook his head. "I literally cannot fathom the concept that you might ever be tolerable."

Klaus winked, licking the paper before sealing the joint.

“Want any?” he asked as he held it up.

Diego chuckled. “Thanks, but I think I’ll pass.”

Klaus put the joint loosely between his lips. “Sweet. More for me.”


	4. Chapter 4

"So, do I get any details on this?" Klaus said, kicking his feet out on the dash of Diego's car. The black skirt he was wearing fell down his thighs and revealed far too much skin for Diego's increasingly demanding libido to handle. There was a glimpse of a tattoo on his upper thigh.

"Feet off the dash. This isn't technically my car," Diego said as he pushed Klaus' feet down. The skirt, thankfully, covered his thighs again.

"Buzzkill," Klaus grumbled. "Where are we going?"

"I've got an older case I need to solve. You might be able to help me on it."

Klaus bounced in his seat as he clapped excitedly. "Does this mean you finally believe me?"

"Nope."

Klaus pouted. Diego felt a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

"But," Diego continued, "you help me with this, and I'll at least consider bringing you along on some other cases."

"You know, I can just follow you around. You don't actually have to take me with you." Klaus looked at the roof of the car. "Oh. Why didn't I think of that earlier?" He asked lightly, definitely talking to himself.

"That's called stalking, Klaus, and it's generally frowned upon."

Klaus laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling. Diego's stomach clenched pleasantly. He very determinedly turned his attention back to the road.

Diego hadn't been to this place in what felt like an age. It still smelled of his great aunt's perfume, and that weird musty smell that seemed to follow old people. It was such a familiar scent, unchanged despite the apartment being empty for months.

Klaus whistled as he stepped in. "Damn, is this place for sale? Yes please."

"Don't touch anything," Diego told him out of habit. It wasn't a crime scene, but it still felt invasive to be here for this purpose.

He and Mom had been putting off the last of the clean up. Diego was just so busy with work, and spending one of his rare days off going through Aunt Abby's stuff was not high on the priority list. Mom had offered to do it alone, but Diego wanted to be there to help with any of the heavier work. It wasn't fair to leave it all to her.

They'd get around to it eventually.

Klaus waved off-handedly at him, exploring the small apartment with wide eyes. The late afternoon sunlight poured in through the large windows, making Klaus one long shadow. Diego could no longer make out his face.

Diego's phone started vibrating violently in his pocket. "Hold on, I gotta take this," Diego said once he saw that it was Luther.

"What's up?" Diego pressed a finger to his other ear so he could hear the conversation more clearly.

"So, we've got another one," Luther said by way of greeting. Diego didn't need to ask what it was.

"So soon?" Diego winced. It had been just over a month since the last one. "Do they want us to come in?"

"Obviously."

"Okay. Christ. See you soon." After putting his phone away, he rubbed his face tiredly. He'd been doing a lot of hours lately, and he'd actually been looking forward to a rare night at home. So much for that plan.

He turned around, stepping closer to Klaus so he could see him more clearly. Klaus was glaring at him, arms folded across his chest.

"This wasn't a case at all," Klaus said tartly.

Diego did a double-take. Well, that had been fast. He glanced around the room; there weren't any recent pictures of him hanging out here, so there was no way Klaus would have known whose apartment they were in. Had he…?

"Oh?" Diego said lightly.

"Aunt Abigail?"

Diego shrugged. "Figured you definitely couldn't have heard anything through a news outlet this way."

Klaus' face twisted in confusion. "You think I've been looking things up in the news?" He unfolded one of his arms and held it up, questioning. "To what end?"

Diego shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants. "No offence, but you don't exactly seem…" He hesitated over the word. "Stable?"

It was hard to tell in the low light, but Diego could have sworn he saw a look of hurt flash across Klaus' face.

Klaus gave him a tight smile. "I mean, fair. But in all seriousness, why would I lie about this? It's not like I _like_ being able to see dead people. Do you know how much bullshit I've had to deal with because of it?"

A strange feeling twisted in Diego's gut.

"I'm offering to help because I might be useful here. May as well use this dumb power for some good for once."

Diego still hesitated. It'd been nearly a month and it was still difficult to swallow all of this. If he accepted that Klaus talked to ghosts, it raised too many questions about what else existed.

"I don't know what else you want me to say. I can't _make_ you believe me," Klaus said softly, taking a step towards him. The sunset made his pale skin warm, and his eyes dark. Klaus wasn't wearing the shimmering stuff on his cheekbones today and Diego kinda missed it.

"Yeah, I know," Diego said softly.

Klaus watched his face for a long minute before finally he sighed, letting both his arms drop to his side. "Happy now?"

"Not really, if I'm honest," Diego admitted, amused despite himself.

Klaus huffed a laugh. "Welp, what do you want to know? She says she's sorry she never got around to giving your Mom her brownie recipe, but it's…" He knelt down and frowned at the bookshelf in the corner. He extracted a worn blue notebook, and flicked through the pages before holding it up for Diego.

"Huh." Diego said, taking the book from him. His throat was suspiciously tight. Mom would be _thrilled_. She'd been trying to get this recipe for years, but Aunt Abby had been losing her memory and had forgotten where she'd written it down. Apparently, her memory had been restored in her demise.

"Um, thanks for this," Diego said, closing the notebook. He cleared his throat. "Is she…?" He trailed off, not sure what he wanted to ask.

Klaus gave him a bittersweet smile. "She didn't suffer. And she's happy. If you want, I can help her move along."

"Uhhh…" His phone vibrated in his pocket again. "Shit," he said, pulling it out. "We've gotta go."

Klaus cocked his head. "Do we?"

"Yep. Our serial killer's struck again."

"Do I get to come along?"

"You get to wait in the car."

Klaus pumped his fist in excitement.

It was late by the time Diego left the scene. Outside was substantially cooler than it had been inside the stuffy apartment, and he regretted not bringing his jacket with him.

Klaus was leaning against the hood of his car, smoking a cigarette and frowning at the middle distance in front of him. A book sat on the hood of the car. He'd wrapped himself in a thin purple scarf, but Diego watched him shiver when a stray breeze brushed past them. He shook himself from his thoughts as Diego got closer, dropping his cigarette and stubbing it out with the toe of his boot.

"That's littering," Diego said mildly, half in jest. He wasn't actually going to write Klaus up or anything.

Klaus made a grumbling sound deep in his throat, bending down to pick up the cigarette butt and throwing it in the trash a few feet away.

"I hope you've at least got some good news for me," Diego said, leaning against the car. He rolled his neck around a few times to crack it. The crime scene had been similar to all of the others: lacking in clues, but providing plenty of evidence that they were dealing with one sick motherfucker. Diego didn't know where to _start_.

"Well, I suppose it depends on your definition of good news," Klaus said wryly.

"Yippee." Diego's voice was flat.

"Yeah," Klaus agreed. "We've got a Caucasian male, absolute shocker right there. About yay high," he gestured at around chin height, "brown hair, brown eyes. Covered half his face with a black scarf."

Diego suppressed a groan. "That does not narrow it down whatsoever." Diego was bone tired, but he was going to take his frustrations out on a poor punching bag once he got home.

"I know. Nerdy type, apparently. Sweet and innocent looking. Took notes of everything he did. And didn't say a goddamn word the entire time. Weird, huh?" Klaus leant back against the car beside him, crossing his ankles out in front of him. Diego could feel Klaus' body heat this close to him.

"I don't know about _weird_. But then, it's not like I often speak to murder victims and can ask them whether their killer gave them a lengthy diatribe."

"Well, I do. It's weird."

Diego shook his head, chuckling. He wasn't sure how much of that was genuine amusement, and how much was tired delirium. He was caught in that strange place where he was simultaneously exhausted and amped up.

Another breeze filtered past them and goosebumps raced across Diego's skin.

"Okay, home time," Diego said with a sigh. "We can reconvene on this tomorrow morning."

Klaus stood up straighter, excited. "Does this mean you're letting me help?"

"It means I'm considering it," Diego said, unlocking the car.

A victorious look settled on Klaus' face. He frowned suddenly. "Oh, yeah. Can I, like, get a lift somewhere?"

Diego shrugged before nodding. "Sure."

He dropped a stoned Klaus at Griddy's, because Klaus told him through a giggle that his 'tummy was making the rumblies'.

When Diego finally made it home, he dragged himself to the gym, putting himself through his second workout of the day. His body hated every moment of it, but it was the most efficient way to clear his head. It did the trick, though. He'd barely been lying in bed for three minutes before his eyes dragged closed.

*

His morning alarm woke him all too soon. His body made it very clear what it thought of his double workout yesterday, and protested further when he pushed it through his morning routine.

By the time he hit the shower, he was well and truly awake. His mind jumped from thought to thought: what he needed to bring to dinner with his Mom next week, a few ideas for some cases at work, a lead he wanted to chase up, what the fuck he was meant to do about this serial killer. It had everyone down at the precinct stumped too. Even Five, in all of his arrogance, had admitted the case left him perplexed.

Well, he hadn't actually said that, so much as sipped his coffee, drawled 'Yeah, good luck with that', and sidled off.

Diego interpreted that how he liked.

Fuck, if he didn't get a lead on this thing soon… Hopefully Klaus would actually be able to turn up something good. Did this mean he believed Klaus now? Fuck, he didn't know.

Once his thoughts reached Klaus, they lingered. Images flitted through his mind. The shimmery stuff he wore on his cheekbones, and how the light caught them. The way his hair was beginning to curl as it got longer, and how Diego wanted to touch it, to see if it was as soft as it looked. The tattoos on his arms and hands, and the way Diego wanted to trace them with his fingers. The way his legs looked in that skirt yesterday. How pretty his eyeliner would look if it ran a little, when Diego…

Diego cursed. He poked his head out of the shower, checking the little clock he kept beside the sink. Yeah, he had time.

He was already half hard, and it didn't take much effort to bring himself fully there. It took even less effort to bring himself off, his mind happily supplying images of Klaus spread out on the bed beneath him, or his back pressed to Diego's chest in the shower, or on his knees before him. He bit his lip, surprised at how hard he came from quick jerk off in the shower.

When he stepped out of the shower, he was still ahead of schedule.

Despite the mountain of cases on his desk, Diego had a feeling it was going to be a good day.

It was not looking like a good day.

The lead he'd thought genius earlier had turned up nothing. He'd closed a few cases in the past week thanks to Klaus, but he was absolutely drowning in paperwork. Luther was swamped in his own, and he'd already taken on the burden of their shared caseload. Diego was a dick, but he wasn't so much of a dick that he'd get Luther to do paperwork for cases he had nothing to do with.

He missed lunch thanks to taking an unexpected interview for one of his newer cases, and it left him oddly drained.

It was almost 4pm when he let his forehead drop onto the small pile of manilla folders on his desk. He technically finished work in an hour. He toyed with the idea of pushing through his hunger until then, versus going to grab food now and coming back to work for another few hours.

As if in answer, his stomach gurgled uncomfortably. He heard Luther sit up quickly in surprise.

"You should go eat," Luther supplied kindly, as if Diego didn't already know that.

Diego rolled his eyes without lifting his head—he couldn't be reprimanded for being a dick to Luther if nobody _saw_ him being a dick. He pushed himself up off the folders, blinking to try and bring some moisture to his dry eyes.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea," Diego said amiably instead of the 'duh' he was thinking. Luther just grinned. Diego hadn't even vocalised his frustrations and he still felt like he'd kicked a puppy. To soothe the weird guilty conscience inside, he asked, "You staying back? I can bring back coffee."

Luther looked far too happy at the offer. "Yeah, that'd be great."

Fall was well and truly headed for the city. It was cool out already, and promised a bitterly cold winter. On a whim, Diego sent Klaus a message to see if he was in the area. Company while he ate might be a nice change.

Klaus was up the road at Griddy's; Diego supposed he could do that. They had a half decent salad there, and their vegan donuts were actually surprisingly good.

Instead of a book, Klaus had a newspaper spread out across the table, his music playing so loudly that Diego could hear the tunes through Klaus' headphones with surprising clarity.

Diego dropped down into the booth across from Klaus.

Klaus jumped a mile, ripping his headphones off as he gasped. "Christ on a cracker, way to scare me to death." He let the hand that had gripped his shirt fall back onto the table. "Jesus Christ. I saw my life flash before my eyes."

"Anything good?"

Klaus winked despite his surprise. "Oh yeah, baby."

Diego laughed and kicked his feet up onto the seat beside Klaus, being careful not to touch him. He let his head fall back against the booth, tempted to close his eyes for a moment. He was so very, very done with this day. Some food and coffee would put him back in better spirits.

Klaus folded up the newspaper, fingertips shaking a little. Diego felt a little guilty for surprising him. Newspaper folded, Klaus began wrapping his headphones up and placed both items into a rather ordinary looking, weathered black satchel. He opened his mouth to say something just as Agnes scurried over with some waters and menus.

"Hey boys!" She was as effervescent as always. "Can I get you some drinks to start?"

"Hey Agnes," Diego said tiredly, not lifting his head off the booth. "Coffee would be great."

"I'm fine," Klaus said, shaking his hands.

Diego shot him a look. Despite seeing him almost every day for a month, Diego still knew relatively little about Klaus. Although Klaus hadn't said a word about it, Diego knew that his financial situation wasn't the best. Diego didn't mind spotting him some coffees and diner food.

"Um, strawberry milkshake?" Klaus rubbed at the back of his neck, the multitude of metal bracelets around his wrist clattering.

"Coming right up!" Agnes beamed before waltzing off.

"Thanks," Klaus said, playing with the cotton at the edges of the menu. "Long day?"

"Something like that," Diego said, finally lifting his head from the booth. He didn't bother looking at the menu; he had ordered the exact same thing here for the last god knew how long. He cracked his neck again, absently cracking his fingers next. Klaus winced but didn't say anything.

It was silent for a breath—unusual when he was in Klaus' company—but it wasn't unpleasant.

"Let's say for one crazy moment I let you help on this case. How does that work?" Diego had been stewing on this decision all day, for a week or two really. He still wasn't entirely committed to it, but he had nothing else to lose by this point.

Klaus' eyes lit up. His leg beside Diego's feet started bouncing. "Well, the same as it does for all the other cases I help on."

"What? You just follow me around to crime scenes?"

"That's about it. We go back to all the scenes. You give me a bit of time to talk to them, we find out everything we can, and hey presto, we have ourselves a suspect and a way to pin him."

They were interrupted by Agnes returning with their drinks and to take their orders. Diego ordered his usual, and nudged Klaus's thigh with his shoe to get him to order something for himself. Klaus rolled his eyes but shot him a grateful look before ordering one of the burgers.

"If you're buying me dinner, does that mean you're taking me home after this too?" Klaus teased.

Diego poked his leg with the toe of his shoe in answer, glad that the lighting was low enough that Klaus couldn't see him blush. He went back to the conversation as if it hadn't stopped.

"How close do you need to be to talk to them?" The whole thing seemed far too easy.

Klaus shrugged. "It really depends. Sometimes they just show up from all over the world. But they're usually strongest at their place of death. They're also not necessarily always going to be there. Some people move on much easier than others." He grimaced. "And they're not always going to be helpful. We got a description of the guy. Doesn't mean it narrows it down though."

Diego hummed. "Might be able to find a common link, other than living in the city." That was just one of the many facets of the case that had been stumping him. From the outside, there was absolutely nothing to tie the victims together.

"Some of the others might be more perceptive too. Or maybe he's done things differently?" Klaus tapped at his lower lip, staring at the ceiling for a long moment. He turned his attention back to Diego with a grin. "I suppose we'll find out!" he said, looking far too excited to be involved in something that included a serial killer.

"Okay. Just so we're clear, you know I can't pay you for this, right?" Diego had brought this up before, but Klaus was, at times, forgetful.

"I know. Consider it paid for with all the coffee you keep me supplied with."

"And it's not a job. So we'll need to come up with a good cover story for why you're spending time on the job with me, not just in my breaks."

Klaus waved offhandedly as if he didn't care about semantics like that. To be fair, he probably didn't.

"Okay, assuming nothing dire comes in tonight, we can start tomorrow."

Klaus' grin was breathtaking.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, well someone's happy this morning," Klaus commented when Diego arrived at the coffee cart.

Diego _was_ in a good mood, but he generally tried to hide these things from people. He had a reputation to maintain, after all. He grinned and ordered the coffees.

"Did you get laid? Deliver a baby? Get an email from a Nigerian prince telling you that you've inherited a trillion dollars?"

"What? No? What?"

"Oh." Klaus looked temporarily disappointed before starting again. "Find a lucky penny? Find out you're going to be a daddy?" Klaus gasped and turned to face him. "Can I please be uncle?"

"What? No? What? I don't even have a girlfriend. What?" Diego spluttered out, brain spinning out at the speed of Klaus' questions.

"No girlfriend, eh?" Klaus waggled his eyebrows. "Filing that one away. So, why the chipper attitude? What's the occasion?"

Diego groaned. "There is no occasion. I just finally got some decent sleep is all."

Klaus made a little sad sound. "Well, that's no fun." s

"I like sleep," Diego said. "I don't get nearly enough of it."

"Well, the copious amounts of caffeine probably don't help," Klaus pointed out, before pointedly taking a swig of his latte.

"Let's compromise. You stop smoking weed, I'll stop drinking coffee."

"Diego, I am offended," Klaus said dramatically. "I'm a model citizen. I would never use substances such as—"

"You smoked a joint when we walked back to the precinct last night," Diego pointed out.

"You're getting caught in semantics."

Diego choked on his coffee. Klaus laughed as he patted Diego on the back unhelpfully.

"So, I've got to take a few calls today, sort out some paperwork. But," he glanced down at his watch and mentally calculated, "about 11.30 I'll be heading out. You can come with me for a few of the calls, and after that we'll go to the first crime scene."

Klaus bounced on the balls of his feet. "I can entertain myself until then," he assured Diego.

Diego had no idea what Klaus got up to when they were apart. He wasn't sure he was allowed to ask. As long as Klaus didn't break any (major) laws, he supposed it wasn't his business.

"I'll bring cake," Klaus told him just before he walked off.

"I don't eat cake," Diego said.

Klaus gave him a mocking salute as he walked away.

"You seem happy today," Five remarked as he walked behind Diego to the coffee machine. "I'd ask, but I don't actually care."

"Good morning to you too, sunshine," Diego said drily. Why did everyone assume he was so happy all of a sudden?

Five leant a hip against the counter, watching as Diego stirred creamer into his coffee. "Any leads on that serial killer?"

Diego exhaled heavily. "Not… quite. I'm going to check out a few things at some of the earlier scenes today. Maybe we missed something."

"Doubtful," Five said nonchalantly. He picked a piece of invisible lint off his sweater vest.

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Diego tried not to snap back, but only because if he lost his temper at Five, then Five won.

"If I did, you'd already know about it," Five said, as if Diego had just asked the stupidest question he'd ever heard. He shook his head. Diego clenched his jaw. Five's eyes tracked the movement and a smug look crossed his face.

"Well, I hope you find something worth pursuing at the crime scenes today," Five said after a long moment, clapping Diego on the shoulder as he left the break room. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Diego muttered. He could never tell if Five was being genuine, or genuinely sarcastic. Right now, though, he'd take any luck he could get.

"It just seems so… normal," Klaus commented when they stepped into the apartment.

"Yeah. I guess so." Diego had lost touch with what was normal and what wasn't, at least when it came to things like this.

Diego didn't generally make a habit of going back to crime scenes. Something he'd taken time to accept was that things were always missed at crime scenes. _Always_. Rather than spending endless hours combing through a crime scene, Diego finally learned to follow other leads. It had worked out okay for him so far. Usually, he let the crime scene technicians do their job, did his best to take notes on the first day or two, and only went back if necessary.

Now that it wasn't crawling with techs, it was eerily quiet inside the apartment, despite the noise of the city outside.

"Remember: don't touch anything." The last thing he needed was for there to be another sweep of the place, and Klaus' fingerprints to show up all over the joint.

"Yeah, yeah," Klaus said absently as he looked through the rooms, waving his 'Good Bye' at Diego dismissively.

Diego shoved his hands in his pockets awkwardly. Was he just meant to stand here? Should he go away?

"Yeah, there's nobody—oh fuck me!" Klaus' voice jumped an octave or two higher as he re-entered the room, clutching his chest. He glanced over at Diego and then the empty spot a few feet in front of him. "Never mind," Klaus said to Diego, before turning back to face the spot.

"Hi!" Klaus said, voice friendly. "What's your name?"

It took Diego a second too long to realise that Klaus was talking to someone. He scrambled to grab his notebook from his back pocket, ripping the pen lid off with his teeth.

"Ashley. I love that name. I knew a girl named Ashley in high school—very pretty thing. A cheerleader too! Well, Ashley, my friend and I wanted to ask you a few questions if that's okay? It's about the man that did this to you. He's been doing it to others. We need to stop him before he does it to anyone else. Is that something you can help with?" Diego didn't think he'd ever seen Klaus so serious; it was unnerving.

Klaus nodded as if he were listening to something, eyebrows pinching together. Then he brightened. "Is that a 'yes'? Oh yay!" He clapped his hands together and looked back at Diego. "Okay, let's get this party started!"

It was, frankly, bizarre to be asking an empty space in front of him questions. Actually, bizarre wasn't cutting it; he felt fucking _insane_ doing this. Still, Klaus relayed Ashley's answers, waiting as Diego scribbled notes as fast as he could.

But, he had to finally admit that either Klaus was being fed information from inside the precinct in some extended practical joke on Diego, or Klaus could actually talk to ghosts. Ashley's story matched what few things they'd established from the crime scene, her details filling in little gaps here and there.

Diego's hand was cramping by the time they were done.

"Okay, I think that's it for now," Diego exhaled, flipping through his pages of notes to check that he could understand his own scrawl. He looked back up to where he supposed Ashley's face would be, and asked, "If we have any further questions, can we come back and ask them?"

Klaus nodded on Ashley's behalf. "Thank you, darling," he said, giving her a weak smile. "We'll do our fucking best. I can help you move on then, okay?"

Diego pushed off the floor with a groan; he'd knelt down to take notes faster, but shit, he was apparently getting old. When had that happened?

Klaus had done well, all things considered. He was still a little pale, and the corners of his mouth were tight, but he hadn't backed away from any questions in the room.

Klaus slowed as they descended the front steps. "You mind if I…?" He trailed off, fumbling in his military-style jacket. He pulled out his cigarette case, lighting up with faintly trembling hands.

Diego leant against the wrought iron stair railing, flipping through his notes again. It was a lot to process.

He heard the tiniest sniffle from Klaus. Klaus' back was to him, and he was staring up at the sky. Diego stepped around so he could see Klaus properly. He wasn't crying, but his eyes were limpid with unshed tears. When he blinked, a few fell. He pulled the sleeves of his jacket over his hands and dabbed under his eyes delicately.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Klaus said a little wetly, laughing awkwardly. "It's just… People are the fucking worst, you know?"

Diego's smile was tight, at best. He was used to this kind of crap, and whilst he wasn't entirely numb to it, the sharpness had worn off. "You know you don't have to do this, right? I can work on solving it the normal ways."

Klaus shook his head furiously. "No, no, trust me. I've seen worse. I have seen _far_ worse." He inhaled the last of his cigarette, stubbing it out on a wall before dropping it in the trash. "I just don't usually hear in graphic detail how they've died." He shook his head, wiping under his eyes again. "I don't know why I'm crying, it's fucking stupid."

When faced with crying interviewees, Diego knew what to do. Here, he was floundering.

"Do you want a hug?" Diego asked stiltedly. It felt like something a normal person would offer.

The question seemed to startle a laugh from Klaus. He sniffed and nodded, circling his arms around Diego's neck. Diego's arms wrapped around him, hands settling on the small of Klaus' back. Klaus didn't hug in the same way Diego had come to expect hugs to be. He pressed his chest against Diego's, burying his face in the space between Diego's neck and shoulder.

Klaus' hair brushed against his jaw and was as soft as it looked. He smelled like those hippy stores, the kind filled with crystals and weird animal figurines. He felt so warm against Diego, his waist small under his hands. Not for the first time, he realised Klaus was his height, and only a little less broad. He was so solid, so _real_ ; he always looked so delicate, and smaller than Diego.

It had just been a really long time since he'd touched anyone. God, he couldn't remember the last time he'd touched someone.

It was just a fucking hug, he reminded himself.

He was just comforting a friend.

After what felt like an age, but wasn't nearly long enough, Klaus pulled away. "Thanks," he said, scrubbing at his face with his hands again. "You're a good hugger."

Diego had never been told that before.

Klaus crossed the road towards the car, not stopping to check for traffic. "Yeah, I mean, most guys don't get close like that. Well, most straight guys, anyway. Hugs are the best when they're all close and tight."

"Well, I mean—I'm not—I—" Diego tried to say something, but he wasn't sure what. He used getting in the car as a distraction, mostly for himself.

Klaus patted his arm. "It's okay. I have a truly excellent queerdar."

Diego didn't know what to say to that. Fortunately, he didn't have to. Klaus was busy pulling the sun visor down and inspecting whether his eyeliner had run. Any sign of his sadness minutes earlier was gone.

Klaus flipped the sun visor back up and turned to face Diego again. "How strict is our timeline? Can we get lunch? This shit is exhausting, and I'm practically wasting away."

"Nice to see you're feeling better," Diego remarked with a wry smile.

"A hug from a specimen such as yourself would make anyone feel better." Klaus very pointedly ran his eyes up and down Diego's body.

Diego huffed a laugh and checked his watch. "Yeah, okay, we have time for lunch.

The station was relatively empty, but that wasn't unusual for an early evening on a weekday. Diego threw himself into his chair, shaking his mouse to wake the computer again. His mind was reeling from all of the information he'd collected today. He and Klaus had only visited two crime scenes, but Diego was hopeful. It was hard to tell if his borderline frenetic energy was a result of the day's accomplishments, or because he'd had enough coffee to revive the dead an hour ago.

"Detective Hargreeves, how many times do I need to tell you to put your tie on?"

Diego tipped his head backwards and smiled closed-mouthed at Eudora. "And how many times do I need to tell you that I'm not technically on shift right now. I'm pulling extra hours because I'm just a good guy like that."

Eudora rolled her eyes at him, crossing her arms as she came to stand at his desk. "I don't care, and neither does the handbook. You're in here, you wear a tie. And fix that," she said, nodding at his open collar.

"Fine," Diego huffed, buttoning it up again and dragging his tie back on. "Happy?" he asked when he was done.

"Thrilled," she said flatly. "Don't do it again."

They both knew he would.

Diego turned to his notes, frowning at his abysmal scrawl. He squinted at a few pages. Okay, yeah. He could still read it. Thank fuck. He began transferring the notes into his files, fuelled by caffeine and the endorphins from the day.

"Oh hey, you're back," Luther said, smiling as he sat down at his desk. "How'd today go?"

"Good," Diego said shortly, briefly glancing away from his work before lasering in on it again.

"Allison stopped by."

"Oh yeah?" Diego asked, curious but unwilling to draw himself away from his work. "Did you ask her out yet?"

"I don't—I wouldn't—it'd be—" Luther blustered.

"You do, you should, it'd be fine," Diego replied, still typing.

Luther cleared his throat. From the corner of his eye, he saw Luther adjusting his shirt and tie, just as he always did when he was nervous. "Um. Do you need any help with the case?"

"Nah man, I think I've got it for now."

"Yeah. Okay. Cool. Cool." Diego heard him shuffling papers. "Well, I think I'm done for the day. Gonna head home."

"Good for you," Diego said distractedly. Luther clapped him on the back with a large hand as he walked past. Diego was pleased with himself for not getting up and twisting it around the guy's back.

He kept typing.

"All that coffee's going to kill you one day," Eudora said from the door of the break room.

"Why are you still here?" he asked, looking over his shoulder. "And it's a protein shake." He paused before adding, "because all the caffeine is making my hands shake."

She snorted and held up a folder. "Had a meeting with the Captain that went a little late."

"By an hour and a half?"

"You know what he's like." She leant back against the cabinets, gazing at the wall. "Go home, Hargreeves. Get some sleep."

He leaned on the cabinet as well, careful to keep a good distance between them. "Can't. Got some notes I want to get down before I forget them."

She tilted her head towards him. "Got any leads on that serial killer?"

Diego managed to not choke on his shake. "I've a couple of little birdies out in the community," he said casually.

Her mouth twitched with a little smile. "Oh yeah? Wanna expand on that?"

"Nope."

Patch sighed. Like the tie conversation, they'd had this one a hundred times before too. "Fine. But only because you're good at what you do."

Diego grinned wolfishly. "Eudora, was that a _compliment_?"

She pushed off the cabinet, making eye contact with him as she backed towards the door. "Yes. Don't let it go to your head."

"Too late. It's etched into the data bank." He tapped his temple with the edge of his shaker.

"Those little birdies better turn up something. Fast." She paused at the door. "And it's Sergeant Patch. Don't make me write you up for insubordination."

Diego rolled his eyes, amused, throwing back the rest of his drink so he could get back to work.

"Okay, if you're going to be helping with this we need to give you a reason to be spending so much time around here. So we're going to take down a drug ring while we're at it. I have a feeling you know a dealer or three."

It was the first thing Diego said to Klaus as Diego flopped down on the park bench beside him. Aside from their morning coffees, Diego hadn't spent much time with Klaus for several days, and he'd weirdly missed his company. A number of cases had come in that had needed his attention, and he'd only now managed to catch a break. Technically, he shouldn't even be taking this one, but he had been _this close_ to losing it at Luther, and figured a brief visit to the outside world would do him good.

Klaus folded the corner of his page and closed the book. He squinted at Diego. "What?" He took the coffee Diego held out for him.

"It's going to look suspicious if I have you around me all the time, particularly during work hours. So, we need a reason to have you around. Figured we could take down a drug ring while we're bringing down a serial killer."

Klaus' eyes widened. "Right. So I did hear you correctly. No. No, I can't do that."

"Well, do you have a better idea?" Diego asked, raising one eyebrow.

Klaus paused and hummed. He perked up as an idea came to him. "I know! We can tell people I'm your boyfriend."

He ignored how his heart rate ratcheted up; it was probably the caffeine. "I wouldn't date you if you were the last man alive." He made sure the tease in his voice was evident.

Klaus wrinkled his nose. "You'd be lucky to have me."

"Besides," Diego added, "even if you were my boyfriend, I still wouldn't be allowed to bring you on cases with me. Seriously, we need to have a reason to have you around, or people are gonna start asking questions."

Klaus heaved a sigh. "Fine. But can it be a small drug ring?"

"How," Diego cleared his throat, "how many do you know?"

Klaus shrugged, his movements loose. "I'm very far down the chain of a few. I'm a buyer, not a seller. So, you know, very far down. Well. Okay, I'm far down on a few. I know a bigger name or two, but… Well, I suppose we could take out the Handler. I don't like her at all," he rambled.

It took substantial effort for Diego not to facepalm. He settled for running a hand over his face. "Oh my god," he muttered. He pulled his hand away from his face. "Does that mean you'll help me take one of them out?"

Klaus huffed. "I don't want to. This is people's livelihoods, Diego! Do you want people jobless? In this economy?"

"Klaus," Diego said with condescension dripping from his every word, "people die as a result of those jobs."

"Besides," Klaus added with a nervous little titter, "I'm mostly sober. A little pot here and there, but aside from that, I'm practically a model citizen. Not all that connected these days."

"Klaus," Diego said.

"I don’t even know where the good hookups are anymore. I’d be useless to you, unless you wanted to bring down those _oh so evil_ college kids dealing pot."

"Klaus," Diego said again, more warning in his tone.

"And that’s hardly a drug ring. Not to mention you probably wouldn’t need a consultant on a case like that."

"Klaus," Diego tried, unable to get a word in as Klaus talked.

"I really think we should go with the bit where I pretend I’m your boyfriend, rather than taking down any of the drug rings in this city. It just seems much more realistic to me. Not to mention, probably safer."

Diego frowned. "Okay, what's really going on here?" He finally managed to break into Klaus’ monologue.

"I really don't know what you mean," Klaus said with not nearly as much confidence as Diego expected. Klaus took an overly large mouthful of his coffee.

Diego fixed him with a look.

Klaus gave a tight smile that didn't reach his eyes, and then he sagged. "Snitches get stitches?" he offered weakly. "At least if it's a small ring, I'm less likely to find myself wearing cement shoes in that big old river out back."

Diego exhaled heavily, nodding. He tilted his head so he could meet Klaus' eyes. "Okay. Fine. A small one. Besides, we gotta keep it local, otherwise the DEA or some shit will want in on it. And we'll make sure you stay safe, okay?"

Klaus kept the eye contact, his expression serious. Eventually he nodded. "Yeah, yeah, okay," he said softly, looking back at the ground.

Diego waited until Klaus was looking at him again, and caught his eye. He offered Klaus a little smile. "Thank you." He hoped it came across as genuine as it felt.

Klaus gave him a weak smile, sucking his lower lip in between his teeth.

A tightness wrapped around Diego's chest. There was no way in hell he was going to let anything happen to Klaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the incredibly sweet and kind comments so far! I promise to reply to them soon, but I've been sick the past few days : ( But I'm getting better! Thanks for reading. You're making this lass smile so very much!


	6. Chapter 6

"Holy shit, you live here?" Klaus asked, eyes wide as he stepped through Diego's front door. "Nice place, man. Didn't know detectives got paid so much."

Diego awkwardly cleared his throat, busying himself with hanging his leather jacket on its usual hook by the door. "Um. Yeah. Dad died. He was an asshole, but hey, it paid for a decent down payment."

Klaus wandered into each room, opening random cupboards here and there, marvelling. "Oh this is cute!" he said gleefully when he opened the cupboard with his washer and dryer. "No need to go to creepy laundry rooms in the basement."

He ducked into Diego's bedroom next. "Holy shit, what thirty year old man makes his bed?"

"Ideally most of them?" Diego offered, still standing by the door.

"Oh, I should have known you'd be a neat freak." Klaus returned from poking around Diego's bedroom and bathroom.

"You alright there?" Diego asked, amused despite himself.

"Oh, yes, I'm wonderful, thank you for asking," Klaus gushed, brushing right past Diego's sarcasm. "Lovely place." He returned to the front door and tugged off his coat and boots, putting both neatly beside Diego's.

"I'm so glad you approve," Diego said drily, dropping his satchel on the coffee table.

Klaus threw himself onto Diego's couch, bouncing slightly. "Oh," he said, running his hand over one of the decorative cushions. "This is nice."

"Yeah, my Mom gave her input on a few things." If it weren't for Mom, Diego wasn't even sure he'd have more than a single pillow on his bed. She was always adding little touches to his place to make it more homely.

Something behind Diego caught Klaus' eye. For a moment, Diego feared that there was a ghost in his apartment. But Klaus' eyes widened with excitement and he clambered off the couch, ducking behind Diego before Diego could even register what was happening.

"Oh my god," Klaus crowed, holding up a picture of Diego and his Mom at his graduation from the Police Academy. "Is this your sister?"

"Um, no, that's my Mom."

"Holy shit, she's pretty. Did she have you when she was, what? Fifteen?"

"Well, she’s technically my stepmom. But she raised me."

"Oh my god, you look so hot in your uniform! I love a man in uniform," Klaus continued, as if he hadn’t heard a word Diego said. He probably hadn’t.

Diego gently took the frame from Klaus' hands and set it back down.

Klaus threw himself back onto the couch, stretching his arms over his head.

Shaking his head to himself, Diego stepped into the kitchen. "Drink?"

"What's on offer?"

"Um," Diego perused his relatively empty fridge, as if he didn't already know the contents. "Light beer?"

"Nah, don't drink," Klaus said casually.

Diego poked his head around the corner. "Really?" He hadn’t entirely believed Klaus was as sober as he made out given the stench of weed that perpetually followed him.

"Really, really," Klaus confirmed, grin a little tight. Diego returned to the living room, head cocked. Klaus flipped a small coloured coin at him and Diego caught it. He threw it back after a quick inspection.

"Six months. Congratulations." He remembered a similar coin from the first time they’d met.

Klaus fiddled with the coin, staring at it intently. "Thanks."

Diego shifted from one foot to the other, biting the inside of his cheek. "So… Tea then?"

Klaus laughed, the brief awkward tension dissipating. He tucked the coin away. "Tea works." He sat up taller. "Wait. You don't microwave your water like a heathen, do you?"

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer," Diego said, setting about making the drinks. He decided to make tea for himself too.

When he returned to the living space, Klaus had helped himself to Diego's satchel, pulling the files out and spreading them over the coffee table. He'd dragged a cushion onto the floor and was sitting on the ground, frowning as he lay the files out. Diego hesitated as he set the mugs down, before deciding to sit on the couch.

"I'm too old for the floor," Diego told Klaus.

"Can't all be young and spritely like me," Klaus said airily. "Now, what do we have?"

"I never actually thought I'd make it to six months," Klaus remarked into the silence.

It was testament to how tired Diego was that it took him as long as it did to realise what Klaus was talking about. "Oh? What was different this time?"

"My brother. Said he was sick of sitting around, watching me kill myself. Said to call him when I was sober." Klaus fiddled with the paperclip on the folder he was reading.

"He happy you're sober now?"

Klaus shrugged. "Dunno. Haven't called him. Feels too early, I guess."

Diego knocked his shoulder gently against Klaus'. Sometime in the past few hours, Diego had migrated off the couch to sit beside Klaus on the floor. "I bet he'd be proud of you."

Klaus gave him a meaningful look. "Yeah, maybe." He looked back at the folder, his hand absently rubbing at one of the scars on the inside of his elbow. Diego had noticed him doing it when he was nervous.

"Is it getting any easier?" Diego's knowledge of addiction was from what he'd learned on the job, little bits here and there. His understanding at least went as far as knowing that the struggle was persistent.

"Getting there. Some days are better than others. The distraction helps," Klaus said, nodding at the files on the coffee table.

"Well, happy to be helping out," Diego teased, hoping the humour wasn't ill-timed.

Klaus relaxed. "I appreciate many forms of distraction," he said, running his eyes up and down Diego.

"Keep it in your pants," Diego said around an eyeroll, despite his heart jumping.

"You really are a buzzkill."

"I think the word you're after is 'professional'."

"Mmm, no, buzzkill is definitely the word I'm after. Among several others."

"If I don't ask, are you still going to tell me what those words are?"

"Most likely."

Diego laughed.

When Diego woke, it was to the quiet beep of his coffee machine announcing that coffee was ready. He hadn't bothered to set an alarm as he had the next three days off, and light flooded the room. He'd forgotten to close the blinds during the night, and now that his eyes were open he realised that the sun was directly in his face. He winced.

He felt like he had a hangover, even though he hadn't had a drink. Going to bed at 3am did that. Groaning internally, he sat up. Part of him was tempted to go back to sleep, but he'd never been the lucky type of person capable of that. He cracked his neck as he stood, dressing in sweats and a tank top, before leaving his bedroom.

There was a clatter as Klaus fumbled with the coffee mug. It miraculously didn't fall, and only spilled a little coffee on the counter. His wide eyes met Diego's bleary ones momentarily.

"Hi." Klaus' voice was a little higher than usual. He was _staring_ at Diego's arms. Klaus looked down after a long moment, mouthing something like 'arms' to himself.

Diego came around the counter and fumbled for a mug, making himself a coffee on autopilot. Klaus leant against the counter, clutching his own mug with both hands. He was wearing some of Diego's sweatpants, the navy blue material low on his hips; his own pants had been painfully tight and not ideal for sleeping in.

Thinking about it now, Diego kind of wished he'd loaned Klaus a shirt as well.

"I, um," Klaus cleared his throat, "I didn't know you had any tattoos." His voice was overly casual.

Diego put the creamer away and leant against the counter across from Klaus. "Have to hide them for work."

Klaus hummed, the sound still high in his throat. He took a swig of his coffee, coughing slightly.

Diego watched him from across the small space. He'd thought he'd seen all of Klaus' tattoos before, but he realised now that the one across his diaphragm was larger than he’d thought. It was made of countless fine lines, and almost seemed like someone had scribbled a mess of darkness over him. The black ink was stark against his pale skin. Diego was only staring because it looked interesting, that was all. He was also glad he made sure to feed Klaus as often as possible; he wasn't junkie skinny, but he still looked as if he could use a few solid meals.

Now that his brain was on its way back online, he asked, "Sleep okay?"

Klaus nodded emphatically. "Dude, your couch is so comfortable."

Diego yawned again, shaking his head to wake himself. The clock on the microwave told him it was nearly midday.

"Brunch?" Diego asked, going to the fridge. Klaus visibly brightened and nodded.

*

"You know," Klaus commented as he lounged in the chair beside Diego's desk, "it's quite nice to be in here when I'm not in handcuffs." He paused. "Not that I mind handcuffs at all. But you know, time and place. Time and place, Diego."

"Yep, file that under 'things you don't want your consultant to say'," Diego snarked, rummaging through his files. He just needed to find the fucking file. It had to be here somewhere.

"Looking for something?" Five's tone was somehow always condescending.

Diego stood up, and saw a manilla folder tucked under Five's arm. Five took a sip from his mug of coffee, smirking.

"Is that—"

"Yep."

"It's my case."

"I know," Five said, pulling the folder out from under his arm and holding it out for Diego to take. "It crossed paths with one of mine. I'd be careful, Diego. The Handler is not what she seems." He looked down at Klaus and nodded. "Klaus," he said by way of greeting.

"Five," Klaus crowed, grin a mile wide. He looked like he was itching to throw his arms around Five in a hug. Diego prayed Klaus had literally _any_ sense of self-preservation. "Long time, no see!"

"Well, I wish it had been longer," Five said with his usual bluntness.

Diego frowned. "You two know each other?"

"Every cop in the precinct knows Klaus," Five said at the same time that Klaus said, "Yes, I live in the area. Why is that so hard to believe?"

Klaus turned and frowned at Five. "Not _every_ cop. It was usually the 26th that picked me up."

Diego shook his head, not wanting to be involved in any conversation that included both of them at the same time.

"Oh, well, my mistake. _Almost_ every cop."

"And hey, I resent that. I haven't been here in ages. You've repainted. Looking very snazzy."

Five's expression was blank before he nodded at Diego and then at Klaus. "Well, stay out of trouble, Klaus. Diego… Watch yourself."

"He's cute," Klaus cooed once Five was out of earshot. At least he'd had the smarts to wait until Five had disappeared.

"Not quite the word I'd use, but okay. C'mon. Let's get this over with."

The heating in the interview rooms was always fucked. They looked cold, and they felt colder. Klaus shivered in his seat and pulled his jacket back on.

"Is this some cruel police technique to get people to talk faster?" Klaus joked, tucking his hands into his jacket.

"I wish I could say it was, but nope, the air in here just sucks. It's cold in summer at least."

"Yippee," Klaus said with a roll of the eyes. "I'm pretty sure it's colder in here than it is outside."

"Well, it's the best we've got for now." Diego sat down in the cold metal chair across from him and opened the file. "So, The Handler. It's been seven years and we still don't have her real name. She's tricky."

"Oh, she's more than that," Klaus laughed, chin in his hand.

"You've met her?" That surprised Diego.

"Once or twice."

"I thought you didn't deal." Diego frowned.

"I don't. I'd use all the product before I could sell it."

Diego quirked an eyebrow in question. Klaus shrugged, unapologetic.

"She sometimes hosts parties. She's extravagant. Likes to show off. They're real fancy, all cocktails and strippers. And more blow than a snowstorm."

"How did you make it in? No offence but you don't exactly strike me as… fancy."

"None taken. I am not living my glory days currently." Klaus inspected his nails. "I was one of the strippers. And someone there took a fancy to me, so next time I was there, it was as arm candy."

Diego's mouth went dry as images of Klaus in tight, shiny shorts and little else sprung to mind. For all his flailing, he _looked_ like someone who knew how to use his body to his advantage. Against his will, his mind supplied pictures of Klaus' body hovering over his, on his knees, rolling his hips, looking at him through those long dark lashes.

Klaus was watching him, chin still in his hand and a tiny smile on his face.

Diego cleared his throat and looked back down at the document in front of him. Klaus' expression was far too amused. Diego was suddenly very glad that the interview room was so cold.

"That makes sense," Diego said, realising too late that he needed to say something. "So, how long ago was this? I mean. Because. Because we need to know how current your information is."

Klaus shrugged. "Time pre-sobriety is a little wonky." He looked up, thinking. "So I'm… six months sober… Maybe… It was maybe twelve months ago. It was pretty warm then though… Eighteen months?"

Diego hummed. "That might have been too long ago, but I'll still get what information I can. You never know what'll be useful."

Klaus nodded. "Bear in mind, I was higher than a satellite half the time I was around. So your narrator may be a little unreliable."

"Great," Diego said sarcastically.

Despite his claims that he might not remember much, Klaus had startling recall about a lot of the Handler's operations. Diego didn't know how much was _accurate_ , but it was still useful.

"Any ghosts around her?"

Klaus grimaced. "So, the thing with my powers is…" He trailed off. "Well, they only work when I'm sober."

Diego looked up from his notes, expression questioning. "You've been talking to them just fine with me." He didn't have specifics on how often Klaus was high but it seemed to be often enough.

"Well, weed seems to be okay. But anything stronger and…" He made a little 'poof' motion with his hand, complete with sounds. "It's, uh, it’s kinda how this all started."

At Diego’s raised eyebrows, Klaus huffed and explained, "Once I learned the ghosts disappeared when I got high… Well, you know."

"I feel like that's a story for a stiff drink."

Klaus burst out laughing. "Yeah, pretty much."

Diego looked over his notes, trying to think of what else he'd missed. He didn't have to get every detail now, but he liked to be thorough.

"So, how hard do you think it'll be to get an audience with her?"

Klaus chewed his lower lip. "Hard to say. I bet a lot of my connections have gone cold. I've been out of it a while."

"Reckon you could get back in touch with any of them?"

"It's worth a shot. How high do I need to go?"

"High as you can get?"

Klaus pressed his lips together, chewing the inside of his cheek. "Okay. I think I've got an idea."

Once Diego had taken down everything he could, he sent Klaus on his way. He had a few other cases to work through. He was mid-way through one of them when a call came in. The day got away from him and before he knew it his shift had almost ended and his eyes were sore and dry from staring at the screen.

So much for finishing up early and heading to another scene with Klaus.

He stretched his arms above his head, cracking his wrists. Luther was working away, relatively fast for a man that used only two fingers to type. Diego threw a case file across to Luther's desk.

"Did some paperwork for you," Diego said, still leaning back in his chair.

Luther picked up the file with a little frown. "You never do paperwork."

"I was feeling magnanimous."

"What do you want?" Luther asked.

"Luther, I am offended. Why would you assume that I want something?"

"Because you _never_ do paperwork."

"Sure I do."

"We've been working together for what? Eight years? And you've never done paperwork you didn't have to."

"Maybe I've turned over a new leaf."

Luther squinted at him.

"But now that you mention it…" Diego said, grinning.

"I fucking knew it!" Luther huffed, throwing the file down. He folded his arms across his chest. "What?"

"I need your help."

Luther waited silently.

"So, you know that warehouse on Sunland?"


	7. Chapter 7

He met Klaus near the front steps of the station. Klaus’ head was buried in another book as he leant against a lamp post, cigarette dangling from two fingers. He brought it to his mouth, holding it there as he turned the next page and frowned.

"Something wrong?" Diego asked.

Klaus' head shot up, but he didn't startle as much as he usually did.

"Yeah," Klaus said around his cigarette, shoving the book into one of the overly large pockets of his patchwork coat. "Why are people so fucking stupid?"

"I mean, I am in complete agreement, but what specifically did they do this time?"

"Oh just…" Klaus flapped a hand. "Why is miscommunication such a common source of tension? There are literally hundreds of tropes to go with, and so many authors pick miscommunication. It's just lazy writing by this point."

"Um, totally?" Diego agreed, not sure what conversation he was in suddenly. It wasn't a new experience when it came to Klaus though. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.

As they walked back to Diego's apartment, he listened to Klaus rant about tropes, and lazy writing, and what Diego eventually cottoned onto being about the books he read. Diego hadn't read a book since… Diego couldn't remember the last time he'd read a book. He hadn't even read them in high school. Klaus was clearly very passionate about the topic.

"And then, we've got the tried and true _illicit relationship_ right there." He shot Diego a meaningful look mid-rant. Diego cleared his throat. "There is so much potential there, and freaking… He went and used fucking _miscommunication_. You are a fucking _adult_ , Janice! Communicate like one." He broke off with an exhale, letting the hands he'd been gesticulating wildly with drop to his sides. His face brightened when he turned to face Diego properly. "Anyway, how was your day?"

Diego shook his head, smiling. "You're something else," he said.

_"Danke,"_ Klaus said with a curtsey. "So, need me to Ouija board tonight?"

"Nah," Diego said, unlocking the door to his apartment building. "I pull enough hours. We can do that on the clock."

"Yay!" Klaus frowned at the front door. "Why am I here then?"

"Well," Diego said, leaning against the door to prop it open. "You launched into a rant about trips—"

"Tropes."

"Tropes, and kind of followed me home," Diego teased.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at Diego.

"But now that you're here, you may as well come in. I'm sick of diner salads. Fair warning though, I'm cooking, and it usually involves vegetables."

Klaus, who had beamed initially, pulled a face at the last comment. "Fine," he huffed, as if Diego had nagged him into it, and brushed past Diego to go inside.

As Diego cooked, Klaus looked over one of the case files for their serial killer. Neither of them spoke, but the apartment was filled with the sounds of Diego preparing dinner and the low rumble of some classic rock Diego had put on as background music.

"So, do you deal with these murders if they're outside your area?" Klaus asked, scratching his cheek with the end of his pen.

"Not usually. This is a special case."

"So all of the murders happen to be within this space?" He held up the map.

"Yep. That's not too unusual though."

Klaus nodded and went back to his work, tapping the pen against his mouth.

*

Klaus scrubbed a hand over his face and flopped his head back against the headrest in the car. "Just… If we could find a way to connect everyone, that would make it a lot easier, right? Like, we could find a pattern and that would help, right?"

"Right." Diego flicked through his notes again, elbow on the windowsill. He rubbed his wrists; his hand hurt from all the writing he'd done that afternoon. "But so far…"

_"Kein glück,"_ Klaus sighed, nodding. "Why is this case so much harder than the rest of them?" He growled the words out, frustration evident.

"It can be like that. Sometimes the answer is super obvious. Others, not so much."

"Yeah, but I have a leg up and it's not doing us much good."

Diego patted his shoulder. Klaus tilted his head and gave Diego a meaningful look.

"Try not to take it personally. It'll happen. We'll keep talking and eventually something will show up and we'll get this guy. At least that's what I'm telling myself."

"That's oh so encouraging," Klaus laughed weakly.

"Well, we have to prepare ourselves for the possibility that this guy goes underground, and we never solve it. There's been plenty of cases like that."

Klaus pondered this. "Technically speaking, if he goes underground, that means no more people dying."

"Right."

"But no justice."

Diego nodded, resting his head against the window.

"Not to mention my ego cannot tolerate the idea that I have these powers and can't even use them to bring down a serial killer."

"Is this about your ego? Or justice?"

"Oh, absolutely ego. Justice, yeah, I guess. Flirting with the cute detective on the case? Definitely part of it."

"At least you're honest," Diego muttered, tucking his notebook away.

"Speaking of honesty—I'm honestly fucking starving. Ghost whispering makes me ravenous."

*

It was dumb luck that Klaus was with Diego when the next call came in. Their visit to another victim had gone late, so they were regrouping at Diego's apartment. Diego stood over the stove, cooking them paella, tossing the earlier conversation over in his mind. Klaus sat at the table, double-checking Diego's notes and comparing them to the older ones.

"Where'd you learn to cook like that?" Klaus asked, chin propped up on his knee.

Diego leant against the counter, watching Klaus. He couldn't think of a time in recent memory where Klaus had sat normally. Currently, he had one knee pulled against his chest, the other tucked underneath him. It didn't bother Diego, so much as it looked terribly uncomfortable.

"My Mom," Diego said shortly, turning back to the food.

"Oh yeah? She one of those mom's who insists no child of hers will go into the world unskilled, etc?"

"Nah," Diego said as he tasted some of the food. It needed more salt. "She and I were—are close. I followed her around when I was a kid, so she just started teaching me, I guess."

Klaus clutched his chest. "Bless. Little Diego the duckling."

"The what?"

"I can just picture it. Did she get you one of those little footstools so you could work beside her at the counter? How far do your skills extend? Can you bake too? What else can you cook?"

Diego chuckled. "She did. I don't know, most things? Can bake but I don't really do it given I don't eat a lot of sweet stuff."

Klaus hummed happily.

That reminded Diego; he really needed to call her again soon. He'd been beginning to lag on his regular calls to her, and he missed her. He knew she'd be missing him, even if she'd laugh and say that she knew he was all grown up now and didn't need his Mom. The next time he had a few days off (and actually _took_ those days off instead of continuing to work off the clock) he'd go out and visit her.

"Can you bake me a cake?" Klaus asked excitedly.

"I mean, I know how to, I guess," Diego said, serving up the paella. Klaus started packing up the files and moved them to the coffee table.

Diego sank down into the dining room chair, kicking his feet onto one of the spare chairs beside him. Klaus sat cross-legged across from him, wriggling happily.

"Excellent!"

"When's your birthday?" Diego asked, taking another mouthful of food. 

Klaus fixed him with a look. "I don't want cake for my birthday."

"Then why do you want cake?"

"Because cake is delicious," Klaus said, bewildered.

Diego raised his eyebrows. "You'd eat a whole cake on your own?" He already knew the answer to that.

"Absolutely," Klaus said confidently.

"That's disgusting."

"Sounds like quitters talk to me." Klaus shoved in an overly large mouthful of food. "Anything's a dildo if you're brave enough. And only cowards can't finish the cake."

Diego was glad he'd swallowed in the seconds before Klaus finished his sentence, otherwise he might have choked. "I have no idea what half the bullshit that comes out of your mouth means," he said, trying to hide his amusement.

Klaus grinned, closed-mouthed. "Well, just for reference, should you get a 3am urge to make me cake, my favourite is Nutella."

Diego froze. "It's _nuh_ -tella," he said, very still.

Klaus groaned and rolled his eyes. "It's new-tella. That's the correct pronunciation!"

"You speak German, not… What langu—"

"It's Italian. And it's pronounced new-tella, and I will die on this hill, so help me." Klaus glared at him, chewing on the tines of his fork. "Next thing you know, you're going to be saying that 'jif' is pronounced 'gif'."

"It _is_ though," Diego said indignantly. "It's not jraphic."

"The guy who made it up said so!"

"Oh my god," Diego huffed, head falling back. "We are not having this argument."

"Only because you'd lose," Klaus laughed.

"Fuck you," Diego said with no heat behind it.

"Fuck me yourself, you coward."

Diego was silent, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Klaus smirked, eyes sparkling. He kept chewing on his fork, and Diego was temporarily transfixed by Klaus' pink mouth. He snapped himself out of it, shaking his head with a chuckle. Klaus still stared at him, the tip of his tongue poking out between his teeth before he sucked his lower lip between them.

Diego sat back in his chair, spreading his legs slightly. He maintained the eye contact, pulse racing the longer the silence stretched. Klaus looked positively smug and god, Diego wanted to—

Diego needed to change the topic, stat. "So, can you cook?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and snorted unattractively. "Yeah, like, maybe five things if we exclude toast and toaster waffles. Seven if we can include those." He took another mouthful of food before saying, "And given the kind of stuff you like to eat, I don't know that you'd like anything I can cook."

"Oh?"

"Think like, mountains of cheese. Just, however much cheese you're imagining, triple it."

"Cheese is good," Diego agreed. "But these abs," he said as he looked down at himself, "they don't maintain themselves."

"Gotta do it for the abs," Klaus said absently, staring at Diego's tank top as if prolonged eye contact with it might rid Diego of the item. Diego didn't mind the attention one bit.

Klaus eventually dragged his eyes away and went back to his meal. "I wonder if my Mom would have liked teaching me?" he pondered out loud.

Klaus didn't mention his parents much; Diego was struggling to think if Klaus had ever mentioned them. He'd mentioned his brother a few times, at least.

"I guess it doesn't matter now, does it?" Klaus' tone was dejected. Diego watched him put the metaphorical mask back on, pushing his shoulders back and sitting straighter in his seat. The smile was back, although it didn't reach his eyes. "Anyway, enough about that."

Diego wanted to ask. He spent a frankly insane amount of time with Klaus, and still felt like he barely knew the guy. He knew how Klaus took his coffee and his opinions on far too many genres in pop culture but the deeper stuff may as well not have existed.

"Are they..." Diego cleared his throat. "Are they still around?"

Klaus tilted his head, curls falling across his face. He brushed them off impatiently. "I left home when I was, god, I don't know. Seventeen? Eighteen? They made it clear that if I kept making certain choices, I wasn't welcome back."

Diego grimaced. "Drugs?" As if it needed asking.

"Among other things, but yes. Mostly the drugs." He sighed and set his bowl down, crossing his arms over his chest. "I mean, they did the best they could. The outcome was not," he chose his next word carefully, "unexpected."

Diego's appetite had disappeared. He set his bowl down as well, the click of the porcelain against the glass loud in the quiet room.

"Your four-year-old kid starts talking about dead people all over the place… I don't blame them for what they did." Klaus held up his hands. There was a faint tremor there that Diego had become familiar with; he'd assumed it was drug related. "Childhood on anti-psychotics. They're not as bad as they used to be. And in the scheme of side-effects, I got lucky that this is really it." He tucked his hands back under his arms, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Did they help?" Diego was curious.

It seemed to startle a laugh from Klaus. "No. No, they did not. They doped me the fuck out, but the ghosts stayed. They couldn't work because it wasn't psychosis. Just some weird power that nobody understood, and I certainly didn't ask for. In the end, I just pretended that they disappeared."

"And then you found drugs?"

"And then I found drugs," Klaus confirmed, rueful.

"I'm sorry. That can't have been easy."

Klaus shrugged. "It is what it is. I suppose I could spout some bullshit about how it made me the person I am today but honestly, I could have done without it." He chuckled. He stirred his fork through the food, pushing it around. "Are you going to make me pity cake now?"

"I never said I was going to make you any cake."

"Yeah, but I feel like I deserve pity cake after telling you my childhood sob story."

"Do you _want_ pity cake?"

"Well, I don't necessarily care about the pity but I'm pretty invested in the cake."

Diego opened his mouth to respond when his phone went off. "Hold that thought," he said, holding up a finger. 

When he hung up, he sighed. "Guess what?" he sing-songed flatly.

"Serial killer?"

Diego nodded. "Feel like a late night adventure?"

"That's the best time for an adventure!"


	8. Chapter 8

When they arrived at the scene it was already swarming with techs. An obscene number of lights were flashing, and there were cars everywhere. Given the late hour, there were less civilians around the police tape than normal, but there were still enough that getting past them was a pain in the ass.

"How close do you need to be?" Diego asked Klaus, eying the distance between the tape and the apartment building.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, looking between the two. "I'm not getting anything right now, but that doesn't mean anything." He hesitated. "Some parts of this are new to me."

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not."

"Okay so—"

"What's he doing here?" Luther said from behind him.

"We were working the gang case and I wanted to come straight here," Diego said, not skipping a beat.

Luther frowned and then shrugged. Diego sent an apologetic look Klaus' way as he headed inside.

It was the same as it had been the last few times. The same marks, the same torture, the same death. The calling card was hidden, but not well, always easy enough to find. The techs moved around, working with their usual efficiency.

"We need to stop this guy, fast," Luther said, always one to state the obvious. "He's not slowing down."

"No shit, Sherlock," Diego muttered, worrying his lower lip to the point of pain. He was already mentally rearranging his calendar for the week, trying to calculate how many victims he and Klaus could visit without it bringing unneeded attention.

He left Luther to walk around the room, doing his best to stay at the edges of the scene. Underneath the smell of burnt hair and skin that accompanied all of these scenes was a nutty wooden smell like varnish from new furniture. The smell was oddly comforting and something he clung to, to avoid choking on the other stenches.

It was a fourth floor apartment with a few cameras in the stairway. Pulling the footage on those would give little to nothing away. This guy was good, and the few times they'd been able to catch him on camera he'd been so well-concealed that no amount of photo manipulation had brought them clues. If Diego were a betting man, he doubted they'd find anything on the tapes at all. There would be no signs of forced entry, nothing out of the ordinary. The neighbours would have heard no screams, would have seen no-one suspicious around the place. It was like the killer was one of the ghosts that accompanied Klaus everywhere. _Could_ Klaus' ghosts become corporeal?

Diego exhaled heavily, stumped on where to even begin. None of his usual methods were working here, and Diego was a damn good detective. He just hoped this thing with Klaus worked, and soon.

"Hey, Hargreeves, come take a look at this," a tech called across the room, cocking his head to bring Diego over.

Diego swallowed back his frustration and gritted his teeth, going where he was summoned. Any lead, no matter how small, would be welcome right about now.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Diego hissed, ducking down the alleyway to grab Klaus' arm. It had been dumb luck that he'd noticed someone moving in the darkness. Moments later, he’d heard a too-familiar voice.

"Ow ow ow!" Klaus protested, trying unsuccessfully to shake him off. "Hey, easy."

"You shouldn't be back here!" Diego snapped quietly, forcefully tugging him towards the entrance. How he was going to get Klaus past all the cops out there, he had no idea.

"Yes, I know that, but… hear me out."

"I'll hear you out when you're less likely to be put in cuffs for being back here." Diego's grip on Klaus was harsher than it needed to be, but if Klaus went and got himself arrested, Diego would be in a world of trouble.

"I didn't touch anything," Klaus said.

"They look for shoe prints too, you idiot."

"But I know how the perp got in! Or rather… got away," Klaus whined, still fighting Diego's hold.

In his momentary confusion, Diego’s grip slackened enough that Klaus was able to squirm out of it. He rubbed his arm through the sleeve of his patchwork jacket, glaring at Diego.

"How?"

Klaus cocked his head and led him back into the alleyway. He pointed at the path that the killer had apparently taken, a precarious ledge along the edge of the building.

"Huh." Diego said, frowning at it.

"You're welcome," Klaus said sarcastically.

"Doesn't seem likely," Diego said. He hesitated. It wouldn't do to ignore Klaus just because Diego was pissed off at how he'd gone about getting the information. "I'll see if I can introduce the idea to some of the techs."

Klaus looked smug.

"Don't think that this gets you out of trouble for being back here. Work with me here, Klaus. If you get caught, I can't use you for _either_ case."

Klaus blew a raspberry and crossed his arms. "Fiiiine!"

"Thank you. Now, do you think you can sneak out as easily as you got through?"

Klaus had the audacity to look offended. "Diego, please."

"Good. I'll be back out in a bit. Try not to get yourself arrested, okay?"

Diego turned and headed out of the alley, shaking his head.

"Look at that. You _do_ know how to behave," Diego remarked drily as he crossed back under the police tape.

"Oh, I can be a _very_ good boy with the right incentive," Klaus said with a poor attempt at a wink. The effect was lost given Klaus could barely keep his eyes open.

"I'll bet."

Klaus chuckled before he yawned widely, covering his mouth at the last second.

"You should have gone home," Diego told him as he helped Klaus up. Klaus leant against him as he swayed on his feet, rubbing his face against Diego's shoulder momentarily. He yawned again as he pushed himself to be fully upright.

"I considered that," Klaus said.

"And?"

"Oh, that's as far as I got. I think I kinda fell asleep on the step though." He yawned again; Diego shouldn't have found it as cute as he did. "Can I crash on your couch tonight?"

"Sure."

His car was as cold as the outside world, and took a lifetime to warm up. Klaus shivered violently.

"I want to sleep for a week," Diego said, resting his head against the window. His eyes were scratchy and dry and his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton. He had work in a few hours too—Eudora wouldn't mind him coming in later, but even knowing he had a late start didn't help with the bone-deep sense of tiredness.

Klaus didn't say anything, eyes closed as he leant against the window. Diego chuckled to himself as he pushed himself upright and shifted the car into gear.

Klaus was soft with sleepiness, stumbling sweetly as Diego helped direct him up the stairs into his apartment. He smelled good, his hair tickling Diego's face as he leant against him. When they got into his apartment, Klaus flopped onto the couch facedown.

"You gonna take off your shoes there, bud?" Diego asked, amused.

Klaus made a negative sound, muffled by the couch.

Diego smiled, shaking his head, and knelt beside the couch to pull off one of Klaus' Converse. Klaus whined and sat up, weakly batting away Diego's hand.

"Fine," Klaus groaned, yanking the other off and throwing his socks across the room too. He flopped back onto the couch.

"Coat?" Diego asked. Klaus groaned again.

"Why do you hate me?" He cried, pushing himself up and shrugging out of his coat. He passed it over to Diego, who hung it by the door.

"Just be glad I'm not making you fight your way out of those pants. That's on you, bud."

Klaus pouted and started fumbling with his pants.

"Okay, I'm out," Diego said, needing to escape the situation. "You know where the blankets are." He turned off the light just as Klaus was pulling the insanely tight pants down his thighs, getting a momentary look at pale, long legs. "G'night."

He heard Klaus throw himself back onto the couch and give a muffled reply.

Diego barely managed to get undressed himself before he fell into a heavy sleep.

The blankets were twisted around Klaus when Diego stumbled into the kitchen the next morning, revealing long limbs and pale skin. He was sprawled, snoring softly, and it was hard not to look. Diego busied himself with trying to make a coffee as quietly as possible. Did he need coffee? He was going to be buying one soon anyway, and he didn't want to wake Klaus.

Maybe he'd take a shower first.

Best laid plans and all. By the time he stepped back into the living room, buttoning his shirt up, Klaus was sitting up, blinking sleepily at the space in front of him. His hair stuck out at all angles, and there was a faint line on his cheek from the pillow.

"Coffee?" Diego asked. Klaus nodded slowly. "Sorry if I woke you."

Klaus shook his head. "Oh no. It was..." he trailed off and flapped a hand. "Someone was singing _really_ badly." He was either glowering, or really fucking tired. It was probably both.

Diego was almost offended before he remembered he hadn't belted out tunes this morning, instead quickly jerking off and decidedly not thinking about long limbs thrown over his shoulders, heels pressing into his back as he—

He stopped that train of thought.

"Come again?"

Klaus flapped a hand again, shaking his head. He blinked a few more times before letting himself flop back down onto his side, dragging the blanket half over him as he went. He curled himself into a fetal position, bringing his knees up to join him in an aggressive snuggle of a pillow.

"I quit," Klaus said. "I'm going back to sleep."

Diego smiled to himself, a part of him tempted to let Klaus crash there as long as he wanted. He went about making the coffee, throwing together some breakfast for himself in the form of Greek yoghurt and granola. He skipped the protein powder given he'd skipped his workout.

Klaus was still curled around the pillow by the time the coffee had finished brewing, far too much skin revealed for Diego's newly discovered libido. Diego mentally congratulated himself on his self-control in not looking _too_ long. He nudged Klaus with a knee, holding out a coffee for him when Klaus peeled an eye open. A sound of protest grumbled in his throat before he sighed and pushed himself upright again.

"Breakfast?" Diego asked, walking back to the kitchen.

Klaus curled both hands around the mug. He was silent for so long that Diego wondered if he hadn't registered the question, when he finally shook his head. "No. Too tired. Tummy hurts."

"If you're really that tired, you can crash for a bit. I've gotta go to work, but as long as you don't steal anything." The words slipped out before Diego had even registered them.

"No, it's okay," Klaus hummed, drawing his knees up to his chest and resting his head against them.

"It's fine. The door locks automatically anyway."

Klaus gave him a sweet little smile. "Okay, you talked me into it." He placed the coffee back onto the coffee table and dropped back down onto the couch.

By the time Diego had finished getting ready, Klaus was snoring again, drooling a little onto the pillow. Diego's stomach did weird things seeing him curled up on his couch. _Don't be a creeper_ , he snapped at himself, getting the hell out of there before he stared any longer.

It was going to be a long day.

*

The next day, Klaus joined him on his morning walk to the office. He had a spring in his step that Diego did not. Evidently the extra sleep had helped him. Diego, on the other hand, had had another late night. It was his own fault though; he'd stayed late to work on this case. Diego was going to catch this fucker if it was the last thing he did.

"Hey, so, I should be able to get out by one. Interview a witness and then after that, we can go to the next scene?" he said to Klaus as they approached the station.

Klaus hummed. "Um, I can do after three?" he offered, fiddling with the lid of his coffee.

Diego pulled up short. Klaus had never suggested he had plans elsewhere. Diego knew he went to the library a lot, but aside from that wasn't sure how Klaus filled his time.

"I've got an NA meeting," Klaus explained, hearing the question in the silence.

"Oh. Yeah, no worries. After three works. I've got to interview that witness anyway."

Klaus gave him a close-mouthed smile.

"Do you go to them often?" Diego asked stiltedly.

Klaus gestured broadly. "Kinda. Often enough. Couple times a week, I guess."

"Oh. Good." He had no idea if it was good or not. Diego was experienced with murderers, not the intricacies of drug addiction and its recovery.

"Yes, good," Klaus confirmed, smirking at him over the edge of his cup. "I'll see you at three."

The interview with the witness took substantially less time than Diego had budgeted for, and at a loose end, Diego headed back to the station to wait for Klaus' NA meeting to finish.

"Allison was here before," Luther told Diego by way of greeting as he sat down.

"Oh yeah?" Diego asked, leaning back in the chair as far as it would go. "You ask her out?"

Luther brushed right past the question with an indignant huff. "She was looking for you, actually."

"Oh yeah? Want me to ask her out for you?"

"No. Will you shut up about that? It's not like that, okay?"

"Sure it's not, bro," Diego said, smiling indulgently as he threw the little stress ball Patch had given him as a joke high in the air before catching it. "Anyway, what did she want?"

"She needs your help on uh, this case." Luther stretched across the desks to give Diego a post-it note with Allison's neat script on it. Diego groaned internally. He hated helping Allison—or any DA for that matter—with cases. There was always so much paperwork. Had Diego mentioned how much he hated paperwork?

"She came all the way down here to ask that?" Diego asked, quirking an eyebrow. He leant back in his chair, still playing with the stress ball. "You know," Diego said, voice overly casual, "Allison sure does drop by for a hell of a lot of stuff that could easily be done by email. I wonder why that is." He pretended to think about it. "It's gotta be the coffee, right?"

Luther glared at him.

Diego grinned wolfishly at him before tossing the stress ball at Luther's dumb face. "Ask her out, you idiot!"

Luther swiped it away with a loud, "Hey!" as he fumbled to catch the ball. "It's not like that, okay? She doesn't feel that way."

"Oh ho, well that's at least a change of tune. I thought it was _you_ who didn't see her that way."

Luther's eyes widened, caught. "I mean, I—it's not—that's—" he stammered.

Diego leant forward on the desk, resting on his forearms and keeping his gaze on Luther serious and firm. "Luther, if you don't ask her out soon, she's going to think you're not interested. And then, she'll stop coming around, and you'll lose your chance. She is a _ten_ , man. Don't screw this up. The next time she asks you to grab a drink, all you need to do is nod, okay?"

Luther was squeezing Diego's stress ball so tightly that Diego wondered if it would pop. His expression was downright sulky.

"Fine," Luther huffed, throwing the ball back at Diego. Diego managed to catch it at the last second. "Did you actually need anything?"

"Just annoying you out of the goodness of my heart," Diego told him. He was in that frustrating space where he didn't want to get anything started, given he'd likely have to stop just as he found a rhythm, but also would feel guilty if he sat around and did nothing when there was so much to do.

Luther rolled his eyes and went back to his work.

Diego glanced at the pile of cases on his desk. He grimaced. Later problem. He grabbed the post-it note with Allison's request on it, figuring he could at least locate what she wanted so he knew what he was in for. It was a manslaughter case he'd worked on last year, and would hopefully be easy enough to put together. The case itself had been pretty open-shut, and his notes reflected that.

As predicted, he'd started to settle into a rhythm when his phone started to vibrate obnoxiously.

_About 5mins away_

_Want coffee?_

_I want coffee._

_Or maybe a tea._

_I definitely want donuts._

_Won't be 5mins. Am getting donuts._

_Want a donut?_

Diego shot back a negative and started packing up for the day.

Klaus kept messaging him, including Diego in his constant stream of consciousness. It wasn't all that different from when Diego was physically in his company.

"I got you a donut anyway!" Klaus announced as Diego headed down the stairs. "And if you _really_ don't want it, I know someone that'll take it off your hands."

"You're so generous," Diego said drily.

"What? No, I don't want it. I was thinking I could feed it to the trash panda in the park near your apartment."

Diego shot him a look. "I honestly cannot tell if you're joking or not."

Klaus grinned smugly, and took a bite of one of the donuts he'd purchased. "So, boss, where we headed today?"

"Figured we could go to the most recent one. Work backwards from there over the next few weeks."

"Nifty. I spoke to him, and he was real friendly, you know, given the circumstances." Klaus' cheeks were chipmunked from the donuts he'd shoved in.

"Goody?" Diego asked. Did it matter if they were friendly? As long as they gave them the information…

Klaus beamed at him. "Don't worry, Diego," Klaus said, patting his arm. "We'll get our guy."

"What I wouldn't give for one of these murders to be on the first floor," Klaus complained as they climbed up to the third floor.

"What I wouldn't give for you to stop complaining," Diego muttered. "It's just some stairs."

Klaus huffed exaggeratedly. "The only cardio I like to do is riding dick."

Diego only _just_ managed to stop himself tripping on the final step. He thought he'd gotten away with hiding it, but Klaus' expression was smug when Diego next looked over.

"Oh, well this is handy," Klaus said when they stepped inside the apartment. "Hello! Nice to see you again." He turned back to Diego. "I didn't even need to summon him. Makes my life a little easier."

Diego closed the door quietly behind them, and Klaus waltzed into the middle of the room. He looked as if he was about to throw himself into the antique rocking chair in the corner, before remembering that he wasn't supposed to touch anything.

"I'm back! You're looking well, all things considered. I brought that nice detective with me, just like I promised." Klaus chattered away with the air, either oblivious to Diego, or simply not caring.

Diego let him talk to the victim, Alvin, for a bit while he made himself comfortable cross-legged on the floor. Klaus seemed to realise after a minute and plopped down beside him, much more comfortable at these kinds of movements than Diego was.

The interview went as many of the others had. Klaus relayed the physical description of their killer, but it was still relatively generic. Alvin at least had some recollection that he recognised the person, but was unable to place where. He was usually good with faces, apparently, but this one had been so well hidden that identifying him had been impossible.

"He says he could have delivered his food one night, or had him sign for a package, or he might have even just seen him on a streetcar. He just says he recognises him, but it wasn't someone he was overly familiar with, so he's afraid he can't help much beyond that." Klaus grimaced and then chuckled a little. "It's a shame he can't just call us if or when he remembers."

As they proceeded with details of the murder, things shifted. It was harder to interview someone when you couldn't see their expressions, couldn't hear the tone of their voice. Diego was usually pretty good at interviews and telling when he needed to pause and when to press on, but without any cues, things became infinitesimally more difficult.

Klaus, fortunately, seemed to be making up for things where Diego fell short.

He glanced over at Diego, biting his lower lip. He held up a finger, indicating that Diego wait, as if Diego had been pushing forward and not sitting patiently to hear Klaus' relayed responses.

"Oh, darling, hey, hey, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." Klaus sat forward, resting on his hands. "Oh god," he said, looking impatient with himself. "I'm sorry, I'm still not very good at making people corporeal, otherwise I'd absolutely hug you right now."

It didn't matter how many times victims or witnesses cried, Diego still felt bad every time it happened. It didn't surprise him anymore. It was to be expected, and honestly, it happened in nearly every single interview he did; but it didn't make it easier to see and experience. He felt a twinge of guilt, even though he knew that this was for the best.

What _did_ manage to surprise him each time was Klaus' empathy. Klaus was usually chaos personified, someone who irritated and amused Diego in equal measure. Diego usually saw the chaotic side of him, and so when Klaus turned serious, when he showed this kind of empathy, it always left Diego a little breathless.

Diego knew he should be focussing on the investigation, but he was a little entranced as he watched Klaus' face sink in compassion. Klaus frowned in concentration, and Diego's eyes were drawn down to where he'd lifted a hand. He could have sworn he saw the briefest shimmer around it, and then Klaus' hand curled in the air, like he was gripping something invisible and stroking his thumb over the empty space.

"Hey, no, no, it's okay. Really. I don't blame you at all." Klaus was saying softly. He let his hand drop, and frustration flashed across his face again, mouth tightening at the corners. Klaus' eyes darted over to Diego, and then back to where Alvin must have been.

"It's," Diego stopped to clear his throat. "It's okay. Really. Um. A lot of people get upset during these things. It's very normal."

Klaus' expression was grateful, and he returned to comforting Alvin.

After a little time, they were able to resume. Diego was distracted though. He found himself watching Klaus, and not just to ensure he was getting all of the details necessary for the case. It was getting to be late in the afternoon, but the sky hadn't yet turned pink and orange. The light that poured through the windows did so in such a way that it lit Klaus up, making him positively radiant. Diego had long given up denying his attraction to Klaus. He had known he cared for Klaus, that he enjoyed his company, that he liked making sure Klaus ate enough. But something was curling through his stomach and climbing into his chest, leaving him breathless.

Klaus looked back over at him, ruefully passing on Alvin's words; it killed Diego to look away to make his notes.

By the time they were done, Diego was decidedly unsettled. He'd… he'd felt this way before, maybe a little. Hadn't he?

When they finally left the building, Klaus leant against the staircase, eyes closed as he exhaled shakily. Diego drew him into his arms, as was seemingly becoming customary after these interviews. Klaus sagged against him and tucked his face into the space between Diego's neck and shoulder. Klaus trembled minutely for the barest moment as he continued to take slow, deep breaths.

It probably shouldn't have made his heart race as much as it did. It shouldn't have. But it did.

Shit.


	9. Chapter 9

Klaus' eyes widened when Diego descended the steps of the station that evening. Klaus hadn't made it for coffee that morning, and Diego had missed the company. And now, Klaus was _staring_. Diego hid a smug grin. He knew he cut a fine figure in his dress uniform.

"Well, this is patently unfair," Klaus said, voice a little higher than usual.

Diego hummed, feigning innocence.

"You… you don't get to look like that and then not…" Klaus, for once, seemed at a total loss for words.

"Then not what?" Diego asked sweetly.

Klaus didn't say anything, his eyes wide.

"We need to stop by my place so I can get changed," Diego said, cocking his head to indicate Klaus follow.

"I mean, you don't have to, right?" Klaus asked, trailing after him.

"Dress uniform is only for special occasions," Diego told him. "Don't need it getting dirty."

Klaus made a whining sound. Diego's stomach twisted pleasantly as his ego practically purred.

"What was the special occasion?" Klaus asked, almost walking into a lamppost because he was staring at Diego rather than where he walked. Diego yanked him out of the way as soon as he realised that Klaus hadn't seen it.

"Funeral. Some old guy I didn't know."

"Oh. Do… Um. Are there many funerals? Asking for a friend."

Diego shot him a look. "Ideally not."

"Damn. I mean. Um. No. No. I said what I said."

Back in Diego's apartment, Klaus stopped him. "Wait, wait. Can I ask questions?"

Diego frowned. "About what?" Whilst they weren't in a rush per se, Diego wasn't keen to fuck around all evening.

"Well, what's this one for?" Klaus asked, pressing a long finger to one of the medals.

Diego glanced down at the slender finger poking his chest. "Um, commendation for a task force with Five."

"And this one?"

"Means I'm pretty fucking good with a gun."

"Hot," Klaus breathed. "This one?"

Diego grimaced, and pointed at the scar above his ear.

Klaus' eyes widened, mouth dropping open. "Hot," he said again, apparently enchanted.

Diego snorted. That, admittedly, was not the response he'd expected. "You done yet?"

"Oh no, I could do this all day," Klaus said, leaning back on his heels as he ran his eyes up and down Diego's body again. It made Diego's blood run hot, and his insides twist happily.

"I'm going to get changed," Diego told him firmly, trying to keep most of the amusement from his face. "I'll be back in a tic."

When he emerged in jeans and his leather jacket, Klaus pursed his lips. "I'm not sure this is any less distracting, if I'm being honest."

"You'll get used to it," Diego said drily.

"Will I, Diego? Will I?" Klaus asked distantly, following him out the door.

"So, what are your plans for the weekend?" Klaus asked. "Work, work, and more work? All work and no play makes Jack boring as shit, Diego."

"Well, luckily for me, my name isn't Jack." Diego wasn't really paying attention as he focused on parallel parking.

"I'm guessing that means you're working again, then?"

"Working Saturday because that's when I'm scheduled, and then going to see my Mom on Sunday," Diego said lightly, shifting the car to park. "If you're good, I'll share the cookies she sends me home with."

Klaus looked positively delighted. "I'm always good."

"You wouldn't know good if it physically tackled you to the ground." Diego got out of the car, shutting the door on whatever quip Klaus replied with.

Diego took Klaus up to the apartment, the silent stillness of the room wrapping around him like a heavy cloak. It was a beautiful home, one filled with ornate antique furniture, and tapestries that the former occupant had made. The victim in this case had been an older woman, but if her apartment was anything to go by, she had been filled with life and character.

"You know," Klaus remarked, "this would be so much better if we could sit down."

Klaus was right, but Diego wasn't going to admit it. "Well, not much we can do about it. Unless you want to do this in the stairwell? Might feel a bit strange though."

"It wouldn't be the strangest thing I've ever done."

"Now that I find hard to believe," Diego said sarcastically.

"Now, now, there's no need for quite so much sarcasm on a Friday night."

"My mistake, I'll be sure to leave it for Saturday morning."

"Tuesday morning," Klaus said absently, eyes running over the patterns that decorated the tops of the walls.

"Tuesday morning?" Diego asked.

"Yes, well, Monday, you're still good from the weekend. Wednesday you're halfway through the week. Thursday and Friday are close to the weekend, duh. Tuesday is therefore the worst day of the week, and thus the most primed for bitterness."

"Klaus," Diego said slowly, "you don't even work."

"No need to rub it in, jeez."

"Are you looking?"

"No."

"Do you even want a job?"

"Definitely not."

Diego shook his head. "You're something else, that's for sure."

Klaus smiled at him and wiggled his fingers. "Now, want me to Ouiji this shit or what?"

Diego gestured ahead of him. "By all means."

*

"Okay," Klaus said, laying each file out on Diego's coffee table. "Firstly, we need to solve this soon, because you're running out of room on your coffee table."

Diego only just managed to hold back an eye roll. "What's second?" Diego asked after Klaus had been silent for a good amount of time.

"What's second?" Klaus echoed, confused.

"I…" Diego shook his head. He wasn't going to bother explaining.

Klaus propped his head up in his hands and surveyed the manilla folders before him. He was frowning as he tried to make sense of their mysteries. Klaus moved to tapping his mouth with one long finger.

"Okay," Klaus said, "we have seven males and four females. Eight white people, two Latinx, one African-American. Seven of them were single or lived alone. The two that didn't had roommates that were out of town. Two were found in their workplaces. Age ranges from 27 to 84." He exhaled heavily. "I mean, I'm not a detective, but there doesn't seem to be a pattern here, does there?"

Diego's mouth twisted into something like a smile. "Can confirm. There's no pattern."

"Is there any industry in common?"

Diego shook his head. They'd been over this several times over the past three months, adding to the data with each new victim. There was still no pattern, but Klaus seemed to hope that if they went through everything repeatedly, a magical answer would appear to them. Diego was a little less optimistic, but it wasn't like he had any other ideas.

Klaus grabbed the file for the newest victim, rifling through the papers inside.

Diego rubbed his eyes and pushed himself up off the floor. His legs were stiff and protested him sitting on the ground in his slacks. He stumbled into the kitchen and set some water on to boil before going to his bedroom to change into some sweatpants and long-sleeved tee.

"No coffee?" Klaus asked with a quirked eyebrow when Diego returned with peppermint tea for the both of them.

"Work tomorrow. Can't afford to drink coffee this late."

"That's never stopped you before," Klaus pointed out as he blew steam off his mug. Diego pulled a face at him.

"We can work at the table, you know," Diego said as he eased himself back onto the floor. Maybe he should get a rug, or ask his Mom where to find some of the pillows that you could sit on. He had the heating on, but the ground was still cold.

"There's more room here," Klaus said simply. He shifted in his seat again, drawing a leg up to his chest and resting his chin on his knee.

They worked in silence for a little longer, adding notes to their various notepads. Diego wrote down the page, but Klaus drew mind maps, and flicked between various pages, scribbling things out and then adding to them. He didn't know how Klaus made sense of it, but he supposed it didn't matter; if it worked for Klaus, it worked for Klaus.

Klaus broke the silence with a heavy sigh. He looked miserable. "I'm sorry I'm not much help. I really thought being able to talk to the victims would get you answers."

Diego's heart went out to him. "Hey, no, it's okay," he said, instinctively reaching out to lay a hand on Klaus' knee. "You've helped. I promise. We still haven't caught the guy, but we have way more information than we did before. I couldn't have done that without you." He smiled in what he hoped was an encouraging way.

Klaus' returning smile didn't reach his eyes. "I don't know," he huffed. "I just…" He paused as he struggled with his words. "This stupid thing has plagued me my whole life, and now I'm finally getting a chance to do something good with it and it turns out it's not much good anyway."

Diego shook his head. "It's helping. Trust me." He couldn't quite say how, but he knew the insights they had would eventually lead them to the right answers. Every time he and Klaus worked on this thing, Diego felt the tiniest glimmer of hope that they may actually be able to solve this.

Klaus' smile was tight and he shook his head as he started looking at the files on the table again. "Yeah. Yeah. Just…" He shook his head again. "Ignore me. I'm just frustrated."

Diego patted Klaus' knee. "Yeah. I get that. Been in this job long enough to have it happen a few times. But we'll get him."

This time, Klaus' smile was a touch realer. His expression was still tight, but he looked grateful.

Diego felt a need to press on. "I'm not kidding. I'm really glad you're here. I... I couldn't do it without you."

Klaus' shoulders relaxed slightly and his smile was bittersweet and… Diego didn't know when they'd gotten so close. His hand was still on Klaus' knee, and he didn't dare remove it. He didn't _want_ to move it. He realised he'd been idly stroking the red velvet of Klaus' pants with his thumb.

Klaus' eyes dropped down to Diego’s mouth, then back to his eyes. Diego found himself unable to look away, taking in Klaus’ green eyes, his bitten lower lip, and the hint of stubble growing across his jaw. His heart sped up and warmth tingled through his body, all the way to his toes and fingertips.

The air crackled with electricity. All he had to do was close the gap between them. He bet Klaus' lips would be soft, that he'd be a good kisser. Not that Diego had thought about it often. (Diego had very much thought about it).

Klaus had made his attraction to Diego abundantly clear. Diego was sure if he wanted to have Klaus join him in bed for a night or two, Klaus would jump at the chance. The problem was, Diego wanted more than a night or two. It had always mattered to him that he connected to the person, that it wasn't just about a quick fuck.

Diego was hot; he knew that. He could get a quick fuck whenever. But he wanted more. Diego _liked_ Klaus. A lot. More than he had liked anyone in years, maybe ever. The best parts of Diego's days were the moments with Klaus in it. It could never be just sex with Klaus, not for Diego.

He just wasn’t sure Klaus felt the same.

They were so close that he could feel the warmth of Klaus' shallow breathing against his skin. Klaus bit his lower lip before slowly releasing it. The air felt thinner. The light caught the shimmer on Klaus' cheekbones, pearlescent against his pale skin. He was beautiful. And Diego _wanted_ him so badly it hurt.

Diego had wanted to kiss Klaus for weeks now; when they hugged after interviewing a victim and Klaus was shaky, when he left him after their morning coffee, when he saw Klaus waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs at the precinct.

Fuck.

The precinct.

His job.

Diego let his head drop, sighing.

Klaus made a sad little sound in the back of his throat.

"I can't," Diego breathed, eyes closed. "I…" He stopped, trying to find the words. "I don't do casual." He stopped and then corrected himself. "It wouldn't just be casual for me."

Klaus' lips parted a little and he tilted his head, studying Diego.

"And," Diego pulled further away now, insides twisting and every part of him screaming to get close to Klaus again. His hand felt cold now that he'd taken it away from Klaus' knee. "There's the whole," he waved offhandedly, "job thing. You know."

Klaus sat back, pressing his lips together. He stared at the coffee table. "Yeah," he said hoarsely. "Yeah, I get that."

Diego leant back against the couch, chewing the inside of his cheek. "Yeah." Neither of them spoke or moved for what felt like a lifetime. Guilt and frustration overtook everything Diego was feeling. Would it really be so bad to pull Klaus in, to kiss him, to gently lead him down the hall and into his bed?

No. No. Diego knew what mattered to him. If he kissed Klaus, he'd never want to stop. If he kissed Klaus, that would introduce so many complexities. He was already breaking a thousand rules by having Klaus help him with this case. If he started sleeping with his "external consultant", if things went _wrong_ because he was sleeping with Klaus… No. Diego couldn't risk it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay. So we go in, scope the place out, dance a bit. I'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious. You talk with Chadwick and get yourself some kind of connection with the Handler. Luther will be acting as security so if anything goes awry, we've got backup. Any questions?"

The time had finally come to really get going with this drug ring case, and Diego was very carefully considering the plan. It seemed easy enough, right? It had been Klaus' idea but the more Diego toyed with it, the more it seemed like the best course of action. Klaus needed to rekindle some of his connections, and this was the most direct path. This Chadwick engaged regularly with the Handler, and had also been _particularly_ fond of Klaus.

"Yeah," Klaus said, leaning back in the uncomfortable metal chair in the interview room. He was more appropriately dressed for the frigid room this time, having added a scarf to his attire.

"Shoot," Diego said, forgetting for a moment to be cautious when he saw that twinkle in Klaus' eyes.

"You gonna dance with me?"

It had been a week since... well, since nothing had happened, and things were fine. Things were absolutely fine. Maybe. Probably.

Diego still jerked off thinking about Klaus in the shower every morning, but it was fine. Diego was _professional_.

Diego rolled his eyes. "Any serious questions?"

"I"m serious. You should dance with me. Otherwise it'll look weird if you're there, all broody and shit."

Diego squinted at Klaus. "I can't tell if you're fucking with me."

"Only slightly!" Klaus said. "It's a rave, man. You can stand and be all brooding and stiff, but it'll make you stand the hell out. People do it, sure, but they are obvious as shit. You wanna blend in? You've gotta dance."

Diego wrinkled his nose. "I don't—"

"I can teach you!" Klaus said proudly.

"I know how to dance," Diego huffed. It had been years since he'd danced with anyone, but he remembered being good at it. He'd liked it; the feeling of people pressed up against him, moving in a heated rhythm. He'd enjoyed dancing, and he still lost himself in the music when he was at home and nobody was watching.

Klaus pouted a little at hearing that Diego didn't need dancing lessons. "Fine. But if you look like an idiot, don't blame me." He ran his eyes over Diego's body. "Also, make sure you dress appropriately."

Diego winced. "Fine. Is there anything _else_ you'd like to ask?"

"Nope, that's about the sum of it."

"Great. We'll head over tomorrow. Ten pm. We'll meet Luther there."

"Great." Klaus grinned wolfishly. "It's gonna be a fun night."

Diego would take the secret with him to the grave, but he had to Google what the fuck to wear to a rave these days.

" _Hnnnng._ " Klaus made a strangled sound when Diego entered the room.

"I'm guessing that means this is acceptable attire?" Diego hazarded with a smirk.

"Yep. Yep. You sorted that one out." Klaus' voice was high.

"Calm down, you've seen me dressed like this before." Diego had to admit that he did enjoy having this effect over Klaus.

"Those jeans look almost as tight as the ones I wear," Klaus said, not bothering to hide his stare.

"Yeah, they feel it."

Diego couldn't see what Klaus was wearing thanks to a very loud red coat that brushed the top of his calves.

"Christ, this better work. I can't feel my feet and we haven't even arrived." Diego ran his hands through his hair, refusing to show any nerves. He refused to admit to anyone, least of all himself, that he was more worried about Klaus grinding against him than he was about any intel they sought.

Klaus grinned. His cheekbones bore a heavier shimmer than usual, and his eyeliner was more defined, drawing Diego's gaze to his eyes constantly. And shit, that was a lot of glitter on his eyes. The streetlights outside caught the glitter each time they passed under them.

Klaus' leg bounced the entirety of the drive to the warehouse. When Diego looked at him curiously, Klaus grimaced and admitted, "I've had six coffees since 6pm. Don't have drugs or alcohol to get me through this so…" He paused, staring out the window and watching the world go by. "I'm pretty sure I can smell colours by this point."

It startled a laugh out of Diego.

As they approached the warehouse, he could feel the throbbing beat of music through the car, the feeling intensifying when they stepped out.

"I need to set up your wire before we head in."

They found a private spot behind one of the warehouses, away from where there might be random foot traffic. If anyone saw them, they could always pretend they were occupied with other activities.

"Okay, let's see," Diego said, pulling the wire from its case and easing out the tangles as Klaus unbuttoned his coat.

When Diego glanced back up, his mouth went impossibly dry. His pulse was loud against his ears. Shimmering red stretchy material clung to Klaus' torso. His bodysuit was covered in more straps than Diego knew what to do with. The shorts he wore did nothing for modesty, and Diego guessed they didn't even cover Klaus' ass. And the boots? Jesus fucking Chris. Diego didn't even want to start. He'd never wanted to bend someone over the hood of his car so badly in his life.

"Nice outfit," Diego said, pleased he didn't sound as breathless as he felt.

"This old thing?" Klaus preened.

Diego knelt, doing his best to ignore Klaus. "Spread a little," Diego told him, tapping the inside of Klaus' knees. Klaus' breath hitched.

"Kinky."

"Definitely." Diego hesitated, trying to figure out how to go about attaching this subtly. When wires were attached, the person was usually wearing a little more clothing. He realised he was at crotch height and muttered, "Didn't exactly think this one through."

Klaus snorted.

Diego frowned and got to work. He taped the wire down in places and handed the long length to Klaus. "Here, thread this." Klaus laughed and took it, easing it through his shorts and winding it around his hips to use up the extra wiring. He gave it back to Diego, who did his best to conceal it, smoothing it down where he could.

He was glad it was as fiddly as it was, given it took his attention and he didn't need to focus on other things such as Klaus' pale skin and how smooth the skin of his chest and abdomen were in contrast to the roughness of his leg hair.

Wait. Had he applied shimmer to his _entire body_?

Diego stood again, running his eyes up and down Klaus' body. He was just checking that the wire wasn't obvious, that was all.

"That feel secure?" Diego asked.

Klaus wiggled his hips a little, expression thoughtful as he tested it out. "Yep, I think so. Hope the tape holds up under sweat though." He grinned. "Let's do this!"

The line didn't take too long, thankfully. Diego was itching to get this done, if only to escape the music. He wasn't worried about the operation itself; it was simple, low stakes, with a standard plan.

It was Luther that patted him down; another relief, given Diego was carrying when he absolutely was not meant to. It didn't give Diego a lot of faith about the safety of the place if he could get away with it, metal detector and all. That said, Diego didn't have to worry too much given the clothing most of the attendees wore—where the fuck would anyone hide a weapon in those outfits?

Diego was relieved to see that a few other guys there wore similar attire to himself. His black tank top and skinny jeans blended in just fine. A number of guys wore more adventurous outfits, but Diego fit in enough that he wasn't worried.

Klaus rolled his neck and shoulders out smoothly after they'd checked their coats. Diego had been struck dumb by Klaus' outfit in the parking lot, but seeing it in its full glory was something else.

He forced his eyes away and reminded himself what he was here for. He was here for a job, not to admire the way Klaus' boots, which made him a few inches taller than Diego, and really accentuated the long lines of his legs.

The music was deafening, pulsing through Diego's body like a particularly loud heartbeat. Klaus grabbed Diego's hand, his fingers cool in Diego's own, and led him towards the middle of the dance floor.

Diego's suspicions had been right: Klaus' shorts didn't even cover his ass.

"Figured you could get a brief tour this way before you check shit out," Klaus shouted beside his ear once they found their place in the middle of the room.

Diego nodded, scanning the room. There was an upstairs area overlooking the dance floor, a large set of stairs in the middle of one wall and two smaller sets in corners of the room. A bar lined the entire length of one wall, brightly lit with colourful glowing lights.

"You're going to have to move," Klaus told him, throwing an arm around his shoulder. "Looks weird if you're just standing there." He started swaying his hips, the corners of his mouth quirking in a little grin.

Diego rolled his eyes but smiled despite himself. "You're not subtle," Diego said, his lips brushing against Klaus' ear as he spoke. He pulled back and Klaus' face was mischief personified.

"Never claimed to be," Klaus shouted over the music and drew Diego in closer.

It was almost too easy to find a rhythm, and Diego remembered belatedly that Klaus had apparently once been a stripper. Klaus laughed as he danced, expression free and delighted as he moved in closer to Diego and got a little dirtier in his movements, before withdrawing. It was a fucking tease, is what it was.

They danced for what Diego supposed were a few songs; it was hard to tell as the sounds bled into each other. When Klaus was further away, Diego used the opportunity to continue visually exploring the warehouse.

He absently noted that it was very much not up to fire code. And he was pretty sure those girls at the bar were far too young to be drinking.

But that wasn't his responsibility, he told himself through gritted teeth. In his mind, he was always on duty, but if he went over there and made an issue it could jeopardise Klaus, and subsequently, this whole endeavour. No, for tonight, to the outside world, Diego was just another guy, dancing and enjoying the throb of music, the press of sweaty bodies, and the illusion of freedom.

When Diego next caught Klaus' eye, he was smirking at him. Klaus raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He didn't need to. Diego could practically hear Klaus mocking him. Diego shrugged and pulled a face. Well, he _was_ here for work. Klaus laughed again, looking more relaxed than Diego had ever seen him.

Klaus' hand on his shoulder moved up to rest at the side of his neck, thumb swiping up across his jaw. Diego's hand instinctively came to rest on Klaus' hip, curling around so his fingertips brushed the small of his back. It was for balance. It was just for balance. Klaus leaned in close, and for one terrifying, amazing second, Diego thought Klaus was going to kiss him. But instead, Klaus was leaning in to talk to him again. Diego tried not to be disappointed.

"I just saw Hopper come downstairs," Klaus told him.

Diego nodded in understanding and pulled back. Klaus' hand on his neck lingered before he let it slide back to Diego's shoulder. Hopper was one of Chadwick's associates, and having seen him leave probably meant Chadwick would soon be available for his reunion with Klaus.

It killed Diego to pull away from Klaus, but he remembered with a deep, internal sigh that he had a job to do. But still, he'd had fun dancing with Klaus. He was sweating, and a touch breathless, and his chest felt open and light in a way that was almost foreign to him. Klaus was laughing and looking at him like he wanted to eat Diego alive. Honestly, Diego was _this close_ to letting him.

Klaus didn't protest when Diego began to lead them away from the centre of the dance floor, which surprised Diego. Seeing Diego's questioning look, Klaus shrugged and said, "I've had my fun. I know we're here for a reason."

It was a touch quieter near this particular stairwell, but only marginally. At least they didn't have to shout in each other's ears. If Klaus' memory served correctly, Chadwick would be upstairs in the VIP section. Hopefully he was just as fond as Klaus as he had been last time.

Klaus rolled his neck around, shrugging out his shoulders. "Alright, wish me luck."

"I won't be far away," Diego said, resting a hand on Klaus' warm shoulder. "Anything goes wrong…"

Klaus laughed and rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "I'll be fine. I can handle myself." He paused and gave him a meaningful look. "But thank you."

Diego squeezed his shoulder and Klaus sashayed up the stairs, not looking back. Diego leant back against the wall, exhaling. He fished his earbuds out of his pocket, turning them on as he adjusted them to his ears. He fiddled with the volume before deciding to head somewhere a touch quieter, where the sounds wouldn't fuck with his head too much.

He could hear Klaus gleefully greeting some people, the weird muffled banging as Diego supposed he hugged them. He was a known entity here. People knew him, and apparently liked him enough to be obviously happy to see him. Some had missed him, apparently. Klaus guffawed excuses, stating he'd been in rehab, but he was dipping back, baby, because his boyfriend was out of town.

This went on for a while, and Diego couldn't help but smile. Klaus, wherever he went, drew people to him. None of these people were likely major players in Klaus' life—he'd only mentioned two friends in the entire time Diego had known him—but it still made Diego pleased to hear that people seemed happy to see Klaus.

"Brian! Long time, no see!" Klaus crowed. More muffled movements. A deep voice Diego couldn't hear. "Thanks babe," Klaus cooed, blowing a kiss.

It got quieter again, and Diego heard the sound of a door shutting. He heard Klaus exhale shakily. "This shit is way more exhausting without a delightful cocktail of E and coke," Klaus murmured at what Diego assumed was him.

Diego was torn between a chuckle and concern. He hoped that this didn't send Klaus off the rails. He'd been sober for, what? Ten months now? And Diego really didn't want this to ruin it.

As if he could hear Diego's thoughts, Klaus continued, voice low. "Don't worry, I'll behave. But you seriously owe me a foot rub. And, like, my weight in coffee."

Diego grinned to himself, but didn't say anything as the wire was only one-way.

"Klaus!" A deep voice called across the room. "Fancy seeing you here, you sly dog."

There was the sound of overdramatic kisses pressed to cheeks. "Long time, no see, Princess," the same voice said. This had to be Chadwick, surely. 

"Oh, you know how it is. Court ordered rehab and all that." Klaus said breezily. "Got me a bit of a Daddy out of it though. So it's not all bad." Diego could practically see Klaus' hip shimmy.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Klaus purred. "But he's nowhere near as good to me as you were."

Chadwick's voice was as clear as Klaus' when he next spoke. Christ, how close was Klaus going to get? "Obviously not, if he's letting you out on the town looking like that. Who knows what kind of creep might get his hands on you."

Diego rolled his eyes. This was the best this guy could do?

"Ideally the sexy kind, amirite?" Klaus laughed throatily, before gasping and then giggling. "Hey, easy, this is new!"

"You know I'm good for anything, Princess."

"Yeah, I do," Klaus teased. "Speaking of… You got any—"

"Princess, whadda ya take me for?"

Jesus, what was _with_ the overuse of 'Princess'? It made Diego's skin crawl. Then again, every time this guy spoke, Diego's skin felt like he needed to scratch it off.

Shuffling sounds came over the mic, and then Klaus made a victorious kissing sound. "You're too good to me, C."

They talked for a bit, idle chit chat. People came by, interrupting them at times, some familiar with Klaus and others being introduced. Klaus giggled a _lot_. Diego liked to think he knew Klaus pretty well by now, but it sounded fake. He didn't really think those jokes were funny, right?

Ugh. He was being an idiot. Klaus could find whatever jokes he wanted to find funny, funny.

They had a mission, and Klaus was doing an excellent job of it. He wove the necessary questions in with other questions that pandered to Chadwick's ego, and let him ramble on about his accomplishments. Klaus… Klaus was good at this.

"So, tell me more about this Daddy of yours," Chadwick said, asking Klaus an actual question about himself for the first time in who knew how long.

Klaus hummed. "Well, I do know he's away with work sometimes." The pout was evident in Klaus' tone. "And I didn't wanna be all on my lonesome tonight, so, well, thought I'd stop by and say hello to a few friends."

"And I'm glad you did," Chadwick said. "You're looking hot, Princess."

Diego heard Klaus gasp again, and he bristled. He'd better not be hurting Klaus… He heard the gasp again, and then—okay, no, that definitely was a sound of pleasure.

"Do you remember that roaring good time we had at the Handler's party?" Klaus' voice was warm and sensual.

"Mmhmm…"

"Well, I'm thinking I'd like to revisit that…"

Diego heard what sounded suspiciously like kissing over the mic. He looked at the rafters above him, as if they could give him strength.

"Keep doing that, and we can revisit anything you'd like." Chadwick's voice was a growl. Klaus giggled. Diego could imagine the self-assured smirk on Klaus' face.

There was more kissing, but the sound of Chadwick's panting disappeared.

"I'd turn off the mic now, if I were you." Klaus' voice sing-songed softly in his ear, so low it could hardly be heard over the music. And then, Diego heard the sound of a zipper.

It took Diego an embarrassingly long second to realise what was happening. Cheeks flaming, Diego remained unmoving. Much as he wanted to, he needed to keep the microphone on, lest anything go awry and he needed to step in to help Klaus.

Chadwick groaned. "Fuck, I'd forgotten how good you were at that."

Klaus hummed happily.

Diego gritted his teeth, and settled in. Fucking great.

When Klaus pranced outside, lips swollen, Diego's body had finally chilled the fuck out. Klaus proudly held out a little black card with two fingers.

Diego took it and examined it, partially so he didn't have to look at Klaus.

Klaus leant against the cold metal of the warehouse walls, extricating his cigarette case from who-knew-where in his minuscule outfit.

"I'm guessing from your silence that you did not, in fact, turn off the mic?" Klaus joked.

"Not allowed to. If something had happened…" He trailed off and leaned beside Klaus, facing the car park. "You didn't have to do that," Diego pointed out after a beat, glad he didn't stumble over his words. It may have had something to do with how he'd rehearsed them for the last twenty minutes.

"It got the job done, didn't it?"

"Yes, but—"

"Diego," Klaus huffed, rolling around so his shoulder rested on the wall and he was facing Diego. "You're a cop. I'm not. But you wanted my help on this? I helped. I got it done. I figure as long as I stay mostly within the law, we're good. Okay?"

Klaus' eyes were hard when Diego met them. Diego didn't say anything, and Klaus slowly smiled, expression soft.

"If it helps, I've done far worse for far less," Klaus pointed out.

Diego's head fell back against the wall. "It does not."

"Anyway," Klaus continued, "it's not like he got his hands on me. Thank god he's a selfish bastard. He never cleans under his fucking nails. Disgusting." He shook his head and finished his cigarette, wrinkling his nose. "God, even a cigarette can't get the taste of him out of my mouth. Gross." He mimed retching. "I'm adding a milkshake to that list of things you owe me. And I'm dead fucking serious about the foot rub, by the way. I haven't worn Pleasers in months, and my feet are _killing_ me." He adjusted some of the straps on his outfit, pushed his shoulders back and withdrew a little baggie from the back of his booty shorts. "But hey. I got you something nice." He beamed as he passed it over to Diego.

Diego snorted as he took it from Klaus' fingers, inspecting it briefly before he tucked it away. "My favourite."

Klaus shivered. "Do we need to do anything else here tonight?"

Diego shook his head. "Nah. I think we're good."

"Good. I'm gonna get my coat. It wouldn't do for me to catch pneumonia and die on you now." He winked and disappeared back into the warehouse. Diego followed after, needing to grab his own.

He didn't mean to watch Klaus' ass the entire time, but Diego was only human and this night had been testing him. He figured he deserved this. 

"Oh my god, I can't believe you actually delivered on the foot rub," Klaus sighed, letting his head fall back against the arm of Diego's couch.

"You literally said it four times on the drive home. I figured I'd never hear the end of it if I didn't."

"What I'm getting from this is that nagging actually works with you."

"Ha," Diego said flatly, and dug this thumb particularly hard into Klaus' arch. Klaus gasped and squirmed before glaring at him. Diego made sure his expression was innocent as could be.

"Okay, so, Chadwick still loves me. That's good. I'd say half my industry contacts saw me there tonight, so they're probably warmed up a touch."

"And if they saw us together?"

Klaus snorted around the straw in his mouth before putting his milkshake back on the coffee table. "Diego, please." He didn't elaborate, closing his eyes as he gasped again, biting his lip as Diego moved his hands.

It shouldn't be doing it for him. Except Klaus was still dressed in his rave gear aside from the boots, and having added a stolen zip-up hoody of Diego's (he'd just helped himself, touting that he hadn't expected to come back here, and didn't have a change of clothes). Laid out like this, Diego was again reminded of how long and sinewy Klaus was.

Christ, he should have made Klaus put on some sweatpants or something. He was distracting.

"Anyway, I should have an audience with the Handler sometime soon. Assuming all goes well, anyway."

Diego hummed absently, staring at the stock picture that hung above his television.

Klaus exhaled and delicately dabbed around his eyes with his fingertips. His eye makeup had smeared somewhat from sweat and other things Diego didn't want to think about, but it was evident he didn't want to make the situation worse.

Klaus was silent for a while and when Diego looked over at him again, his expression was troubled.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Klaus blinked a few times, zoning back into the present. He waved offhandedly. "Oh, just… Was weird being back there. Never realised how many ghosts surrounded the bastard. Makes sense, I guess, given I don't think I've spent a second in his company sober." He hummed. "God, there was so much coke. So much coke." He trailed off, shaking his head.

"Tempting?"

"To say the fucking least."

Diego grimaced. "If this is going to send you off the wagon…" He paused. "We can find another way."

Klaus shook his head, laying back again. "Nah, it's fine." He didn't elaborate, which was very unlike Klaus. "I'll need a new outfit," he said finally. "If I'm going to this party."

"I thought you just had that one lying around," Diego teased.

"I did, incidentally. But I don't just have a veritable collection lying around."

Diego chuckled. "Well, make sure the next one covers a _little_ bit more."

Klaus quirked an eyebrow.

"For the wire," Diego explained.

"Uh huh," Klaus said slowly. "The wire." He stretched his arms above his head and yawned.

"You going to crash here tonight?"

"If that's okay with you?"

Diego nodded. "You can have the first shower."

Klaus grinned and clapped delicately. "In a minute. I'm not done with you yet," he said, nodding at where Diego was still pressing his thumbs into Klaus' arches.

While Klaus took his shower, Diego reluctantly wrote up notes about the evening. He was tired and yet amped up at the same time. The night had been a success, and they were on-track with their plans. That was more than they could say for their hunt for their serial killer.

By the time Klaus had emerged from the bathroom, Diego was contemplating going for a run to burn off some of his excess energy. Seeing Klaus' tired face halted that idea; if he went for a run, he'd no doubt wake Klaus upon his return.

He'd just shower, and hopefully by the time he was done his body would have gotten the memo that it was time for sleep.

He hadn't realised how grimy he felt until he was stripping off. His clothes were faintly damp with drying sweat and he smelled of smoke, alcohol, and too many people.

The bathroom was still warm and steamy from Klaus' shower, and smelled like Diego's shower gel. Diego froze. Did that mean Klaus smelled like him right then?

_That shouldn't be doing it for him_.

His mind, the traitor, supplied the image of Klaus on the couch then, wearing Diego's clothes. Diego had at least had the forethought to give Klaus one of his t-shirts this time. It had been a little loose on Klaus, but still clung to him in all the right ways. There had been droplets of water on his shoulders from where his curls had dripped a little.

He swore internally, closing his eyes as he exhaled.

_No, really, this shouldn't be doing it for him_.

Diego lasted less than a minute under the spray before he gave in. He didn't even bother with feeling guilty; he was already jerking off to the image of Klaus twice a day as is. What was one more?

It was both a blessing and a curse that he had new material. Klaus had just looked so fucking good tonight. And the boots. Christ. But more than his outfit, more even than the way Klaus had moved his body as they danced together, was how happy Klaus had looked. Klaus laughed a lot, had a weird little cackle as he found humour in the most bizarre things. The way he'd looked when he laughed that evening…

Diego bit his lip to fight his sounds as he jerked himself off. His apartment was relatively soundproof, and the running water and fan would provide an extra barrier, but he didn't want to risk it.

His breath came in harder and faster and his eyes fluttered shut as he worked himself over.

And christ. Now he knew what Klaus sounded like when he was going down on someone.

He didn't even have it in him to be jealous right now. His mind just happily supplied the audio on a loop, the way Klaus had hummed happily, how he'd barely even gagged or coughed, the breathy little sounds he'd made.

Diego came with a shudder, eyes rolling back as he pictured in intense detail how good Klaus' mouth would feel on him. He leant a forearm against the shower wall, resting his forehead against it as he caught his breath.

Diego had never hated his job more than he did at that moment. Would it really be so bad to give in to temptation?

By the time he'd finished his shower, the amped up feeling from before had faded and he was more than ready to sleep.

He stepped into the dark hallway carefully, not wanting to disturb Klaus if he was sleeping. He was relieved to hear Klaus' quiet, deep breathing. His eyes adjusted easily to the darkness, the light from the outside world giving him enough light that he could see Klaus sprawled across the couch. The blanket had already slid down to his stomach.

A part of him was tempted to go and tug it up; he knew Klaus got cold more easily than he let on. He stopped himself. _Don't be a fucking creep_ , he scolded himself.

He disappeared into his bedroom, shutting the door softly behind him, and crawled into a bed that suddenly felt far too empty and far too cold.


	11. Chapter 11

Diego had never seen so many sequins in his life. Klaus' black body suit stretched from halfway up his neck, right down into minuscule little shorts. Well, Diego hesitated to call them shorts—they probably covered an extra inch of skin than if Klaus were wearing briefs. The bodysuit had some kind of little skirt, mostly around the hips and back. Every inch of it was covered in sequins, and, actually, it worked. Over the top of it, he wore another strappy harness, thick black bands wrapping around his body). They pulled in at the waist, and in conjunction with the skirt, Klaus looked almost curvy. Diego had examined Klaus' body enough to know that Klaus was all sharp lines, no curves in sight, but it. It...

Diego tried to focus elsewhere. The harness wrapped around Klaus’ legs, finishing in garters that emphasised his slender thighs. He wore the same shiny black boots that he had last time, and those extra inches of height were… Were…

"I figured this would be much easier to hide the wire in! But still very me, and it won't look suspect, you know?" Klaus said proudly. "You like?"

Diego's brain was making a very high-pitched sound.

He finally managed to drag his eyes away from the outfit (which he was only examining for the purposes of figuring out where the wire should go) and looked up at Klaus' face. 

Mistake. Error. Fatal error.

Klaus' eyeliner was heavy and the sparkles that adorned his eyelids were almost as dark as his clothing. At least the shimmer that usually shone off his cheekbones was the same, and he was wearing a soft lip gloss.

Shit. No. He shouldn't be thinking about Klaus’ mouth.

He realised, probably far later than he should have, that he hadn't responded to Klaus. Klaus didn't seem bothered though, his expression patient and amused.

"That will work," Diego said, voice hoarse.

_"Wunderbar!_ " Klaus clapped excitedly, bouncing onto his toes.

Klaus's second undercover mission was a success. Chadwick was very pleased to see Klaus at the party, as were a number of other people that Diego _knew_ had warrants out on them. It was easy not to barge in there though; they were playing the long game. Diego wasn't a particularly patient person, but when it came to this kind of shit? Yeah. Diego had patience for miles.

The plan was for Diego to sit in his car some distance away from the warehouse, taking notes as he listened. This was more informal in terms of data collection, and not the crux of what they were doing. He was really just listening so that if anything went awry, Klaus had backup.

So far, all was going to plan. Klaus had entered dramatically, hugging and kissing countless people.

Klaus did remarkably well playing the effervescent cokehead that it seemed everyone knew and loved. Chadwick seemed to find it difficult to keep his hands to himself. Diego couldn't blame him.

If Diego didn't know any better, he'd have thought Klaus was high as he babbled along to various people at the party. Shit. _Had_ Klaus given in and gotten high?

The chatter was, at times, inane. At others, it got under his skin for reasons he couldn't name.

The Handler's voice was nothing like Diego had expected. It was warm, and rich, and lilting. She too seemed pleased to see Klaus, though there was a heavy note of condescension in her voice as she spoke.

Klaus' words became a little slurred at times. He laughed a lot, but it wasn't the same easy laugh that Diego knew. And god, it was no easier to listen to some of Klaus' activities this time. In some ways, knowing it was likely to occur made it worse.

But they happened. Diego survived, although his tongue took the brunt of his frustration as he bit into it. It was a cruel torture; was that really what Klaus sounded like when he was... _enjoying_ something? Klaus had made it clear he wasn't interested in getting his rocks off, but he still very much sounded like he enjoyed his activities even if he himself wasn't getting his dick played with. And maybe he was. Diego had seen already that Klaus would do what he thought it took to get things done. Maybe Klaus _wanted_ Chadwick to fuck him.

Diego couldn't begrudge him that. Diego had turned Klaus down, after all.

But Jesus Christ, Diego would be miserably jerking off at the memory of those sounds for at least a month.

The hours wore by. Finally, eventually, Klaus was able to take his leave.

Klaus looked exhausted when Diego saw him. His eyes were a little vacant, and none of his usual sparkle was there, despite the _literal_ sparkles covering him. The smile he gave Diego was tired.

Diego's heart squeezed. He didn't want to do this if it was going to hurt Klaus.

He stood outside in the frigid December air with Klaus as Klaus silently worked his way through one, two, three cigarettes with faintly shaking hands. Diego wasn't sure if it was just his usual tremors, or stress from the past few hours.

"You okay?" Diego asked into the silence when Klaus was halfway through his third cigarette.

"Yeah," Klaus said, bringing the hand that held his cigarette to his face to rub at his eyes. He didn't take the same care he usually did not to smear his makeup. Besides, it was already a little smudged, and Klaus seemed to be beyond caring. "Just. Just took a lot out of me." He glanced at his cigarette. "God, I wish this was weed."

Diego grimaced and took a hesitant step closer. "Klaus, you don't have to do this. If this is going to hurt you, we can drop this altogether. We'll find another excuse for you to be around. It doesn't matter."

Klaus' smile was a little sad and a little grateful in the same measure. He shook his head. "No, no, it's okay. It's just... It's just a lot. It's hard to, you know, fight it."

"I'm serious. If this is going to ruin your sobriety, I don't want to do it. You've worked hard for it."

Klaus nodded. "I. I appreciate that." He sighed, closing his eyes as he inhaled deeply. "There were a lot of ghosts there tonight. I didn't know how many because before…" 

Because he'd always been high at these parties.

Hesitantly, Diego stepped forward and rested a hand on Klaus' elbow. Klaus was staring at the ground. Hoping it was the right decision, Diego closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around him. Klaus sank into the hug, and despite having a few inches on Diego thanks to his boots, he buried his face in Diego's shoulder.

Now that he was holding Klaus, Diego realised how cold it was outside. Klaus was blessedly warm against him. Klaus had to be cold, given how little he wore under his coat. Eventually, Klaus withdrew and gave Diego a grateful smile.

When they got into the car, Klaus leant against the window, staring blankly outside.

"Do you want to grab something to eat?"

Klaus looked over at him, shaking his head. "Nah, not hungry."

"You sure? I can get you one of those fancy monstrosities you call milkshakes if you like."

Klaus huffed a laugh. "I'm good. Thanks though. I'm okay, really. Just tired. Thinking about the meeting I'll have with her next week."

"Nervous?"

"Nah. She doesn't scare me."

She should. But Diego didn't say that.

"Where should I drop you off?" Diego asked. "We can debrief tomorrow. You look like you need about 14 hours of sleep."

Klaus waved a hand. "It's fine. Just Griddy's will do."

"You just said you weren't hungry," Diego said, frowning.

Something flashed across Klaus' face, gone as quickly as it had appeared. When Klaus didn't provide any further explanation, Diego began to get suspicious.

"Okay, what are you not telling me?" Diego said, sitting back in his seat. Was Klaus secretly the son of the mayor or something? The son of a controversial politician, and hiding from the public? Was his place a dump, and Klaus was ashamed of it? Klaus didn't think Diego would judge him for that, right?

Once again, Diego was reminded of how little he knew about Klaus' past. Heck, what did he really know about Klaus' present? He knew the names of only two of Klaus' friends, and his opinions on a variety of things pop culture, what he thought of Diego's wardrobe, and the drinks he liked based on various moods. But despite Klaus claiming he lived in the area, Diego had never seen his place. He didn't even have an idea of which direction it was.

Klaus sighed and rubbed at his eyes carefully with his fingertips. "Just... This kind of conversation needs a drink. Or five. And I'm doing such a good job at staying sober. Didn't even drink tonight!"

"Klaus," Diego's tone held a warning this time. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." He began to pick at his nails, and it looked like it hurt. Diego slapped his hand away and Klaus spun to glare at him. It was all the more fierce given his heavy eye makeup. It would have intimidated a lesser man.

"Klaus," Diego repeated. He made eye contact with Klaus and kept it, unflinching. Klaus held it for an impressively long time before he finally looked away.

"Ugh, fine. I'm kinda between places right now. Agnes sometimes lets me crash on the sofa in the break room in exchange for helping out a bit."

Diego's eyes narrowed. "Between places? Explain."

Klaus sighed heavily and said nothing. It told Diego what he needed to know.

"How long?"

"Three months? Give or take?" Klaus' voice was a little higher, his expression guilty. He wouldn't look at Diego.

Diego exhaled slowly, remembering at the last minute the lessons from anger management classes. "So you've been crashing on the couch at Griddy's for _three months_?" Okay, so he wasn't perfect, and his anger bled through on the last few words.

"Well, not just Griddy's. I sleep at your place sometimes. And at the library. Vanya likes me."

"Jesus Christ, Klaus." Diego rubbed at his eyes with a thumb and finger, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay," he said with finality before repeating, "Okay. Tonight, crash at mine. We can talk about this in the morning."

Klaus wrinkled his nose, almost sneering. "I don't need your pity, Diego."

Diego glared over at him. "It's not pity. It's 'at least I know my couch is comfortable and you're safe'."

"I'm _fine_ , Diego."

"I know you can take care of yourself. I just, I w-w-w-" He stopped when, unbidden and unexpected, his stutter started to rear its ugly head. He exhaled slowly. "I'm not forcing you to stay with me. If you want to go to Griddy's, fine. But if you want the couch tonight, the offer is on the table."

Klaus pursed his lips as he considered. "Fine. Your shower is better than what they have at Griddy's anyway."

"They have a shower at Griddy's?" Diego asked curiously.

"No."

Diego blinked a few times and then nodded. "Okay. We can talk about this in the morning."

"Yippee," Klaus said flatly, propping his head up on the arm he lay against the window.

Diego shook his head to himself and shifted the car into drive.

Klaus disappeared into the bathroom as soon as they got inside, shutting the door with a little more force than strictly necessary. Diego rolled his eyes and shook his head.

He should have been more tired given the late, or rather, early hour, but his mind was reeling with thoughts about the case, and about Klaus. Three months. How had Diego missed that? He ran through his memories, trying to see if there were clues, signs that he should have noticed.

He flicked on a lamp before flopping down onto his bed, his knees hanging off the edge.

It was no big deal, right? This shouldn't be a big deal. What Klaus did in his private time was his business.

Bullshit. Just because Diego couldn't date him didn't mean that Klaus wasn't his _friend_. Diego didn't have many friends, but if he found out any of them were homeless, yeah, he'd be pissed, and more importantly: he'd want to help.

He rolled over and started hunting for his laptop. Fuck, it was in the dining room. He grumbled as he went to grab it, before dropping onto the bed again. He kicked off his shoes and leant back against the pillows.

How the fuck was he supposed to help Klaus?

It wasn't his responsibility, but that's what friends did, right? They helped each other. And Diego liked being helpful.

He started researching, making note of things that might work. Klaus could try to find a job. They'd have to spend less time together, which would suck, but hey, it was better than knowing Klaus was falling asleep in the library. What were his skills? Diego made a note to ask that.

Klaus could list Diego's apartment as his address when he applied for jobs. That would help too, according to the internet.

As he searched, he heard the bathroom door open. Klaus didn't poke his head inside the bedroom door, nor did he say goodnight. Diego tried not to feel too disappointed about that.

The lights in the living area were flicked off, and through the silence of the apartment he heard Klaus fumbling with the blankets and pillow, moving around as he got comfortable. After he was settled, the apartment was even quieter.

Diego went back to his research, his insides uncomfortable. Maybe Klaus didn't want his help. If he did, surely he'd have mentioned something before now, right?

Diego made a few more notes anyway. It was a start.

Once he'd made enough progress that he didn't feel entirely out of his depth, Diego went to shower himself. He only needed a quick rinse, more to help him relax than anything. It didn't particularly help, but he hoped the ritual would at least trick his mind into it.

Despite his mind being on a thousand things at once, he still guiltily jerked off to the memory of Klaus' moans, the sound reverberating in his mind.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, he lingered at the doorway. His eyes adjusted to the light and he could see Klaus lying on his side. He listened for Klaus' steady breathing, maybe some snores to indicate that Klaus had fallen asleep, but he didn't hear them.

He hesitated.

"Can't sleep?" Diego asked softly, hoping that if Klaus was on the verge of sleep, the sound wouldn't disturb him.

"Nope," Klaus said flatly in the darkness.

"I'd say I'm sorry but…" Diego shrugged.

Klaus sighed. "It's fine," he said in a small voice.

"Wanna watch something?" Diego said, surprising himself with the question.

Klaus hummed, a question to the sound.

"You can't sleep. I sure as fuck won't be able to. Could put something on?"

Klaus was silent for a moment. "Sure," he said, tone betraying nothing. He shifted up the couch so that he was sitting, making room for Diego. Diego sat at the other end of the couch and grabbed the remote to get something set up.

Klaus quietly requested _Queer Eye_ when Diego expressed no preference. Diego had never seen it, mostly because he didn't really watch much of anything. This seemed to appal Klaus, who wriggled towards the middle of the couch, snatching the remote from Diego's hand with a gasp.

"Okay, we are remedying this, right fucking now," Klaus muttered, getting the show started. He lay back down, rolling onto his side and hugging one of the pillows to his chest.

"So that there, Karamo, he's probably my favourite. I just want to hug him all the time," Klaus said, giving Diego a running commentary of each of the cast.

"Antoni kinda doesn't cook much, at least in these first few seasons. I haven't seen the later ones, so I don't know if he improves. But what I love about him is he just gets this vacant expression and you know that the only thing going on in his head is elevator music. No thoughts, nothing. Dumb off ass, pure of heart. He's there for one purpose, and one only: to look pretty. And you know what? He does it so fuckin' well."

Diego was not inclined to disagree. He _was_ pretty.

"Jonathon is a fucking gem. Actually, he might be my favourite."

Diego snorted. He could see why. "It looks like you get fashion tips from him."

Klaus brightened, and his smile was so genuine that it hurt Diego to look at. "Alas, I can't pull off a beard like he does."

"Really?" Diego asked curiously. Klaus' facial hair was always neatly trimmed, and suited him.

Klaus nodded and sighed dramatically. "This bit?" He gestured to his chin. "Easy. But once we move onto the rest of it, it gets patchy and uneven. And harder to maintain." He looked longingly back at the television. "And once my hair gets to a certain length, it becomes impossible to manage. It's hard enough as it is." He sighed again.

As they watched, Diego hesitantly reached for Klaus' feet under the blankets. Klaus tilted his head curiously and then gave him a little smile. He shoved his feet into Diego's lap, and let Diego give him another foot rub, a silent thank-you for the work he'd been doing.

Once Klaus had stopped whimpering at the foot rub, he began to shift around, struggling to get comfortable. Eventually, he ended up with his head near Diego's thigh, but not quite touching him. He was so close that Diego wanted to reach out and touch, to run his fingers through his hair, to ease any tension that Klaus held. Diego realised how tired he was when he found himself staring at Klaus' hair and face more than at the actual television. Outside, the world slowly shifted from a deep indigo to pink.

He didn't recall falling asleep, but when he woke, the sky was grey, a blanket was thrown over him, and his neck and back fucking hurt. Klaus was asleep beside him, the top of his head against Diego's thigh. He looked exhausted, but peaceful. The blankets were tucked under his chin, and he looked kind of cute.

It killed Diego to ease away from him, but his back and neck were going to be punishing him for the next week and he didn't want to make it worse. He moved carefully, and was pleased with himself when Klaus didn't so much as stir as Diego shifted off the couch. Diego quietly went around shutting the blinds in the hopes Klaus might sleep longer, and then retreated to his own bedroom.

He was asleep again within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank a friendo and a quiz thing for the inspiration on Antoni's brain. I would like to say that I'm that creative, but I simply am not.


	12. Chapter 12

Five was sitting in Diego's chair when he walked into work a few mornings later.

"I hear you've got a meeting set up with her," Five said, crossing his feet out in front of him. He didn't get out of Diego's chair.

Diego narrowed his eyes at him and after it became apparent that Five was not going to remove himself, Diego sighed and set his coffee down on the desk.

"So?" Diego asked, peeling off his layers and throwing his coat and scarf over to the other side of his desk. "And how'd you hear that anyway?"

"A little birdie." Five's expression was smug.

"Well, maybe I need to go hunting," Diego muttered darkly. He folded his arms across his chest. "What do you want, Five?"

Five stood and said simply, "I want to help."

Diego raised an eyebrow. Unexpected. "Oh?"

"I've had run-ins with the Handler throughout my career and, loathe as I am to admit it, I've never been able to snag her. I'd like to see an end to her reign of terror."

Diego was a little caught off guard. There were literally hundreds of more likely scenarios that Diego would have anticipated in a conversation with Five, and none of them had ever included him asking to help Diego. He hesitated. Would Five agree with how he was going about this? Diego didn't want to have a fight on his hands every step of the way.

"Can you accept that I'm the lead on this case?" Diego asked mildly, arms still folded across his chest.

"I can do my best," Five said with a grimace.

Would this conversation never cease to surprise?

Diego studied him closely, weighing his options.

"If you can stay in line then yes, you can help," Diego said finally.

Five nodded sharply. "I appreciate this, Hargreeves. I'll get myself up to speed, and if I have any questions, I'll email you." Five and Diego didn't agree on much, but they were both strong advocates of 'this meeting could have been an email'. Diego liked that about him.

And with that, Five walked off.

Diego blinked a few times, trying to right himself mentally, and then grabbed his coffee and took a swig, and then another.

Okay. He had work to do.

"So, the victim isn't here," Klaus said, pulling a face after wandering the apartment for a few minutes.

"Come again?" Diego looked up from the notebook he'd started to flick through in his search for a blank page.

"He's not here," Klaus said plainly before shrugging. "I suppose it happens. People move on. And I didn't come with you to the scene on Monday, so I don't know how long he's been gone for."

Diego frowned at him, confused. This was the first time this had happened. 

Klaus held his hands up placatingly. "Don't look at me like that. I haven't exactly studied how all of this happens. Might I remind you I've spent most of my life trying _not_ to see them?"

"Well, can you, I don't know, bring him back?"

Klaus grimaced.

"What?"

Klaus hesitated, humming over his words. "I'm not quite sure what'll happen if I try to bring back someone who has already moved on."

Diego frowned. "Can it even be done?"

"I've never tried." Klaus grimaced again and sat down with a huff. "I suppose I can give it a shot?" He rolled his neck out and closed his eyes. After a moment, he opened one and looked at Diego. He made a shooing motion with his hand, the 'goodbye' on his palm flashing. "I know I like an audience, but I prefer to be wearing a lot less when I have one."

Diego shook his head and walked towards the bedroom, pacing in the small room and reading over his notes. The apartment was silent but for the sound of his boots on the floor. Diego tried to busy himself while Klaus sat there silently. He wouldn't put it past Klaus to try and take the chance for a sneaky nap, but Diego comforted himself with the idea that Klaus couldn't sit still for that long; if he weren't trying to summon a ghost, he'd be nagging Diego to take him somewhere for food.

Through the stillness, he could hear Klaus muttering under his breath, something like _"c'mon, c'mon,"_ as he growled to himself.

Finally, he said, "Oh thank god." Klaus' shoulders slumped and then he turned around. He smiled at Diego, the lines around his eyes tight. "We're in business!" he said with a thumbs up.

Diego exhaled in relief.

This meeting with the Handler was of higher importance than the previous two missions had been. This time, they called in the big guns. Well, big guns was an overstatement. But this time, it was Five, Luther, Diego, and a couple of techs sitting in a van as they prepped Klaus. Klaus was dressed just as skimpily as he had been the last time; Diego had helped him attach the wire before they'd driven out.

Klaus bounced his leg up and down as they drove. The street lamps outside lit his face up and then plunged him into darkness again.

"Six coffees again?" Diego teased in an attempt to fill the otherwise silent van.

Klaus shook his head. "No. Well, yes, that too. But… Just nervous, I guess."

"I thought she didn't scare you."

Klaus shrugged and chuckled weakly. "I'm not as dumb as I look."

"I don't think you're dumb," Diego said instantly. Diego would describe Klaus as a lot of things, but 'dumb' didn't even make the list.

Klaus' smile didn't reach his eyes. Not for the first time, Diego regretted this decision. They could have taken out some smaller time thugs; they didn't have to be going for the leading crime boss in the city. When Diego had suggested the mission he'd thought… Well, he'd thought they'd go smaller, and he also hadn't anticipated growing to care for Klaus nearly as much as he did.

Klaus didn't say anything else on the journey, and Diego's tongue kept getting twisted in his mouth so he didn't try to speak either. He didn't mean to stare, but he found himself watching Klaus in silence for the rest of the drive. Klaus either didn't notice or didn't care; he kept his eyes on the world that rushed past outside.

Once they reached the location they'd be keeping the van while Klaus "partied", Klaus rolled his neck a few times and shook out his shoulders.

"Okay, so Klaus—" Five began, pulling on his headset.

Diego cleared his throat pointedly.

Five raised his eyebrows and then rolled his eyes. He gestured at Diego that he had the lead.

Diego ran Klaus through the basics again, as if they hadn't done this twice before. It was a little different with the additional members of the team, but Diego tried to comfort himself with the fact that Klaus knew how to handle this. He knew what to do. As Diego ran through the instructions, some of the nervousness visibly eased out of Klaus. He watched Diego intently, as if he might put in a new surprise instruction at the last minute. Diego grew a touch flustered under the attention, but went on regardless.

"Any questions?" Diego asked when he finished.

"Yeah," Klaus said. "After this, can we go to that weird donut store down the road from the station? You know, the one that does all the cool combinations? They've got a new caramel donut and I have a feeling it'll go really well with extra cheesy Doritos."

Luther and Five turned, and the three of them looked at Klaus with bewildered expressions. That comforted Diego. At least he wasn't the only one that found Klaus so… Klaus. 

Klaus, seeing their expressions, simply shrugged, unabashed. "Go on, prove me wrong."

"Get out of the van, Klaus," Luther said flatly.

"Rude," Klaus huffed.

"No really, you should go. It's almost eleven," Five said.

When Klaus got out of the van, Diego followed after him. They closed the rolling door quietly and Klaus extracted his cigarette case from the inside pocket of his coat.

It was icy outside, and Diego couldn't wait to get back into the warmth of the van. He wished that they were able to drive Klaus closer to the party.

Klaus held his cigarette between his lips and smiled crookedly at Diego.

"Stop stressing, I can feel it from here," Klaus said, removing the cigarette and tucking it behind his ear.

Diego rolled his eyes. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Diego," Klaus said, lip quirking at the corner of his mouth. "I know her better than you do. I'll be fine. Besides, they won't hurt me. I'm too pretty to hurt. Although," he paused, looking at the dark sky above in contemplation, "I've been told I'm very pretty when I'm being hurt, so maybe that doesn't help."

Diego almost choked on his own tongue.

Klaus laughed, all bright and happy, with none of the nervousness Diego had seen before. He wasn't sure if that was a relief or not.

"Look, all I'm saying is, you need me, just say the word, and I'll be there. Okay?" Diego said firmly, gazing at Klaus' face. He made eye contact and held it.

Klaus huffed a laugh and bit his lip. He nodded. "Yeah. I know." He took a step closer and closed the space between them. His fingers were warm as they came up to rest against Diego's cheeks. Diego knew what was about to happen, and nothing in the world could have made him pull away.

"I know I'm not supposed to do this but… May I?" Klaus said softly.

Diego nodded breathlessly. The kiss was short and, despite its chasteness, intense. And god, it was better than anything Diego could have ever imagined. Diego inhaled sharply and before he had a chance to truly kiss back, Klaus was withdrawing. Klaus bit his lower lip as he looked at Diego through his eyelashes. "See you when I get back," he murmured and stepped away.

And then he was turning on heel to strut off into the darkness, pulling the cigarette from behind his ear as he went.

The van was blessedly warm after the bitter cold outside, but Diego barely registered it over the thudding of his heartbeat. His lips still tingled.

Five raised an eyebrow as Diego sat beside him and pulled his own headset on.

"What?" Diego snapped, fiddling with the earpiece so that it sat correctly.

"Nothing," Five said lightly.

Diego pointedly ignored him.

When he tuned back in, he could hear Klaus' quiet breathing and steady steps. There was the faintest sound of music if Diego really strained. The steps ceased.

"Password?"

"Oh, c'mon man, really?" Klaus whined, inhaling his cigarette sharply.

"You know the rules, Klaus." The bouncer sounded amused.

"Ugh, fine. Um. Hold up. It's… Fuck. The… snake? Yes, the snake soars alone at dawn?"

The bouncer didn't say anything but the sound of music got louder.

Klaus blew a kiss. "Thanks, darling."

Diego mentally shook himself. He could think about that later. For now, he needed to focus.

The music inside was loud but not quite as bad as the last party or the rave at the warehouse. The gathering tonight was more intimate, which was exactly why they'd wanted Klaus there. If anything of value would be happening, it would be this evening.

"Princess!" Chadwick's voice came over the mic. "Well, don't you look good."

"I appreciated the investment," Klaus smarmed, no doubt preening in the outfit Chadwick had given him the cash for. "What do you think?"

Chadwick growled and his voice got closer. "I think I'm going to make that pretty ass mine again later."

Klaus purred. "Mmm. Hope so."

There was something that sounded suspiciously like a spank and Klaus gasped. "Ooh, someone's feeling cheeky tonight." He gasped again. "Now, what's a guy gotta do to get some blow around here?"

At some point, Klaus excused himself to the bathroom, and as he walked he finally spoke to them.

"So, we've got maybe fourteen people. Chadwick, Rogers, Roegner, Liest, and Brunelli are the ones I recognise. They're all inner circle still, I guess. There's another one I don't know. Got a few pieces of arm candy. I know a couple from around the place, but we're not exactly on the best terms. A few others I don't know but that's not a surprise," Klaus said hurriedly, voice low as he walked. There was the creak of a door and then the low, thudding music eased as Klaus locked the door behind him. "We're not exactly irreplaceable." He turned the taps on in the bathroom. "So far I haven't seen her but Hazel and Cha-Cha are here, so she's probably around. Office has been closed the entire time, so I'd hazard there's something happening in there." He started washing his hands, the sound loud over the mic. "Don't know if you've gotten the results back from that stuff he gave me the last two times but they've got a shitload of it here. I've never seen anything like it and trust me, I've seen a few things in my time. Fluorescent blue, more sparkly than my outfit. Probably cut with glass too but I'm not willing to try it and find out. Though god, it looks good…" He trailed off, sounding forlorn. "Anyway. Um. That's the sitch right now." The water turned off. Klaus was silent for a bit, and Diego heard the sound of a cap closing. Klaus sighed heavily.

Diego gripped the pen he was scrawling notes with tightly, telling himself not to worry. Klaus could handle himself.

The bathroom door unlocked and the sound of the music returned. Klaus was silent as he walked back to the party.

Diego really didn't want to keep thinking about the kiss but it was hard to force himself to focus on the mission when a good deal of it was just flirting and giggles. Chadwick was slurring now, and telling Klaus absolute filth. Klaus, to his credit, was emulating his inebriation perfectly. He was fiercely chatty, his words coming out jumbled, fast, and almost nonsensical, even for Klaus. If Diego didn't know better, he'd have assumed Klaus was high as balls now too.

"I've gotta hand it to him," Five said, glancing over at Diego, "he's pretty good at this."

Diego had never given much of a shit about anyone's approval, even Five's, but he felt a rush of pride that Five had given it to Klaus.

Eventually, there was movement as Chadwick kissed Klaus wetly and promised to return soon. Klaus whined.

Klaus exhaled heavily again and was silent. There was the chink of ice. "Well, I guess that's it." As per the instructions, Klaus remained in position for a few minutes. Nobody came and spoke to him.

Somehow, the stillness and silence ate at Diego more than when things were happening.

"Hold on," Klaus said suddenly. "I've got a plan."

Five and Luther shot Diego wide-eyed looks, as if Diego had a better idea than them of what Klaus was doing.

"He's going off-script," Five hissed.

"Do you think I don't know that?" Diego snapped back, fiddling with the volume on his headset.

"I can't believe this." Five pressed his lips together, frustration emanating from him. "Fucking idiot."

Diego didn't say anything. He wanted to argue with Five because thus far, Klaus had done whatever he could to make these missions a success. He was reminded yet again that Klaus would do whatever he thought was right to get the task done.

But on the other hand, _what the fuck was Klaus doing?_

The music dulled again. Very faintly through the mic, Diego could hear voices but they were too muffled for him to make out any individual words. Klaus' breathing was soft and a little shorter than usual.

Diego's heart was racing but he figured he did a good job at not letting his nervousness show. He scowled and kept fiddling with the headset.

"Can you try and expand the mic range?" Five asked one of the techs, Rodriguez.

Rodriguez nodded and started fiddling with the equipment. The static over the mic increased almost painfully, a relentless white noise that bore into Diego's skull. The voices were more audiblenow but actually comprehending them was still too difficult.

Five's face was creased with irritation and he leant forward, as if that might make any difference.

The silence in the van was tense as the minutes ticked by. Diego's body was starting to course with adrenaline the longer they sat there, even though it sounded like Klaus was fine.

Just when he was starting to relax, realising that there was no danger here, a door opened and Klaus yelped. There was a lot of static over the microphone and Diego would have placed money on Klaus falling over. Everyone in the van visibly tensed. Nobody moved.

"What the fuck are you doing?" A woman demanded. This was definitely not the Handler speaking. Cha-Cha perhaps? 

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Klaus cried, as there were more muffled sounds. "Fuck off!"

"How much did you hear?" The Handler's voice was hard and cold.

Diego's blood ran cold and he put a hand over his face.

"Hear what?" Klaus cried. "I didn't hear anything."

"Liar! You were right against the door, you little junkie," the aggressive woman said, and Klaus inhaled sharply in pain.

Diego sat up straighter, already reaching for his gun. He was going in there right now, operation be damned. Five's hand came up to stop him, resting against Diego’s chest.

"Don't," Five said softly, expression surprisingly gentle. "He's already in this far. If you go in now, you're going to get him killed, and I know you don't want that."

Diego narrowed his eyes and slowly sat back. He exhaled.

Everything was dead quiet but for Klaus' ragged breathing. The music in the background was a dull thud, and Diego's heart raced with it. A chair scraped as it was pulled out, and then there was a slow click of heels.

"How much did you hear?" The Handler repeated, emphasising each word with a step.

"I didn't hear anything," Klaus protested, slurring. There was a high-pitched whine in his voice.

"Now, you wouldn't be lying to me, would you Klaus?" Her voice was very close now. There was a soft click that Diego knew was the sound of a gun safety being removed.

Diego's hand rested on his own gun as his other hand hovered at the headset, preparing to rip it off at a moment's notice. His heart pounded and his skin felt hot all over. If anything happened to Klaus…

If anything happened to Klaus, there was no way Diego would make it there in time.

"Nooo." Klaus dragged the word out. There was a wobble to his voice. "I just wanted to find Daddy. I'm bored and it's lonely out there without him. The other girls don't like me because I'm prettier than them." He sniffled; it was remarkably good, and Diego believed Klaus might actually be tearing up.

The silence that followed probably only lasted a few seconds but Diego's stomach was dropping the entire time. His heart was in his throat, and he closed his eyes as he mentally braced himself for the crack of a gunshot.

Instead, the Handler gave a short laugh. Behind her, the other occupants of the room seemed to exhale collectively.

"Princess, if you wanted more B, all you had to do was ask," Chadwick said. There was another scrape of a chair.

"Daddy!" Klaus cried. The muffle of the mic was loud as it sounded like Klaus threw himself at Chadwick.

"Okay, turn that range back down," Five instructed Rodriguez with a wince. "Ouch."

"Get your blowup doll out of here, Chadwick," the Handler said, and although her tone was pleasant again, there was a hardness underneath that unsettled Diego. " _Now_."

"Awww, she thinks I'm a pretty doll?" Klaus cooed. "Yay. Do you think I'm like a pretty doll, Daddy?"

Diego was unable to stop his bark of laughter. His hands were shaking violently now that the threat had passed, and he felt dizzy with relief.

It was a good thing that the Handler hadn't killed Klaus, because Diego was going to murder him when he saw him again. And then? Then Diego was going to kiss him until Klaus couldn't remember his own name.

"Of course you are, of course you are," Chadwick slurred. The sound of the music and chatter returned. "Now, I need you to be a good little toy and stay out here. Here, this should keep you entertained until I get back."

There was the wet sound of kissing again, and then a deep groan from Chadwick. "I'm gonna fuck you _real_ good when I'm done," he said.

Klaus purred his assent. "Can't wait."

"Welcome back to the van, Klaus," Klaus crowed, throwing himself inside the van. Luther shut the door behind him, and Klaus collapsed into the nearest free seat. "Fuck, it is _brisk_ out there." He shivered and rubbed his ungloved hands over his arms as he kicked his feet out in front of him. He unlaced his boots before kicking them off with a relieved sigh.

He was wearing thick socks with pink teddy bears on them over his white fishnets. Klaus wriggled his toes.

Diego was still furious, still giddy with relief, and somehow oddly charmed at the damn socks.

"Please tell me I don't have to wear these again any time soon. My calves are killing me." 

"Should you have left when you did?" Luther asked.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Ye of little faith. After making it seem like I'd ingested more coke and B than humanly possible, I made sure to stumble around a bit before pretending I was gonna be sick. Didn't you hear that?"

Luther hummed disapprovingly but nodded.

"Trust me, man, it's not out of character for me to just disappear in the middle of a party," Klaus said, patting Luther's forearm. He let his head fall back against the window as he closed his eyes.

"What you did was dangerous and stupid, Klaus," Five snarled. "You could have blown the whole operation. You could have _died_."

Klaus peeled his eyes open, expression unimpressed. "Yeah, well, I think I got you guys enough information to take her down. You can thank me later."

"And if you'd gotten yourself killed, we wouldn't have that information."

"Well isn't it lucky I didn't then?" Klaus sat up, shrugging. "All's well, etcetera." 

Five gritted his teeth so hard that Diego could hear them squeak.

Klaus looked over at Diego.

"Hey, don't look at me," Diego huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Only reason I'm not yelling at you for putting yourself in danger is because Five beat me to it."

Klaus wrinkled his nose in disdain. "Whatever." Then, his expression softened and he tilted his head in question. Diego gave him a tight smile.

He was still pissed but god, the rush of relief he felt at seeing Klaus there, unharmed… It was hard to be angry when all Diego wanted to do was grab Klaus and hold him until the residual adrenaline had left his body.

Klaus seemed to see something in Diego's expression and a little smile crossed his face. He flopped back against the seat again and asked, "Now, am I getting my donuts before or after you interrogate me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all of the lovely comments. I promise I'll reply to them soon. Just... moving continents... depression... Etc. But know I read them and treasure each and every one of them. <3


	13. Chapter 13

After they made it back to the station, Luther and the techs left for the night, leaving behind Diego, Klaus, and Five.

"I'll go grab what we need to take a statement," Five said, looking between the two of them. Technically, Diego should have been the one taking the lead but right now he appreciated Five giving them a moment alone.

The bastard was annoyingly perceptive and when it wasn't aimed at him, Diego actually respected that about him. 

"Room seven."

Diego nodded. For some reason, Five preferred that room over any of the others, even though it was the smallest. Five started off towards the interview rooms. 

"Klaus," Diego said, reaching out to grab Klaus' hand as he started following after Five. Five paused and then continued down the corridor.

He didn't know what compelled him to call out to Klaus or to take his hand like that. He didn't drop Klaus' hand now that it was in his either. Klaus' fingers were cool; it was strange, given everything else about Klaus was always so warm. Klaus cocked his head at Diego, his expression curious.

"You okay?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah," Diego said, frowning. "Yeah." 

He meant to say something. He meant to say anything at all. _'Thank you for doing this'_ or _'You did a good job tonight, even though I'm mad at you for what you did'_ but nothing came out. Maybe he should have said _'I was terrified something was going to happen to you'_ or _'If anything had happened, I don't know what I would have done'_. Or maybe _'Are you stupid? You could have gotten yourself killed'_.

_'Why did you kiss me?'_

Yet everything he wanted to say would come up short of how he felt. Diego had never been good with words and in this moment he was so painfully aware of it.

He was also faintly aware of the reason they couldn't do this: his job. He was at work _right now_ , for christ's sake.

"Klaus, I—"

Klaus grimaced. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. You know, before," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Your job, and all."

"No, I—" Diego cut himself off and then stepped a little closer. Klaus hadn't put his boots back on so he was back to being the same height as Diego.

Klaus was biting his lower lip, and his lashes were so dark against the pale green of his eyes. Diego's hand came up to cup Klaus' cheek. They were so close that Diego could feel Klaus' breath against his mouth. Klaus wasn't pulling away and was instead looking at Diego with, well, how Diego felt.

Fuck the job. Fuck not getting involved.

He closed the gap between them, brushing his lips against Klaus'. Klaus inhaled sharply into the kiss and then sank into it. It was sweet and chaste for a moment and god, Diego's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He wrapped an arm around Klaus' waist and pulled him in closer as Klaus' arms came up to circle around his neck.

He wasn't sure who deepened the kiss, but it didn't really matter. Klaus tasted sweet, like the caramel donut he'd eaten just before (without the corn chips, thank god), and Diego wanted to drown in him. Klaus sucked Diego's lower lip between his teeth, biting gently as Diego curled his fingers at the edge of Klaus' hair.

He kissed him a little harder, just a little longer, and then eased away. Both of them were breathing hard as Diego rested his forehead against Klaus'.

"You're so fucking stupid," Diego breathed around a laugh, still cradling Klaus' face in one of his hands.

Klaus laughed in surprise. "Speak for yourself."

"If you'd gotten yourself killed…" Diego shook his head, trying not to think about it.

"As if I'd let myself get killed before I had a chance to kiss you again."

That shouldn't have made Diego's chest feel like it was bursting open, but it did. He stroked a thumb over Klaus' cheekbone and Klaus leaned into the touch, eyes closed.

Diego kissed him once, twice, three… Okay, four or five more times, before he found the strength to pull away. There was only so long they could do this before Five came looking for them. And while the station was relatively quiet at this hour, they still risked the night shift staff wandering in on them.

"Interview. Five. Statement." Diego said, letting his hands drop.

"Right," Klaus muttered, nodding. He looked back up at Diego, a hopeful little smile on his face. Diego returned it and then nodded for Klaus to walk ahead of him.

The interview room was freezing, as always.

Klaus shivered and tucked his hands under his arms. "I'm surprised we can't see our breath in here," he said. "Can't you guys get a little space heater or something? Christ."

"You'll survive," Five said flatly, not looking up from the papers in front of him. He wasn't even wearing his coat.

"Oh fuck," Klaus swore as he sat down.

Both Diego and Five looked up at him, confused.

"Metal seats. Fishnets," Klaus explained. He shuffled so that his coat covered the backs of his thighs more fully. He still shivered, and Diego didn't really think about it as he shed his coat, removed his sweater, and passed it across the table. It was cold but Diego was wearing a little more clothing than Klaus.

Klaus' face brightened as he took the sweater and pulled it over his sparkling outfit and then pulled his own coat back on over the top. After shifting around a touch, he brought his legs up and sat cross-legged on the seat, tucking his socked feet away.

"Comfy?" Five asked drily.

"Oh, I've been better but, you know. We work with what we have," Klaus said loftily.

Diego winced at the screech of metal as he pulled his own chair out and got himself comfortable. He opened the file he'd grabbed from his desk as they'd walked past and flicked through a few pages until he found what he was after.

"Okay, try and recall everything you heard and saw, in as much detail as possible," Five began, pen hovering over the paper.

Diego cleared his throat. Five sighed. He pursed his lips but didn't say anything.

"What he said," Diego said, cocking his head at Five.

Klaus did a very poor job at hiding his smirk. He chewed his lower lip as he contemplated. "Should I give it as I remember it or chronologically?"

"Uh, either?"

"Right. Well. So, remember that stuff I gave you last time? It's definitely a new product, so probably test that ASAP. Umm. Couple'a chemical words thrown around, but mostly they talked about how distribution is going and how much harder they can push it. Oh!" He sat up a little straighter. "And they've got a shipment of it coming in Jan—" He hesitated, chewing his lip again. "Shit. January seventh, I think." He winced and looked apologetic. "I can't exactly recall. Lot of information."

Diego wrote it down. They'd investigate further regardless, even if it was just to have eyes on them rather than a full bust. It might be too soon to go all in.

"Oh, and they've got a buttload of meth coming on the thirteenth. I'm sure on that date, because Liest made a comment about the thirteenth being bad luck. He's crazy superstitious."

"How do we know that they won't change the dates now that they know you were listening in?"

Klaus shrugged. "You don't. But that was discussed at the front end of the meeting. The topic had changed by the time they caught me so I'm willing to bet that if they think I heard something, it wasn't about the shipment."

Five hummed disapprovingly and Diego fought the urge to kick him. His investment in Klaus aside, this was still more information than they'd had in literal _years_ , and any help was better than nothing.

"This… B? It's B, you said, right?" Five asked, looking over his notes. "Can you tell us more about it?"

"Well, I haven't used it so I can't speak from personal experience. It seems like meth but…" Klaus frowned at the space above Diego and Five, cocking his head. He blinked a few times and then shook himself. "Um. Seems like a mixture of meth and a hallucinogen. But it's hard to say. I don't know what the others took. I wasn't exactly studying it."

Diego nodded and made a note on another piece of paper to fast-track the results on those tests. If they knew what they were dealing with in greater detail, it would help them evaluate how quickly they needed to make a move on this thing.

They talked until Klaus was shivering and his voice sounded rough.

"Well, I think we're done here for now," Diego said finally. He'd written pages and pages of notes and his hand was cramped. He cracked his knuckles and flexed his fingers. "Any other questions, Five?"

Five was running his eyes over his own paperwork and chewing on the end of his pen. "Nope. Think we're good for now."

"Oh thank god," Klaus said. "I feel like I'm more ice than human by this point."

Diego grimaced around a smile.

Klaus winced as he unfolded himself from the chair, and Diego and Five followed after him.

Five locked the file in his desk and grabbed his coat from the back of his chair. "Thanks for your help tonight, Klaus. To my surprise, you've ended up being very useful."

"Careful," Diego warned. "You're veering dangerously close to a compliment there, chief."

"No no, go on. Tell me how wonderful I am," Klaus cooed, clutching his chest.

Five shook his head and didn't dignify either of them with a response.

"Well, I must be off. Been pulling a lot of long hours and Delores is terribly unimpressed with me." He nodded at them as he shrugged into his coat. "Hargreeves. Klaus."

Klaus waited until the elevator was closed and on its way down before turning to Diego with a gleeful expression.

"Does little Five have a _wife_?"

Diego opened and closed his mouth twice as he struggled to find the right words. Eventually, he settled on, "We don't really know."

Klaus cocked his head. "Say what?"

"Nobody really knows anything about Five, including his first name. When his birthday is. Where he lives. Nothing."

"Sounds about right," Klaus agreed, expression still delighted.

"And we're not sure if Delores is his partner or his cat. Or dog. Could go either way, really. Seems like a cat person, though."

Klaus' mouth fell open and he looked like he'd been told Christmas was coming early and he could open his presents now.

"No," he said dramatically.

Diego shrugged. "We've tried to figure it out but we've got nothing."

"Some detective you are," Klaus snorted.

"Hey!"

Klaus grinned cheekily at him.

"Anyway. We should go. It's late." He ran his eyes up and down Klaus' body, realising that he was still standing there with his pink teddy bear socks over white fishnet stockings. Against his better judgement, Diego was overcome with a rush of affection.

"You will have to put your boots back on, you know," Diego said wryly.

Klaus pulled a face. "Do I have to?"

"Well, I can't exactly carry you home."

"Not with that attitude, you can't!"

Diego raised an eyebrow. Klaus pouted and then sat on the floor, beginning the apparently mammoth task of putting his boots back on and re-lacing them up to his knees.

"You owe me," Klaus muttered darkly.

"I promise I'll make it up to you," Diego said, reaching a hand out to help Klaus to his feet.

"With donuts?" Klaus asked hopefully.

"We just gave you donuts."

"There's no such thing as too many donuts."

"You said that last week and then ate eight of them, gave yourself a stomach ache, and proclaimed that, contrary to your expectations, there was indeed such a thing as too many donuts," Diego pointed out as they walked to the elevator.

Klaus swore under his breath. "Damn, I was hoping you'd forgotten about that."

"It was four days ago, Klaus. How have _you_ forgotten about it?"

"I'm talented?" Klaus said sweetly.

"Something like that," Diego murmured as he brought a hand up to Klaus' cheek again and kissed him.

It was a short kiss, given the elevator trip wasn't particularly long. Klaus slowly opened his eyes when they withdrew, looking a little lost in the moment. The only reason Diego didn't lean in and kiss him again was that he wanted to get him home so that he could kiss him uninterrupted.

Okay, maybe Diego would kiss him just once more, something to tide him over until they got back to his place. Klaus didn't seem to have any disagreements.

Diego shut the door gently behind him. There was a beat. And then Klaus was on him, kissing him fiercely. Honestly, Diego was impressed they'd made it this far.

Klaus' lips were cold; his nose and cheeks too. The fingers that came up to Diego's hair were icy but god, Diego didn't care. He wanted to feel Klaus everywhere.

Diego started shoving at Klaus' coat until Klaus got the message and yanked it off, letting it drop to the floor. He pulled Diego's sweater up next, flinging it somewhere behind him. Klaus shivered for a moment but the apartment was blessedly warm thanks to the heating Diego had apparently forgotten to turn off before they'd left that evening.

Diego took the opportunity to remove his own coat, and then tried to pull his boots off without his hands; it was unsuccessful. Klaus laughed breathlessly and took a few steps backwards, dropping onto the couch so that he could rid himself of his own boots.

Even in the low light, Klaus' outfit shone.

As Klaus struggled with his laces, Diego yanked his own boots off and hung the coats on the hook beside the door. By the time he was done Klaus was on his feet again, sans shoes.

Diego had half a second to stare at Klaus before Klaus was grabbing him by the belt and dragging him towards the bedroom. Diego fumbled for the light switch, dragging Klaus in for another kiss.

Klaus' bodysuit looked beautiful, like liquid shimmer, but it was a lot rougher than he'd expected. Diego wanted it gone, stat.

"How do I…" Diego murmured, tugging at the material in the hopes Klaus would understand what he was getting at.

"Oh, um." Klaus pulled back, twisting his arm behind himself. The material sagged and fell to the floor in a heap. Instead of being met with smooth, pale skin, Klaus was wearing a thin white bodysuit that clung to him.

Klaus, seeing Diego's questioning expression, shrugged. "Warm, and makes it comfier."

Diego nodded and then put a hand against Klaus' chest, shoving him down onto the bed. Klaus let out a little _'oof'_ and stared up at Diego with a sly grin.

Diego undid enough of his shirt buttons that he could remove the item. Klaus shifted closer, kissing Diego's sternum before closing his mouth over Diego's nipple ring, teasing with his tongue.

Diego groaned low in his throat.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," Klaus breathed, looking up at him. He ran his tongue over the ring delicately as his hands slid down Diego's body and found his belt.

Once Diego was naked, he pushed Klaus back on the bed again and knelt between his spread legs.

Klaus looked practically angelic spread across Diego's bed like this. He'd never thought he'd see the day where fishnets would call to mind the word 'innocence' but there was just something about the way Klaus was laid out, looking at Diego through his eyelashes, that made Diego want to _ruin_ him. Diego hooked his hands into the top of the fishnets and began to ease them down Klaus' body, enjoying the sensation of Klaus' skin under his fingertips as he moved. He regretfully dragged the pink teddy bear socks off too.

That done, Klaus shimmied himself out of the soft cotton bodysuit, leaving him naked, before he fell back to rest on his elbows. He watched Diego with a rapt expression, biting his lower lip as he ran his eyes up and down Diego's body. He licked his lips as he took in where Diego was hard and heavy, and then his eyes flicked back to Diego's face before he smirked and raised an eyebrow.

And then Diego was on him again, burying a hand in Klaus' hair as he kissed him. The first brush of their bare chests against each other sent heat flooding his body. Bringing the rest of their bodies closer together was an otherworldly experience. He'd barely even touched Klaus and Diego was already out of his mind with want.

"Diego," Klaus gasped out, pulling away to start pressing hot, wet kisses down Diego's neck. "Need you. Please. _Please_."

Diego groaned again as Klaus' thumb teased at his nipple ring. There was a wicked little grin on Klaus' face when Diego drew away enough that he could see his face. Klaus pulled him into another kiss, pressing his body as close to Diego's as he could, wrapping one long leg around the back of Diego's thighs. Diego slotted their hips together, loving the sensation of Klaus' cock against his. He ground them together, a groan low in the back of his throat, before he pulled back again. Klaus hummed in question but Diego was already reaching across the bed to his nightstand, pulling the drawer open so hard that the contents rattled violently.

"Fuck," he swore under his breath.

"What?" Klaus asked, expression worried.

"No condoms." He grabbed the lube anyway. There was no way he was going to bed tonight without watching Klaus come apart before his eyes.

Klaus pressed his lips together and then jolted off the bed and out of the room. Diego heard him muttering to himself and cursing before he returned with his wallet. He threw it on the bed. Diego raised an eyebrow and grabbed it.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're not meant to keep 'em in your wallet, but I only put them in there tonight and—" Klaus shrugged, adjusting the dimmer so the lights were down low before clambering back up the bed. He knelt in front of Diego and his hands came up to cup Diego's cheeks, kissing him slow and deep. He kept kissing Diego even as he lay back down, drawing Diego in with him.

The heady rush of heat from before returned. Diego didn't want to stop kissing him, and only did so because if there was anything he wanted to do more than kiss Klaus, it was to see him.

Klaus lay back against Diego's meagre pile of pillows, legs spread to allow Diego between them. Diego fumbled with the lube, managed to stop himself from shaking, and covered his fingers with it.

When he pressed his finger inside, Klaus released a breathy little gasp against Diego's mouth. He took the finger easily, already encouraging more from Diego. Next time, Diego would take his time, would make Klaus come apart from his fingers alone. But that was for later. He pressed a second finger in, relishing the moan Klaus made and the way he ground against the touch.

"Come on, come on, come on," Klaus breathed, looking at Diego through lidded eyes as Diego curled his fingers hard and fast. "Oh god. Fuck. _Fuck_." He shuddered around his words. "Fuck me, please. I need it. I can take it, promise."

"Yeah," Diego said hoarsely, so hard he was lightheaded with it. He withdrew his fingers and rolled on a condom with faintly shaking hands, slicking himself up.

"Just," Klaus said, hands coming up to rest on Diego's shoulders, "just go slow. It's been a while."

Diego nodded and leaned in to kiss Klaus sweetly. By the time he was fully seated inside, Klaus was trembling. Diego watched his face carefully, looking for any signs that this was hurting him. There was no pain to be seen, just Klaus looking blissfully overwhelmed.

"God, fuck," Klaus whispered, dragging his eyes open. Even in the low light, Diego could see the flush across his cheeks and the way it ran down to his chest. He rolled his hips against Diego's experimentally, his eyes fluttering shut again. "God. Okay, yeah, I'm good, I'm good," he said as he wrapped both legs around Diego's waist.

Diego gave a few cautious thrusts, still studying Klaus' expression. When he saw nothing to worry about he began to move, building up a harsh, relentless rhythm that left Klaus crying out and dragging short nails harshly up Diego's back.

Klaus' hands dropped from his shoulders to come above his head, bracing himself against the headboard. His hands scrabbled at the wooden slats as he held on.

God, he was beautiful like this, all flushed and glazed eyes, dragging in frantic gasps of air. Diego's hands dug into Klaus' hips; he hoped they'd bruise and he'd be able to run his fingers over them in the morning.

"Oh fuck," Klaus cried, getting louder the longer Diego fucked him. He released the headboard and buried his hands in Diego's hair, bringing him down for a kiss that was more moaning into each other's mouths than anything else.

It changed the angle and Klaus whimpered before shuddering. "Fuck, wanted this for so long," Klaus breathed into Diego's mouth. "Wanted it so bad." He arched his back as he fucked himself back against Diego's cock.

Diego wanted to take his time, wanted to learn all the sounds Klaus made, what brought out the strongest reactions. He wanted to go slow and leave Klaus a sweet and trembling mess on the bed.

Another time.

There would be another time.

He hoped to hell there would be another time.

But for now, he just did his goddamn best to fuck Klaus through the mattress and really test out how soundproof his apartment was, relishing every desperate cry that escaped Klaus' mouth.

Klaus came with Diego's hand around his cock, biting into his own fist in a failed attempt to muffle his sounds as his other hand twisted in the sheets. He shuddered and clenched around Diego's cock, and it didn't take long for Diego to meet his own end.

They stared at each other, both breathing hard.

Diego eased himself out, making Klaus whimper. He flopped down on the bed beside him, watching as Klaus slowly caught his breath.

"Holy fuck," Klaus said when he could speak again. "You fucked me speechless."

"Is this what we're calling speechless?"

"Shut up, I can't think right now."

Diego chuckled and leaned over to kiss him again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter today... As a celebration for... Finally finishing the first draft of this! It's still gotta go through beta-ing, but. IT IS DONE. THIS LITTLE FUCKER COMES IN AT 97k!! :O It beats my longest fic ever by like... 6k.   
> Anyway. Sorry for the short chapter!! Thank you for the lovely comments!! I'm working through them, I promise <3

When Diego woke, it was to sunlight streaming through his windows. He didn't usually sleep this late but he actually felt rested for once so he wasn't going to complain. The blankets were twisted around him and he was just the right side of warm. It took him a moment or two to realise what had woken him. He blinked blearily. Klaus was sitting at the foot of the bed, a steaming mug in hand. _Was he wearing Diego's shirt?_

"Morning," Klaus said warmly, hiding his smile behind the mug.

"Hey," Diego rasped, blinking a few more times to try and wake himself up.

"I didn't actually mean to wake you," Klaus admitted, walking up the bed on his knees. He took another sip of his drink before setting it down on the nightstand. "I was just coming back to bed. But," he climbed on top of Diego, settling on his hips, "now that you're awake…"

He leaned in to kiss Diego, soft and sweet. He tasted like coffee. Before Diego could bring a hand up to run through Klaus' curls, Klaus was pulling away, dragging the blankets with him. He kissed from Diego's mouth to his neck, down his chest, across his abs and…

It took far too long for Diego to realise what was happening.

His eyes rolled back as Klaus went right to it, taking Diego down his throat in one smooth movement.

"Fuck," Diego exhaled shakily, dragging the syllable out.

Klaus hummed happily, now moving up and down with surprising slowness for someone who had just deep-throated him in a heartbeat. Diego pushed himself up onto his elbows, watching Klaus work. Klaus looked up, a twinkle in his eyes as he met Diego’s. Klaus pulled off, a string of saliva connecting his lower lip to Diego's cock. Then Klaus was reaching for Diego’s hand and guiding it to the back of Klaus' head.

Diego's eyes widened. He fell back against the bed, twisting his fingers through Klaus' curls. Klaus took Diego into his mouth again, throat fucking himself on Diego's cock. Diego slowly started moving his hips on his own, cautiously taking the lead that Klaus had offered. Klaus moaned desperately around his cock as Diego started to fuck his face in earnest, his own head falling back. He distantly realised that one of Klaus' hands was between his own legs. Fuck. Klaus was getting off on this. Fuck, that was almost too hot.

"Fuck," Diego breathed, "close." Klaus didn't stop, didn't seem to want to, and moments later Diego was coming down his throat. He was breathing heavily, muscles vaguely trembling as he rode his high. And then Klaus was climbing up his body and Diego pulled him closer so that he could kiss him, get a hand where Klaus was hot and hard. It didn't take much to push Klaus over the edge, his needy little sounds buried in Diego's mouth.

"Fuck," Diego repeated when Klaus flopped down beside him.

Klaus hummed happily, pressing a kiss to Diego’s shoulder before he rolled over to grab his coffee. He propped himself up against the headboard.

"Well, that's not a bad way to wake up," Diego said, sitting up as well.

Klaus poked his tongue out between his teeth and handed the mug over to Diego so he could take a sip.

"How'd you sleep?" Diego asked, his heart still taking its time to slow down to normal.

"Amazinggg. Your couch is comfy, but your bed is comfier. The two orgasms and the foot rub helped too." As if to emphasise his point, Klaus pointed his toes and stretched his legs.

"Good." It filled Diego's chest with warmth. He passed the mug back to Klaus.

Klaus looked gorgeous in the morning light, for all that his eye makeup was still smeared from the night before. They'd showered before bed, but Klaus had only made a half-hearted effort to remove the eyeliner and mascara. His hair was mussed with sleep but he was bright-eyed and beautiful.

But then, Diego always thought Klaus was beautiful.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Klaus asked suddenly.

"Not really. Should probably cook something, but aside from that, no. Why?"

Klaus' grin was salacious. "I've got a few ideas if you don't."

"Oh fuck, Diego," Klaus whimpered, squirming across Diego's sheets. He looked down at Diego with glassy eyes and swollen lips. His eyes rolled back in his head when Diego increased the pressure and tempo as he curled his fingers. The handcuffs at Klaus’ wrists rattled and strained.

"Want me to stop?" Diego asked innocently.

"Oh my god, don't you dare."

They didn't fuck the _entire_ day. Not for lack of trying, of course, but despite his best wishes, Diego was still in his (very early, thank you!) thirties and his refractory period was not what it used to be.

Diego cooked for them and stacked the leftovers into containers so that he had lunch for the next few days. They ate on the couch and watched Queer Eye in their underwear. Klaus settled himself with his head in Diego's lap when he was done eating and for the first time, Diego felt like he had permission to run his fingers through Klaus' curls.

It was so frightfully comfortable that Diego felt a little lost.

It should have been harder.

It should have been _weirder_.

And yet it was the easiest, simplest thing he'd ever felt.

Diego shut off his alarm at the first ring. The temptation to snooze it was strong but he didn't want to wake Klaus up. Diego had just finished pulling on his workout clothes when Klaus stirred. He made a sleepy, questioning sound.

"Shhh," Diego hushed him, resting a hand on his shoulder. Instinctively, he brushed a kiss to the top of Klaus' head. "Go back to sleep. I'm just going to the gym."

Klaus hummed an affirmative and burrowed deeper into the blankets, shifting over so that he could lie in the warm spot that Diego had left unoccupied. By the time Diego's runners were laced, Klaus was fast asleep again.

He flew through his workout. It should have been harder but weights that had been a comfortable level of difficulty last week were easy today. He improved his sprint time. He wondered if he should try doing that handstand challenge that Luther was talking about last week.

He decided against it, if only on principle.

(Or maybe he couldn't do a handstand nearly as well as he thought. Who was to say?)

By the time he returned to the apartment Klaus was sitting on the edge of the bed, blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He looked very close to being asleep whilst still sitting upright.

"You can go back to sleep, you know," Diego said, leaning against the door frame. He was sweaty as all fuck and didn't want to get it on Klaus.

Klaus shook his head slowly. "No, no, routine is good for…" He waved a hand, searching for the word. "Sobriety and… shit." He flopped his head around so he could look at Diego. "Oh. Hello." He licked his lips, running his eyes up and down Diego's body.

"You're weird," Diego told him.

"What gave it away?" Klaus grinned. "Can you do pull-ups?"

"Yes?"

"Can I see?"

"I don't have a pull-up bar here."

Klaus sighed. He raked his eyes up Diego's body again. "So," he said, dragging the word out, "need any help washing your back?"

They had to skip buying their morning coffees on the walk to the precinct, but it was _so very worth it_.

Marathon sex aside, Diego was incredibly glad he'd had the foresight to take the day after their operation off. He was always wrecked after those early morning operations and having the next day off was more than worth the juggling in his schedule.

Five, it appeared, had not had the same idea. He looked positively haggard when Diego saw him in the break room at lunch. He was clutching a mug almost the size of his head, and he all but stomped over to the coffee machine. After he'd poured himself some coffee and knocked several large gulps back without waiting for it to cool, he finally faced Diego.

"Klaus' information was good. It matched up with another source of mine."

Diego nodded and poured more creamer into his own drink. "Good. The lab results from the first two samples came back. Seems like it's something we wanna make a move on sooner rather than later."

"Good." Five took a deep drink of his coffee. "This is good. I just hope she won't slip through my fingers yet again."

Diego was tempted to argue that she wouldn't, but he was in too good a mood to want a fight with Five. He hadn't even snapped at Luther for clicking his pen incessantly this morning.

Instead, he said, "I'll arrange a meeting with Patch about where to go from here. Hopefully won't have to get the DEA involved." The DEA as a whole weren't the worst, but it was just more needless bureaucracy.

Five snorted. "Stranger things have happened." He paused. "How long have you and Klaus been sleeping together?" Five asked casually, as if he was asking where Diego bought his boots.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Diego said evenly.

"Hargreeves, I'm not an idiot."

"If you're worried about a conflict of interest—" Diego started.

"I'm not," Five said, cutting him off. "I’m just suggesting you be careful. Klaus has been an addict for a very long time."

Diego studied Five. He didn't _sound_ like he was being sarcastic.

"Are you… being nice to me?" Diego asked finally.

Five grimaced. "No."

"I think you're being nice to me," Diego said, grinning as Five's face twitched.

"I'm not," Five said flatly. "I just don't want to have to deal with your moping if he breaks your heart."

"Aww, you do care," Diego teased. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Ugh, I don't even know why I bother." Five scowled and stomped out of the break room.

"I care about you too, sweetheart!" Diego called after him, cackling to himself when Five flipped him off without turning around.


	15. Chapter 15

It should be harder than this, Diego thought towards the end of his shift. Wasn't it supposed to be harder? Wasn't he supposed to have doubts, and to be cautious with his heart, and not already feel completely head over heels already?

But it wasn't harder. And he didn't have doubts.

Maybe it was just too early to tell.

He shook his head, as if to break out of the thoughts. It was the first chance he'd had to think all afternoon; Christmas was a fucking nightmare of a time. Tensions were high, people were struggling with money, and there was a hell of a lot more drinking. Despite being a holiday that was meant to be about caring for others and cheer and all the rest of that stuff that Diego had never really cared about, it seemed to bring out the worst in people. Nothing filled the jail at the precinct quite like the holiday season. 

Diego felt like he was running on coffee and protein bars alone. Normally, he'd have enjoyed the shift, and would have kept working well past the end of his hours. He liked being useful and they needed all the help they could get right now.

But knowing Klaus was waiting for him at home, probably still wrapped up in one of Diego's hoodies, made it considerably harder to convince himself to stay longer than was necessary.

Besides, he had voluntarily picked up the Christmas day shift tomorrow, so he figured he had some leniency leaving on-time the day before Christmas Eve.

When his shift ended, he hurried home, and only part of that was because the forecast had been for snow some time that evening. It was already dark and there was a bite to the air that pinched any inch of skin that was left uncovered.

Klaus was still on the couch just where Diego had left him, but he was very much not wrapped in one of Diego’s hoodies. He wasn't wearing much of anything, actually.

Diego leant back against the door as he shut it.

"Hi," Klaus said, grin wicked. He practically glowed among the shadows of the room, the white Christmas lights he'd set up last week providing the only light.

Diego exhaled shakily. "Hi," he said, leaning down to slip out of his boots, unable to take his eyes off Klaus.

Klaus’ pose was casual, elbow resting on the back of the couch, one finger caught between his teeth. His legs were kicked open, one resting on the couch, the other on the floor. The sprawl revealed what appeared to be red sequinned panties. His thighs bore the straps of the garter belt he'd worn to the rave last month. Finally, wrapped around his neck was a wide red ribbon, fastened into a large bow.

All in all, it was a delicious sight. Diego dragged his eyes up the length of Klaus' body as he shrugged out of his many layers.

"I know we said no gifts, but I figured a _little_ something wouldn't hurt," Klaus said coyly.

"It definitely doesn't," Diego agreed, loosening his tie and ambling over to him. He stared down at Klaus. Klaus was so unabashed below him. He had an easy confidence that radiated off him in moments like these.

Klaus lazily raised an arm and grabbed Diego's tie, pulling him down. The first kiss was slow and brutally tender. Klaus wrapped the tie around his hand, twisting and twisting so that Diego was forced to get in closer.

Diego brought a knee up onto the couch between Klaus' spread thighs. He sank further down, kissing Klaus deeper now. The ribbon around Klaus' neck was satiny, smooth, and thick under his fingertips. He ran a finger between it and the skin of Klaus' neck, testing the give. Klaus hummed happily.

"You're not gonna be mean to me tonight, are you?" Klaus asked against Diego’s mouth.

"Do you think you deserve it?"

"I'm only ever good for you," Klaus said.

"Lies," Diego laughed, tugging the ribbon again and applying the barest bit of pressure to Klaus' neck.

"Maybe I wanna be on your naughty list," Klaus purred.

"I don't think you could get off it if you tried," Diego snorted, nipping at Klaus' jaw.

"You never know," Klaus said, tipping his head back to grant Diego greater access. "It could be a Christmas miracle."

"You're talking too much," Diego said, still kissing up Klaus’ jaw. He curled his fingers around the ribbon, tightening it further still.

Klaus gasped softly and breathed out a _yes_.

Diego kept kissing his jaw and face, watching carefully for anything that might indicate a negative, even though this was still relatively light.

They'd been sleeping together less than 24 hours before Klaus had grabbed Diego's hand and brought it to his own throat mid-fuck. Diego had choked a couple of people before, but given his relatively limited relationship history, it wasn't something he was overly familiar with.

But Klaus wasn't asking to be choked out (yet). He was just asking for a little pressure, enough to make his breath raspy and to make his face a little redder. Diego loved how he responded to the touch, the way he went so much tighter around Diego as he did.

Klaus' hands uncurled from Diego's tie and started to unbutton his shirt, following with his slacks once the shirt and tie were removed. When Diego started to stand up, Klaus made a whining sound.

"No, don't," Klaus whined.

"Just grabbing some—"

Klaus shook his head and gestured to the table beside the couch. _Oh._

Klaus grinned at him, and eased himself back onto the couch so he could lay across it. "I may have done a little preparation too. Here's one I prepared earlier, and all that." He laughed at his own joke.

Diego quirked an eyebrow at him. His cock twitched at the mental image of Klaus kneeling on the couch, legs spread, reaching behind himself as he worked himself open. Diego could practically hear the moans.

"Wish I could have been here to see it," Diego murmured, reaching over to grab a condom. Klaus shimmied out of his underwear as he got himself ready, reaching his arms above his head, spine curving gracefully as he stretched. He looked so fucking good, the straps of the garter belt hugging his thighs and the ribbon giving the illusion of innocence.

On a whim, Diego leant over the couch, groping around at the clothes on the floor for his tie. Klaus' eyes widened when he saw Diego bringing it up and he nodded furiously.

"Yes," Klaus breathed excitedly as Diego secured it around his wrists and pinned them forcefully above his head. Klaus arched his back, eyes closing.

"Keep them there," Diego said.

Klaus nodded and spread his legs further. Diego wiped some lube against him, enjoying the soft give, the way Klaus clenched at the mere hint of something more. When he slid inside, he did so carefully. Klaus could take a fucking unlike anyone Diego had ever seen. He goaded Diego on constantly, demanding _more more more, god, Diego, please_. Diego knew Klaus could take it, knew that Klaus may have prepped himself, but Diego didn't want to hurt him.

Okay, correction. Diego didn't want to hurt him _like this_.

Once his hips met Klaus' ass, Klaus was already looking up at him, opening his mouth to, no doubt, be a demanding little fucker.

Before Klaus could get the words out, Diego pulled out and slammed back in. Klaus exhaled in a rush, as if all the air had been punched out of him. When he opened his mouth again, Diego repeated the movement. Klaus keened.

"Diego," he got out, straining against the tie at his wrists.

"Yes?" Diego asked innocently, grinding his hips against Klaus' ass.

"Please."

"Please what?" Diego gave another hard thrust that made Klaus gasp.

Klaus closed his eyes. "I thought you were going to be nice to me tonight."

"I promised no such thing," Diego said, leaning down to kiss him, his hand gently gripping Klaus' chin. He dragged the fingertips down and twisted them in the ribbon. Klaus whimpered.

Diego wanted to tease Klaus, but he wanted to make him come more. He finally started to give Klaus what he wanted and began building up a steady rhythm.

"Yes, yes, come on, Diego, give it to me," Klaus breathed, his head falling back.

"God, you talk a lot," Diego said, not stilling.

"Oops," Klaus laughed. "Maybe you should shut me up."

"Don't tempt me," Diego muttered. "Maybe I'll change my mind about not getting you a Christmas present and get you a gag."

Klaus whimpered again. _Oh._ Seemed like that might be a good idea. "Would that be a present for me or for you though?"

"I don't know. You tell me." Diego released the grip he had on the red ribbon and Klaus made a sound of protest that was promptly cut off as Diego covered his mouth with his hand. Klaus' eyes widened and his eyes crinkled in a grin before they rolled back in his head with pleasure. His sounds, though muffled by Diego’s hand, increased in volume. He could hear Klaus begging and whilst he couldn't make out the exact words, he got the picture.

He shoved Klaus' hips up higher, changing the angle and really hammering down. Klaus wailed, his back arching and eyes squeezed shut. He looked so fucking pretty like this, all laid out for Diego.

"Being such a good boy for me, keeping your arms up like that," Diego said, enjoying the way Klaus was scrabbling at the head of the sofa. "Didn't think you had it in you."

Klaus made an indignant sound, attempting and failing to glare at Diego. Despite the pleasure coursing through Diego's veins, he laughed. Klaus rolled his hips under Diego's, trying to get more of what Diego was happy to give him.

"Reckon you could come just like this?" Diego asked, lifting Klaus' hips further.

Klaus' eyes shot open and he stared at Diego wide-eyed. Klaus moaned underneath Diego's hand, his thigh and stomach muscles beginning to tremble.

Diego chuckled. "I'm going to be nice to you, just because it's Christmas," he said. "But one day, I'm going to lay you out on the bed, all pretty for me, and I'm not gonna stop until you come without me touching you."

Klaus' eyes squeezed shut again and he clenched around Diego, his cock jumping against his stomach. He moaned desperately against Diego's hand before Diego pulled it away.

"Diego, Diego, fuck, fuck, please," Klaus begged immediately.

"Yeah, sweetheart, I've got you," Diego said, wrapping his hand around Klaus' cock, jerking him hard and a little rough. He'd barely stroked him a few times before Klaus was arching his back, his breath coming out in sobs as he came around Diego's cock. Diego allowed himself to enjoy the sensations, watching Klaus intently as he came hard across his own chest and stomach. Once the intensity of Klaus' shaking had eased, Diego allowed himself to come, biting his lower lip to suppress his groan, white overtaking his vision and heat spreading through his body.

He eased out of Klaus and sank back on his heels, breathing hard.

"Merry fuckin' Christmas to me," Klaus sang dopily to the tune of 'happy birthday'. His hands were still above his head and he brought them down so Diego could unfasten the tie.

Diego laughed and flopped back on the couch, legs spread. Klaus didn't move much, except to throw a leg over Diego's.

"Wasn't quite what I'd planned, but I think that was an acceptable compromise," Klaus said.

"Oh?"

"Yep. I was gonna ride you until you saw stars," Klaus said proudly.

"Well. Give me half an hour," Diego said with a grin.

Klaus cackled.

*

It was a rare quiet moment, and Diego was frantically trying to get his paperwork done. He hadn't even made a dent in the backlog and was trying to simply prevent the addition of even more. It was unlike him, but Luther was just as swamped, and the station was bustling. Why were people such fucking idiots?

His computer was running as slowly as it had back in the days of dial-up given that probably every other cop in the city was trying to access the network. He clicked his mouse repeatedly, getting frustrated when his screen didn't react. He shoved away from it, folding his arms over his chest as he glared at the stupid piece of technology.

"Hi, Diego, Luther," Allison said chirpily from behind him. Diego managed to stop himself from jumping in surprise. He hadn't heard her come in but that wasn't a surprise given how busy the station was. Luther, on the other hand, _did_ startle and spun on his chair to look up at her with wide eyes.

"Allison, hi," he said breathlessly.

"Hi," Diego said, grinning. He leant back in his chair, letting his arms fall down to rest on the arm rests.

"Is now a bad time?" She tilted her head and smiled. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold outside and whilst Diego was not particularly interested in her like that, she was objectively stunning at that moment, her forest green coat absolutely working in her favour.

Shit. Klaus was really rubbing off on him if Diego was noticing how the colour worked for her, rather than just noting things as he usually did, which was out of habit from his job more than anything else. 

Luther shook his head mutely.

"I just thought I'd stop by. I have a little thank you gift for both of you for all of your help over the past year." She lifted a perfectly manicured hand and revealed two gift bags in white and gold. She passed one to Diego and the other to Luther.

Diego pulled the bottle of scotch out, grinning.

"Aww, thanks Al," he said.

"It's a rather good drop, if I do say so myself," Allison said, beaming.

Luther was looking between it and Allison, speechless. Diego shot him a look. He not so subtly tried to signal with his eyes to _ask her out, you dipshit_. 

Luther cleared his throat, visibly steeling himself. He swallowed. "Well, um. Maybe. If you'd like. We could. Share it sometime?" The words were stilted and awkward.

Allison stared at him for a long moment; if it felt painfully long to Diego, so he could only imagine how long it felt to Luther. Finally, she smiled.

"I'd love that."

Luther's shoulders slumped and his face split into a grin. "Oh. Yeah. Good. Great."

Ugh. The big oaf.

"I think you have it already, but just in case... Let me give you my personal number," she said, setting her handbag down on his desk, grabbing a pen, and writing on the back of her business card. She passed it over to him. Luther's cheeks were a vibrant red and he looked mildly terrified as he took it.

"I've got a bit of free time coming up as the office is closed until the first week of the new year," she said, implication strong in her voice.

"Yeah," Luther said, not looking away from her face. "Um. Thanks. For. Um. The gift. And." He stopped.

Allison laughed. "Happy holidays, Luther." She looked back at Diego. "Happy holidays, Diego."

"Happy holidays, Miss Graves," Diego said, grinning wolfishly. "Thanks for the scotch."

She winked and clicked out of the precinct.

Diego, being in the good mood that he was, didn't gloat to Luther. He just raised his eyebrows and grinned smugly. Luther looked down at the card in his hand and hurriedly tucked it into his front pocket before going back to stare at his computer screen with wide eyes. He didn't actually start working again, not clicking a single button or key.

Diego laughed under his breath, tucked the scotch under his desk, and actually got back to work himself. He wasn't sure what he'd do with the scotch; it felt like a dick move to have it around Klaus and his Mom didn't drink. Maybe he'd donate it to Luther.

He chuckled again and delighted in the fact that his screen had finally started working again.


	16. Chapter 16

Klaus walked him to the precinct on Christmas Day. It pained Diego to have to leave him, but it was what it was. Besides, he'd get to see Klaus tonight.

As with all holiday shifts, it felt like both the shortest and longest shift of his career. He barely had a moment to think, but during a brief moment of respite, he took the opportunity to check his phone. There were several messages from Klaus, including a number of pictures.

Diego glanced around to make sure nobody could see his phone over his shoulder and then opened the messages. He was weirdly relieved when they turned out to not, in fact, contain adult content. Rather, it seemed like Klaus had taken himself on a walk and was sending a running commentary of the adventure. Diego smiled fondly.

Despite his hopes to finish work on time, he got caught up collecting a statement from a rather shaken witness. Still, when he was nearing the end of the day, he sent Klaus a message to let him know that he'd be finished soon. It had snowed last night, as predicted, and it was bitterly cold. The street the precinct was on was particularly unpleasant, given that it was a giant wind tunnel.

Diego would have understood if Klaus wasn't waiting for him when he emerged a few hours later than he'd liked. In fact, a part of him hoped that Klaus was smart enough to stay back at the apartment, warm and tucked away. Despite this, he felt happiness bloom in his chest when he stepped outside and saw Klaus leaning against a lamp post, reading a book with a cigarette dangling loosely in his hand. As Diego got closer, he could hear music playing through Klaus’ headphones. He moved carefully, not wanting to scare Klaus this time.

Klaus looked up and he grinned. "Hi!" He tucked his book inside his coat and finished his cigarette.

They started walking home, and once they were out of direct sight of the precinct, Klaus reached out and threaded their fingers together.

Now that they were close, Diego could smell weed on Klaus’ coat, a little stronger than usual but nothing out of the ordinary. He never thought he'd see the day where the smell of cigarettes and weed would make him feel happy and calm, but here he was.

"Busy day?" Klaus asked, and without waiting for Diego to answer, launched into a story of a squirrel he found in the park where he'd been reading his book. Diego had seen the pictures of it in increasing closeness; he didn't know if squirrels had feelings but if they did, he'd place money on its expression being bewildered by Klaus' approach.

"I know you're not supposed to feed them but he was so cute. I was hoping that if I got close enough and gave him enough donut, he'd climb up my shoulder and I could take him home. Do you like pets? Are you allowed to have pets in your apartment complex? I've never had one, because my brother's allergic to cats and my Mom was scared of dogs, even the tiny ones. And fish are boring. I suppose birds are okay, if you teach them to swear and say inappropriate things, but for some reason we never got a bird. But anyway, I was thinking we could have a squirrel as a pet. It could live in my jacket, and I could carry him around with me everywhere. And then I was thinking I could train him to run into convenience stores and steal snacks for me."

Diego opened and closed his mouth several times, unsure which part to protest first.

"But I guess it doesn't matter," Klaus said with a long-suffering sigh. "As you can probably tell, Ermenrich was unwilling to join me on an adventure. But that's okay. I have a plan for the next time you're at work. We will soon have a furry friend to keep us company through this bleak and tenebrous winter."

"You know those things can have rabies, right?" Diego asked.

"Diego, please, you're getting caught up in silly semantics. Besides, wouldn't it be worth it to have something small and cute and fluffy that also causes untold mischief to come home to?"

"I already have something small and cute and fluffy that also causes untold mischief to come home to."

Klaus made a squeaking sound and stopped dead in his tracks before starting back into a walk. "Well, I'm not small. I'm technically taller than you, if we count the curls."

"Now who's getting caught in semantics?"

"So I'm guessing that's a 'no' on bringing Ermenrich home?"

"That's a 'no' on bringing Emerick home."

"No, no, it's Erm-en-rich. God, your German is terrible."

"Oh, my mistake. I'll be sure to tell my German teacher he needs to do a better job."

Klaus squawked indignantly and glared.

"You seem like someone who'd absolutely love Christmas," Diego said absently as he worked on dinner. Klaus sat at the dining table, cross-legged in his chair. He was staring out the window at the glimmering lights of the city.

"Huh?" Klaus turned his head and blinked at Diego a few times before the words seemed to register. "Yeah, I guess you'd think that."

"You okay?"

Despite his enthusiastic tales on the journey home, Klaus had quietened considerably over the last hour.

Diego had stepped into the bedroom to call his Mom for Christmas, even though they would be going out to visit her the next day. When he'd finished the call, Klaus had come in from Diego's tiny balcony smelling even more strongly of weed. Diego didn't hate the smell, but Klaus had gone to shower anyway.

"Yeah. I'm pretty baked, if I'm honest."

"Hadn't noticed," Diego said drily.

Klaus wrinkled his nose at him.

"You hear from your folks at all?" Diego asked. "I know you guys aren't close, but Christmas yada yada…" He trailed off, hoping Klaus knew what he was getting at. He added a touch more salt to the chicken before checking the rice; it still had a little longer to go.

"Um. No."

"Not even your brother?"

Klaus' smile was twisted. "Um, let's just say I kinda ruined last Christmas."

Diego was silent. Sometimes if he left the space empty, Klaus would divulge more information. Diego understood that; he was the same.

"I mean, the good news is that I hit rock bottom and things are better now. Sober nearly a year," Klaus offered weakly. "The bad news is I maybe had an itsy bitsy overdose and… Merry Christmas little brother." Klaus' jazz hands were very sarcastic. He let one of his hands fall back to the table and propped his chin up in the other. He stared off into space miserably.

Even though Klaus' arms were hidden by one of Diego's hoodies, Diego couldn't help but think of the pink scars that he’d noticed on the insides of Klaus' elbows that early February day when they'd met all those months ago. Most of them had faded into little white spots in the past year; Klaus had mentioned once or twice getting tattoos to cover them up one day.

Diego's stomach was curling unpleasantly, his mind a mix of emotions, and even though he knew Klaus would hate it, pity was leading the pack. Concern was a close second.

"It's been nearly a year. Maybe he'd be happy to hear from you?" Diego said trying to keep his voice light.

Klaus laughed bitterly. "Doubt it. He was pretty pissed off last time we talked." He sighed again. "'Sides. Even if I wanted to, I don't know his number. I lost my phone and…" He shrugged.

Diego carefully stirred the apricot chicken, the only sound in the apartment the quiet whir of the fan over the stove. After a moment, he set the wooden spoon at the edge of the saucepan and turned the heat on the stove down. He crossed the small space, coming up to Klaus. Klaus looked up at him, chin still resting in his hand. Diego brushed some of his hair off his forehead, the curls still damp from his shower.

"I know I haven't been around for everything. But for what it's worth, I'm proud of you for making it this far, and I bet your brother would be too."

Klaus' lower lip trembled and his eyes got a little wet at the edges. He looked away, pressing his face into Diego's hand.

"Thanks," he whispered.

Diego bent to kiss the top of his head before wrapping his arms around Klaus' shoulders. Klaus wrapped his arms around Diego's waist, resting his head against Diego's sternum.

It pained Diego to tear away, but eventually he had to, lest their dinner burn. Klaus looked much less beaten by the world when he drew away. He pushed himself out of the chair, going about setting the table now that dinner was nearly ready. After that, Klaus' mood improved and within a few mouthfuls, he was almost back to his usual self.

Around a mouthful of chicken, Klaus began. "Like, I'm gonna be honest. Christmas doesn't exactly come with the best memories. Loads of dead people, particularly as more family members started dying, and I started having panic attacks or getting upset as I got older and realised what was happening, so they'd drug me. Nobody involved was happy because I could still _see_ the ghosts. I just couldn't talk to them. But those early years are kinda funny in hindsight, you know?" Klaus' used his hands to talk, fork looking dangerously close to flying out of his grip with every couple of words. "So, I only vaguely remember this, but I've heard about it. But I was like, four years old and we were having Christmas lunch at my Aunt Carol's. We had it there almost every year, actually, because the bitch was _loaded_ and her house was huge. Anyway. It was all well and good, except apparently I kept talking to Aunt Margaret and like, asking what she was making, and whether she wanted any of my candy, and if she'd heard about the Power Rangers."

Diego chuckled, trying to imagine a young Klaus doing just that. He wondered if Klaus had had the wild head of curls even then.

"Except, get this?" Klaus said, leaning forward dramatically, fork clinking loudly against the glass tabletop. "Aunt Margaret had been dead for three years. I'd met her once, but she died before I was even one! But I was just there, talking to her. And it freaked everyone the _fuck_ out. I'd apparently been talking to nothing for a few months by that point, but my parents had assumed or hoped it was just imaginary friends. But nope, there I was, acting like she was right beside me. It's hard to say your kid is imagining a relative they've never met, and is making up eerily accurate stories about them. But seriously, Aunt Margaret was the highlight of Christmas. I saw her every year up until, well, I started getting high. And even then, she could always make it through a little bit. She gave me _all_ the best gossip on the family." He looked off into space dreamily. "Ah, so much blackmail material, so little time." He drew his leg up to his chest and rested his chin on his bare knee; the top of his sparkling donut-decorated sock was just barely visible over the edge of the table.

"I'm glad Aunt Margaret was there to provide you with entertainment," Diego said, amused.

Klaus cackled. "She was such a sassy bitch. I wonder if she's responsible for who I am as a person today." He paused. "I mean the unfailing wit. Not the other stuff."

"I figured."

"Do you have any fun Christmas stories? I bet you can't top the 'four year old starts talking to dead Great Aunt; freaks out entire family' one."

Diego snorted. "No, I don't think I can." He chewed contemplatively. "I don't really have anything exciting. I mean, Christmas is Christmas. My family is kinda small."

"Oof, lucky. My Mom has three sisters, and my Dad has two sisters and two brothers. And they all have two or more kids. Christmas is fucking _wild_. I hated it."

"My Mom has a sister, but she's lived in Japan most of my life. She and her husband came along to Christmas once or twice. My Dad didn't really stay in touch with my birth Mom's family after she passed, so I don't really know anything about them. I know she had a few sisters, but if I've met them it was when I was just a baby. And my Dad has been dead a few years, thank god. But he was an only child. We had Aunt Abby come over, but she never married and never had kids. So Christmas was usually pretty quiet." He recalled with distaste how stiff and cold his father had been. It had always seemed so contradictory to his mother, who was warm and bubbly and cheerful. Christmas had been mostly silent, and he’d had to wear a tie and comb his hair, even at four or five.

There hadn't been anything _wrong_ with Christmas and his childhood. But it wasn't the warm and glowing atmosphere he'd seen in the movies. He didn't resent it; he just didn't feel particularly strongly about it.

Klaus pursed his lips and cocked his head. "I cannot believe I'm saying this, but I think I preferred the total chaos of my Christmas'."

It startled a laugh out of Diego. "You? Like chaos? You don't say."

"What can I say? I learned from the best."

"I somehow doubt you had much to learn."

"I'm looking forward to meeting your mom tomorrow!" Klaus said brightly. "I bet she's even prettier than in the pictures."

Diego smiled. He hadn't told his Mom he was bringing company to their late celebration of Christmas, knowing she'd go more overboard than usual. Even when it was just the two of them, she made enough food for six; when it had been four people, there had been more food than they could humanly consume. If she knew he was bringing company, someone new…

Klaus' eyes widened as a thought occurred to him. "I didn't get her a Christmas present! Wait. I don't have any money to get her a Christmas present. Do you have any craft supplies? I can make her a card. You don't happen to have wool and knitting needles, do you? I'm kinda out of practice but incidentally, Aunt Margaret taught me how to knit and—"

"Klaus. Klaus," Diego interrupted. "It's fine. You don't need to get her anything."

Klaus stuck out his lower lip slightly and paused. "Fine. But only because I don't have the money to buy wool and needles right now, and you're already basically my sugar daddy."

Diego grinned around another mouthful of food.

"I'm gonna see if I can help out Agnes some more though. I don't wanna take—"

"Klaus," Diego interrupted again. "It's fine. Really."

Klaus narrowed his eyes and then shrugged. "Thank god I give good head."

Diego smiled and shook his head. "That's not why I keep you around."

"I know," Klaus said simply. "But I bet it fucking helps."

Diego contemplated this, smiling.

"That, and my dashing good looks," Klaus continued. He brought a hand up under his chin, his sleeves pulled over his knuckles, and batted his eyelashes. "Or is it my very polite and socially acceptable sense of humour? My _enthralling_ stories?"

Diego took another bite of his meal as he lounged back in his chair. "All of the above. And more."

Klaus looked shy suddenly. He looked down at his food before glancing back up at Diego through his eyelashes. He was blushing, as if he hadn't actually expected Diego to agree with him.

"I think my favourite part, though," Diego continued, "is how you steal all my goddamn clothes. And then don't put them away." 

Klaus burst into a laugh. "Oh yeah. Well. They look better on me, anyway." He brushed invisible dust off his shoulders.

Diego chuckled as he stood to put his bowl in the sink. He came back over to kiss Klaus' forehead.

"They do," he agreed. Klaus beamed up at him and then signalled with a crooked finger that Diego should lean down again to kiss him.


	17. Chapter 17

They were having a lazy breakfast when the call came in. The plan wasn't to head out to his Mom's house for another hour or so, and Diego had very much enjoyed waking up slowly and skipping his workout in favour of languid morning sex. He and Klaus had dozed a bit after that before Klaus had skipped off to make coffee.

Klaus was seated at the table in Diego's hoodie, one leg brought up to his chest as he cradled a mug of coffee. He kept sniggering to himself as he scrolled through things on his phone.

Diego contemplated breakfast and wondered if toast was an option. His Mom would, no doubt, have prepared an inordinate amount of food, so anything more would be overkill.

"Toast?" Klaus asked as Diego pulled some bread from the freezer and slid them into the toaster, eyes wide. "Are you okay?"

"Ha ha," Diego said flatly.

"But Diego, think of the _carbs_!"

"We had rice last night. I'm not afraid of carbs."

"I didn't even know you _had_ bread. I've never seen you eat it. I didn't know you knew what bread was!"

"Now you're just being dramatic," Diego said with a roll of his eyes.

" _Moi? Dramatique?_ I will hear no such blasphemy and slander in my house! I am a very normal and rational individual, and I will—"

Diego's phone started blaring, vibrating violently on the counter. He picked it up with a frown and then swore.

Klaus had fallen silent amidst the racket and cocked his head to the side. His expression was serious now.

"Uh oh?" Klaus asked.

"Yep." He ran a hand over his face, rubbing at his eyes. He swore again and reread the message. "Well. Looks like lunch might be a little later than we'd hoped. Seems our serial killer struck sometime yesterday morning."

"Happy Holidays," Klaus jeered.

Diego leant back against the counter and tried to do the mental math. "I just gotta… Mom." He trailed off, pointing at the phone. Klaus nodded.

She picked up after several rings.

"Diego? I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon," she said, her voice chirpy through the phone.

"Yeah, I know. Um. I'm gonna be a bit later than I expected. There's a big case I've been working all year, and the guy struck again. I'm sorry, Mom."

"Now, now, it's quite alright. We can do this another—"

"No, no." Diego cut her off. The image of her alone in the house, preparing for his visit, and then nothing coming of it made his stomach drop unpleasantly. "No, I'll be there. Just. I don't know how long I'll be. But we'll be done by three, absolute latest." If they weren't done within six hours, Diego was going to lose his mind.

"It's okay, Diego," Mom said gently. She was far too accommodating. "I know how important your job is. Of course I'd love to see you, but don't stress yourself out for my sake, please." 

Diego sighed. "Still. I'll be out there as soon as humanly possible."

"Diego, really. It's fine. Take your time. What matters to me is that you're safe, okay?"

Diego nodded, his lips pursed, before saying, "Yeah. Yeah. I know. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I promise." She laughed. "Just call me when you're on your way, okay? I'm excited to see you."

"Yeah. Yeah. Love you."

"Love you too, silly billy."

The line went dead.

"You okay?" Klaus asked quietly after Diego had stood still and silent for a long moment. He took a cautious step forward and grabbed one of Diego's hands.

"Yeah." Diego rubbed his other hand across his face. "Just. She goes to a lot of effort for Christmas and it's hard to get out there as much as I'd like. I know she gets lonely. And just—" He stopped himself, not wanting to sound whiny. He pushed his shoulders back.

"We'll get out there." Klaus squeezed his hand.

"Yeah, I know," Diego said. "I just feel bad."

"Well. Let's get to it. Sooner you get things done, the sooner we can go."

Diego nodded. He ran his eyes up and down Klaus' body. "Do you want to come or do you want to stay here in the warmth?" He wouldn't blame Klaus for staying in; it had snowed again overnight.

"No, no, I'll come. Just to see what I can find out. But then you can bet your ass I'm coming back here and drinking all of your hot chocolate." Klaus scurried off to get dressed. Diego looked over the details in the message again, mentally swore a few more times at the inconvenient timing, and then followed after Klaus to do the same.

Diego had left Klaus at the edge of the police tape with a squeeze of his hand and a kiss on the cheek. He hoped Klaus would listen to him this time, and do what he needed to do; not get in trouble, go home, and not set the place on fire. 

He didn't usually feel this antsy at work. He'd had to cancel plans loads of times over the course of his career, and it had never bothered him like this. This time, however, it got under his skin and he wasn't sure why.

Regardless, he did what he could. Luther had come in as well, and Diego was _pretty sure_ he was hungover. He was squinting a lot and moving slower than usual.

Diego literally noted down to poke fun at him at a later date; for now, he just wanted to get what he could done and go back to his plans.

Exploring the scene, talking to the single witness who had found the body, and generally taking what notes he could took several hours, which was to be expected. In fact, it was pretty bang on what he'd anticipated.

He was finally able to check his phone as he left and saw several messages from Klaus, but nothing like his usual intense barrage of communication. Maybe Klaus had taken his advice and was actually curled up in the bath.

No, he couldn't have been; he would have sent Diego an implied nude, at the very least.

Still, Klaus was at the very least at home, according to his messages, so that was one less thing to worry about.

When Diego stepped inside the apartment, he pulled up short. Klaus had company.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Diego asked, loosening his scarf. Of all the things he'd expected when getting home to the apartment (most of which had been Klaus lounging in the bath, a book in one hand, hot chocolate in the other), it was not to see his Mom and Klaus seated at the table, laughing.

Mom spun in her chair. "Diego! Your lovely friend here thought this might be a nice surprise."

Friend? Was that how Klaus had introduced himself?

They hadn't defined things, he and Klaus. There hadn't really been a need. It wasn't like Diego was sharing a bed with anyone else, both literally and metaphorically. He wasn't sure how to describe this thing they had going on, but Diego definitely felt more than friendship for Klaus.

There was a moment of uncertain eye contact between the two of them as Diego crossed the space. What if... Diego was more serious about this than Klaus was? His stomach was twisting uncomfortably but he figured he did a good job of not letting it show.

He needn't have worried though. As he approached, Klaus' hand slid between his and he leant against Diego, looking up at him. His curls were neater than Diego had _ever_ seen them.

"Hi?" Klaus said, voice small but hopeful.

"Hi," Diego said and leant down to kiss his forehead.

Klaus visibly relaxed and exhaled.

Mom looked delighted. She stood to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, using her thumb to wipe away the subsequent residual lipstick.

"Merry Christmas, dear."

"Merry Christmas, Mom. What are you doing here though?" he asked, bemused.

"Well, after you got called into work, Klaus thought it might be a nice idea for me to come _here_ rather than have you travel all the way out there after work. We weren't sure how long you'd be. I hoped we'd have enough time to set up, and we did."

She trailed past him into the kitchen. It had smelled amazing when he'd stepped inside, but he'd had other things on his mind and hadn't really paid it heed.

"Mom," Diego protested weakly, "you shouldn't have."

"Oh nonsense. It was no trouble at all! It means I got to see you sooner, _and_ I got to meet Klaus."

Diego shook his head, smiling, and absently rubbed Klaus' back through his silky shirt. He'd changed out of his crop top into something dark with tiny flowers over it and puffy sleeves, red trimming lining the edges of it. Klaus looked up at him again; his eyeliner was neat, and his eyes were a touch wide. There was a question in the expression and Diego smiled, hoping to alleviate that flicker of worry. It seemed to work as Klaus returned the smile.

"Well, I hope you weren't planning anything too nefarious in my absence," Diego said.

"No promises," Klaus said as he took a sip from his mug and then held it up to offer some to Diego. Diego shook his head; eggnog was too sweet for his tastes. Klaus shrugged and looked manically happy as he took another mouthful.

"Great. Just what I need: you two conspiring against me."

Mom was bustling around the kitchen now, her flared skirt swishing around her as she walked. She'd removed her heels though, which made Diego smile. She only did that when she was relaxed and comfortable.

"Can I help, Mom?"

"No, no. Klaus and I have it all under control."

Diego looked at her quizzically. "Klaus can't cook."

"Yes I can," Klaus argued. "I just _don't_."

Diego raised an eyebrow at him. "Well then."

"We've had this conversation," Klaus pointed out. "Most of my skills involve an inordinate amount of cheese as well."

"Will I have heart failure by the time the day is done?"

"We can only hope."

Diego did try to help with things, only for his mother to scold him out of the kitchen, insisting he was more in the way. Eventually, Klaus put his hands on Diego's shoulders, walked him backwards until the backs of his knees hit a chair, and pushed him down.

"Sit," Klaus instructed, speaking slowly as if Diego was dense. He shoved his mug of eggnog into Diego's hand. "If you get up again, you're sleeping on the couch."

"This is my place," Diego protested, laughing anyway.

"It's cute that you think that matters here. Sit," he repeated, giving Diego a stern look.

"Fine," Diego finally agreed with a roll of the eyes, and took a sip of eggnog.

As always, Christmas lunch provided far more food than was necessary, and Diego let himself relax, just a touch. Klaus kept his mother in stitches of laughter, and at one point, whilst gesticulating wildly, his fork flew across the room.

Warmth flooded Diego's body at that, weirdly charmed by the idiot sitting across from him.

It wasn't late when they finished, and moved onto the cleanup, but by the time Diego got out to his Mom's house and back, it would run the risk of being so. And despite the fact that today was meant to be his day off, he had work the next day. Happy fucking holidays.

Still, it was hard to begrudge that when his spirits were high.

"I'll drive you home," Diego said, coming up to lean against the kitchen counter.

"Nonsense, there's really no need," Mom said, closing the dishwasher and getting it started. "I'm more than capable of catching a cab." At least he'd been allowed to help with clean-up.

Diego didn't say anything about the increasing murders in the city or how crime picked up around this time of year. Instead, he went with "Mom. It's Christmas. Let me drive you home."

Mom looked at him fondly, and nodded. "Well, if you insist."

"I do."

"Just let me finish packing up then."

Klaus was studying his fingernails on the couch, legs drawn up underneath him.

"You coming?" Diego asked.

Klaus looked up, around the room, and then spread his fingers out on his chest. "Moi?"

"No, the old guy behind you."

Klaus frowned and looked behind him again as he said, "that's weird, I thought I got rid—" He spun and faced Diego with a frown, the joke finally registering. "Right. Yes. That was…"

Okay, Diego was _definitely_ going to ask him about that later.

"Yes, you," Diego said, shaking his head. "You don't have to if you don't want to. But the offer's there." Maybe Klaus wanted some time alone, to have the bath Diego had suggested that morning.

Instead, Klaus' face split with an enormous grin and he visibly brightened. Diego hadn't realised how small Klaus had made himself until he shed that and returned to his usual exuberance.

"And miss the chance to see your childhood home? Not a fucking chance."

Diego suppressed a grin. "We can't stay late. But I'm sure Mom cleaned the house from top to bottom, knowing we were coming out. Seems like it shouldn't go to waste."

Klaus hopped off the couch, bouncing on his toes and all but skipped over to Diego. He brought his arms up to rest on Diego's shoulders, and Diego instinctively rested his hands on Klaus' waist. He looked like he was going to say something, before he shook his head and just leaned in to kiss Diego softly. He brushed their noses together before withdrawing. Diego followed after momentarily, not wanting the touch to end.

"Lemme get my shoes," Klaus said.

As expected, the house was spotless. The decorations around the house looked like they belonged in a magazine catalogue. The house had always been perfectly decorated by his mother, and as he got older, by Diego too. Diego was indifferent about Christmas, but he felt a pang of nostalgia at being unable to decorate with her this year.

Klaus wandered through the living area with wide eyes, marvelling at the decorations. More importantly, he commented on the various cross-stitches around the place; that would earn him all of the brownie points, as if he needed them.

"Grace, this series is sensational! The metallic thread is a nightmare, I'm told." He leaned in before gasping. "And beaded too!"

Grace laughed and positively glowed under the praise. "Yes, my Queens are my pride and joy. I started with my Fall Queen when Diego moved out. I think she is still my favourite." She tilted her head, admiring it.

"Ohhh, family portraits!" Klaus gasped as he encountered the photographs on the mantlepiece. He picked up one. "Diego, you were so cute back then!"

"He was always a perfect little boy," Grace agreed, looking at the picture over Klaus' shoulder. "So sweet and thoughtful."

"Well, that hasn't changed," Klaus said.

Diego flushed from where he was sitting on the couch, sipping his tea. He didn't need to see the family portraits, having seen them his whole life.

"Oh wow, there's a lot of them," Klaus commented, setting the picture down.

There had always been a family portrait at Christmas, his father unsmiling in every single one of them. Diego had hated those pictures.

"Yes, we took one every year," Grace told him. "This was Reginald's last Christmas," she said, brushing her hand over the frame. Diego was never quite sure if she was sad or not, whether she missed her husband himself, or simply missed having someone in the house.

There were photos after that, when it was him, Mom, and Aunt Abby; they were all smiling in those.

From where Diego was sitting, he could see Klaus frowning.

"You haven't taken one this year!" Klaus said. "Let me take the picture." He looked between him and Diego. "Diego's phone has the better camera. I mean, unless you have a proper camera. But smartphones these days—wow!"

"Oh Klaus, that's so thoughtful," Mom said, beaming. Her cheeks had to be hurting from all the smiling she'd done today.

Diego sighed as he began to push himself out from the squishy leather couch, but Mom hurried over to where he was sitting and sat neatly beside him. Diego passed his phone over to Klaus, who was more than familiar with the camera settings by now.

Trying not to feel awkward, he allowed Klaus to take what sounded like thirty photos in rapid succession, humming 'I'm a Model' and shimmying his hips as he did so.

"Here, take a looksie," he said as he passed the phone back to Diego.

"You should take some with us too," Grace said, not getting up from the couch.

"Oh no, I," Klaus started stuttering, glancing over at Diego nervously. "I wouldn't want to intrude or anything. You don't need silly ole me in this."

"Just jump in the picture, Klaus," Diego said, cutting off his argument.

Klaus made a high-pitched sound and then went about balancing the phone on some books, fiddling with settings as he went. Once the phone was balanced and he was happy with it, he skipped over and sat beside Diego.

"Okay, it's gonna take 10, every couple of seconds, so. Smile!"

After a few normal pictures, Klaus leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, followed by pulling ridiculous faces.

"We're beautiful," Klaus cooed once the camera was done flashing aggressively at them, flicking through the photos so quickly that Diego could barely make anything out.

"Oh, I was supposed to show you Reginald's office!" Mom said suddenly. Klaus' eyes lit up and he passed the phone back to Diego and clapped his hands excitedly.

"I'll wait here," Diego said weakly as they disappeared from the living room.

Mom returned a little later without Klaus. Back at Diego's, Mom, upon learning how much Klaus liked to read, had offered his father's library for Klaus to peruse and borrow anything that caught his eye. Diego had a feeling they would be returning to the city with a small library of their own.

Mom sat down on the armchair to Diego's left. "You didn't tell me you were seeing someone," she said, raising an eyebrow at him. Her lips were quirked in a little grin so he knew she wasn't mad at him.

"It's kinda new. But. I. I." He'd never introduced her to anyone. There had never really _been_ anyone to introduce her to.

"He's lovely. He's perfect for you."

"Really?" Diego asked wryly as warmth filled his insides. Whilst he hadn't doubted that she'd love Klaus, it was still nice to hear.

"Of course he is. He balances you perfectly."

Diego hadn't really thought of that. He smiled and took a sip of his tea. Everything he wanted to say would make his damn stutter resurface.

"I'm glad Klaus invited me in. That was such a lovely surprise. I don't get to see you nearly often enough."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I understand, dear. I can still miss you though."

"Seriously, Mom. Sell this place. Move closer to me." He doubted this conversation would go anywhere. They'd had it a thousand times before, but she seemed determined to linger. It made sense; she'd lived here for over thirty years, and had raised a small family there. Diego just selfishly wanted her closer.

"You don't need your silly old mother holding your hand forever," she said, eyes crinkled over the top of her teacup.

"Maybe I _want_ my wonderful mother to hold my hand forever," Diego retorted, joking.

"Well, that just sounds unhealthy," Klaus said, coming back into the lounge, a small stack of books in his arms. "And trust me, I'm as healthy as they come, so I'd know."

"But in all seriousness," Diego said, even though they'd had this argument a thousand times over.

"I know, I know. I'll think about it," she said, setting her tea down.

Diego resisted sighing aloud. She always said that. He didn't want to dwell on it though; he was still in a good mood, and wanted that to continue.

"What books caught your eye?" Grace asked, changing the topic.

Klaus' expression was gleeful. "Well, I'm glad you asked!"

In the car on the way home, Klaus stopped the story of how once, when he was twelve, he was wearing his mother's heels when—. He went silent, opening and closing his mouth twice.

Finally, he asked, "was that okay? Inviting her over? I know I sometimes don't think—"

"Only sometimes?" Diego teased.

"You're not nearly as funny as you think you are," Klaus said, laughing anyway. "I sometimes don't think and then I overstep."

Klaus always managed to surprise him. He always seemed like someone who paraded through life, blissfully ignorant of things around him. And then, there would be these moments of intense self-awareness, nervousness; it always seemed so out of character for the man Diego knew, and yet, it was still him.

"No," Diego said firmly. "You did good. It was sweet." At the next red light, he leant over, gripped Klaus face, and kissed him soundly, until Klaus was melting against the centre console.

Diego withdrew just in time to see the light go green. Klaus was blinking dozily at him, as if Diego had short-circuited his brain in a single kiss.

"Does that mean I'm getting laid tonight?" Klaus asked giddily, finally sitting back in his seat, twisting so he was leaning against the door.

"When do you ever _not_ get laid? I feel like I'm fucking you three meals a day, plus snacks in between."

"I wasn't aware you were complaining."

Diego smirked. He wasn't.

Klaus paused and appeared to be thinking. "Yeah, that math checks out actually. Blowjobs count as snacks, right?

"I'm not literally counting, Klaus."

"Of course not, of course not. Blowjobs are snacks." He nodded decisively. "No, but seriously. That wasn't a complaint right?"

"Nope."

Klaus grinned. "So does that mean—?"

"Yes. It probably does mean that," Diego said, determinedly not looking over at Klaus.

Klaus pumped his fist in victory.

Diego realised with a weird lightness in his chest that he could see himself very, very easily falling in love with this man. Diego had never been in love before, but this time, he thought that maybe, just maybe, he'd like to let that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess which very, very tired trash panda in a trench coat is about to FINALLY fly home to her home country? Thanks to the miracles of internet friendships, some amazing friends managed to secure me a ticket to (hopefully) safety. I had three hours sleep, and I've been up since 4am, and am about to have a 16hr flight.   
> So. Uh. I hope y'all like this chapter and stuff!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one today but I'll hopefully update a new chapter sooner this time :D Thanks for still being along for the journey!!

As usual, Diego had to wait several days after the crime before bringing Klaus in. This one took a little longer as they were somewhat understaffed due to the holidays.

New Years Eve came and went; it was apparently Klaus' first New Years sober since he was about thirteen, a fact he mentioned idly over breakfast two days prior.

Like Christmas, Diego wasn't particularly invested in this holiday. They spent the evening curled on the couch, Klaus' legs thrown over his lap, as they watched some new show on Netflix about tigers.

Shortly before midnight, Klaus started kissing him, and Diego was pretty sure they brought in the new year moaning desperately into each other's mouths as Klaus rode him on the couch. It had not been intentional (at least on Diego's part), but he definitely had no complaints.

It took another few days after the scene cleared before Diego could make it over as a number of other cases came in, and things were gearing up with the Handler too.

"I like this one," Klaus said as they descended the, mercifully, single flight of stairs. "Only one set of stairs! And he seems okay, I think? Bit stiff around the collar; seemed more upset about his stock portfolio than the whole dying thing, but, you know. Maybe that's a money thing. I've never had money so maybe that's a bigger deal in those circles."

When Diego had first visited the apartment, he'd been struck by the sheer wealth of the former owner. It was a renovated brownstone, and whilst Diego didn't really know much about interior design, he knew that this was an incredibly beautiful home. Diego had learned that the victim had only moved in last month, and the furniture was all painfully new.

Klaus thought so too, if his whine was anything to go by. "Like, why can't this guy kill someone with a little less money? All these places are so nice, and I want them all." He paused and pulled a face. "What are the laws for squatting? I can never remember, get them confused with what they said in _Rent_ , and let me tell you, they're not the right rules no more!"

"Every time you open your mouth, I feel more and more inclined to open that criminal record of yours," Diego said as he shook his head.

Klaus gave him a look of open-mouthed outrage.

"I haven't!"

"Why the fuck not?"

Diego blinked several times. Not _quite_ the response he'd anticipated. "Uhhhh."

"It's quite a journey, if I do say so myself! At the very least makes for an entertaining read. Well, I would hope so. I don't imagine those police reports read like novels, you know?"

"I dunno, man. I tend to just go with my gut, and it didn't seem like I needed to," Diego said, bemused.

Klaus made a disgruntled noise. "That's boring."

"I don't need to look up your file to know you've been in the drunk tank. And if you haven't been arrested for possession, I'd be very surprised," he said, nodding at the joint tucked behind Klaus' ear for after the interview.

"Nah," Klaus said with a wink. "I'm sleeping with the prettiest detective. Keeps me out of trouble."

Diego wrinkled his nose. "I'm not pretty."

"Of course not," Klaus said, patting his shoulder. "Still. I'm dating a monster. What good is it, having access to all that data, if you're not even going to do anything nefarious with it? Like, think of the gossip, Diego. Think of the gossip!"

Diego shook his head and nodded at the space in front of them. "Can you…?" He wiggled his fingers, gesturing that Klaus should do… Whatever it was that Klaus did.

"Fine," Klaus groused and flopped down to sit cross-legged on the floor, crease of concentration appearing between his eyebrows. Diego followed after and made himself comfortable, absently noting that it was much easier to do this now than it had been months ago.

"How's it going? Did you see NMIH is down even further? Glorious," Klaus cackled. "Well, glorious for me. I do love a bit of schadenfreude to bring in the new year. Or, any time is a good time for schadenfreude really. Well, it's not like you can do anything with it, anyway, so may as well let me have my fun."

Diego rifled through his notepad, trying to find a blank page as Klaus appeared to be doing his best to rile this Stanley guy up. Could ghosts punch people? He hoped not.

"Oh, anyway, this is my friend Detective Diego. I mean. Detective Hargreeves. I can call him Diego, but you can't."

"I mean, he—"

Klaus cut him off with a hiss. "Anyway, Detective Hargreeves and I are here to ask you some questions. Seems we have a teensy bit of a serial killer on our hands, and you're his unlucky thirteenth victim. So, Diego here is gonna ask you questions, and I'll be John Edward-ing this shit up!" He shimmied his shoulders. "Oh god, you're as pop-culture impaired as he is! He's the guy famous for—. You know what, it's not even worth it. That joke is clearly too sophisticated for you."

Klaus was usually far more empathetic and gentle with the victims, and either he really hated Stanley, or he really enjoyed the banter. Without seeing Stanley, Diego couldn't say which it was.

Once Diego had himself set up, he started in with the questions. The interview proceeded as normal, with minimal teasing from Klaus.

That was, until Diego asked, "Okay, so, did you have anyone that didn't like you? Anyone you think might have wanted to kill you?"

After the typical silence, Klaus burst into laughter. He covered his mouth with his hand as he kept giggling. "Sorry, sorry. Um. He said that he was a manager for Walls Fergo so, yes, he very much had people that hated him. But he doubts anyone would have hated him enough to kill him." Klaus stopped looking at Diego and back at the empty space. "I don't know man, bankers suck. Did you know that last year, people paid $34 billion in overdraft fees alone? You are literally taking money from people who already don't have money!" Klaus coughed, suddenly realising he was going off on a tangent. He turned back to Diego and smiled sweetly. "What? I read it in the newspaper last week."

"I didn't say anything," Diego said, amused.

Klaus blew a raspberry.

"Are we good to continue?"

"Yep. Right. Dead person. Murder mystery. Et cetera."

"Was there anyone you had any particularly strong confrontations with leading up to your death?"

Klaus dropped his face into his palm, the slapping sound weirdly loud in the quiet apartment. "Oh my god," Klaus muttered, voice muffled.

"What?"

"His department laid off 200 people a few weeks back. Right before Christmas too! What a dick!"

Diego resisted the urge to groan. "What was that about not having upset anyone?"

"You're lucky you're dead, because that means I can't hit you. Actually, I wonder if? No. No."

"What did he—" Diego started, but Klaus waved offhandedly.

"Honestly, don't ask," Klaus groused, shaking his head.

It appeared to be the easiest interview, at least as far as Klaus' emotions were concerned. Diego had no doubt about Klaus' level of empathy, so it was strange to see him so blasé throughout the interview.

"Look, I'm not saying eat the rich but that's exactly what I'm saying," Klaus said as they left the apartment.

"Was he really that bad?"

Klaus hesitated, surprising Diego.

"Yes and no," Klaus said finally, resuming walking. "He was a dick, I'm not lying about that. I still say we should eat the rich. But… I felt kinda bad for him. He didn't have anyone in his life. His _housekeeper_ found him. He was more worried about whether his workplace would undo all the changes he made, than, well… I dunno, I guess I felt like showing him pity or sympathy would be very unwelcome. I think. Everyone has different ways of dealing with their own death. A lot are really sad, worry about their loved ones, think about all the things they didn't do. Sometimes they don't, but I think it's a coping mechanism." He shrugged. "I can't really fault them for that. But I can fault him for _firing 200 people just before Christmas, Jesus Fucking Christ_. I guess on the other hand, you've now at least got a list of people that could be involved here."

Diego was less optimistic and flicked through the notes as he walked down the stairs.

Klaus leant against the stairs once they were outside and took the joint from behind his ear. He contemplated it and put it back. He tucked his hands behind his back and rocked back and forth on his heels. Diego could feel his eyes on him and looked up.

"What?" Diego asked with a little frown. "Did I—"

Klaus made a squeaking sound in the back of his throat, lips pressed together, and shook his head rapidly. "No, no. It's." He was blushing now.

Diego studied him, curiously.

Klaus ducked his head. "Nothing, nothing. It's fine."

"Klaus," Diego said, putting a hint of firmness in his voice as he tucked the notebook away.

Klaus sighed heavily. "I… We usually have a hug after these?" His voice was higher than normal and he looked embarrassed; it was an unusual expression to see on him.

Diego smiled. "Oh. But you seemed okay this time?"

Klaus picked some invisible lint off of the cuffs of his coat. "Yeah, well…"

Diego stepped into his space, putting a hand around Klaus' waist and tugging him in close with the other arm across the back of his shoulders. Klaus melted against him and wrapped his arms around Diego's neck, burying his face in Diego's neck as best he could with the scarf there.

"You can just ask, you know," Diego said.

Klaus didn't say anything, just rubbed his face into Diego's neck.

When he pulled away, Diego leant in to kiss him, gloved hand against Klaus' cheek. It was the first time they'd worked a case together since they'd gotten together, and whilst Diego was very intent on remaining professional, he figured just a little kiss couldn't hurt.

Klaus was positively glowing when he withdrew, and he threaded his fingers between Diego's as they headed towards his car.


	19. Chapter 19

It would be a lie if Diego said he was a good sleeper. Generally speaking, he did the right things. He exercised regularly, kept a healthy diet, and didn't drink coffee after 4pm on _most_ days. But being a cop didn't exactly lend itself to a necessarily peaceful existence.

Diego had done the required therapy after the first few times a case had gone terribly wrong. He'd been cleared and back in the field right on time. He was _fine_ as long as he didn't think about it.

Dreams, however, had a way of telling him where to shove it. If he wasn't going to do more than the bare minimum of processing in his conscious life—and by 'bare minimum', he really meant that outside of the mandated therapy, he did his absolute fucking best to never, ever think about it—then his dreams were going to do the rest.

When his eyes shot open in the night, his breathing hard and sweat sticking his sheets uncomfortably to his body, he was simply grateful that he didn't seem to be someone that cried out from nightmares. Klaus slept soundly beside him, which was a relief. Sometimes Klaus mumbled and whimpered in his sleep, but that usually passed relatively quickly; sometimes it didn't, and Diego would be woken by a panicked Klaus sitting up as he choked desperately for air.

Diego ran a hand over his face as he let his heart rate slow and his breathing even out. His nightmares were always a weird jumble, an amalgamation of cases gone wrong, his father, Mom, Patch, Luther, even Five. And now that Klaus was a part of his life, he had the unfortunate experience of occasionally featuring in Diego's nightmares.

This time there had been Klaus and a wolf. His father had been in there somewhere, but that part was already escaping him, the way dreams did the longer you were awake. There had been the smell of blood and the chemical smell that he knew from drug busts. The wolf had had the Handler's voice and… Diego couldn't remember the rest, just the panicked feeling that _she had Klaus_ and he couldn't do a damn thing to stop her.

Finally, his breathing was back to normal, but the sheets around him were cold and damp. His watch read 3:48. It was too early for a workout and whilst he was tired, his bed felt horribly uncomfortable now. After attempting to sleep a little longer and failing miserably, he eased out of bed. Klaus slept on.

He managed to find some sweatpants and a tee in the dark. They clung uncomfortably to his clammy skin, but it was better than nothing. He closed the bedroom door behind him and set about making coffee by the stove light.

His attempts to work some cases failed; his mind was elsewhere. Eventually, he set the laptop aside and curled up under a blanket on the couch as he sipped his coffee. Time got a little blurry around the edges, and he fell into something that might have resembled a light doze. It didn't feel like he'd slept, but when his watch started vibrating his alarm, it jolted him back to reality.

There was still a pit of unease in his gut as he sluggishly worked out, a feeling he couldn't shake no matter how hard he tried.

He ran until he couldn't feel anything but the roar in his chest and the thud of his heartbeat against his ears.

"I want you to take credit for the case."

Five looked up at Diego from where he was still seated at his desk and narrowed his eyes. "Okay," he said finally.

"Okay? No questions?" Five _always_ questioned him.

"Nope. If you're asking me, I assume you've thought about it and have good reasons for doing so."

"Oh." If Diego weren't so tired he might have attempted a retort, but nothing came to him. His head was still thudding dully.

"Besides, it's hardly skin off my nose, taking the credit for bringing her down."

"Yeah," Diego said tiredly. He'd thought that, and had been prepared to bring it up in the argument he'd expected to need.

"You look like shit, by the way."

Diego rolled his eyes and let his crossed arms drop to his sides. "Lovely to see you too, sweetie."

"Well, make sure you get some sleep. I won't have you ruining _my_ case because you and Klaus can't keep your hands off each other," Five said as he pushed himself out of his chair and grabbed his coffee cup.

"I—that's not—" He stopped himself from arguing. It wasn't like Five would listen to him anyway. He shook his head to himself and went back to his desk, mind still an unpleasant throb of unnamable feelings.

* 

They moved quickly and quietly through the buildings. It was freezing out, but Diego was only vaguely aware of the lick of cold across his neck.

Five took down the first guard easily, before they had the chance to notice them. Five eased the unconscious man to the ground and nodded at one of the nameless-faceless team members they'd assembled for this. They came forward and cuffed the guard. He and Five moved on.

On Five's signal, they both took down another two guards, repeating the same process as they moved further into the maze.

Diego's senses were on high alert, waiting to hear the tiniest sounds, but so far everything was going well. That in itself made Diego uncomfortable. There was always room for things to go wrong, and he was determined not to let himself get cocky.

Finally, they made it to their destination. The warehouse was exactly as Klaus had described, and he felt a rush of pride that Klaus had been so helpful for this. He hoped tonight would end the Handler's reign of terror; Klaus deserved it just as much as the rest of them.

Five communicated in hand signals their next course of action; Diego nodded, accepting the orders. It wasn't exactly what _he_ would do, but he'd made his choice already This was now Five's case, and loathe as he was to do it, Diego would submit to the orders, as long as they weren't too stupid.

Five held up the signal and Diego inhaled shallowly, waiting with bated breath and—

They burst into the room, guns up as they quickly dispersed themselves around the small space. The Handler's crew jolted, but the Handler herself didn't visibly startle. Miraculously, nobody tried to flee.

Once things settled into still silence, Five moved closer to the front so that he was directly in front of her, although the desk and several feet remained between the two of them.

"Well, Five," the Handler said, voice smooth, as if a dozen heavily armed people hadn't just poured into her lair. She didn't even stiffen, and it set Diego's nerves further on edge. "Long time, no see," she continued, standing up straighter.

Diego had barely seen pictures of her, their files as lacking in those as it had all the other forms of evidence. She was eerily beautiful and had an agelessness to her. It was not what he'd been expecting, but then again he wasn't sure what he _had_ been expecting.

"Too long," Five said, not lowering his gun. "But I'm hopeful that it won't be too long between now and our next."

The Handler laughed mockingly. Diego watched her closely. Black lace fingerless gloves covered her long arms. He studied her hands, cautious given that she still hadn't raised them and instead rested them on the table in front of her. Her goons, however, did have their hands in the air.

"You may arrest me today, but you know nothing will stick."

"Well," Five said, glancing at the bricks of B and cocaine lining the walls. "That says otherwise. Now, if you'd be so kind." He tucked his gun away and extracted his handcuffs from his belt as he stepped towards her. "I'd like to remind you that you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

Just as Five took his second step, Diego's eyes caught the subtle twitch of her fingers. One finger had moved below the edge of the desk and Diego barely had a moment to call out a warning when he felt the earth shake and then drop out from beneath him. 

The breath was knocked out of him, and smoke and dust filled the air. His eyes were gritty and struggling to focus through the black spots flashing across his vision. He had a second to be grateful he wasn't injured before he realised that the Handler had used the explosion not to kill them, but as a diversion.

Five was on his hands and knees, hacking violently with a hand clutched to his side when he looked up and appeared to have the same realisation. They locked eyes and although he couldn't hear Five over the ringing in his ears, he was sure Five was echoing the same sentiment Diego was feeling. Five scrambled to his feet instantly and headed towards the door that the Handler had fled through, Diego moments behind him.

The corridor was filled with a hazy smoke, but Diego could still make her out. She hadn't entirely escaped. There was still a chance, and like hell was Diego going to let it elude him.

Diego was quick, but Five had surprising speed in him as they pursued the Handler, and kept even with Diego. As they turned a corner, an impressively tall man came out, situating himself between the two of them and the Handler.

Diego knew him from pictures and from hearing about him through Klaus.

Hazel.

"You go, I've got this," Diego shouted at Five. Five hesitated for a nanosecond before nodding and continuing. He moved so quickly that Diego could have sworn he teleported.

Hazel threw a punch that Diego managed to dodge at the last second, before following with one aimed for the kidney that he managed to take to the rib instead. It sent pain lancing through him and he gasped, already struggling to breathe thanks to the smoke.

He saw an opening and caught Hazel by the wrist, twisting it so that his next move had him yanking against his own body. He kicked Hazel's feet out from under him and scrabbled with him on the ground, earning an elbow to the diaphragm. He wheezed but pushed through, stopping the next hit. Hazel kicked out but Diego finally managed to pin his wrists. In a move that impressed even him, he managed to snap the cuffs on his wrists behind him.

Hazel didn't go down easily, even with the restraints. And christ, he put Luther to shame in terms of size. Some of the team came into the corridor and helped Diego subdue Hazel without resorting to any unnecessary force.

Once he was sure that they had him, Diego got back to his feet and hurried further into the warehouse, looking for Five. Five and the Handler hadn't made it much further, which was a relief. Five had her cuffed, and she glared at him with withering vitriol.

Five looked absolutely _smug_.

"This isn't the end," the Handler said, voice surprisingly cool although her hair was askew and she was on her knees.

"It seems like it is to me," Five said, hauling her to her feet.

"It's not the end of everything. Just the end of… something."

How she stayed so collected was beyond Diego.

"Have you read her—" Diego started to ask Five.

"Of course I have," Five snapped.

"Mmm, speaking of, I would like to exercise my right to remain silent."

"Good." Five started to lead her down the smokey hallways into the bulk of the warehouse, Diego following behind.

Mission completed.

Given that Diego wasn't technically the lead on this case anymore, he didn't have to stay behind for the truly extensive paperwork that would now rest with Five. Five, whilst not the same stickler for rules that Luther was, was methodical and organised and his paperwork reflected that.

And Diego didn't have to do it.

He was buzzing with excitement at how things had gone. Somehow, Klaus had led him to the biggest drug bust in the city in probably ten years. The cover for Klaus being around him was now redundant, but Diego was giddy with relief. There would be no further need to throw Klaus into situations that threatened his hard-won sobriety.

He was humming to himself as he unlocked his door, trying to be quiet so as not to disturb a no-doubt sleeping Klaus.

To his surprise, Klaus was curled up on the couch, knees to his chest, furiously worrying a thumbnail as he stared blankly at the space in front of him. He jolted at Diego coming in. The tension left him immediately and he moved faster than Diego had ever seen him, throwing his arms around Diego's neck in a clinging hug.

"Hey," Diego said cautiously, bringing his hands up to rest against Klaus’ back. "You okay?"

Klaus nodded and hummed his affirmation. He didn't let go of Diego though; if anything, he sagged against him, Diego taking some of his weight.

"Just glad you're home," Klaus said when he finally withdrew.

"Try again," Diego prompted, fixing him with a look as he began to remove his heavy outer layers.

Klaus wrinkled his nose. "I was a teensy weensy bit worried about you tonight?"

"Any reason why?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because the Handler has a body count as large as fucking Stalin's?" His eyes were still frantic even though Diego was here and clearly unharmed. "Did it go okay? Is she locked up?" He ran his eyes up and down Diego's body, but it wasn't with the same heated gaze he usually had.

"I'm fine," Diego reassured. "Didn't have to fire a gun, not a single hair on me is damaged."

"Why do you smell like smoke then?"

Diego smiled. "Oh, _she_ fucked with things a little bit, but I promise, I'm okay. Couple of bruises, but that's it."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at him, studying his face anxiously before he inhaled shakily and nodded as he wrapped his arms around Diego's neck again.

He hadn't realised that Klaus had been so worried about this. He let Klaus hold on as long as he needed, and tucked his head into Klaus' shoulder, breathing him in. When he withdrew, Klaus seemed steadier. Still, he joined Diego in the shower, kissing him wetly with a hint of desperation. Diego still had a lot of energy to work off, and even though he didn't like knowing he'd worried Klaus, he was still in a good mood given the success of the case.

The shower was cursory at best, and the drying off even worse. Diego dragged a still mostly-damp Klaus into the bedroom, kissing him once before shoving him backwards onto the bed. Klaus landed with a little _'oof'_. As Diego grabbed Klaus by the ankle, intent on flipping him over and pressing his face into the covers, Klaus shook his head and reached his arms out, drawing Diego down to him.

"Wanna see you," he murmured through sloppy kisses up Diego's neck, raking his fingers over the fine hair on Diego's scalp.

Diego didn't try to speak, just nodded furiously as he reached over to the nightstand for the lube and condoms he no longer bothered to put away. Klaus shuddered when he pushed inside. He didn't go nearly as slowly as he perhaps should have, desperation and residual adrenaline pulsing through him, but there was no pain in Klaus' face. Klaus didn't even let himself adjust, just rolled his hips up to meet Diego's as he brought him down for another kiss.

He took Klaus in a way that was almost brutal; Klaus revelled in it, demanding _more_ , and _harder_ , and _oh fuck, Diego_. His blunt nails clawed up Diego's back, treading the line between painful and pleasurable. Diego sank his teeth into the flesh of Klaus' neck, the meat of his shoulders. Klaus cried out at the sensation, tightening around Diego on particularly hard bites.

Diego shifted one of Klaus' legs from around his waist and pushed it up so his knee was over Diego's shoulder. Klaus' eyes rolled back and he cried out a litany of curse words. When Klaus clawed harder at his back, Diego pinned Klaus' wrists above his head, enjoying the increasingly desperate moans that escaped him.

"Diego, fuck, fuck, I'm, oh god," Klaus gasped out, trying and failing to drag his eyes open to look at him. His cheeks were beautifully flushed, his eyes wet, and he was biting his lip so hard that Diego almost worried.

Klaus sobbed drily as he came between them, untouched but for the press of their bodies against his cock.

"Fuck me, that's hot," Diego breathed, his own orgasm suddenly that much closer, the way Klaus was spasming around him insane. He came shortly after, Klaus still twitching in the aftershocks and moaning weakly from what had to be overstimulation by now.

He flopped down beside Klaus as soon as he'd discarded the condom, both of them still struggling to catch their breath. Klaus tilted his head just enough that he could look at Diego through the corner of his eye, the edge of his mouth twisting into a wry smile. He rolled over, tucking himself against Diego and burying his face in Diego’s neck, arms tight around his body.

"Holy shit," Klaus whispered. "I've never done that before. That was…" He shivered. "Intense."

Diego wrapped his arms around him and planted a kiss on the top of his head. They held each other as their breathing evened out, as Klaus stopped shuddering and shaking from his orgasm.

Finally, he pulled away and looked up at Diego. Klaus wrinkled his nose.

"Great," Klaus said. "Now we need another shower."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY FOR ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER. T.T

The ceremony was long and dry, as all of these ceremonies were. Diego was proud to be receiving another medal, without a doubt, but the moment itself was quite short in comparison to the rest of the very long and very drawn out formalities.

When all the fancy parts were done, there were refreshments and Diego slowly worked his way through the crowd to find Klaus. Klaus' grin was wicked when Diego made it over.

"My god, you do look…" Klaus' indulgent words trailed off as he wrapped a hand gently around Diego's tie and pulled him in for a brief kiss, before he concluded with a, " _dashing_." He smoothed the tie back down, expression smug.

Diego could feel his ears getting hot.

"You scrub up okay, I guess," Diego said, running his eyes up and down Klaus' body.

Klaus' burgundy suit was form fitting, borderline ridiculous in the way it hugged every inch of him. Long legs that Diego was intimately familiar with seemed to stretch to the heavens.

"I just want you to know," Klaus said casually, taking a sip of what Diego sure as fuck hoped was apple juice, "that I'm going to insist you fuck me silly later."

"I know," Diego said, amused. "You've mentioned that eight times in the past day."

"And I intend to ensure you do so." Klaus' eyes narrowed mischievously and then darted around the room. And then, he smirked and slid his hand into Diego's gloved hand and dragged him out the door.

The hallway was empty, and much quieter once the door closed. Klaus grinned wickedly as he dragged Diego around the corner. Diego's back hit the wall with surprising force, and air punched out of him. Before he had the chance to gasp, Klaus was on him, kissing him fiercely.

"You look unfairly hot in that," Klaus managed to get out between kisses. "And I wasn't allowed to kiss you the last time you wore it so…"

"Yeah," Diego gasped. "Seems fair." He tugged Klaus closer with a hand at the back of his head.

As soon as Diego's fingers found Klaus' hair, Klaus muttered, "Don't you dare."

His curls were miraculously tamed by the hair tie that Klaus had been cursing over the entire morning. Diego had witnessed at least four attempts to pull them back, only for them to spring loose and Klaus to curse colourfully.

Diego laughed into the kiss and instead settled his hand on the back of Klaus’ neck. The material of his sparkling black shirt was surprisingly soft through his white gloves. He slid his hand under Klaus' suit jacket and thumbed at the suspenders, enjoying the way Klaus shivered under his touch. Klaus' leg slid between Diego's and he kissed Diego like it was the last thing he'd ever get to do.

His breath was coming in a little faster and Diego was loosely weighing up how easy it would be to make his excuses and go home early when he heard the clearing of a throat.

Diego wrenched away from Klaus and turned towards the source of the noise to see Patch standing there with a raised eyebrow. Klaus looked over, lips twisting into a smirk as he took a step backwards, smoothing Diego's tie down.

"Detective Hargreeves," Patch said, looking amused.

"Sergeant," Diego said with a nod, standing up straight and pushing his shoulders back. He and Klaus put a foot of space between them. He wracked his brain to figure out if he was _technically_ doing anything wrong.

"I need to get past you to return to the event," Patch pointed out.

Ah.

As Patch began to move past, she cocked her head and looked at Klaus.

"You look familiar," she said with a little frown on her face.

"Uhhh…"

"Uh. Sergeant, this is my boyfriend, Klaus. Klaus, this is Sergeant Patch."

Klaus held out a hand to shake Patch's hand, and she shook it with a bemused expression.

"I've been around the precinct a little," Klaus said, dimples coming out with his smile. "That might be why."

Patch studied him for a moment before nodding. "Lovely to meet you, Klaus." She gave Diego a curious look before she returned to her normal expression. "I'm just heading back now."

"Uh, we'll join you," Diego said stiltedly. He glanced back at Klaus, who looked torn between amusement and nervousness. Diego reached out to take his hand and some of the worry in Klaus' face eased.

The walk back to the room was silent and once inside, Patch said, "Lovely to meet you, Klaus," before she disappeared into the crowd.

"Well, _that_ was fun," Klaus teased Diego.

Diego ran a hand over his face. "I can't believe my boss caught me making out in the hallway."

"Oops?" Klaus said, very clearly not sorry.

Diego rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I refuse to take the blame here. You can't invite me to one of these things, looking like that, and expect me not to want to jump you in the bathroom."

"Oh, should I not invite you next time then?" Diego asked mildly, smirking.

Klaus glared at him. "Don't you dare deprive me of such a vision. That'd be a blatant violation of the Geneva Convention, Diego."

"I like you being here," Diego said as he leaned in to kiss Klaus on the cheek. Klaus preened under the attention. "You look good."

"Don't I always?"

"Come on, let me introduce you to people. You know, outside of you being arrested."

Klaus' very mildly kohl-lined eyes widened in what could only be described as terror.

"Diego, no, no, I'm very pretty, and I'm very good in the sack, but I am absolutely not someone to introduce to your colleagues. Oh, oh, oh fuck, is this happening?" Klaus' nervous titter followed him as Diego took him by the hand and tugged him through the crowd to where Luther and Five were talking. Rather, Five was very intently talking at Luther, and Luther's expression looked like he was struggling to keep pace with what Five was saying.

By the time the event had finished, Klaus had relaxed and was regaling some of Diego's colleagues with stories that Diego only half-heard. As Beeman and Luther laughed, Diego felt himself tuning out just to stare at Klaus, more than a little entranced at the way he talked, his facial expressions, the curls that burst free from his hair tie before he freed them with a roll of the eyes and huff of frustration.

Several times, Klaus caught his eye and when he smiled widely, Diego's heart rate ratcheted up.

Huh.

Doing the whole ceremony thing was always exhausting for Diego. He was a doer, not really a talker. He wondered how much of that had to do with having a stutter into early adolescence, and one that frustratingly flared whenever he was upset. Having to stand around and do pleasantries with people he didn't really know wore him out more than a 10 mile run.

Still, despite his tiredness, when Klaus peeled him out of his coat and dropped to his knees, Diego found it difficult _not_ to summon his inner reserves of strength.

"Just, _christ_ ," Diego exhaled shakily. "Just don't get anything on it."

Klaus pulled his mouth away and smirked up at Diego. "Dry cleaners have definitely seen worse."

Diego let his head fall back against the front door. "Yeah, valid point."


	21. Chapter 21

There was a bite in the air when Diego woke up; there had been a cold front this week and a late February snow was predicted for later in the week. It wasn't the cold that woke him though, but rather, Klaus snuggling in behind him. Diego glimpsed at the clock beside his bed and groaned. It was too early and it had been another late night of cases for him. Klaus had been half-asleep by the time he'd made it home, and Diego missed their few evening hours together. The serial killer case was painfully stalled; that said, it _was_ nice to spend their time together, rather than working. 

Klaus felt wonderfully warm against him and despite being disgruntled at being awake, Diego pressed back against him. Klaus kissed along his shoulder, his thumb brushing Diego's nipple ring.

"Good morning," Diego murmured, his voice rough.

"Morning," Klaus said softly. He was hard against Diego's ass. "Sorry for waking you."

Diego huffed a laugh. "Sure seems that way."

Klaus laughed too and kissed his neck, nuzzling it. He settled down behind Diego again, stilling his movements except for his thumb, which kept playing with his nipple ring.

Diego dozed, enjoying the sensation in the distant way that one did while still half asleep. Diego started to get hard.

Slowly, Klaus' hand trailed down Diego's front and took him in hand. Diego pushed into the touch. Klaus' hand on him was almost idle in its touches and the way he was stroking him was slow and steady. He started kissing the side of his neck again.

"Do you ever bottom?" Klaus asked, voice throaty near his ear.

Diego nodded. He hadn't done it a huge amount, but he'd enjoyed the experiences he had. And Klaus felt so good against him.

Klaus pushed up onto his elbow and groped on the nightstand before curling up behind Diego again. He heard a click and then felt warm fingers behind him. Klaus prepped him slowly, gently, kissing all over his neck and shoulders as he did, his other hand running up and down the length of Diego's torso.

Klaus fucked him tight and close and slow, rolling his hips gently as he moved inside Diego. He jerked Diego off with the same languid pace. Diego's orgasm built slowly, a warmth in his belly that spread to his chest, arms and legs, leaving him groaning low into the pillow beneath his head. It washed over him, a steady build and final break of pleasure that tingled through him.

After, Klaus helped him do a cursory cleanup and then pulled the blankets back up to their chins and kissed his cheek before snuggling in behind him.

"You've got an hour before you gotta get up for work," Klaus said. "Go back to sleep."

Diego nodded and barely even remembered falling back asleep. 

* 

It had been another long week with far too many cases, and even more coffee. Diego had never overly minded having this much work, had thrived on it even, but now that there was someone waiting at home, the appeal of pulling long hours was waning.

And Klaus had been off since that morning. Diego's phone had been eerily still all day; the only notifications he had came from the gym he'd gone to back in high school announcing that they were extending their opening hours. Diego unsubscribed, twelve years after graduation.

Klaus still met him for the walk home, but he'd seemed barely present. Maybe it was just the weather. It was a dismal February day, and had been overcast for the past week. That kind of weather was bound to get to anyone.

Back in the apartment, Klaus was perched on the edge of the couch. Every time Diego looked over, Klaus was staring off into space. He'd been bouncing his leg relentlessly. Sometimes he'd be chewing his thumbnail; Diego couldn't recall ever seeing Klaus bite his nails.

"You okay?" Diego asked from the kitchen.

Klaus nodded wordlessly and inhaled sharply before relaxing again. He looked at Diego, eyes wide. "Yeah, I'm good. I'm good. Why?"

Diego raised an eyebrow. "You seem off."

"Oh, do I?" Klaus' voice was thready and weak. "I'm fine, really."

Diego looked down at the red curry he was making and hesitated before turning the stove down to a simmer. It'd be fine like that for a while. He went and stood between Klaus' legs, and then crouched down so he was a little lower than Klaus' eye level.

"What's wrong?" Diego asked, turning Klaus' palms upwards and circling his thin wrists with his fingers. "I've never seen you like this." He kissed the tattoos on Klaus' palms before putting his hands in Klaus'.

Klaus' smile was closer to a grimace than anything else.

"Yeah, I always made excuses not to see you when I was, you know, like this." Diego's stomach plummeted. Klaus laughed weakly. "Harder to do that when we're kinda living together already. Which, by the way, is such a lesbian thing to do. Should we adopt a cat next?"

Diego settled down further, sensing this might need it. Klaus pulled one of his hands out of Diego's and he ran it over his face, massaging his eyes. He let the hand drop again, and he grabbed Diego's hand as he did. The dark shadows under his eyes weren't just smudged mascara.

"I'm fine," Klaus said weakly. "Just… It's just a bad day."

Diego ducked his head so that when Klaus tried to look away, he had to meet Diego's eye. Klaus' eyes darted away, and then back. Away, and then back. Finally, with obvious reluctance, Klaus met his gaze.

Klaus huffed. "Sometimes the ghosts get really loud. Sobriety is hard enough, even without them. And then some days, they get so _loud_ and every time I get one of them to move on, another two take their place, until finally…" He shook his head and let his head hang, leaning forward so he could rest his head on Diego's shoulder. It couldn't have been comfortable at that angle, but Diego accepted the touch and kissed him on the back of the head as best he could.

"Are there any in here?" Diego asked softly, squeezing Klaus' hands. Klaus pulled his head off of Diego's shoulder, expression miserable. He nodded as he closed his eyes, lower lip trembling.

An involuntary shiver ran up Diego's spine. He knew that this sometimes happened, but he liked thinking that his apartment was a safe place for Klaus to be.

"But um, she's not particularly intrusive. I could probably make her move on but…" He sighed heavily.

"But you're tired," Diego finished for him. Klaus nodded. Diego paused, trying to gather his thoughts. "Can you at least push her a little further away? So she's not inside?"

Klaus blinked slowly, sucking his lower lip as he contemplated it. "I can… try?" To Diego's surprise, he leant down to sag against Diego's shoulder again, tucking his face into his neck. He was still bouncing his leg. He inhaled sharply and then exhaled. Diego rubbed his back for a few minutes until Klaus sat up again.

"Well, she's on the balcony now," Klaus said wearily.

Diego brought his hand up to cup Klaus' cheek, his thumb swiping at the stray tear that trickled down his face.

"What can I do?"

Klaus' lower lip trembled again. He hesitated. "Can you just… Hold me for a bit?"

Diego nodded. "Yeah, of course," he said hoarsely. He climbed up onto the couch beside Klaus and shifted him so that he was all but cradled in Diego's lap, his legs thrown over Diego's.

Eventually, the tension left Klaus' back and he exhaled. He pushed Diego away enough that he could look up at him. Although his eyes were still tired, he didn't look like the weight of the world rested on his shoulders anymore.

"Thank you," Klaus said. His voice wasn't rough, but genuine. Diego tucked him back under his arm again and kissed his forehead.

"Anytime, sweetheart."

"Is dinner gonna burn?" Klaus asked, voice a little muffled against his shoulder.

"Hope not," Diego chuckled. "You hungry?"

Klaus nodded. "You know ghost whispering makes me hungry."

Diego smiled. He definitely knew that.

"Wanna eat dinner on the couch, and watch Queer Eye? They have a new season out, don't they?"

Klaus nodded, looking excited. "Really?"

"Sure. Stay here."

The extra simmer time actually helped their meal, and they settled in to watch new Queer Eye.

"Anything else I can do to help?" Diego asked when he next looked up at Klaus' face and saw the tension back in it. His leg, which Diego hadn't realised had stilled, had started to bounce again.

Klaus chuckled awkwardly. "You're gonna laugh."

"Well now I'm really interested." Diego said, tilting his head back in Klaus' lap.

"Blowjob?"

Diego did laugh. "Seriously?"

Klaus' smile was closer to a grimace. "It's a thing. Happy chemicals, orgasms make."

Diego pondered this. "Yeah, that makes sense." He sat up and turned so that he was facing Klaus and started tugging at his sweatpants. Klaus grinned and pulled him into a kiss.

*

Diego was half asleep already, the by-product of three late nights—one with Klaus on their serial killer case—and Klaus having ridden his dick almost as soon as they'd gotten in the door however long ago. Klaus' fingertips danced along Diego's ribcage, stopping at the edge of the blanket over his waist. It took a good amount of effort not to push the touch away; he was so goddamn ticklish it wasn't funny.

"What does this one mean?" Klaus asked, lifting his head off Diego's shoulder to look at him. Diego dragged his eyes open and looked down; Klaus was tracing the Cavalera on his left side, fingers gentle.

"Uh, that's for my Mom. I didn't know her, but, you know, I thought it was nice."

"Sugar skulls; that's a Mexican tradition, right?"

Diego nodded.

"So your Mom was Mexican?"

Diego put the arm that wasn't wrapped around Klaus' shoulder under his head. "Yeah, she was from Oaxaca."

Klaus hummed. "That's in the south, right?"

"Right."

"What was her name?"

"Uh, Maria Luisa. But I'm told she went by Luisa."

Klaus made an interested sound. "That's pretty. Do you know the root of that?"

"The what? No."

Klaus chuckled and pushed himself up onto his forearms, looking down at him. "I think it's sweet you have a tattoo to remember her."

Diego shrugged, trying not to show how awkward he felt.

"I'm guessing this is also to do with your Mom, because it's the bird from the Mexican flag, right?" Klaus asked, poking the tattoo on his other rib.

"Right," Diego confirmed.

"Okay, but this one," Klaus said, sitting up further and dragging his finger down Diego's arm. "This definitely does not seem to have any Mexican roots."

Diego laughed. "Uh, no. That tattoo means that I am incapable of backing away from any dare."

A laugh bubbled out of Klaus. His green eyes glimmered in the low light. "Please explain, right now."

Diego looked down at the wolf that made up his half sleeve. "Well, there honestly isn't much of a story. I was twenty, my friends at the Academy dared me, and…"

"And you've never walked away from a dare in your life," Klaus finished for him with a laugh. There must have been something in Diego's expression because Klaus shrugged and explained, "please, as if that isn't grossly obvious about you."

"I'm just lucky the tattoo ended up being pretty cool. I could have ended up with, I don't know, Ren and Stimpy. My friends are assholes."

"It is a pretty cool tattoo," Klaus agreed, studying it in greater detail. "This is actually really good work," he said after a moment. He looked back up at Diego. "What about this?" He tucked the tip of his pinky finger into the ring and tugged it gently. Even though Diego had been expecting it, it still made his breath hitch. Klaus' expression told Diego he knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

"Take a guess," Diego said with a roll of his eyes.

Klaus' tongue poked through his teeth.

Diego pushed himself up onto his elbows. "What about you? What does…" He looked at Klaus' various tattoos before settling on the series of thin rings around his bicep, "that one mean?"

Klaus' smile was crooked. "So, it turns out that tattoos are a semi-decent alternative to getting high. It's not an effective long-term solution, but it's something." At Diego's frown, Klaus continued. "It gives a bit of a high. On one of my _many_ attempts at getting sober, I started getting tattoos whenever I could, to help with the cravings."

Diego ran his eyes up and down Klaus' body. "Are they all for that reason?"

"Nah." He pointed to the two fine-lined fish on the top of his feet. "Those are 'cause I'm a Pisces. Hey, don't give me that face, or I'll read your chart and fuck shit up for you." He held up his hands. "These were a dumbass joke. I, also, don't know how to back away from a dare. My brother once joked that I was a human ouija board and…" He shrugged and sat up fully now, stretching his arms above his head. The scribbles across his sternum stood out, stark black lines against Klaus' paleness.

"I don't know what this says, if I'm honest," Klaus admitted, nodding at his stomach. It was covered in layers upon layers of text, as if someone had taken a tattoo gun and written a poem, and over the years continued to tattoo over the same space over and over, until it was a jumble of words in different fonts. Diego could only make out a few words, such as: _What must I do to feel anything?_ and _space dust all clean_ and _aspire to illegally land a plane in_. "Turns out, I _really_ like getting tattoos." There was something in his tone that—

"You fucked your tattoo artist, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah. Although, that wasn't the intention going in. He was actually doing my thigh and I got a boner. He was professional but," he winked. "You know what I'm like."

"That I do," Diego agreed, shaking his head. 

"So, I kept going back to him. He'd chuck on another tat, and he'd barely have time to cover it before I was climbing onto his dick."

Diego couldn't help but laugh. Thinking about their sex life, he was not at all surprised to hear that Klaus' masochism extended that far.

"I had a tongue piercing once, but I took it out. I don't remember why; I was probably drunk, or high, or both." He pouted to himself. "Kind of a shame though; I got a _lot_ of compliments on it." He hummed, tucking his chin into his hand. "Maybe I should get it re-pierced."

"What about the dragon?" Diego asked.

"The dragon?" Klaus cocked his head.

"Yeah, on your back."

Klaus blinked rapidly several times before, "Oh! I forget I have that half the time. It doesn't help that I was drunk as fuck when I got it either."

Diego chuckled and wrapped his arms around Klaus' shoulders when he lay back down, plastering himself against Diego's side. Klaus tucked his head under Diego's chin, and traced his ribs again, playing with the hair on his chest, and pinching his nipple gently.

"But in all seriousness, you wouldn't happen to know your birth time, would you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! The words on Klaus' tattoo come from [the writing on his walls](https://www.reddit.com/r/theumbrellaacademy/comments/b7kiw8/the_writings_on_the_wall_literally/). ;)
> 
> Also. Holy shit, pals. I'm... I'm back in my home city :O With my cat! And some relatives!!! And although I have intentions to move city again next year, we dunno WHEN that is. I'm.... in a place. For the foreseeable future. What is this???? 
> 
> Thank you all for the lovely comments and stuff!! <3 I hope the next time you take a risk, it more than pays off for you <3


	22. Chapter 22

"If I give you a blowjob, will you make me cake?" Klaus asked out of nowhere.

"You give me blowjobs anyway. That's not exactly an effective negotiation tool."

Out of the corner of his eye, Diego saw Klaus' mouth fall open in indignation. "Are you saying my blowjobs are ineffective?"

"I'm saying that you'll either need to think of some better leverage, or you're going to have to stop sucking my dick. Just quietly, I think you'll go for the first one." He knew in intimate detail just how much Klaus loved sucking his dick; he wasn't even sure who loved it more out of the two of them.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "I'll let you fuck me?" He hedged and then shook his head. "Wait, no, I already do that too."

"Try again," Diego grinned, putting the chicken in the oven. After he'd wiped the counter clean, he sat down at the table across from Klaus.

"Can you just make me cake because I'm pretty?" Klaus tilted his head from where it was resting on his knee.

"I could."

"I don't have that many bargaining chips in my arsenal, Diego! I'm not good for more than looking pretty, sucking dick, and talking to ghosts."

"Aw, c'mon Klaus, you're worth more than that."

"You're absolutely right. I'm also excellent comedic relief."

Diego raised an eyebrow. "Try harder."

Klaus' expression was forlorn. "You want me to put my laundry away, don't you?"

"Bingo," Diego said with a wink, pushing himself up so he could get a head start on the rest of the cleaning up. "You do that, and I'll make you whatever kind of cake you like."

Klaus' eyes widened with glee, and Diego realised he'd made a grave error. "Do you know those six layer rainbow cakes? What if you did that but with the pansexual colours?"

"The what-sexual colours?"

Klaus sighed dramatically. "Oh Diego, ye of little brain."

"Just for that, you have to put your laundry away _and_ you don't get cake," Diego said.

Klaus gaped at him. Diego laughed, and crossed the small space, gripping Klaus' face so he could kiss him.

Diego covertly looked up what a pansexual was while Klaus was going through his skincare routine.

Huh.

He'd thought Klaus was gay. Also, what was the difference between pansexual and bisexual? Diego opened a few more links, trying to get a better understanding, got a headache, and closed it all again.

While Klaus was at NA on Diego's next day off, rather than continuing to work on his cases, Diego whipped up some tri-colour cupcakes using his Mom's tried and true recipe. He hadn't made it in years, but it was easy enough. She'd taught him how to make it when he was eight, and it had apparently stuck.

He'd looked at some videos online about how to make rainbow cupcakes, and only working with three colours was easier.

Klaus gasped in delight when he came home and saw them.

"Oh my god, this is even better than an actual cake!" Klaus cooed, wrapping his arms around Diego's neck.

"Yeah, there was no way in hell I was making you a six-layered cake. You do not need that much sugar in you, Mister Energiser Bunny."

Klaus beamed at him. "I don't know," he hummed, tapping his mouth with a finger. "You don't seem to mind my high energy level when I'm bouncing on your dick."

Diego smirked. So did Klaus.

Klaus released his hold on Diego and grabbed one of the cupcakes, eyes wild and manically gleeful.

Oh yeah, Diego was _so_ getting his dick ridden tonight.

*

Diego checked his watch. The little French bakery Klaus liked was still open at this hour, so he made a last minute decision to stop in and pick up some of the pastries he so often craved. Klaus probably wasn't expecting him to be home for at least another hour or two because Diego himself hadn't expected to be home for a while. It turned out that the case he'd been called into in the final hours of his shift was for the higher-ups, and when they showed, Diego and Luther were sent packing. Normally Diego would have minded, but having someone at home made him care about pulling excessive hours just a little less.

He didn't want to think about what that meant.

He knew what it meant.

He just wasn't sure Klaus was ready to hear it.

Was it too soon to say it? Diego had never been in a relationship like this; he didn't know these things. And he was hardly going to ask Luther or Five for advice, Jesus fucking Christ.

When he unlocked the front door, Klaus was sitting at the kitchen table, his knees brought to his chest and a novel resting on top of them. His face was bare inches from the page.

"That's got to be terrible for your eyesight," Diego said as he shut the door.

Klaus jolted in surprise at hearing him and then beamed as he set the book down. "Hey! You're home early! You should have messaged and I could've—ooh, is that what I think it is?" Klaus gasped excitedly when he saw the bright blue box in Diego's hand. He all but skipped across the living space to be in front of him.

"I can't tell if you're more excited to see me or the pastries."

"The pastries, obviously," Klaus said, kissing Diego on the cheek and taking the box from his hand.

Maybe it wasn't too soon.

"Oh my god, you got me the mini cake too! I love y—I love the mini cakes," Klaus said, eyes lighting up as he looked into the box.

Okay, maybe it was too soon.

"You're definitely more excited about the cake than my presence," Diego said as he hung his jacket over its hook and toed off his shoes.

"You can't prove anything," Klaus said around a mouthful of eclair. He practically danced back to the kitchen. "Did you manage to save the city?" Klaus asked as he went and sat on the counter, kicking his feet back and forth. "Can we sleep peacefully, Bruce Wayne?"

"I don't know," Diego said as he grabbed some containers of leftovers from the fridge. "Higher-ups took over, so we got off early."

"So what you're saying is that you've left Gotham unsafe because someone told you what to do. Tut tut, Diego." Klaus shook his head, as if deeply disappointed in him.

Diego shot him a look. "Are you complaining?"

Klaus smirked. "I'd never. You know me, Diego. Picture of compliance. Nary a complaint out of this mouth."

Diego snorted. Klaus grinned as he popped the rest of the eclair in his mouth.

"You think you're cute."

"I _know_ I'm cute."

Diego sidled up between Klaus' legs, gripping his bare thighs to spread them. Klaus rested his arms over Diego's shoulders.

"You've got something here," Diego said, poking the little bristles of hair above Klaus' lip.

"Well, maybe you should do something about it."

Diego chuckled and kissed him softly. Klaus hummed against his mouth and wrapped his legs around Diego's waist.

Diego's toes were curling in the sheets and he was going out of his goddamn mind. Klaus' hands were tight on Diego's shoulders as he sank down onto Diego's cock again. Diego let his eyes slip shut and he fought not to move his hips too much. Diego's fingers dug into Klaus' hips, and Klaus whimpered and looked up at him through his eyelashes, biting his lip.

Klaus rolled his hips before pinning Diego's wrists down with his hands. Diego could escape easily, but he allowed it, enjoying the way Klaus was basically using his dick as his own sex toy. There was pleasure in every line of his face as he took his own.

God, it was so good. Klaus always looked so fucking hot like this, the way he moved his body, a steady rhythm that drove him mad. Diego started to pull his hands out of Klaus' hold, wanting to grip his hips and really slam into him, but as soon as he started to move, Klaus' hands tightened on his wrists.

"Don't," Klaus breathed, eyes fluttering shut as he fucked down again.

Diego groaned and let his head fall back against the mattress. His orgasm was so tantalisingly out of reach, and Klaus looked like he goddamn knew it. He started moving on Diego's dick with more intensity; maybe he was getting sick of this endless edging too.

Just as Klaus was really starting to lose it, his grip on Diego's wrists slackening, Diego's phone started blaring violently on the floor in his pants.

"No, no, no!" Klaus said when Diego started to sit up. "No, c'mon, Diego—"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Diego said, groping around on the floor for his pants. "When have you ever heard my phone go off if it wasn't an emergency?"

Klaus groaned in frustration and flopped back onto the bed, but Diego barely registered it. He looked at his phone and then swore.

"Guess I'm going back to work," he sighed. He looked over at Klaus; Klaus looked a combination of frustrated and crestfallen. He pouted at Diego from where he lay sprawled on the bed. "You might wanna get dressed too."

Klaus cocked his head to the side, and some of the grumpiness dissipated.

"Yeah," Diego said in answer to his silent question. "Looks like our friend struck again."

Klaus groaned again and kicked his feet a few times before pushing himself into a seated position. He shuffled off the bed, glaring at Diego.

"You owe me," Klaus grumbled.

"Yeah, I know," Diego said distractedly, reading through the alert as he started tugging his clothes back on.

"We can't even finish?" Klaus asked with a whine in his voice. He huffed. "Yeah, never mind. Shouldn't ask."

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you."

Klaus almost fell over as he bounced around to get into his skinny jeans. "You're lucky you brought me pastries this afternoon…"

Now that the weather was warming, the scene was busier than the last few had been. Crime scenes always brought too many people, people holding their phones up in an effort to film something that was honestly kind of boring to view from the sidelines.

"Okay, you know the drill by now, right?" Diego asked as they strode towards the scene, Klaus' long legs keeping pace easily with Diego's.

Diego stopped across the road from the police tape, eyeing the building. It was just like every other building in the street, and entirely unremarkable.

"Yeah, yeah, I've got it. Go, do your thing. I'll do mine."

Diego started towards the tape before he stopped, spun and grabbed Klaus' hand before he could disappear. He tugged Klaus in and kissed him, half an apology, half because he wanted to. Klaus tensed against him but relaxed almost instantly, melting against Diego. Despite knowing he had to get his ass to work, stat, Diego felt bad, and wanted to stay here, kissing Klaus until Klaus was jelly against him.

"I really do promise to make it up to you," Diego said when he pulled back. "I'll take you ice skating again on my next night off."

"It's fine," Klaus said wryly. "Now, seriously, go be gay and do crime so we can get back home and finish what we started."

"You're wrong on both counts there but I'll let it be because you're pretty."

Klaus batted his eyelashes coquettishly and then, smirking, disappeared into the night.

Luther, nor Patch, were there when Diego got inside. A part of him was grumbling inside that he and Klaus could have at least had their orgasms, but for the most part, he was just glad he was there.

The scene was all too familiar by now, and it never stopped turning his stomach. The killer was escalating and Diego felt as if he had as few leads as he had back when this had all started.

Diego knew that solving crimes wasn't like it was on the TV shows, but he did have a decent track record. That he was so out of his depth here _hurt_ and frustrated him in the same measure.

Who knew how many people would die before Diego managed to stop him?

Sometimes, these assholes went underground after a while, and the murders ceased. This did not seem to be the case with this guy.

Diego had just started his usual process when Luther bustled in.

"Sorry I'm late." His tie looked hastily done, and Diego was pretty sure there was a hint of lipstick on the collar of his shirt.

"No worries," Diego said lightly. He glanced at the collar with a smile and relished the way Luther went a vibrant shade of red. "I take it that things with Allison are going well?"

Diego _knew_ that things with Allison were going well. Luther walked around with a skip in his step. He smiled at his phone with the dopiest expression Diego had ever seen. He sighed happily at least three times a day.

He still blushed when Allison walked into the office, but at least he didn't knock over _quite_ so many things. His new keyboard had lasted four and a half months now because he hadn’t spilled any coffee over it!

Luther ignored Diego's comment as he grabbed some gloves and fought them onto his enormous hands.

"Anything new?"

Diego shrugged and grimaced. "Not sure, only got here a little while ago. But I'd hazard some escalation in violence, an extra mark on the card, and everything else being the same."

He was on the money there, he soon found out.

He wished he'd had the forethought to buy coffee on the way. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

When he emerged from the scene, his eyes were dry and gritty, and weariness tugged at every bone in his body. Klaus had messaged a few hours ago saying he'd spoken to the victim and that he was going to head home.

Most of the lights were off in the apartment, but for a single lamp in the living room, and the lamp on Diego's side of the bed. Klaus was curled in a little ball on his side of the bed, his hand holding open the book he'd evidently fallen asleep reading.

Diego couldn't help but chuckle to himself. When it was the two of them in bed, Klaus usually ended up sprawled out, taking up far more space than someone his size should. Now that he was alone in the bed, he was curled up smaller than Diego had ever seen him.

He had a short shower, figuring he'd go through his whole routine in the morning after his workout. He just wanted to get into bed and get some sleep.

Klaus stirred as Diego eased the book out from under Klaus' hand. He blinked up at him through sleepy eyes.

"Hey," Klaus said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey," Diego said, kissing his forehead. "Go back to sleep."

Klaus hummed in his throat. He seemed to be struggling to keep his eyes open. When Diego climbed into bed beside him, Klaus shuffled back so that Diego was spooned against him. Diego kissed the back of his neck, and managed to avoid a mouthful of hair as he did so.

"You gonna deliver on that promise, or what?" Klaus asked. His voice was slurred with sleep.

Diego chuckled and rested his forehead on Klaus' shoulder.

"I was planning on going to sleep."

Klaus rolled over with a huff and wound his arms around Diego's neck.

"Nuh uh. You promised." Klaus could barely keep his eyes open.

"That I did," Diego admitted. He leaned in to kiss Klaus gently. Sleepiness tugged at him too, but his body seemed more than happy to get with the program.

Klaus sighed against his mouth and tried to pull him closer. His fingers wound their way into his hair and twisted. Diego ran a hand down Klaus' back, down past the back of his boxers.

"Oh?" Diego murmured into the kiss at what he felt. He could feel Klaus smirking against his mouth.

"Didn't want any excuses." He bit Diego's lower lip and pulled back with his teeth.

"Turn around," Diego said, kissing him softly once more.

Klaus shoved his boxers down as he did so.

Diego reached behind him for a condom and some lube, got himself ready before snuggling up behind Klaus again.

They fucked slow and gentle, both of them more than half asleep. His hands found Klaus' and he curled their fingers together, holding Klaus tightly against him.

Klaus came with a whimper, his head tipped back against Diego's shoulder as he tightened and came over Diego's hand. Diego came shortly after, biting into the meat of Klaus' shoulder as he did.

The cleanup was cursory at best, with Diego barely wiping them down before sleep finally claimed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....thought maybe a chapter might be a nice distraction from.... *gestures vaguely at certain elections*
> 
> Stay safe, pals!!


	23. Chapter 23

Diego didn't mean to slam the door when he got home, but he did anyway. Klaus jolted out of his book and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Hi?" Klaus said, expression confused.

"Hi," Diego said flatly, not looking at him as he stomped into the bedroom. He started yanking his drawers open to get his workout clothes. Klaus came to the door and out of the corner of his eye, Diego saw him lean against the doorframe.

"You okay?" Klaus' tone was cautious.

"Fuckin'… spiffy. On top of the goddamn world." Diego undressed, pulling his gym clothes on with such force he wouldn't have been surprised if they tore.

"Okay, I gotta ask. Did, um. Did I do something wrong?"

As soon as Diego's head was through the hole in his t-shirt, he looked at Klaus. Klaus shifted from foot to foot and he tugged awkwardly at the hem of the cardigan which fell to his thighs. His expression was alarmingly neutral.

Diego exhaled and ran a hand over his face. "No, no. Just. Shit day at work. I need to blow off some steam." He sat down on the bed to change from his work shoes into his runners.

Klaus nodded mutely and the corners of his mouth tightened. "Do you, uh. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really," Diego huffed, feeling bad for snapping as soon as he did. 

"Okay…" Klaus trailed off. He jerked his hand, stopping himself from pulling at the loose threads of his cardigan, and folded his arms across his chest. 

Diego stood once his laces were done. He came up to Klaus and settled his hands on his shoulders.

"Sorry," Diego said. "I'm not mad at you. I'll be back in a bit." He hesitated. "Will you be here when I get back?"

Klaus, although a hair taller than him, seemed smaller than him in the moment. Given the way his chin lowered, the way he looked up at Diego through big eyes… Diego felt a pang of regret for worrying him. Klaus' hand came up to hold his arm, and fiddled with the material of his shirt. Finally, Klaus nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be here."

Diego kissed him quickly on the forehead, and squeezed Klaus' hand when he let go of his shoulders. Klaus squeezed back and Diego internally exhaled a sigh of relief.

"I'll be back."

It was dark and there was a lingering warmth from the day still in the air. Diego didn't know how long he'd been running, but he'd seen the sky fade from orange into indigo around him. The streets were quieter now and he didn't have to duck around pedestrians.

Although the anger wasn't so much cooling as he'd run until there was nothing left to feel but the burning in his lungs and his legs, he felt like the worst of it had dissipated. As soon as he thought about it again, it flared again. He ran until it stopped doing that.

He was vaguely nauseated and painfully dehydrated by the time he all but crawled home. His pulse was throbbing in his ears and he was dripping with sweat. Whether Klaus wanted to lick it off of him this time (and it had happened more than once) was difficult to say. Diego felt disgusting, but he'd felt that way the last few times too, so who the fuck knew?

When he opened the door, he was surprised to hear sounds in the kitchen, and was greeted by an amazing smell.

He pulled up short and blinked, still working to regain his breath. Now that he'd stopped, it felt like starting again was close to impossible. He didn't let himself lean against the wall, even though his tired body screamed for him to do so.

Instead, he walked into the kitchen, hands on his hips as his breathing slowed.

Klaus' smile was tentative when he came within sight. He stood over the stove, stirring something in a pot. The kitchen wasn't nearly as disastrous as Diego might have expected for seeing Klaus in there.

"Hey," Klaus said warily. "You're back." His eyes ran up and down Diego's body and he closed his eyes as he inhaled and then exhaled slowly.

"Yeah. What's this?" Diego didn't trust himself to even lean against the counter for fear that he might not be able to get back up again.

"I made dinner!" Klaus announced proudly. "It's technically ready if you want it, but if you want a shower first that's—" He stopped and turned the heat on the stove down low. "Fuck. I was going to run you a bath but I wasn't sure when you'd be home so I didn't, but you can do that too. It's not like it'll go bad."

"I, uh, I don't really like baths," Diego said, hoping he wouldn't have to explain why.

Klaus' expression was horrified. "Please tell me you're joking. Wait, no. No. Sorry, sorry." He shook his head to himself. "Well. Go, shoo! Shower! I'll set the table while you do that." He stepped forward and put both hands on Diego's shoulders and started leading him towards the bathroom. They stopped at the doorway.

Klaus' eyes trailed down Diego's neck and he bit his lip and took what looked to be a steadying breath. Diego knew that face—apparently Klaus had absolutely no qualms about the sheer amount of sweat coating Diego.

"Shower," Klaus instructed, shoving him gently.

Diego rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Fine."

He let the water pour over him in the shower and rested his forehead against the cold tiles. He closed his eyes and stood there for who knew how long.

When he emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a tank top and some sweatpants, Klaus was sitting at the table, knees drawn to his chest as he read a book.

The table was set and as soon as Diego slumped into the kitchen, Klaus lay the book with pages open on the table and got up.

"Sit, sit, sit," Klaus insisted, pulling Diego towards the table.

"I'm so confused," Diego admitted, not really sure what to make of all of this.

"You always look after me when I'm having a bad time," Klaus said, turning back to the kitchen. "Just… Just let me look after you for once?"

Diego rested his arms on the table and smiled tiredly at Klaus.

"You didn't set the kitchen on fire," Diego pointed out.

Klaus pulled a face. "I've told you. I do know how to cook: you just wouldn't like the kind of stuff I can cook."

"Should I be worried?" Diego asked.

"One night of shitty eating won't kill you."

He set a giant bowl of what was definitely the cheesiest Mac and Cheese Diego had ever seen in front of him.

"Are you _sure_ this won't give me a heart attack?" Diego teased. It smelled amazing, and if this was how he died, so be it.

"Ha, it's cute. You think dying can get you out of this relationship. Luckily for me, I can talk to ghosts, so even if it does kill you, you're still stuck with me." He batted his eyelashes prettily and practically skipped back to the stove to grab his own bowl. He sat across from Diego, already taking a mouthful.

"Fuck," he said around the food. "Too hot, too hot, I have regrets."

Diego wasn't able to stop the laugh. He took his own mouthful with more caution.

"Jesus," he said. "Worth any heart attack."

Klaus beamed. "Told you I could cook," he said again. "I know it's only Mac and Cheese, but—"

"But it's really fucking good Mac and Cheese."

"Exactly."

Diego gave him a tired smile. "Thanks babe."

Klaus blushed and looked back down at his food. He twirled his fork through the pasta. "You're welcome," he said, not looking back up.

Diego's anger returned as they sat there watching... Well, Diego wasn't sure what they were watching. He'd tuned it out, too busy caught up in his own thoughts.

"You know what's fucking bullshit?" Diego eventually burst out.

Klaus glanced over at him and turned the television volume down low.

"No?"

"When people get out of things on a goddamn loophole."

"Uhh—"

"So, get this," Diego started. "This guy, clearly the killer. His prints are all over the scene. He even admits to it. And he gets off with six months, and a goddamn technicality. Guess what? It's bullshit. That's not justice."

Klaus grimaced. "No, it's not."

Diego got to his feet, even though his legs still felt more like jelly than something with bones and muscles in them. "And this case is just the top of the goddamn iceberg. It doesn't matter how careful you are with your paperwork, or even if they confess, or whatever. The law always finds a way to just let these assholes off. He _killed_ someone. That's someone's life, cut short, because of a goddamn domestic dispute. That's someone's daughter and sister and friend. And she was her own person. And this asshole decided she should die for cheating on him. It wasn't heat of the moment—which, you know, is still _murder_ —but calculated. And they let him off with six months—three of which he's already served—because of some goddamn technicalities."

He was pacing angrily and could feel Klaus' eyes tracking his movements. When Diego finally looked back at him, his expression was surprisingly neutral.

Diego stopped his pacing.

Klaus said, haltingly, "would you like sympathy, comfort, or advice?"

Diego blinked several times. "What?"

"Oh, um. When people are upset, they sometimes want different things. It's so shitty when you're feeling mad about something, and you just want to be listened to, and someone gives you dumbfuck advice. Like, excuse you, wanker, I didn't want advice. I wanted to bitch, have a cigarette, and then get a blowjob. But no, you had to come out with advice that we both know I'm not gonna take." He concluded his little rant with an eye roll before he looked back at Diego. "Oh, right. Problem at hand. Which would you prefer?"

Diego stood there, perplexed. He'd never been asked that question before. "Uh…"

Klaus hummed and tapped his chin. "How much do you feel like punching things on a scale of eleven to twenty-five?"

"What? Uh, eleven, maybe twelve, I guess?"

Klaus nodded and pushed himself to his feet, sauntering up so that he was a few feet in front of Diego.

"Just wanted to check that you wouldn't wanna punch me," Klaus said, still standing back. His smile was small.

Diego blanched. "I'd never want to—God. No. Klaus, Jesus."

Klaus shrugged. "Better to check!" He cocked his head. "Do you want a hug?"

Diego was weirdly dumbfounded. Eventually, he nodded.

Klaus stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Diego's shoulders, pulling him in close. Diego hadn't realised how tense he was until he relaxed against Klaus. Some of the anger ebbed away. Diego exhaled and rested his chin on Klaus' shoulder.

"This is kinda nice," Diego admitted begrudgingly.

"Oh good," Klaus laughed, still not letting go of him. "I was worried it wouldn't work."

"I'm still pissed off," Diego said.

"And you're allowed to be. That's some bullshit right there." Klaus' hand came up to his hair and he rubbed soothingly at Diego's scalp.

"Yeah," Diego agreed.

"And a hug doesn't solve the bigger problems—"

"No."

"—but it makes them a little quieter, just for a minute."

Diego nodded, turning his face into Klaus' neck and kissing him just the once.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"Anytime."

Later, as they lay in bed, Diego's head pillowed against Klaus' chest, Diego admitted softly, "I hate when they get off. I hate it because there are so many stupid rules and stupid loopholes. Innocent people suffer so often, but the monsters get off. That's not why I became a cop."

He shook his head to himself.

"Why did you become a cop?" Klaus asked, trailing his fingers back and forth along the top of Diego's back.

Diego smiled awkwardly to himself. "Patch says 'righteous fury'."

Klaus snorted.

"I dunno. I just..." He trailed off. His reasons for becoming a cop felt less relevant after all these years. "I don't like bullies. And I thought maybe I could make a difference. I started just after they'd made the changes to the program too."

"The whole making it a four year thing?"

"Yeah. And I mean, I get it. I was annoyed at the time, but now I'm glad for it." He sighed. "My Dad was a real asshole. And I guess I saw the way he treated me and my Mom. And then I'd go to school and see other kids be assholes. And I hated it." He frowned to himself.

"Were you bullied as a kid?"

"Nah. I was kinda angry. Kept to myself when I was younger." He didn't mention how his stutter kept him from talking to others. Klaus didn't need to know about that. "After my growth spurt, things picked up. I got into sports. Made friends. But I still hated bullies. Just, I don't know, never sat right with me." He shrugged as best he could while still lying down. "I just liked the idea of helping people. Thought I could maybe make a difference." He chewed his lower lip and shook his head to himself. "Fat load of good that's done."

Klaus poked him in the forehead, pushing his head back so Diego was forced to look up at him.

"Hey," Klaus said firmly. "You _do_ help people. I know it doesn't feel like it right now, but you lock up the bad guys all the time. You bitch and moan about paperwork, but you still do it carefully. And you know sometimes you miss things, so you ask Luther to check it over for you, even though it wounds your pride. You're a good detective, Diego. You might wanna save everyone, but at the end of the day, you're only human. You're doing the best you can with what you've got. And sometimes that has to be enough."

Diego grimaced. His cheeks felt like they were on fire. "But it doesn't feel like enough."

"And it never will."

That stumped him.

"Everyone dies, Diego." Klaus' tone was soft, tender even.

"I know that," Diego said, his own words almost sulky.

"And not every death at the hand of a criminal is a personal failing on your part."

Diego grimaced. It sure as fuck felt like it. "It doesn't feel like justice."

Klaus hesitated, humming as he seemed to mull over his words. "The dead… Justice isn't always for the dead. The justice is for the living, to make sure this doesn't happen again. The dead are dead. And most of the time, they're more worried about their loved ones than about vengeance or whatever. Do you want to know how often I've heard the dead demand justice for themselves? Never. But how often do they wish for it for others?"

Diego frowned.

"If you don't catch every single bad person in this city, the dead are not holding you accountable. If you catch every single bad person, but shitty laws and loopholes let them walk free—that's not on you. You did the best you could with what you had. That's all you can ask for."

Diego grumbled. "Since when do you make sense?"

Klaus laughed.

"Like, don't get me wrong, the dead won't say _no_ to justice. But it's not for them. And they're not going to view it as a deep failing of you personally if you don't."

Diego grumbled again and pushed his face into Klaus' chest, and blew a frustrated raspberry against the bare skin. Klaus flinched and shoved him off, laughing.

"Ticklish!"

Diego laughed and lay his head back against Klaus' chest once he was lying down again. Klaus kissed the top of his head before he started combing his fingers through Diego's still damp hair.

"You don't have to be perfect," Klaus said softly. 

Diego chuckled with only a little bitterness. "Thanks babe." He could practically _hear_ his Father's voice in his head.

"I'm serious," Klaus said, tightening his hand in Diego's hair.

Diego looked back up at him and then sighed. "I know. I'm… I'm working on it."

Klaus smoothed his hair back and kissed his forehead and just pulled him back against him. Diego didn't put up a fight, and just let his eyes close. It's all he could do for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT-TRUMP WON. YEEEEEE.


	24. Chapter 24

The City would have to be on fire for Diego to stay a minute past finishing today. He hoped fate didn't decide to take that as an invitation. He'd already packed his bag and pulled on his jacket and was watching the time; as soon as the hour ticked over, Diego was up from his desk.

Klaus was waiting out the front for him, reading a hardcover book. He must have gone to the library today, because he'd been reading something else the day before. He seemed to sense Diego coming because as soon as Diego hit the bottom of the stairs, Klaus looked up and grinned broadly. It lit up his whole face and Diego was, once again, struck with just how much he adored this person. It almost stopped him in his tracks but he caught himself at the last moment.

"Hi," Diego said when he reached him, kissing him once.

"Hi," Klaus said.

Diego held up his phone, and held the power button until it powered down.

Klaus laughed, and his eyes sparkled.

"If the city burns down or our serial killer strikes again, they can still reach me. But anything smaller won't come through."

"That's got to be the best birthday present possible."

Diego quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, don't be so sure about that."

"Oh?" Klaus teased. "Does that mean we're gonna do the thing I've always wanted to do?"

Diego frowned, confused. "What? What thing have you always wanted to do?"

"Wait, what were _you_ thinking?"

"Okay, I'm not letting that one go that easily. But first, we need to stop by the supermarket. I need to get some Nutella."

Klaus' eyes widened with glee and he grabbed Diego's hand and started dragging him in the direction of the supermarket.

"Okay, but, the second best birthday present would be for you to call it Noo-tella. I can't believe I let you put your dick in me…"

"So," Klaus said, dragging the vowel out. Diego looked up from where he was stirring the Nutella into the batter.

"So?" Diego prompted.

"So," Klaus said again as he drew figure eights on the tabletop. "The clinic called today."

"Oh?" Diego said carefully, pretending like all of his attention was necessary for stirring before he stopped, not wanting to overstir the batter.

"Yep. I'm all good. Which, honestly, is a goddamn miracle. Not the recent tests given… Well, you know. But generally speaking given my history. But uh. We're good to go. You know, if you still want to."

Diego exhaled slowly. He set the bowl down and leant back against the counter, facing Klaus.

"You know," Diego said lightly. "That's a little unfair to tell me _right now_ , when I can't do anything about it."

Klaus smirked. "Sorry." He bit his lower lip.

Diego shook his head, amused. "You couldn't have told me _before_ I started cooking?"

"I considered it. But I decided cake was more important." Klaus dimpled at him and batted his eyelashes.

Diego laughed and crossed the space to kiss him, cupping his face in both hands. "You're such a shit."

"I know," Klaus said against his mouth. "Now, get back to making me cake!"

The cakes were cooling on the counter, and the apartment smelled of rich chocolate. Diego couldn't have cared less right then.

He dragged a hand down the length of Klaus' spine. Klaus' head dropped between his arms as Diego pushed in. Diego bit back a moan. He hadn't expected it to feel quite so different, quite so good. Klaus' skin was slick, and Diego had spent the last whoever-knew-how-long licking him open, until Klaus' thighs were trembling and Klaus was begging.

He kissed up Klaus' back until his mouth was against his shoulder. Klaus turned and kissed him as best he could given the angle.

"Feels good," Klaus said against his lips. He sounded a little dazed. 

Diego nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He rolled his hips a little, testing it out. It felt incredible; but more than the physical sensation was knowing how close he was to Klaus. This was _intimate_ in a way Diego had never been with anyone. It was part of why he had Klaus facing away from him; he didn't know if he could handle much more vulnerability, although, he didn't want to say that aloud.

He braced himself with a hand beside Klaus' head and Klaus kissed his thumb, and brought his hand up to rest on top of Diego's. Diego's chest was unbearably tight.

He fucked Klaus slowly, drawing breathy sounds out of him, grinding against him as did his best to make Klaus shudder and shake. Klaus buried his moans in the mattress, in Diego's hand as he pulled it to his mouth and used Diego's thumb and forefinger as a makeshift gag. He didn't bite too hard, but as Diego worked on slowly fucking him, his teeth sank in further until he seemed to realise, pushing the hand away so he could bury his face in the mattress again.

They didn't usually go slow like this, didn't usually drag it out unless one of them was edging the other. But something about this moment demanded that they take their time, that Diego savour every sensation, every sound Klaus made, the way Klaus felt so good around him, the breathy sounds of their moans, the heat of their bodies.

He watched Klaus' skin change colour as the sun set, the sky turning him a gentle orange and pink that seemed to glow before going shadowy with the indigo light outside.

He wanted to feel more. He _needed_ to feel more. He pulled back, drawing Klaus' back against his chest. Klaus whimpered and then shuddered as the angle changed. His head fell forward again as he panted. Diego curled a hand around his neck and then his jaw, bringing Klaus up so Diego could kiss him, but it wasn't so much a kiss as breathing each other's air.

Klaus' face was creased with pleasure, his eyes glazed in the way that Diego loved, and by now knew meant Klaus was overwhelmed and hanging on by a thread. He ran his hand down Klaus' front, starting to lose his own careful control.

Klaus' head tipped back and he moaned when Diego's hand wrapped around his cock. Thank god Klaus liked the dry touch, because Diego didn't want to stop for anything. He started to thrust desperately into Diego's hand, but Diego did his best to steady him, to keep them moving at the same borderline torturous pace.

"Diego, please," Klaus begged, breath hitching.

Diego didn't try to speak; he knew the words would come out stuttered and nonsensical. Instead, he just pressed his forehead against Klaus' and jerked him off until he was shuddering and crying out. He watched up close as Klaus' eyes rolled back before he clenched them, the way his mouth fell open. Klaus' fingernails bit into Diego's scalp and forearm where he gripped them and the delicious zing of pain sent Diego closer and closer to his own end.

He came with a groan, biting his own lip and feeling Klaus' half-lidded eyes on him.

Finally, they both sank back. Klaus was loose and heavy in his arms, letting Diego take his weight. Diego smoothed his clean hand over Klaus' hair before kissing him, just once.

He eased out and helped Klaus flop down onto his stomach, uncaring of the mess. He sat back on his heels, trying to catch his breath. Absently, he pulled one of Klaus' cheeks aside so he could better see the little dribble of come coming out of him. He'd never seen the appeal in porn, but he definitely saw it now. He ran a thumb through it before realising what he was doing and snapped back to reality.

Klaus chuckled at him and when Diego cuddled up behind him, Klaus pulled Diego's thumb into his mouth and sucked the little bit of come off it.

"Jesus, Klaus," Diego breathed, burying his face in the back of Klaus' neck.

Klaus laughed wickedly. "Oh, if you think that's something, wait until I beg you to let me suck your cock clean after…"

Diego groaned. "You can't just say things like that. I'm thirty-one, I can't get it up again that fast."

Klaus laughed again and rested his arm over the top of Diego's, fitting his fingers between Diego's. They lay in silence, not yet bothering with clean up.

"I don't know that I've ever done that sober," Klaus admitted into the quiet. Outside, there was a flash of light and a few seconds later the slow rumble of thunder.

"Hmm?"

Klaus shrugged and switched their positions so he was pressed along Diego's body. Their skin was sticky with sweat, but he couldn't have cared less if he tried.

"That was hot," Klaus said, kissing his jaw.

Diego grinned. He let himself lie there for just a moment, lazy and relaxed and blissfully happy.

Finally, he pushed himself into a seated position. Klaus grumbled before brightening when he realised why Diego was sitting up.

"Cake time?" Klaus asked excitedly.

"Not quite," Diego said, cracking his neck as he stood. "But soon."

Klaus pumped his fist and then gasped in a mix of horror and excitement. "Oh my god, I still haven't licked the bowl clean! Someone was very distracting just as I started."

He jumped off the bed, grabbing some wet wipes as he did, humming to himself as he cleaned up and pulled on some of Diego's boxers. They hung loose around his hips but Klaus didn't seem to care and all but skipped back to the kitchen.

Diego grinned to himself and followed after him.

*

They were _meant_ to be interviewing the victim for the murder that happened a few days ago. By some miracle, no calls had come through on Klaus' birthday, but the next day, he got another.

But as soon as he'd stepped out of the station that evening, he'd seen that Klaus had changed out of his skinny jeans from that morning into a black leather skirt.

Diego had dragged him home instead.

It wasn't like the victim was going anywhere; they'd go after this.

"Do you," Diego managed through heated kisses, "ever wear underwear?"

Klaus rocked against him, hips moving in small circles as he ground down. "Not if I can help it," he breathed, pulling back far enough that Diego chased after him. In retaliation, Diego dug his fingers into Klaus' ass where he was gripping under the little skirt. Klaus whimpered and pushed himself down harder.

"I could wear underwear, if you'd like that. I recall you liking that."

Diego vividly recalled how much he liked Klaus' underwear, the pretty blue lace that had stretched across his ass, had hugged his cock just right. Diego hadn't even removed the underwear, had just pushed it aside for easier access. Fuck, that had been a good night.

"I'd be okay with that," Diego said breathlessly.

Klaus smirked into the kiss. "Thought so."

Diego finally let go of Klaus' ass, dragging his hands up the length of his back, before coming to rest on his shoulders. He pulled Klaus down as he pushed his hips up, groaning at the delicious friction. He toyed with the idea of stopping and flipping Klaus over on the couch so that he could fuck him just right. But christ, it felt so good with Klaus rolling his hips against him like this, needy little sounds coming from Klaus' mouth.

Klaus drew away from his mouth to bury his face in Diego's neck, hot breath damp against his skin. He breathed out a _fuck_ , not stopping his movements for even a second.

On a whim, Diego grabbed Klaus' wrists and drew them around behind Klaus' back. He pinned them to the small of his back with one hand. Klaus lifted his head, looking at Diego with a breathless smirk. Diego raised his eyebrows, challenging Klaus with a look. He shuddered when he pressed down again, grinding harder against where Diego was hot and hard.

The long line of his neck was exposed as he let his head fall back; Diego leaned up, nipping and biting at the tender skin. He felt Klaus' sounds beneath his mouth, and it drove him to draw more out of him.

"Reckon you can come like this?" Diego asked, voice low.

Klaus gave a tiny whine. "I can try?"

"Mmm, let me rephrase that," Diego said, biting at his jaw and then dragging his nose along the length of it until he reached Klaus' mouth. "I want you to come like this." His mouth hovered over Klaus', and he could feel his little pants for air against it. Klaus nodded emphatically. When Diego drew back enough that he could see Klaus' face, he saw the way his eyes were glazing over, the soft flush to his cheeks.

Diego regretted not pushing his slacks entirely off, wishing he could feel more of Klaus against him. He could feel the little tremble in Klaus' thigh as he ground down harder against Diego. He ran his free hand up Klaus' back, teased the front of his throat with a gentle pressure that made Klaus whimper, used his thumb to pull Klaus' lower lip from between his teeth. Klaus took his thumb into his mouth, eyes hot as he held eye contact with Diego.

"Diego, I can't," Klaus said around his thumb, drool beginning to run from his mouth down his chin.

"Yes you can, sweetheart," Diego crooned, tightening his grip around Klaus' wrists. "You're such a good boy. I know you can do it."

Klaus' eyes fluttered closed, head falling back for a moment before he righted himself. His whole body was shaking now, a sheen of sweat across his skin. Diego bit across Klaus' collarbones, down to his chest, biting harder on Klaus' nipples so he could hear him cry out his name. He kissed back up his chest, pressing his forehead to Klaus', kissing the corner of his mouth.

"You look so pretty for me, sweetheart," Diego breathed. "So pretty like this. Can't wait to see you come all over your pretty little skirt too." Klaus' eyes closed, sounds getting louder the longer Diego spoke. "Might make you lick it up when you're done. Do you like the sound of that?" Klaus nodded desperately, incoherent sounds tumbling from his mouth.

Diego could feel how Klaus was struggling, and took pity on him, pressing his own hips up. He was so fucking hard he was almost dizzy with it, only holding on by the skin of his teeth.

"You'll let me know when you're about to come, right?" Klaus nodded again, eyes squeezing shut. There was wetness at the corners of his eyes, and Diego leant up to kiss them, biting Klaus' cheek after.

"Diego, please," Klaus managed through little cries, every muscle in his body shaking violently.

"Yes, yes, come on, baby, come for me, wanna see you come, wanna feel it, looking so hot for me, feel so good," Diego said softly, lost in the haze of his own pleasure, feeling his own control slipping.

"Diego, I'm, oh fuck—" Klaus swore as he came, biting down on Diego's thumb, body shaking. As soon as Diego felt that first splash of come across his chest, he let go, biting Klaus' shoulder as he also came, making Klaus cry out as Diego, no doubt, bit down on a bruise he'd already left there. His grip on Klaus' wrists slackened, and Klaus let his arms fall limply beside him. Diego brought a sagging, come-drunk Klaus to rest against him. He wiped his hand off on his pants before burying it in Klaus' curls, rubbing his scalp just the way he knew Klaus liked. Klaus shuddered as he regained his breath, rubbing his face into Diego's shoulder. Diego heard a soft sniffle, and pulled back, suddenly concerned. Klaus looked guilty, eyes darting around so Diego couldn't meet them.

"Sweetheart?" Diego asked softly.

"I'm fine," Klaus said, flapping a hand. "Ignore me! I don't know why I'm crying either. It's good! It's a happy cry! Just overwhelmed. But good! Very good!" He babbled, smiling and flustered in the same breath. "Ahh!" He wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. "This is so dumb."

Diego had never been so endeared with him. A rush of affection burst through him, and he brought a hand up to cup Klaus' cheek. He swiped away an absent tear with his thumb. Klaus' mouth twisted into an embarrassed smile. Diego watched him, gaze steady, wanting Klaus to catch his eye. Klaus sniffled again, green eyes so bright as he finally made eye contact with Diego.

Fuck it. He'd held back long enough.

"You know I love you, right?" Diego said. Diego felt it, had felt it for so long that the words had almost poured out of him more times than he could count.

Klaus pressed his trembling lips together and nodded, stubble rubbing against the skin of Diego's hand. He brought his hand to the back of Diego's and kissed the heel of his palm. "I love you too," he whispered, not meeting Diego's eyes momentarily before looking back up again. Two fat tears ran down his cheeks.

Diego pulled him in for a sweet kiss, one that Klaus hummed happily into.

"As nice as this is," Klaus said, drawing back a breath, "I'm covered in come, and it's kinda gross."

Diego laughed, giddy with elation. He shuffled Klaus so that he was lying along the couch, tugging his skirt off and dropping it over the edge of the couch. He sat back on his heels and stripped his slacks off, wrinkling his nose at the mess across the front of them.

"Stay there," he said, kissing Klaus once, before taking both items to the laundry cupboard to soak so they wouldn't stain. He returned with some wet wipes, wiping the both of them clean, before he lay across Klaus. Klaus watched him, corners of his mouth quirked in a little smile. He still looked a little dopey from his orgasm and he hummed happily when Diego shifted them so they were lying beside each other, Klaus tucked between Diego and the back of the couch.

"'S cold," Klaus murmured, groping around for the blanket he left folded over the couch. He threw it over them, pulling it up to his chin. "Do we have to work tonight?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to," Klaus said around a yawn. "But first, nap."

"Of course," Diego agreed, ruffling his hair.

"Wake me up in twenty minutes," Klaus instructed, burrowing in. He looked back up at Diego, eyes sparkling. "Love you," he said impishly, before hiding his face away again.

Diego pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Love you too."

The weather had cooled substantially by the time they managed to get out of the apartment again and Klaus was back in his skinny jeans.

"Seriously," Klaus muttered to himself as they climbed up the four storeys to the apartment of the newest victim. "One place with an elevator. _One_! Why is that so much to ask for?"

"Shouldn't you be used to stairs by now?" Diego asked, following behind him.

"Even if I were, _someone_ wore me out and I am but a weak and fragile little thing." He stopped halfway up the flight of stairs. Diego pushed him forward.

"Weak and fragile are not exactly the words I'd use to describe you."

"No?"

"No," Diego grumbled, still pushing Klaus. He seemed to have decided being pushed was preferable to walking of his own accord.

"What words would you use? Dashing? Charming? Endearing? The most beautiful man alive? Hilarious? Organised? Exquisite fashion sense? Timely? Punctual? Luminescent? Tall? Salty? Wooden?"

"Are you just throwing out adjectives now?"

Klaus winked at him. "All of the above?"

"Pain in my ass?" Diego shot back once they reached the door of the apartment they needed.

"Oh, _ouch_."

"Blanket stealer?"

"Fair."

"Leaver of cups everywhere?"

Klaus shrugged unapologetically.

"Clogs the shower drain with his hair?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes at him. "What was that bit about loving me? Can we go back to that bit?"

Diego laughed and cupped his face.

"You're many things, sweetheart, but weak and fragile you are not."

Klaus smiled as Diego kissed him.

"And, despite my misgivings, and all the cups you leave around the apartment, and all the hair that clogs the drain, I _do_ , in fact, love you."

Klaus hummed into the kiss. "I love you for your big dick."

Diego broke away with a snort. "Way to ruin it."

"Oh yes, because pointing out clogged shower drains is the epitome of romance."

"One never knows with you," Diego said lightly as he unlocked the door.

"Nah, I'm an easy peasy Pisces baby. Feed me cake, tell me I'm pretty, raw me into next week, pet my hair, and I'm all yours."

"That's an awfully long list," Diego said and let Klaus into the apartment.

"That's, like, three things!" Klaus said, swanning past him.

"It was four. Apparently I shouldn't love you for your mathematical skills."

Klaus flipped him off as he settled himself cross-legged in the middle of the room and cracked his neck.

Diego sat beside him. He felt Klaus' knee knock against his. He looked over at him; Klaus was smirking. And then, Klaus leant forward and kissed him again, long, and slow, and deep, before pulling away like nothing had happened.

"Alrighty. Let's see what Chelsey has to say!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me to my friends: I wanna give my friends cameos in my fic, but the only space for cameos is as the victims : ( And it feels weird to kill my friends in my fic : (  
> My friends: Are you kidding??? Kill me!! Kill me!!! Can I decide how I die? Can it be weird? Please kill me in your fic!  
> Me: _Done_.


	25. Chapter 25

"You're a show off, you know that, right?" Diego called as he tried to catch up to Klaus. Klaus laughed and did several wide twirls, jumping up slightly before landing in another spin and gliding back to Diego.

"You're just jealous because I'm better than you at something," Klaus said as he wrapped an arm around Diego's. Diego wobbled and then steadied himself.

"That's exactly why I'm jealous," Diego teased. "You don't get to be pretty, a pro at sucking cock, _and_ good at skating. Talk about OP."

Klaus laughed and spun out, lifting Diego's hand above his head so he could twirl under it before coming back against Diego's side again.

"I could show you some tricks if you want," Klaus offered.

"I'll pass. My tailbone has only _just_ recovered from last time; I'm not sure my dignity ever will."

Klaus grinned and stuck his tongue between his teeth. "I promise I'll kiss it better if you fall over."

"Ha," Diego said flatly.

"I'm sad they'll be closing next week," Klaus sighed, literally skating circles around Diego. "These are my favourite dates."

"There are other rinks in the city," Diego pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. But I like the outdoor ones best. They're prettier. Kinda reminds me of being a kid, skating with my brother and stuff." Klaus started skating backwards again, feet going back and forth smoothly, as if the movement was effortless. Like with dancing, Klaus seemed to have an effortless grace here, one that contrasted starkly to his usual flailing. 

The fairy lights around them on the trees made Klaus look like he was glowing. He wasn't sure if Klaus' eyes were sparkling from the lights or just because he was happy; maybe both.

Klaus looked around the rink and something in his expression changed.

"Uh oh," Diego said. "I know that look."

"What look?" Klaus asked, all innocence.

"It means you're about to do something stupid, doesn't it?"

"Diego, I'm offended!" Klaus huffed.

Diego raised an eyebrow.

"Hold my beer," Klaus grinned and then shot off into the centre of the rink. It was almost empty as it was nearly closing time, and a Thursday night meant that there hadn't been many children anyway.

Diego watched, amazed, as Klaus criss-crossed his feet before spinning in the air and landing. He knew Klaus could do spins, and some smaller jumps, and he'd been impressed with those; this was something else though. Klaus moved back towards him, beaming.

"Impressive!"

"I haven't tried to do one of those in years!"

"I'm just glad you didn't fall on your ass."

"Same," Klaus agreed. "It's a terrible idea to show off if you're gonna fuck it up."

"Do you wanna show off more, or are you ready for hot chocolate?"

Klaus hummed as he considered it, still skating backwards while facing Diego.

"One second!" he said and skated off, doing another one of the fancy jumps he'd just tried. He sprinted around the rink, doing little jumps and spins, and by the next time he came around to Diego he was flushed and beaming.

"Okay," he said as he slipped his hand into Diego's. " _Now_ I'm ready for hot chocolate."

As they walked down Main Avenue in hunt of the little hipster cafe that sold the hot chocolate Diego liked, Diego's pocket started vibrating.

His stomach dropped. He felt Klaus beside him deflate.

"Sorry," Diego said, grimacing as he pulled his phone out. Klaus waved him off.

"Let me guess," Klaus said flatly when Diego looked up again.

"I'm sorry," Diego said again, expression guilty.

"I know, I know. It's fine," Klaus said. There was tension in his face and his smile didn't reach his eyes. "It's your job."

"Yeah," Diego said weakly.

"Remember, saving lives, baby?" Klaus teased.

"I'll make it up to you."

"I know," Klaus sighed. "Really, it's fine."

"Do you want to come with? You know I always appreciate your help on these things."

Klaus hesitated before nodding.

"Yeah, I'll come," Klaus said.

*

It was clearly not a good day for Klaus. He'd been snappy and every time Diego looked over at him, he was clenching his fists and jaw. Klaus periodically appeared to realise this and stop, exhaling and forcing the tension out of his frame. Within minutes, it would be back.

"You okay?" Diego asked as they drove to their victim's location. This one hadn't been at their apartment, but instead their place of work. It was a small occupational therapists office in a small office building.

"I'm great," Klaus said dully.

Diego didn't resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I'm fine."

Diego clenched his jaw. "Liar."

Klaus rolled his eyes this time. "I'm just tired."

"Is today a bad, you know…" He gestured vaguely, hoping the meaning came across without him saying it. "One of those bad days?"

"What part of 'I'm fine' did you miss?" Klaus snapped.

Diego held up his hands placatingly. "Jeeze. Fine."

They drove the rest of the way in silence.

When they arrived and parked, Klaus got out and leant against the car. He pulled his cigarette case out of a pocket on his military-style vest.

"I thought you were trying to quit," Diego said, resting his arms on the top of the car.

Klaus shot him a dirty look from the other side and patted his vest until he found his lighter.

"Yeah, well," Klaus said, attempting and failing to light his cigarette several times. After his fourth try, he threw the cigarette onto the footpath.

Diego came around to the other side of the car but kept his distance.

"We don't have to do this today. We can wait for a better day."

Klaus rubbed at his eyes, uncaring of the eyeliner he was smudging. His shoulders slumped.

"No," Klaus said wearily. "I'm just…" He sighed. "I'm just tired." His expression twisted into one of guilt. "Sorry."

Diego exhaled as he counted back from ten. He didn't _want_ to be annoyed, and he didn't want their first fight to be over something he didn't understand. But it was difficult to suppress the urge to lash back.

Klaus wasn't looking at him. He'd folded his arms across his chest as he stared at the ground.

"It's been over a year and it's still not easier. Some days, sure. But some days…" He trailed off, shaking his head more to himself. He pressed his lips together, the frustration in his face evident.

Diego leant on the car beside him, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Seriously, we don't have to do this today. Miel will still be there if we come back another day."

"No, it's fine. I'd honestly rather just get it over with." Klaus tipped his head back and looked at the orange sky.

"Ghost whispering wears you out. If you're already tired, do you really think it's a good idea?"

Klaus shrugged. "I've never been one for good ideas, personally."

Diego snorted.

Klaus rolled his head to the side so he could look at Diego.

"I don't mean to be in a shitty mood."

"It's fine," Diego said. Some of his own irritation was fading now, and he was relieved that it no longer seemed like a fight was on the horizon.

Klaus shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, crossing his ankles and then uncrossing them again. He let one of his hands drop to his side and Diego felt a brush of warmth against his side. Klaus wasn't looking at him.

Diego exhaled and let his own hand fall to his side, taking Klaus' hand in his. Klaus relaxed beside him and a moment later, he was slumping into Diego's arms, burying his face in Diego's neck. Klaus didn't bring his arms up, left them dangling at his sides, but Diego wrapped his arms around Klaus' shoulders and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Sorry," Klaus muttered, his voice muffled against Diego's shoulder.

"Just… Don't be a dick when I'm only trying to help," Diego said, rubbing the back of Klaus' neck.

"I know," Klaus said. "I'm just not used to this whole…" He shrugged.

"Sobriety? Relationship? Cuddles on tap? A roguishly handsome boyfriend?"

"All of the above?" Klaus laughed. He finally brought his hands up to circle around the small of Diego's back, pressing closer. He pulled back after a minute. "You know what'll give me some energy?"

"If I'm not allowed coffee after 4pm, neither are you," Diego said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no coffees. I was thinking end-of-day pastry sales." He nodded over Diego's shoulder at the bakery across the road.

Diego chuckled. "Sure. We can get you some pastries."

Klaus grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ugh, today sucks and everything is terrible," Klaus said around a mouthful of cinnamon roll.

Diego raised an eyebrow in question.

"Miel isn't here!"

Diego sighed heavily. That was just what they needed; an absent ghost when Klaus was already tired and grumpy.

"It's fine," Klaus said dramatically. "I'll see if I can summon them. It's just _way_ more energy than I think I have right now." He shoved the rest of the cinnamon scroll into his face, making his cheeks bulge as he struggled to chew.

"Still hate having an audience?" Diego teased gently.

Klaus rolled his eyes, but he looked amused as he tried to finish his mouthful. "You know how much I love having an audience," he said around his food.

Diego smirked. "Yes, in intimate detail."

Klaus winked at him. "But yes, some space would be lovely."

Diego nodded and figured he'd check out the rest of the space. There were only two rooms to the office but it never hurt to be thorough.

Klaus rolled his neck out and took a deep breath in, and then exhaled slowly.

Diego tried not to watch Klaus too much, lest Klaus feel his eyes on him, but it was difficult _not_ to watch.

The air around Klaus was warping strangely, as if there were a heat mirage around his hands and the ground he was sitting on. Klaus' skin started to bead with sweat and Diego watched as his face twitched and he flinched, as if in pain. His clenched hands were shaking now, his body trembling.

The tension disappeared suddenly and Diego had barely a second to lurch forward and catch Klaus as he fainted. 

"Fuck," Diego muttered as he eased a limp Klaus to lie down on the floor, moving his legs out of their cross-legged position. Just as he was about to elevate Klaus' feet, Klaus made a questioning sound.

"Well," Klaus said with a wince. "Don't think that's ever happened before." He blinked a few times. "The floor is cold." He tugged at his _Cake or Death_ crop top and then frowned when it didn't pull any further. He started to push himself up onto his elbows but Diego put his hands out to stop him.

"Hey, chill. You just passed out. Sit still for a few fucking minutes."

It was testament to how tired Klaus was that he didn't even argue or make a sassy comment, and instead lay back down, closing his eyes in pain.

"I quit," Klaus mumbled.

Diego shook his head, smiling despite himself and stripped off his jacket so that he could put it under Klaus' head.

Klaus' eyes fluttered open and he looked at something to the right of Diego.

"On the pro side," Klaus said wearily, "it worked." He waved his _HELLO_ at the empty air and then let his arm flop back to the ground. "Hello. I'll… Just gimme a minute. Maybe three."

"Wait there," Diego said, pushing himself up.

Klaus snorted.

Diego went to the vending machine downstairs and came back with an icy bottle of water. Klaus took it gratefully. He hadn't moved, but some of the colour was returning to his cheeks.

Diego sat on the ground and pulled Klaus' feet over his crossed legs so that they were elevated.

"Do you think I can do the interview from down here?" Klaus asked after he'd spilled some water down his front in his attempts to drink while still laying down.

"We really don't have to do this today," Diego said.

"Eh, it'll be fine," Klaus said, waving offhandedly. "Oh, and Miel says they use they/them pronouns."

"I know," Diego said, pulling out his notebook. "Their file said that."

Klaus smiled. "Miel says they're pleased about that." He rolled his neck. "Okay. Let's get this circus on the avenue."

"What?" Diego looked up from where he was setting up to use Klaus' shin as his pseudo-desk.

"You know. Show on the road. But I thought 'circus on the avenue' sounded more interesting."

Diego smiled. "You really are something else."

Klaus grinned sleepily at him. "Theatre on the alleyway." He paused. "That'd be kind of cool, don't you think? An immersive theatre show in an alleyway. It'd be like 'is this a homeless person, a drug addict, an actor, or all of the above?' It'd be such fun, don't you think?"

"Klaus," Diego started.

"Yeah, yeah," Klaus said. "Performance on the boulevard. Acting on the highway." He giggled to himself, tears coming to the corners of his eyes as he laughed. Eventually he stopped and looked back at Diego. "Okay. Okay. I've got this." He burst into laughter again. "Performance on the pathway."

"You've already used performance," Diego pointed out, laughing despite himself.

"Yeah, but this alliterates."

Diego patted Klaus' leather-clad ankle and waited for him to calm down.

"You're lucky you're cute," Diego said. "I just hope Miel isn't offended at your giggle fits."

"Miel is laughing," Klaus said. He wiped his eyes as he kept laughing, smudging eyeliner to his temples accidentally. "Miel is not helping."

Eventually, Klaus calmed down. "Okay. Okay. I think I'm good. I think. We can—" Diego raised an eyebrow, waiting for another bad joke. Klaus opened and closed his mouth before finally going with, "—we can get this adventure on the asphalt."

Diego patted Klaus' ankle again, and shook his head. He, once again, couldn't believe he was in love with this idiot.

And he wouldn't change a damn thing about it.


	26. Chapter 26

Five was silent as they drove out to the maximum-security prison holding the Handler.

Diego was, once again, regretting letting Five take the lead on the case. This time, it was because Five had insisted on driving. And with Five driving came Five's choice in music.

He really seemed like a classical music kind of guy.

The screamo currently blasting through the speakers—which, incidentally, also effectively ruled out any possibility of conversation—was definitely not the kind of music Diego had expected.

How had Diego never known this about Five? Then again, what _did_ Diego know about Five?

Diego leaned forward to turn down the music. Five glared but Diego wouldn't give in so easily.

"So what's the plan here?" Diego asked once he could speak without shouting.

"The plan is to proceed as we do with every other case."

Diego raised an eyebrow.

"This isn't anything special, Hargreeves. Just let me handle it."

Diego rolled his eyes. Five turned the music back up.

_Do you have sticky tape?_

Diego frowned in mild confusion at Klaus' message as he got out of the car.

_Yeah. Second drawer in the far left set._

_Thx! 💖💖💖💖_

Diego shook his head and chuckled. He didn't want to know. He looked up at the prison and sighed. He cracked his knuckles and followed after Five, who was walking quickly towards the prison.

They went through the usual rigmarole of various checks, the forms, countless doors and endless changing corridors, before they finally reached the room.

"You know, that really isn't your colour," Five said mildly as he strode into the room.

The silvery hair she'd had when Diego had last seen her was growing out, her dark roots showing. The green-brown of the uniform did her no favours. But despite these things and her lack of makeup, she still had an eerie timelessness about her, and a cold and calculating grin that Diego was glad he'd never been on the wrong side of.

"We both know I can pull off any look, Five," she said, smiling.

"I suppose you'd better figure out how to pull that off, because you're going to be wearing it for the rest of your life."

"Don't be so sure about that."

The Handler was calm, too still. Her hands were in her lap and as Diego took his seat, he caught a glimpse of the heavy manacles around her wrists, and the chain around her waist. He knew that her ankles bore something similar.

The reports he'd received said she'd made no attempts to escape, and Diego hadn't worked this case for nearly as long as Five had, but he was nervous. He knew enough about her to know that something far darker and crueller hid behind her pleasant smile.

Diego pulled open his files, laying them out neatly as Five did the same. Nobody spoke as they got ready. Five glanced at him, indicating that he was okay to start.

"Okay, Handler…" Diego looked over the file, as if he hadn't done so a hundred times already and hadn't memorised its contents. "Let's start with a name. Your _actual_ name?" he asked, clicking his pen.

The Handler snorted. "If you don't have it by now, I'm not going to be the one to give it to you."

Even with her behind bars, they still knew so little about her. Who she was, where she'd come from. She'd appeared out of nowhere one day, as had her Commission.

"Name, please," Diego prompted.

The Handler smiled indulgently. She leaned forward.

"Katie Smith," she said softly and then winked.

"Liar."

"Matilda Miroslava," she said. Her smile was smug.

Diego tried not to glare. "Try again." She'd given these names before and they'd already run them. Katie Smith was a dead end and Matila Miroslava, whilst about her age, had been found dead around the same time that Diego had joined the precinct.

"Please, detective Hargeeves, you can just call me the Handler. Everybody else does."

"I want it. Name please," Diego said. His temper was flaring faster than usual today, already deeply frustrated with this woman. The tension in the room was palpable and they'd been there less than five minutes.

"Elena Madigan."

Diego sat back in his metal seat, crossing his arms over his chest. Yet another name they'd been provided and run.

The Handler sat forward, expression sickeningly smug. Her eyes flashed over to Five before she said, "Dolores Harper."

"Diego," Five said, "her name doesn't matter. Call her whatever the hell you want. It's not relevant to what we're trying to achieve here today."

Diego gritted his teeth and leant back on the table, flicking through a few pages. "Fine," he said shortly. He found the page and photograph he was after, and slid it across the table for the Handler to look at.

"AJ Carmichael," Diego said, although he knew she'd know him.

"Who?" she asked pleasantly.

"Ha. Known associate—or rather—somewhat of a rival of yours. He was seen entering here," Diego pulled out another photograph of said man entering an otherwise unremarkable warehouse, but for a small and inconspicuous sparrow beside the door. It wasn't very clear in the photograph, but someone had gotten closer and captured a clearer picture. Diego pushed that over next.

"I don't understand why you're showing me these," she said.

"Carmichael has taken over a good portion of your territory. Lot of deaths both from and within the Commission. Lots of arrests too. We'd like to bring Carmichael down too. And I'm sure you wouldn't want anyone else you care about to die in the process."

The Handler chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't help you boys. I don't know of anyone named AJ Carmichael."

"Cut the crap. You're already locked up. If you help us, maybe fewer people will die. What have you got left to lose?"

"Only an empire."

"Your empire has fallen. It's over. Done. Ended," Diego said.

"It's not the end of everything. It's only the end of…" she hummed before saying, "something."

"Look, if you help us, we might be able to reach some kind of agreement. Reduction in your sentencing. Better prison," Five said.

"I don't need either of those things, Five."

"What do you want then?"

If they could bring down Carmichael and the Aeternalis, Diego had no doubt that the crimes in the city would be halved.

"I have no want for anything. And boys, if I were you, I'd stay far away from this… _AJ Carmichael._ You never know who is working with who." She turned her attention to Five. "Now, enough about that. Detective, tell me. How is dear Delores?"

The change in Five was minute and Diego was surprised he didn't miss it. There was the clench of a jaw, his fingers tightening around his pen before relaxing a second later. Diego was fairly certain a fire in Five's eyes had flared, one he'd never seen before.

"She's well," Five said lightly, leaning back in his chair. "Thank you for asking."

"Of course," she said sweetly. "Now, did you boys want anything else? Or can I go back to what I was doing? They're serving custard at lunch today and it's _lovely_. I'd hate to miss out because you were asking me about a case that I simply can't help with."

"Can't help, or won't help?" Five asked. Although it was clear he was trying to hold back his anger, it was transparent. Five wore his heart on his sleeve as much as Diego did.

"It doesn't really make a difference, does it?"

Five's mouth twitched. "I suppose not." He looked like he was chewing his tongue apart. "Well, we're done for today." He stood up, and splayed his fingertips on the metal table, leaning on them. He stared at her with an intensity Diego had seen so few times in their years of working together. She met his gaze, her own face unworried. "Without your assistance, without running any kind of negotiation with us, you realise you're going to be behind bars for the rest of your life."

The Handler's smile was condescending. "I'm sure. Que sera, sera." She shrugged.

"Good. As long as we're clear," Five got out.

"Crystal."

Five snapped his files away haphazardly, shoving it under his arm. Diego hurriedly packed up too. Just as Five reached the door and waited for the guard to unlock it for them, the Handler called out, "Give Delores my love, Detective."

Five said nothing and Diego saw metaphorical flames burn in his eyes. Five shot the Handler one final look and left the room.

"What the hell was that?" Diego asked as they made their way back to the car, having escaped the maze of the prison. "Was that why you wanted to be involved? Some… revenge thing?"

"I have been chasing her for _years_. It's why she targeted me," Five said as he unlocked the door and slipped into the driver's seat. He didn't say anything else as he backed out of the parking lot and they turned onto the highway.

"Well?" Diego pressed.

"'Well' what?"

"What do you mean she 'targeted' you?"

Five's jaw clenched again. "I can't prove it. But I've always known it was her. I came home one night and, well, home wasn't there anymore. I don't know if she was trying to send a message or it was just so poorly timed that I wasn't there. But Delores was." His hands tightened on the steering wheel, making the leather squeak. "I found her. She didn't die, but… she almost did. Lost a leg in the process, and the stress and trauma caused her to lose all of her hair." Diego wished that Five wasn't wearing his sunglasses so he could better make out his expression; as it was, he looked lost in a haze of memories.

"Jesus," Diego breathed. "I'm sorry."

Five shrugged, but it looked forced. "It is what it is."

They drove in silence for some time. Neither leaned over to turn on the radio, nor the heavy metal Diego was surprised to learn Five was _very_ into.

"Well, the good news is she'll be behind bars for the rest of her life."

Five hmm'ed. "But not all of her associates will be. Her crew, the _Commission_ … As long as someone is out there, there will always be someone to replace her. And Aeternalis—they're not as bad as the Commission, but with the Handler gone… They're a serious risk."

"Jeeze, you don't know how to celebrate the little things, do you?"

Five glanced over at him. A little smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "The Commission wasn't personal; but me and her? That was. I hope the bitch rots."

"That's more like it," Diego said.

Five's smile was still tight, but it was there, and it seemed real. He leant forward and turned on the music, and what sounded like half-men, half-demons screaming filled the air amidst violent drumming and guitars.

"I can't believe I'm asking this," Diego said, as they pulled up into Diego's street. "But is Delores your wife? Or your sister? Or… your cat?"

Five looked over at him, mouth hanging open in shock. He shook his head in disbelief. "I cannot believe you just asked me that."

"What?" Diego's tone was indignant.

"Get out of the car, Hargreeves."

At least he didn't seem angry. He just seemed bewildered that Diego would even ask.

"Fine," Diego huffed. He hopped out and then leant down so he could look at Five. "Uh. Thanks for your help on this."

Five looked surprised momentarily. "You're welcome. I appreciate you letting me step in."

"But seriously, is Delores a cat or—"

Five shook his head again and shifted the car out of park and into drive, not even waiting for Diego to close the door. Diego lurched as the car started moving and slammed the door shut, and Five drove away into the evening.

When he opened the front door, Diego really wished he'd thought to ask more about the tape.

There were pages stuck all over the windows (at least it wasn't the walls, he supposed). The couch and coffee table had been pushed as far out of the way as possible. The coffee table blocked the little hallway to the bathroom and bedroom. There were also pages and folders spread across the room, with Klaus standing in the middle of the space.

"What on earth?"

"I think I've had a breakthrough!" Klaus announced, hands on his hips. "I had an idle urge to go and check back at some of the scenes and got to talking with one of our earlier vic's again. Syd Ishmael. And he was pretty sure that the guy was a contractor of some kind. So I went through all of the files we have here and found all potential contractors. And we've got some overlap! It doesn't solve it but it narrows it down. You could run the profiles of these people and we could take the photos to some of our victims and see if they recognise anyone, even if just by the eyes."

Klaus was talking a mile a minute and from across the small space, Diego could see an almost manic edge to his expression.

"And we can probably go check out the area, see if there's any extra footage on the surveillance footage from around those times. It might be a bit late but... Worth a shot."

Diego nodded slowly. "Wait. How did you get into Syd's place?"

Klaus snorted. "Diego, please."

Diego decided not to push. "So, what contractors did you narrow it down to?"

Klaus' expression lit up and he bounced between papers on the floor until he was close enough to Diego to grab his hand. He tugged Diego over towards the window, which was covered in papers.

"So I've found a couple, but then I had a thought that maybe they were a contractor that might have had access to the apartments. Things like plumbers, electricians, that kind of thing. So that narrows it down to…" He circled his hand in the air around several papers.

Diego studied them and squeezed Klaus' hand and looked back at him with a smile. "This is good. This is something to go on."

Klaus beamed. "It might be nothing but we've been stuck for ages. The worst it does it waste some time." He frowned suddenly. "I mean, the wasting time is bad, given Triple X doesn't seem to be slowing down but again, better than the nothing we've been working with."

"Triple X?" Diego asked, bemused.

"Well, we have to give him a name. I'm sick of calling him 'the killer' because, let's be real, that doesn't narrow it down in your line of work."

Diego chuckled. "Triple X it is." He moved to pull his notebook out of his pocket but Klaus spun around and—

"Wait! Hold on! I already wrote the details down for you!"

Klaus held out a piece of paper with his scrawling cursive covering it, each piece of information surrounded by a choppily drawn set of lines.

"Oh, wow," Diego said, taking the paper. "You thought of everything." He squinted at Klaus. "How much coffee have you had?"

"Too much!" Klaus said, his grin a little manic. "But the good news is that I also cooked dinner. And by cooked, I mean… I ordered us dinner! And I mean, I was planning to suck you off, but my head is spinning so maybe rain check on that one."

Diego chuckled and put an arm around Klaus' shoulder. Klaus snuggled against him and hummed happily.

"Do you wanna work on it tonight?" Klaus asked, bouncing on his toes despite the hug.

"I was thinking of taking the night off," Diego replied. "It's been a long day."

"Did you find out anything useful from the Handler?"

"Only that I _still_ don't know if Delores is his cat, or his wife."

Klaus laughed. "She could be a cat woman. Like CatDog. But half-woman, half-cat."

"That sounds horrific."

Klaus pulled back with a gasp of delight, his eyes wide. His pupils were blown—Diego was definitely going to figure out how to hide the coffee. "I have an idea for our night off!"

"Uh oh."

"Have you, by any chance, seen _Cats (2019)_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so like. If you like Discord, and chaos, (and are over 18) I recommend these two Discords: 
> 
> [Elliott's House](https://circumstellars.tumblr.com/post/636012194848473089/new-banner-new-post-thats-my-policy-new-info) || [TUA 18+](https://discord.gg/7PhmY9NV8t).
> 
> The second one is much quieter these days, but I reckon we can pump some life into it?


	27. Chapter 27

Diego didn't get a chance to look through Klaus' notes for the rest of the week. A number of cases came in that needed his attention and he all but crawled home each evening, exhausted. Klaus still met him after work, delightedly sharing how his day had gone.

Diego was determined to take the weekend off. He had been pulling long hours and whilst their last date hadn't been interrupted, he missed Klaus. He missed the hours they spent together.

It was nice to wake up slowly, without alarms. Klaus fucked him hard, Diego's face pressed into the pillows to muffle the sounds he was making.

Afterwards, they drank coffee in bed while Klaus read out the craziest things that had happened in the world overnight.

"So," Klaus said slowly as Diego finally started to get out of bed. "Are you planning to workout today?"

"Uh—"

"Because," Klaus rushed on to say, "if you are. You should, you know, do it in the park."

Diego raised an amused eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"It's a beautiful day?" Klaus said sweetly, kicking his feet up behind him.

"Try again."

"Is it so wrong of me to want to watch my boyfriend get all hot and sweaty? To watch him as he pulls himself up on a bar, over and over and over?"

Diego chuckled. "I suppose I could workout in the park, if you wouldn't mind that."

Klaus clapped his hands together in excitement.

It was a gorgeous day out.

When Klaus had said he wanted to watch Diego work out, he hadn't quite expected Klaus to sit cross-legged a few feet away with a bag of chips. He wasn't sure if he felt desired or ridiculous. Honestly, it was a little of both.

And Klaus looked absolutely delighted, a wicked grin on his face the entire time.

"You're a weirdo," Diego said once he'd finished a round of push-ups. "You know that right?"

"It has not escaped my attention," Klaus said distantly, staring at Diego's arms. "You should take your shirt off. It's hot."

Diego shook his head, smiling. "There are _children_ around, Klaus."

"So? You'll just look like a frat bro showing off his hot bod while you work out."

"I'm a little old to be a frat bro," Diego pointed out as he stretched his shoulders.

"You're really missing the point here."

"I'm not taking my shirt off."

Klaus huffed. "Fine." He grabbed another chip. "Now, chop chop! Those arms won't maintain themselves. Another set!" He made a little whipping motion, complete with sounds.

Diego laughed and got back down into position.

Back at the apartment, Klaus rode Diego like it was the last thing he'd ever do, licking the sweat off Diego's temples and neck. It should have felt weird, and in Diego’s mind it was, but hot damn it felt good in the moment.

In the shower after, Diego soaped up Klaus' back and kissed his shoulders as he let the water rinse it off. Klaus hummed.

Diego's mind was elsewhere, thinking about the case despite his best efforts to focus on the day with Klaus.

"Do you feel like taking an excursion today?"

Klaus turned and looked at Diego with narrowed eyes. "Why do I get the feeling you're not talking about a fun little excursion to the farmer's market or a movie?"

"We could go and check out those leads you found the other week? I haven't had time to follow them up."

Klaus chewed his lower lip and then sighed. "Will you promise to make me cake in exchange for working on your day off?"

Diego felt a little bad but smiled nonetheless. "Of course."

Klaus sighed again, heavier this time. "Fine."

The electrician and plumber were closed by the time they arrived in that part of town, but the interior designer was still at the office.

She was lovely and polite, and while she seemed to remember some of the victims, she did appear genuinely shocked to hear of their deaths. Diego had seen a lot of good actors in his time and he'd definitely follow things up anyway, but… she didn't set off anything that might have been a red flag. 

After that was the dentist.

"A dentist isn't exactly a contractor," Diego pointed out as they made their way to the clinic.

"I know, but dentists go to medical school, Diego. I know they know how to kill people. And have you heard what some of their tools are _really_ called? They're called things like 'carvers' and 'hatchets', Diego! They make your gums bleed!"

"You know, if you flossed regularly, your gums wouldn't bleed."

Klaus groaned loudly.

The dentist, a pretty young woman named Becca, was very helpful but she gave off just as few red flags. Once she started to jokingly suggest appointments, Klaus dragged Diego from the colourful waiting room.

"I think you just hate dentists," Diego said after they'd left the office.

Klaus pulled a face at him.

Next, there was the furniture store. A little bell rang as they entered. The store was warm and there was a rattle as the air conditioner struggled to keep up with the May temperatures. Diego imagined the place would be sweltering come July.

The store didn't have anyone in it, but Klaus didn't seem to mind.

"Ooh! Look at these!" He rushed over to a cabinet full of little wooden figurines, staring at them through the glass.

"Oh yes, those are my pride and joy," a nasally voice said from behind them. Diego almost startled; he hadn't heard anyone come in.

There was a man standing there, smiling. He gave off awkward nerd vibes unlike Diego had seen in quite some time.

"They're gorgeous!" Klaus gushed. "Did you make everything here?"

"Well, not everything," the man said, ducking his head. "I do a lot of antique restorations. They're my bread and butter. But I love wood carving. It's kind of my passion."

"I love it!"

The man grinned awkwardly. "Can I help you with anything? I'm Leonard." He reached out to shake Klaus' hand.

"Klaus! And this is Diego. I just moved into his place, and it's a little boring. I thought we'd check out some of your lovely wares," Klaus said, wrapping his arms around one of Diego's. Klaus pinched the back of his arm.

"Uh, yeah. Just… whatever he wants," Diego said. "But, nice stuff, man."

Klaus beamed.

"Well," Leonard said. "Let me show you around. I can also custom make something if that's more appealing."

Klaus clapped his hands together.

Diego had a moment to contemplate following them before he had one of those feelings that drove his work.

"I just wanna check this thing out," Diego said, gesturing with his head towards the back of the store.

Klaus rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "He's going to find the boyfriend chair, I can just tell," he said to Leonard.

Diego walked slowly through the store. It was longer than he'd expected, but given how narrow it was, it made sense. There was a counter at the back with an old-fashioned looking till, and a pile of messy notebooks and papers. There were some invoices laid out, the letterhead familiar.

Diego picked up one of the business cards.

_Leonard Peabody._

It was good quality card stock, thick and heavy in his hand. He put it back down on the pile, neatening it and making it sit straight.

He looked around the space. He knew the woodwork and antiques somehow. The smell was comforting but he couldn't place it.

Oh.

Right.

It smelled a little bit like home. His Father had loved antiques and filled the place with them. Maybe this Leonard guy had even done some of the antiques that were currently in his childhood home. It was unlikely, given how many restorers there were but still.

He kept looking around, interested. There were some gorgeous pieces. Maybe Klaus' cover would be less of a cover and they could actually get something from here. Satisfied that he'd looked around enough, Diego meandered back to Klaus and Leonard.

"See anything you like, hon?" Klaus asked when Diego came up and put a hand on the small of his back.

"Yeah, but we both know you get final say in anything."

"It's true," Klaus said.

Leonard leaned back on his heels and gripped his own chin. "I feel like I recognise you from somewhere," he said, studying Diego.

"Yeah, maybe. My Dad loved antiques. Couldn't get enough."

Leonard pointed. "Yeah, that could be it. Either way, very familiar." He shook his head and looked back at Klaus. "So what are you thinking?"

"I'll take some measurements when I get home and send them over. Plus, I gotta convince this one," he gestured with a thumb and spoke in a lowered tone, as if Diego couldn't hear him, "to part with his wallet." Klaus laughed raucously, as if he'd said the funniest thing in the world, and Leonard laughed awkwardly, as did Diego.

"Well, uh, here! Let me get you my card." Leonard walked to the back of the store. Once he was back with them, he handed a business card to both Klaus and Diego. "You've got my email and my number right there."

"Thank you," Klaus said, beaming. "Well, I'll be in touch."

"Can't wait," Leonard said.

"I recognise the handiwork," Klaus said once the door was properly closed behind them as they got outside. "And there was a ghost in the back room, watching us. Thanks for leaving me to fend for myself, by the way." There was an edge to Klaus' tone.

Diego grimaced. He'd thought it was fine; Klaus had seemed genuinely interested in the guy's stuff.

"Sorry, I wanted to have a look around. Anyway, a ghost? Just one?"

"Just the one," Klaus confirmed. He wrinkled his nose. "I'm not looking forward to talking with him."

"Why's that?"

"Head's a bit—" he gestured vaguely at his head, circling it with his hand and pulling a weird face.

"What?"

"Oh the head's a bit..." He repeated the gesture, leaving Diego just as confused as he was before. Klaus seemed to realise and went on. "You know, it's a bit… beaten? But, you know, I've seen worse. Still turns the old stomach a bit, though."

Diego still felt like he was missing something. "You mean like… they still have injuries after they're dead?"

"Well, yeah," Klaus said, as if Diego had said something rather stupid. "Course they do."

"Jesus, Klaus," Diego shook his head, feeling like he was somehow on the back foot suddenly. "So you mean they look…"

"Exactly as they did when they died? Yes, usually."

"Christ," Diego muttered. "No wonder you hate them so much."

Klaus smiled awkwardly. "I think I'd hate them, gory remains or otherwise. Nothing like walking into a room and seeing someone who you _know_ shouldn't be there."

"Yeah, but… God, you should have said something. You've come along on some _really_ horrible cases now. This, what did you call him? Triple X? He's at least left them mostly intact. You've had to—"

Klaus shrugged, eyes darting around so he couldn't meet Diego's. "Diego, just. It's fine. I knew what I was offering when I first started."

Diego ran a hand over his face. "Fine," he said shortly. "So, what? You think that Leonard guy killed the guy you saw?"

Klaus shrugged again. "Maybe. Maybe not. Where ghosts go, I do not understand. Why do half of them show up where they do, and some move on easily and some don't? Your guess is as good as mine."

Diego pulled Klaus against him, wrapping his arms around Klaus' shoulders.

"Not that I mind the hug," Klaus said, voice muffled against Diego's shoulder, "but really. It's fine."

Diego tightened his arms. He felt something prickling at the back of his neck, like he was being watched. He knew this sensation and was careful not to move too quickly, lest the viewer be spooked and Diego miss his chance to see who it was.

He kissed Klaus on the top of the head and pulled back, smoothing his hair down.

Klaus frowned slightly. Before he could speak, Diego leaned in to kiss him and murmured, "Someone is watching us. Just let me do my thing."

Klaus pulled back and beamed. "I think the carved elephant will suit the bedroom perfectly, babe."

Diego grinned, glad Klaus so easily caught onto these things, and slung an arm around his shoulders, turning them as if they were going to walk in a particular direction.

"You said you were hungry, right?" Diego said, scanning the street as if looking out for somewhere to eat.

"I'm always hungry," Klaus said.

Diego's eyes landed on the store they'd just exited and as he'd expected, he caught a glimpse of Leonard peaking around the edges of the window. Diego let his eyes continue to drift as if he hadn't seen him at all. "Do you want something here or from Griddy's?"

Klaus hummed, as if thinking about it, but watched Diego's face carefully. Diego nodded slightly at the question he saw in it.

"Griddy's," Klaus said decidedly.

"Griddy's," Diego confirmed as he led Klaus towards the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just as a warning... the next few chapters are going to be... quite different tone-wise, and some chapters much shorter than others. But pals. The end is in sight! :O Thank you for sticking with me... I hope that your bed is the perfect temperature for you to have an amazing sleep the next time you go to bed.


	28. Chapter 28

Klaus was curled around a cushion on the couch watching Netflix when Diego got home. He'd had a witness interview run late, but he was glad to be home. As soon as they finished interviewing the victim of another homicide that had come in earlier that day, they'd be able to curl up on the couch and maybe watch some cartoon that reminded Diego of _Captain Planet_ but apparently wasn't.

Klaus smiled and got up, wrapping his arms around Diego's neck. Diego kissed him on the side of the cheek, squeezing him back.

"You ready?" Diego asked, loosening his tie.

"I mean, I guess," Klaus said dully, letting go of him and walking towards the living room.

"I just wanna do this one thing and then we can grab dinner."

Klaus clenched his jaw and stopped. "You always wanna ‘just do this one thing’. Can't you just, I don't know, let it rest? For one night?"

"I do let it rest," Diego said, frowning slightly. "I took the other day off."

"Yeah, and halfway through you thought it'd be a good idea to go investigate a bunch of the contractors. When was the last time you came home _on time_ , and then didn't do any work once you got home? When was the last time you had a full day off and actually _took_ it?"

"What's going on here, Klaus?" Diego asked, feeling like he was missing something. Klaus was right, but there had to be more to it.

Klaus' hands were clenched at his sides and the dark circles under his eyes weren't just from smudged eyeliner.

"Nothing's going on, _Diego_. I'm just tired. I'm tired, and I don't want to go with you and summon yet another dead person, and hear about how fuckin' horrible humanity is, as if I didn't already know how much scum existed. I don't want to see another person—a person who died in some horrible and painful way—crying about their loved ones, and to tell them that maybe, just maybe, we'll be able to find the asshole that did this to them and give the living some justice."

"Okay, fine," Diego said slowly, cautiously. "We don't have to go tonight. We can watch something on Netflix and go another night."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "You don't get it, do you?"

"What am I not getting?"

"It isn't about tonight specifically!"

"Then what's it about?" Diego asked, frustrated that he didn't understand what was upsetting Klaus so much. He didn't understand what Klaus claimed he wasn't understanding.

"Work always comes first with you. Always. Sure, you might take a break here or there, but for the most part—and not just in the past however many months we've been together, but in the whole goddamn time I've known you—nine times outta ten, if a call comes in, you go to it. There are other detectives in this city, Diego. I get that you have to go to the fucking…" He gesticulated as he seemed to struggle with the words. "Triple X cases. I do. But every other case that comes in? If the entire precinct is reliant on you and you alone, things are far more fucked than even you can protect. I get that you have this hero complex, but—" He stopped, exhaling and gritting his teeth. "Is this what it's going to be like with you? Everything cut short, just in case there's a call?" He looked away, expression miserable. "Am I going to spend the rest of my goddamn life hearing about the brutal way people were killed by someone they thought cared about them? Or is this just a special treat for the goddamn honeymoon period?" His voice was quiet, and he wouldn't meet Diego's eyes.

Diego didn't know what to say. He didn't know where to _start_. "This is my job," Diego finally said, crossing his arms over his chest to stop his heart from thudding out of it.

"I know," Klaus said carefully. "But it's not mine."

Diego wasn't sure why it hurt as badly as it did. The words still wouldn't come.

Klaus was studying the floor off to the side before he rubbed his face. "Look. I just. I... I need some space, okay? I'll call. I just. I just… need some space."

He stepped forward and hesitated a few inches from Diego's face before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Love you," Klaus murmured as he pulled away.

He didn't look at Diego again as he grabbed his purse and hurried out the door. Even though the door shut quietly, it felt impossibly loud to Diego.

Diego remained standing, unmoving. He exhaled slowly. Took another deep breath. Exhaled. And then another.

His heart was racing and his hands were shaking slightly. He glared at the wall, but didn't punch it because goddamnit, he was better than that. Instead, he started pacing back and forth, trying to work out what the fuck had just happened here.

What the hell was Klaus' problem?

He was the one who had offered to help Diego with his cases. He'd been so goddamn insistent for so long! He had spent over a month just trying to prove it was all real to Diego. It had been fine so far, hadn't it?

Okay, sure, he knew this week had been a little tougher than usual for Klaus. He hadn't been sleeping particularly well, and being a medium for Diego's work had seemed more draining than usual. But… but Klaus liked doing this, right? It was just tiring, and he probably needed a foot rub, a little TLC from Diego, an orgasm or two, and a good, solid sleep.

Diego gritted his teeth as he paced. He stomped off to the bedroom and yanked off his work clothes before dressing in his gym gear.

His thoughts clouded him as he ran a little faster than he normally did on the treadmill.

Seriously, what the hell was Klaus' problem?

Of course Diego knew it wasn't Klaus' job.

Klaus just liked helping out, right?

So, yeah, okay, Klaus got a little teary after each interview. That was pretty normal. Diego had been unsettled for ages when he'd first started; hell, there were still days that he was left hating humanity for the cruelty that so many individuals seemed capable of sustaining on another. Klaus would eventually get used to it, right?

A little voice reminded him: this was his job, not Klaus'. Klaus wasn't _meant_ to get used to it.

He frowned to himself.

Okay, so maybe Klaus wasn't meant to get used to it. But why hadn't he said something earlier? Why did it come to a fight? Diego would have listened if he'd said something.

But would he have? Klaus _had_ said something. Klaus told him when he was tired, and when he was feeling more beaten down by the world. He'd told Diego that morning that he wasn't feeling great. But Diego had just wanted to get that one thing—

They could have done it another day.

That wasn't the point, was it?

Okay, so he might have put work ahead of a lot of things. He knew that about himself. He did it to his Mom. Any attempts at a relationship in the past had faced the same issues, only far earlier in their course. Too many cancelled dates did not lend relationships longevity. He suspected the only reason things with Klaus had lasted as they had was because Klaus came with him on these cases.

But there had been a lot of cancelled dates, or dates cut short.

There were days that they didn't have a specific date planned, but Diego got an idea and decided to pursue that. He knew that that disappointed Klaus.

Okay, so. Diego was a little too obsessed with his job.

That was just part of it, right?

He was just trying to do his job well.

But Patch was always telling him to work less. Five and Luther managed to make damn good detectives without quite so many extra hours.

Extra hours were sometimes necessary; it came with the territory. But did he _really_ need to pull quite so many?

Klaus was right. There were other detectives in the city. And yes, his job was important to him—but so was Klaus.

Diego slowed the treadmill down, breathing hard as he eased to a walk.

Fuck.

Diego had been a dick, and he hadn't even realised it.

Again, he wondered why the hell Klaus hadn't said anything sooner, but his mind helpfully supplied all the ways Klaus _had_ let him know. Diego just hadn't been listening. He recalled the way Klaus' face would fall whenever Diego's phone went off, the way his smile went tight when Diego announced he'd be working later that night.

Klaus knew it was his job, but he hadn't pushed Diego not to do it.

Diego swore under his breath as he tried to get his heart rate to settle. He leant against the treadmill's handrail and fumbled with sweaty hands to open his messages.

There weren't any from Klaus.

Hopefully Klaus was at home, cooling off.

Klaus was not at home.

Klaus didn't come home that night.

Diego wanted to respect his desire for space, but he was worried. He tried to suppress that feeling.

Eventually, he fired off a quick message at around 11pm, just checking in. After a minute, he sent an apology for being a dick, hoping that Klaus might at least want to come home and talk it out.

There was no reply.

His bed had never felt colder, or emptier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* plz forgive me.......
> 
> ~~please also note: this isn't a breakup. couples can argue and storm out for a little bit and take a breather without breaking up. so that's why there is no tag for a "temporary break up". because it's not a breakup... k. still. I am sorry... Also. This wasn't a miscommunication trope. It's a "Diego wasn't listening" trope~~


	29. Chapter 29

Klaus still hadn't replied by the morning, and Diego had barely slept. He'd never been good with relationships and he wasn't quite sure what to do with this unsettled feeling.

This couldn't be the end, could it?

He'd woken around 2am and, frustrated with himself, had ended up cleaning the whole apartment, rearranging the pantry, and putting fresh sheets on the bed, even though he and Klaus had changed them two days ago.

He lay into a punching bag during that morning's workout until he couldn't feel anything anymore.

When he hadn't heard from Klaus by lunchtime, Diego snuck off to take an extended lunch break. He knew Klaus wanted space but he couldn't help but fret that something had happened, that maybe Klaus had relapsed. He just wanted to know that he was safe. He'd keep his distance, but he wanted to know Klaus was alive, that he was safe.

Agnes had seen him at about seven last night, which was shortly after he'd left Diego's place. He'd only stayed for a cup of coffee though, and had left shortly after.

Diego had been to the library Klaus liked to haunt several times, but had never been past the foyer. There was a tiny girl behind the counter, pale and timid-looking. When she spoke though, her voice was clear.

He realised that this must be the Vanya that Klaus had mentioned so often. She was a friend. She seemed happy to meet him finally; apparently Klaus had told her lots about him. It made something warm stir in Diego's belly, and a modicum of the anxiety he'd been feeling untwisted.

And no, she hadn't seen Klaus all week, but if she saw him she'd give him a call.

He wasn't in the parks Diego knew he liked.

Eventually, Diego had to go back to work.

This was stupid. He was worrying about nothing. Klaus just wanted some time to cool off. He was probably smoking himself silly, but aside from that was fine.

Diego would hear from him later.

He just needed to not think about this.

It would be fine.

It had to be fine.

He sat back down at his desk and stared at the various case files piled on it, but his head just wasn’t in it. He sorted through the haphazard pile and as he did, a business card fell out. _Ah_.

Leonard Peabody.

Diego had been meaning to at least run his file. He knew it wasn't necessarily the right thing to do, but his gut had never let him down.

There was no Leonard Peabody on the system at all.

Huh. That was weird.

He pulled up his next search. Nothing much there.

Another search, this time just on Google. There were a few newspaper articles at least.

Diego looked through the minimal articles and tried not to feel too disappointed. His instincts were usually correct about these kinds of things. He frowned at the screen and pulled up another article, this one about how Leonard had donated both money and several carvings to a local charity.

He ran a few more searches, but nothing older than four years ago appeared; there wasn't even anything from high school.

Even Diego had appeared in a local newspaper or two for winning a couple of races, and a boxing competition back in high school.

Diego sat back in his chair, frowning at one of the grainy photographs of Leonard in the newspaper.

"Harold Jenkins? Has he done something?"

Allison's voice broke him out of his reverie. Diego almost jolted; he hadn't heard her come in. The station was relatively quiet. How the fuck had he missed that?

"Nah," Diego said. "This guy's Leonard Peabody."

"No," Allison said firmly, "that guy is Harold Jenkins. I'd know his face anywhere."

Diego's face must have shown his question because she continued as if he'd asked one.

"When I was an intern, I helped work with the DA who was fighting against giving him parole. The guy _killed his father_ with a _hammer_ when he was just thirteen years old."

"Jesus," Diego muttered. "And you think it's the same guy?"

"I _know_ it's the same guy. I'll never forget it, even though I'd like to." She grimaced.

"Why? Did he do something bad in the parole case?"

Allison huffed a laugh. "No. I wish he would have, so he wouldn't have been released. No, I just spent an insane number of hours doing research and putting together the case." She folded her arms across her chest. "Regardless, he sets off red flags, but I've never been quite able to figure out why. You know, aside from the whole 'killing his dad with a hammer' thing. But I've encountered a lot of bad people, and some give you more chills than others. This guy is one of them."

Diego nodded slowly. "Yeah. I didn't like the guy either. Couldn't say why." He sat forward, fingers hovering over the keyboard. "What did you say his name was again? Gerald Jenkins?"

" _Harold_ Jenkins."

Diego typed it in; a list of names came up. He ran some filters until there were only a few names on the list. Once he had the right profile, he skimmed it before sitting back with a heavy exhale.

"Well, it looks like him, at the very least."

"Has he done something?" Luther asked from his seat.

"Not that I know of. Just was following a few ideas in connection with our serial killer and ran into him the other day."

"So, do you think he's the killer?" Luther asked.

"I…" Diego frowned and looked the profile over again, hesitating as he considered the question. "I don't think so. MO doesn't match. He killed his Dad, but that was with a hammer and he says it was the result of some pretty horrible abuse. I can't think of a decent motive for why he'd kill all of these people." He rested his forearms on the desk, chewing the inside of his lip. "But a couple'a the victims had had work done by him in the lead-up to their deaths. He could be connected?"

He leant forward on the desk and pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes, groaning. He hated feeling unsure.

Luther and Allison looked annoyingly sympathetic when he sat back up again.

"You look like you need some rest, man," Luther said.

"Yeah," Diego said. "Didn't sleep well last night." He glanced at the time. "Shit, we have that training session in ten minutes, and I need an IV of caffeine." He looked at the picture of Harold Jenkins again and shook his head. "Anyway, I'll look into it after this training session. Even if he's not involved in this particular case, I've got a bad feeling about him, and you know I'm usually right."

To his surprise, Luther just nodded. At Diego's surprised look, Luther shrugged.

"Well, you usually are."

"Thanks, man." Diego pushed himself to his feet with a groan. "I'll get us coffee." He nodded at Allison. "Thanks."

"I hope it's nothing," Allison said, her smile closer to a grimace.

"But it's usually not," Diego said.

"It's usually not."

When Diego left the training session, there were several messages from Klaus. He exhaled with relief but his hands still shook when he opened them, fearful that the news wouldn't be good.

_So I think maybe you should look into this Leonard guy a bit more_

He tried not to be disappointed that it wasn't anything else.

He sent back a _Thanks babe. You okay?_ and when he didn't get an instant response, he found himself unwittingly clenching his jaw.

It was fine. Klaus just needed some space. At least he'd messaged at all.

He looked through the rest of the messages.

The first was a photograph attached with some _very_ familiar cardstock, and familiar handwriting. Diego's heart started racing for a different reason. If it had just been the cards, Diego might have been able to look past it, but he'd spent enough time studying Triple X's calling cards to know that handwriting. 

The next photograph contained a wall of letters. When Diego zoomed in, he skimmed some of the letters—they looked to be rejections for novels.

He hurried back to his computer and plugged his phone into it, bouncing his leg with impatient frustration when it didn't load instantaneously.

He pulled the image up on his screen, trying to read them in further detail. There were a number of rejections for novels, and three negative reviews for an already released novel titled 'The Red Book'. They noted particularly poor pacing, unrealistic narratives and over-dramatic deaths. Several of the letters had handwritten notes on them but Diego couldn't make them out.

Why had Klaus sent this?

While reading the reviews, the name on one pinged as familiar. Diego pulled up a search on the name.

Huh.

The reviewer had gone missing three years ago; he'd shown up dead a few weeks later and had only been identifiable through his dental records. Diego hadn't worked on the case himself, but it had been all over the news and he'd known the cops on the case. Diego was surprised he'd forgotten the name, now that he thought about it.

They hadn't solved the murder. The reviewer hadn't been known for his particularly kind commentary and the list of suspects with motives had been long.

Diego took a shaky sip of his now cold coffee and leaned back on the desk. He ran the name of another reviewer listed on the wall.

Huh. Missing person from four years ago, body never found.

He started working through the letters and realised that the letters with hand-written notes on them all somehow tied back to missing persons or unsolved murders.

His heart was pounding uncomfortably. He looked back at his phone. There was still no response from Klaus. The message had been sent hours ago.

Shit.

"Fuck it," he muttered to himself, and brought Klaus' number up. It rang out. He tried again, not quite sure why he was feeling so anxious but he needed to talk to Klaus _now_.

He put the phone down and looked over the photos again. Without seeing the cards in the pictures, he wouldn't have linked Jenkins to Triple X. But even without the cards, he was pretty sure that at the very least, Jenkins was connected to the disappearance of the reviewers.

Wait.

How the fuck did Klaus have those photos?

He swore at himself for taking as long as he had to realise that this had to mean Klaus had gone investigating on his own. Had he broken into Jenkins' store? Was he still there?

He called Klaus again, trying not to feel like he was being a creep and harassing him. The call instantly went to the automated voice of Klaus' voicemail.

Fuck. Klaus usually forgot to charge his phone; more often than not, the battery flashed red. Either the battery had died or Klaus had blocked his number in the time between the calls. 

Occam's razor, he reminded himself. Klaus almost definitely wasn't answering because his battery had died. Again.

Diego forced himself to take a long and steadying breath.

Klaus was probably fine. He'd sent those pictures hours ago. He had probably left Jenkins' place, gone to get his weight in pastries, and his phone had died.

Still, the anxiety was clawing at Diego.

Would the photos be enough for a warrant?

Diego stood just as Five entered the room, his coffee cup in hand.

"Where are you going?" Five asked with narrowed eyes.

"What makes you think I'm going anywhere?" Diego said.

"Hargreeves," Five said flatly.

Damn Five; he was far too fucking perceptive.

"Can't a guy stand up? I could be going to get more coffee."

Five raised an eyebrow. "You're about to do something stupid, aren't you?"

"No," Diego snapped. He gritted his teeth. "I was just going to look into something."

Five remained silent as he stared at Diego.

Uncomfortable with the long silence, Diego said, "Just… Look at these, will you?" He brought the pictures up on his desktop.

Five leaned over the desk, taking control of the mouse as he zoomed in (God, Diego hated when he did that), squinting at the same things Diego had just spent at least an hour examining. Five stood straight again and rocked back onto his heels.

"I think you should get a warrant," Five said finally.

"Do you think he's—" Diego started.

"Yes," Five cut him off. "I think he could be. And I think you've got probable cause for a warrant. Where did you get the pictures?"

"Uh," Diego swallowed. "Klaus."

"Klaus is helping you on the case?"

"No," Diego lied. "Just uh. We talk about it, you know?"

"Uh-huh," Five said, unimpressed. "Did you send him there?"

"No, christ," Diego snapped. "We, uh. We had a fight last night. Got out of training to the pictures. I guess he went looking on his own."

Five frowned. "What was the fight about?"

"Not really important, I think," Diego said defensively. Five was silent again and eventually Diego said, "he's upset that I spend as much time as I do working."

Five nodded as he mused on this. "I can see that. I guess he figured that if he solves the case, you'll stop spending as much time at work."

"I… I don't know," Diego said. "I haven't seen him since last night. And his phone is dead. Look, can you just… I'm just gonna go check it out," Diego said, grabbing his jacket from his chair. "See if we need a warrant at all."

"Hargreeves," Five put his hands up to stop Diego from taking another step. "Don't go rushing into this without thinking."

"I'm not," Diego snapped, trying to dart around Five. "I'm just checking it out. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yes there is, and you know it."

"Can you fucking—just, move!" Diego growled when Five kept moving to block his path every time Diego tried to get past him.

"Diego," Five said through clenched teeth, his eyes boring into Diego's. The use of his first name shocked Diego out of his single-minded thoughts. "Don't do this. Wait for the warrant. If you just go running headfirst into this, it doesn't matter if he's done something wrong or not—if you don't follow protocol, you could lose everything. And I know what this job means to you."

"But what about Klaus?"

"I'm sure he's fine. You rushing in, guns blazing, without a warrant, is _not_ going to help him any."

Diego glared at him, chewing his tongue to keep from snapping. Finally, he exhaled slowly through his nose, trying to keep himself calm.

"I know you like to follow your gut. And I know it gets you where you want to go. But I also know how much you love this job. So don't screw it up by breaking the rules. I get it. Trust me."

Diego let his shoulders drop. "Yeah, I—" He cleared his throat. "I know."

Five looked surprisingly empathetic. His smile was tight. "C'mon. Let me help you get this paperwork done. If we're lucky, it'll be approved by tomorrow morning and we can go catch this motherfucker."

He still hadn't heard from Klaus. Diego had gone home to see if Klaus had been home, but there was no sign he'd been there.

He tried not to feel sick.

For a moment he contemplated staying home, just in case. His anxiety got the better of him. There was no way in hell he'd be able to sleep, so he went back to the station with the hopes that the warrant would be approved, or that at least he could get some work done.

When Diego returned to the precinct, Luther and Five had both gone home. Patch was off at some important meeting on the other side of town. The station was eerily quiet.

He fought with himself. He just wanted to check. It wouldn't _hurt_ to go to Jenkins' place if he was just casually in the neighbourhood. He wouldn't be doing anything wrong, right?

What was a little breaking and entering? And heck, if Jenkins' was there, Diego would just be saying 'hi'.

He shook his head to himself, Five's words reverberating in his mind.

He was anxiously making a coffee, trying to talk himself out of just saying _fuck it_ to the warrant, when he got a notification from Allison.

The warrant had been approved.

Diego was going to buy her the most expensive scotch he could find.

He looked around the station, at the night workers he'd never really connected with.

He checked his watch. Fuck, it was late.

He checked his phone. Nothing from Klaus. He tried calling Klaus once more, just in case. It went straight to voicemail.

He looked at the warrant and brought his phone out, dialling Luther without even thinking.

Fuck it.

This ended tonight.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly--I am so sorry for being so damn behind on comments! Ahhh. Please know I read, and reread them, and appreciate them with all my tiny heart.
> 
> Secondly--AHHHH the end is in sight!! T.T 
> 
> Thirdly--this is where the Graphic Depictions of Violence come in. So... please be warned of this. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Five went to Jenkins' house while Luther went to his grandmother's. Diego took the store. As soon as the instructions were sent out, Diego was off. He wasn't going to wait around, not when he was so sure that something was going horribly awry.

The store was dark and it seemed like nobody was there, but something stayed him.

He stood out front, pulse thrumming, studying the street as if it might bring him answers. A part of him said to get out of there, that clearly Jenkins wasn't here, and every minute Diego wasted standing around was another minute that Jenkins was running free.

He looked around the empty street.

Like every store around, _Imperial Woodwares_ had a second floor and what appeared to be a small attic.

Diego didn't think he was imagining it. There looked to be a light on upstairs but it was mostly blocked by the curtains.

He studied the storefront again.

The entrance was narrow, far too narrow for the store's purpose. There was no way that some of the furniture stocked could fit through that door. There had to be a back around here somewhere, a loading dock of some kind.

He ducked down a narrow alleyway between a set of stores down the street and was pleased to find that there was indeed a way in from the back. The street behind the stores were filled with large garage doors.

It took him a moment to work out which was the right door. Unsure what was driving him, he tested the door to see if it was unlocked. It wasn't but the lock gave way easily after rattling the handle once, like the lock had been caught halfway between open and closed.

He exhaled slowly.

Diego was just investigating, just making sure he hadn't missed anything because the storefront was dark. That was all.

He'd feel like a fucking idiot if he went to find Luther or Five, only to realise he'd missed something.

It was probably nothing.

He slid under the door, taking care that it didn't squeak and alert anybody inside to his presence, and then eased it back to the ground again.

It was bigger inside than he'd expected; the store was long and narrow, but there was a workshop back here that was almost as large as the front. The floors were concrete and it looked far more like a warehouse, filled with large metal shelves, than the front of the store did, with its old carpet and the warm smell of wood and sanding. In here, he was instead greeted with the now too-familiar smell of burning hair and skin.

And he could hear someone. His blood ran cold. _Fuck_.

Triple X had only struck a week ago—it was too soon for him to be working again. 

The sound was coming from above him, and the echoing of the warehouse made it that much worse. It took all of his training not to race up the stairs to save whatever poor fucker was evidently suffering right now. If he rushed in, there was a good chance that Jenkins' would flee or kill his next victim; or both.

Diego had to take this slowly and carefully. He eased his gun from its holster, bringing it to hand.

The stairs to the upper floor were metal and if he wasn't careful they'd squeak and squeal under him. He cursed the weight of his boots, feeling queasy at how every moment brought this person closer to death.

At the next scream, one that reverberated horribly off the steel, Diego took several steps, hoping that the sounds would mask his own.

Halfway up the stairs, Diego heard it.

"Is that really all you've got?" 

Diego was going to be sick.

There was the sound of someone being hit and then Klaus whimpered before laughing again.

"I mean, after everything I've learned about you, I kind of expected more." There was a pause before Klaus giggled. "I mean, you killed your dear old Pappa with a hammer, and all you're doing is hitting me. He says 'hi' by the way."

Okay, change of plans: Diego was going to kill Klaus once this was over and done with.

There was another hitting sound.

"Harder, Daddy." Klaus' laugh sounded manic, high and rough.

"Shut the fuck up," Jenkins snarled.

Diego could barely make the two of them out. The second floor was shadowy and obscured by shelves.

"God, you really talk a lot," Klaus whined at him. "Please, please, can you just… let me go? We've been at this for ten hours."

_Ten goddamn hours?_

"It's nice that you think you're making it out of here at all," Jenkins said flatly. Diego stood stock still. He needed to wait for more sound, god help him, so he could move from the stairs to behind one of the shelves.

"I mean, can you blame me?" Klaus asked. "You just keep going on and on and on and on. And just, I was promised a much faster death and far less conversation. You're not even a good conversationalist."

There was a sickening crunch and Klaus screamed and sobbed for a little bit before he cackled. Diego grit his teeth impossibly hard and took the opportunity to finally move off the stairs and behind some shelving.

Now that he was closer, he could see things more clearly. Klaus was covered in blood and a thick sheen of sweat. He was secured to a chair with zip ties around his wrists and Diego imagined his ankles had similar treatment.

God, there was so much blood.

"Ha! Jokes on you," Klaus said, victorious through his rough voice. "I'm left-handed!"

Diego couldn't believe he loved this idiot. Who the fuck goaded on a serial killer while tied to a chair?

"Well, I guess I'll have to break the others then," Jenkins said, his voice nasally. He was silent for a while and Diego took the chance to look over the shelving. Jenkins was writing in a little notebook.

"But first…"

There was the sound of a punch and Klaus wheezed. "Oh fuck, that's going to sting in the morning."

"Shut up!" Jenkins shouted. "God, do you ever shut up?!"

"I mean, not if I can help it," Klaus said, but it was clear the pain was beginning to get to him. His voice was thick. Diego watched as he spat blood onto the ground.

How the fuck he'd survived ten hours of this, Diego had no idea.

"You know," Jenkins said, voice soft. He got up close to Klaus, hand hovering almost lovingly near Klaus' face. "I've always wanted to see what it was like to…" One of his hands came to grasp Klaus' hair, holding him very, very still.

"Is it too late to safe word? Oh, oh fuck."

Oh god, there was a knife, and Jenkins was dragging it very, very slowly down the side of Klaus' face, right near his hairline.

Klaus was starting to sob, but he still managed to get a taunt in. "Sorry Leonard, but even if you take my face, you'll still be an ugly fucker."

"Maybe I'll take your tongue next," Jenkins' hissed, continuing the slow drag of the knife.

Blood was pouring down Klaus' face and neck and his sounds of pain were unhindered by his laughter anymore.

Fuck. _Fuck!_ Diego had to do something. He couldn't just make his presence known because if Jenkins was the kind of sick bastard he'd shown himself to be, he would definitely kill Klaus the second he was startled. He needed to get him away from Klaus before he could.

Outside Diego heard the whir of police sirens. Jenkins stood upright, going very still as he listened. He swore.

Diego watched as Leonard started towards the door on the other side of the workshop, his boots loud as he clomped across the metal floor and disappeared through the door.

Diego listened out for a few seconds to hear if Leonard was coming back before deciding to make a run for it. He moved with almost miraculous quietness, hurrying across the space to Klaus.

He grabbed the knife Leonard had left behind and knelt to start sawing through the zip ties on Klaus' ankles. He tried not to pay attention to the sheer amount of blood covering Klaus, the way he swayed in his seat, the cuts and bruises littering his body.

"Diego?" Klaus asked wearily, registering his presence after several painfully long seconds.

"Yeah, it's me," Diego said, voice low. "I'm gonna get you out of here, okay?"

There was the click of a gun cocking from behind him.

Diego tensed. Fuck. How had he not heard Leonard coming back?

"Hands where I can see them," Leonard said.

Diego exhaled and slowly raised his arms, knife still gripped in his hand.

"I'm going to turn around now," Diego said, keeping his voice steady.

"Then do it slowly," Leonard said.

Diego turned, hands still in the air.

"Drop the knife."

Diego exhaled and threw it over to the other side of the room, just as much out of Leonard's reach as his own.

"I think you should put the gun down," Diego said.

"I think we both know that I'm the one calling the shots here," Leonard sneered.

"Don't make this any harder on yourself," Diego said, taking one cautious step forward. He suspected he'd need to disarm the fucker, rather than Leonard willingly dropping the gun.

"One bullet. One bullet, and you're no longer my problem," Leonard said. His hand was shaking but his voice was even.

"I know. But if you don't put the gun down, things are going to be a hell of a lot worse for you soon enough." Diego took another step, not shifting his gaze for so much as a second.

"Stay back!" Leonard yelled. "Or I'll shoot!"

"Hey, hey, hands are up. Now, I'm asking you again to put the gun down," Diego said, taking another step.

Leonard's eyes went wide as Diego took another step. For someone that had taken great delight in killing so many people, he did not appear to be handling someone on even turf with him well.

"Step back!"

"Put the gun down," Diego said, making solid eye contact.

Leonard's eyes darted around, looking for some kind of escape. He took a step back, knocking his hip on the edge of the metal bench just behind him.

"Put the gun down," Diego said again as he took another cautious step forward. He was playing with fire and he goddamn knew it. A cornered murderer, one facing down a threat, was not something to be trifled with. Diego's heart was racing violently but he kept his breathing as normal as he could.

Leonard's hands were shaking and fuck, Diego _really_ hoped he didn't know how to use that gun. At the very least, his grip was so shaky his aim would be off but that did little to comfort him.

Diego was within touching distance. He just needed to be a little... He ducked and lunged, hand shooting out to knock the gun out of Leonard's hand. It flew across the space, the metal of the gun loud as it clattered on the steel flooring. Leonard, clearly unprepared for this particular move, went down with Diego's body.

Leonard may have been a scrawny prick but he put up a surprisingly good fight.

_Probably all of those years in prison_ , Diego thought distantly.

An elbow hit his diaphragm, knocking the wind out of him. Diego did his best to pin and subdue him long enough to whack some cuffs on him.

But Leonard was slippery, limbs flailing, nails scratching across Diego's face, a fist knocking him in the jaw. They scrabbled on the floor and then Diego had him pinned.

Something took over him, an animalistic rage he'd never felt. Without thinking, Diego punched him.

And then did it again. Leonard fought back but Diego had the advantage and years of experience.

Diego hit him again.

Diego's mind was empty of everything but _fuck this bastard_. He distantly knew his knuckles had split and he'd probably get fired for this, or at least a suspension, but he _didn't fucking care_. He was going to make this bastard pay for what he did to all of his victims, to Klaus—

Klaus.

Fuck. Diego pulled back, breathing hard.

No.

No.

If he killed Jenkins, he could haunt Klaus forever.

No.

He couldn't.

Behind him, he heard a wet hacking sound. Diego spun. Klaus was still slumped in the chair, coughing. Blood was pouring down his chin but Diego didn't know if it was from his nose, his mouth, or something much worse.

With shaking hands, Diego snapped cuffs on the unconscious body beneath him, wrapping them around the metal table beside him so that if Jenkins regained consciousness he still couldn't escape.

He was breathing hard and his thoughts started to slow down to a trickle. Everything felt a little far away, a little slower. Diego called for backup but didn't recall how he did it. He stumbled over to Klaus, looking around for something to cut the zip ties with. As soon as Klaus was free, he fell forward into Diego's hold, no longer able to keep his body upright. Diego eased him onto the ground, keeping his arms around him.

"Oh, Diego, hey," Klaus crooned, blinking sleepily up at him, seemingly surprised to see Diego there. "You found me. Didn't think you would."

Diego swallowed around the choking feeling in his throat. "Yeah, yeah, I did. Hey baby." He stroked Klaus' matted curls off his sweaty forehead.

Fuck, the cut on the side of Klaus' face looked bad, as did the huge wound on his thigh.

He looked around the space for some kind of cloth.

_Shit_.

He eased Klaus to the ground and grabbed some rags stashed in a crate on one of the shelves. He pulled Klaus back up into his arms, wrapping the wound on his leg and pressing another cloth to Klaus' face. The rag soaked with blood far too quickly for Diego's liking but he tried to remind himself that head wounds bled a lot, and that it probably looked worse than it was.

"'T hurts," Klaus rasped, blinking slowly. "I'm tired."

"Hey, no, no, Klaus, c'mon, stay with me," Diego said urgently, terrified in every cell in his body that if Klaus closed his eyes, he wouldn't open them again. "C'mon, talk to me. Tell me…" He searched desperately for something that Klaus would want to talk about. It didn't matter what, he just needed anything at all to keep Klaus alert. "Tell me. Tell me w-what changes you'd make to my w-war— To my outfits. You don't like some things, right? W-w-w..." He stopped, breathing hard, trying to get the words to come out. He swallowed and tried again. "What do you think?"

Klaus chuckled weakly, head lolling around before falling back against Diego's chest. Diego clutched him closer. His bare skin was slippery under Diego's hands, and so cold. Klaus' breathing was laboured and sounded wet. Diego cradled Klaus' face in his hand, smoothing his thumb over a cheekbone. When Klaus was able to open his eyes wide enough, his pupils were blown and his eyes glazed over. He let them fall shut again.

"More colour," Klaus mused, managing to crack his eyes open into tiny slits. "I…" He took a shuddering breath. "I…" His eyelashes fluttered. His face creased in pain. What little colour was left in his face drained, and it made the blood on his skin seem that much darker.

"Hey, hey, d-d-don't try to speak," Diego said, changing his course of action. Shit. Fuck. _Shit_. He was totally out of his depth here. "Just listen to my voice, and f-focus on that." Diego's thumb brushed along Klaus' jaw, the rasp of stubble sharp under his touch.

Klaus nodded, eyes slipping shut. His fingers were weakly gripping at the front of Diego's shirt, twisting in the fabric. Diego hadn't even realised that he was crying until he saw tears splash onto Klaus' face, mingling with the blood and grime there. He did his best to keep calm and managed to stumble his way through words, saying whatever came to mind. He talked about his plans for their next date, and how if Klaus pulled through this Diego was going to make him a six-layer cake, and how his Mom was excited to see him again, and how he'd remembered to pick up Klaus' favourite cereal, and how it had rained all day and he knew Klaus loved the rain, and god, he better not slip out on Diego now, he loved him, he loved him, and there was so much for them to do and experience and... 

No, no, he wasn't going to think about that.

Diego kissed Klaus' forehead before pressing his lips against the top of Klaus' head. He didn't smell like lavender shampoo now; he smelled of blood and burnt hair and skin and sweat. And he was still so cold. His breathing was too shallow.

Diego barely heard the sirens or the various people rushing into the room. There was shouting, the stomping of boots coming up the metal stairs, but he didn't really register it. Klaus was still in that place between consciousness and unconsciousness, body limp, but his eyes trying to crack open. Everything was still moving so slowly, and he didn't want to let Klaus go but the paramedics were there and they needed to take him. Diego could barely comprehend what they were saying. Their words were muffled, coming through an invisible, thick glass. He heard the words but they didn't make sense to him. But they took Klaus, they took Klaus, and they were all moving so quickly, and they took Klaus, and Diego was so cold, and the ground was so hard beneath his knees and—and he knew he was supposed to focus on his job. He was supposed to bring Harold Jenkins in, and he was supposed to do his job, but there was so much blood on his hands, and his shirt was sticky and sodden with it, and—

The blanket they'd given him was crinkly, the antithesis of soft under his fingertips, and—and he had to do his job.

Someone had given him water but he couldn't move and—

They'd taken Klaus.

And Diego had a job to do.

And they'd taken Klaus. And Diego needed—Diego had to—he just had to—

Eudora was there, crouched in front of him. He'd been moved to a chair but he couldn't remember when that had happened.

Moving his eyes from the space in front of him took more effort than it should have. Jenkins wasn't in the spot Diego had left him. He inhaled sharply, the world flooding back into his senses so quickly it left him stunned. There was suddenly too much sound, and too much colour, and too many smells, and, _where was Harold Jenkins_? And Eudora was there.

"Where is he?" Diego managed to get out. Later, he'd be proud of how he didn't stutter.

"They've taken him to the hospital," Eudora reassured him.

Diego shook his head fiercely, clenching his eyes shut to stop the blackness at the edges of his vision that pulsed in time with his heartbeat. "No, Jenkins. Did he—?" 

If he'd gotten away, Diego didn't know what he'd do.

Eudora's tone was gentle. "He's been arrested. Also taken to hospital."

Diego nodded, exhaling.

"You shouldn't have done that," she said but she wasn't scolding him. "But we can talk about that another time."

Diego nodded, teeth chattering when he tried to clench them.

"Are you injured?"

He shook his head without thinking.

"Okay. C'mon, let's get you back to the station. We need to get a statement. Think you're up for that?"

Diego swallowed and closed his eyes. "Yeah," he said, voice rough. "Yeah. Let's go."


	31. Chapter 31

Diego couldn't get to the hospital soon enough. He hadn't slept in at least 24 hours, and the heady adrenaline from before had faded. Giving his statement had been arduous and emotionally taxing as he recalled in detail the events of the past few hours. He was running on fumes and the desperate panic that when he arrived at the hospital that Klaus wouldn't be okay. He _needed_ Klaus to be okay.

Against his will, his mind kept replaying the image of Klaus in that chair, shuddering in Diego's arms, his eyes glazed. Diego felt sick but the image wouldn't leave him.

It took immense willpower not to demand Klaus' room number, nor to run down the halls to find him.

There was a young man sitting beside Klaus' bed, elbows on his knees, chin resting in his hands. He was staring blankly at the ground in front of him but jolted and sat up straighter when he realised someone was at the door.

He cocked his head to the side. "Not a doctor, I'm guessing?"

Diego shook his head, eyes already drawn to Klaus. He would be more curious about this stranger once he'd checked on Klaus. Klaus looked frail and so fucking pale against the hospital sheets. Wires and tubes stemmed from his body, attaching him to a clear bag and another of B- blood. His heartbeat was slow and steady but it gave Diego little comfort.

"How's he doing?" Diego asked, dragging his eyes away for a second.

"He's sedated right now. But they said he'll be okay. He..." The man cleared his throat. "He needed some surgery but he's improving now."

Diego nodded, stepping closer until his thighs were almost brushing the edge of the hospital bed. His heart was thudding uncomfortably in his chest and god, he wanted to reach out and touch, to make sure Klaus was real, that he was alive and would be okay. He looked cold. Diego didn't dare touch him, fearful of what he'd feel.

Finally he exhaled, shoulders slumping. He looked back at the man across the bed from him. Diego took a few steps away from Klaus so he could reach out a hand.

"I'm Diego," he said. He didn't know what else to say. He was Klaus' boyfriend? Or had been his boyfriend until a few days ago? He was the cop that had put Klaus' life in danger? That he was the reason Klaus was like this?

"I'm Ben," Ben said, shaking his hand. His fingers were warm, his hand soft even though his grip was firm. "Klaus' brother."

"Oh! You're Ben," Diego said with a weary nod. Ben didn't look a thing like Diego had expected but he'd heard enough about Klaus' brother over the past year.

Ben looked surprised.

"Well, I didn't know you on sight. But I know the name Ben. Klaus has told me a lot about you." Diego didn't ramble. He was too tired.

Ben's smile didn't reach his eyes. He looked miserable.

Diego looked around the room, grateful to see there was another chair available. He moved it quietly to the other side of Klaus' bed before dropping into it.

He ached to reach out and grab Klaus' hand, to twist his fingers in Klaus' long, slender ones, but there was an IV through the back of his hand and Diego feared disrupting anything. A little voice in the back of his mind protested that the IV shouldn't be in Klaus' left hand, but the hospital staff probably hadn't known that. He realised a very sluggish minute later that, actually, the fingers of his right hand were broken.

In the end, he couldn't help himself. He didn't thread his fingers through Klaus' but he did trace his fingertips over the bare skin of Klaus' hand. It was as cold as it looked but Diego told himself that it was because they were absolutely blasting the air conditioner.

Weariness made his head pound, his heartbeat thudding against his ears. The temptation to lay his head against the waffle-pattern blankets was strong but he tried to fight it. Despite his best wishes and his sheer stubbornness, he couldn't help but eventually lean down to rest his head against the bed.

His eyes felt gritty and heavy. He didn't realise he'd fallen asleep until he felt Klaus' fingers twitch in his.

Diego sat up with a jolt, hoping that Klaus was waking up and that it wasn't just Diego imagining things. He looked up and saw Klaus frown slightly before his eyes slowly blinked open. It looked like the physical effort of opening his eyes was difficult and they closed a few times. Maybe Klaus had passed out again.

But, no. Finally, Klaus dragged his eyes open. It took a long moment for his eyes to focus and then he smiled dopily.

"Hi," Klaus whispered.

Diego's eyes had been burning and when he next blinked, he felt a few tears drip down his face. "Hey, sweetheart."

Klaus blearily looked up at the bags dripping into him. "Oh, they gave me the good stuff. That's nice." He was slurring; Diego probably shouldn't have found it as endearing as he did. Klaus frowned suddenly. "This better not count against me in the whole sobriety thing."

Diego chuckled wetly and gently squeezed Klaus' fingertips, careful not to disrupt the port in his hand. Klaus tightened his fingers in return. Klaus closed his eyes again and when he next dragged them open he looked over to the other side of the room.

"Oh, hey, Benny," Klaus said dopily, dragging out the end of each word. His head flopped as he tried to look at Ben. He smiled before his face dropped, some form of realisation evidently sinking in. "Oh no, they…"

Ben didn't say anything as he stood, just leaned forward and fell into Klaus in a hug. His shoulders shook. Klaus' hands came up to rest on his back; they were trembling violently.

Diego felt like he was intruding and quietly left the room. He'd give them a moment alone; go get some coffee or something.

He wandered the halls of the hospital, body aching. There was still blood under his nails and on his shirt. He'd wiped the worst of it off his neck. His skin felt grimy with sweat and yeah, a shower was desperately needed, but there was no way in hell he was leaving the hospital any time soon. He took his time getting a coffee, grimacing at the burnt taste but powering through anyway. It barely touched the edges of his exhaustion.

When Diego returned, Klaus' face was pink and puffy and not just from the bruises. Ben was in equally bad shape, sitting back in his chair by the bed. Klaus looked a little more cognisant but as exhausted as Diego felt.

"Hey," Diego said, hovering at the door. Klaus and Ben both gave him tired smiles. They may have been adopted brothers but they had the same smile.

"I was just telling Ben I got my one year chip."

"Oh yeah, you did. Couple'a months back now." Diego had been so fucking proud.

Klaus made a grabby motion that Diego interpreted as Klaus wanting his purse. Diego looked around for it, surprised that someone had thought to bring it. Klaus' hand shook as he fumbled through it, finally finding the little chip.

Ben's smile was tight as Klaus handed it over. "I'm proud of you, Klaus," Ben said. "I really am." He passed it back, evidently struggling with something. "You… You know I still love you, no matter what, right?"

Klaus blinked, mouth falling open in surprise.

"I shouldn't have said what I did. I was sick of you nearly killing yourself. But christ, Klaus, you nearly died and I hadn't spoken to you in over a year! I thought you _had_ died when I didn't hear from you for so long. I'd rather a fucked-up Klaus in my life over a Klaus not in my life, any day."

Maybe Diego should have taken longer on that walk.

Klaus was silent for a painfully long moment. Then he shook his head. "No. You should have said it. I'm glad you did. Kept me sober. Wanted to make you proud'a me." His eyes filled with tears but he made no move to wipe them away.

"I am proud of you." And then Ben was hugging him again. Klaus gasped and Ben withdrew, frowning in concern.

"I'm okay," Klaus said around a wince. Ben sat back down in his chair, looking lost and worried.

A nurse came in, pleased to see Klaus conscious. Klaus gave Diego a weary little smile as the nurse fussed over him and some of the tension uncurled in Diego's chest.

Maybe it'd be okay.

"God, I hate hospitals," Ben muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"'Cause of…?" Diego trailed off and nodded at a sleeping Klaus.

Klaus had managed to be conscious for a little while before the pain meds and exhaustion got to be too much.

"Oh uh. I mean. In a sense." He leant back in his chair, closing his eyes. "This one kept trying to throw his life away while I was fighting for mine."

Oh fuck. Diego had forgotten about Ben's history with a particularly rare and vicious form of stomach cancer in his early 20's. It had been one of those conversations uttered in the grey early hours of the morning with hushed voices and an eerie stillness.

"Shit, sorry man. I'd… It's been a really long few days. I'd forgotten."

Ben smiled weakly.

"Are you still…?" He trailed off, hoping Ben would finish the question.

"Full remission for three years now. It could still come back but, yeah, so far, so good."

Diego smiled tightly and nodded.

They fell into silence, Diego breathing in time with Klaus.

"Thank you," Ben said after some time. "For, you know, looking after him."

Diego grimaced. "Yeah, well, look where it got him."

"Klaus is physically incapable of not finding trouble. You've done better than most people would have."

Diego found he was unable to look away from Klaus' horribly pale face. He was plagued with guilt, with the thought that if he'd never let Klaus get involved, then none of this would have happened.

"I didn't expect him to take me literally," Ben admitted. "I was mad. He's never listened to me before and... fuck. I didn't hear from him for a year and a half." He shook his head to himself. "I was scared he'd died and they'd just never called me. Or that they hadn't been able to figure out who the dead junkie was, so how the fuck _could_ they call anyone? But instead, he's been out here, getting his shit together." He glared at the ground. "I should have been there for him."

Diego was out of his depth here. What the fuck was he meant to say? That Ben's absence from Klaus' life had been crushing? That it had been crushing but it had also motivated Klaus in a way that apparently nothing else had?

Finally, Diego settled on, "He's missed you. I bet he's just happy to have you back."

Ben grimaced and rubbed at his face tiredly. "Yeah."

They fell into silence again. The sounds of the hospital and the steady beep of Klaus' heart rate lulled Diego into a floating headspace that shifted reality a little to the left.

A part of Diego feared Ben leaving. He didn't know what he was going to say to Klaus. He had a hundred half-formed thoughts and what felt like trite apologies.

The next time Klaus woke up Ben was still there, promising to come back again tomorrow. Their conversations drifted between stilted and tight, weighed down by heavy emotions and a painful history, and light-hearted and ridiculous.

Klaus passed out just before Ben left, slipping into something that might have been sleep or unconsciousness for all Diego knew.

Diego remained in the uncomfortable hospital chair. He'd been given a few days leave, given the circumstances. He wasn't entirely sure he'd have a job to go back to but he tried not to think about that.

He tried not to think at all.

The past… the past however long—he'd lost track of time—kept churning in his stomach. Weariness dragged at him but he didn't want to close his eyes, as if he feared doing so might make Klaus slip away in the seconds between blinks.

His clothes were stiff with dried blood and even though he'd washed his hands countless times, he swore he could still see blood underneath his fingernails.

He stepped away long enough to get more burnt coffee, choking it down in a weak attempt to not sink into sleep.

Eventually, Klaus woke up again when the nurse came in to do the regular checking of whatever it was that they did. And then the nurse left. It was just the two of them. Klaus blinked sleepily at Diego, his smile weak.

"Hi," Klaus whispered.

"Hi," Diego said, tone equally soft.

"You're still here."

Diego's smile felt tight, as if his cracking heart was visible in every line of his face. "'Course. Where else would I be?"

Klaus nodded, his own smile weak.

They were both silent for a moment and the longer it went on, the more Diego felt like the air was slowly but surely being extracted from his lungs but not replaced.

Finally he said, "Klaus, I'm so—"

"No. Save it, please," Klaus interrupted, voice rough. He held a hand up, 'Goodbye' flashing.

Diego's stomach plummeted. Of course. His lips pressed into a thin line and he looked at the end of the bed. He should leave. Klaus' hand came to rest on his. Diego looked up at his face. Klaus was smiling. He looked high as balls and still so very pale. His curls were messy and there was blood on his neck and at the edges of his hair. He was still the most beautiful thing Diego had ever seen.

"Come up here?" Klaus asked, voice breaking.

Heart in his throat, Diego did as he was told, doing his best to not disrupt the various machines attached to Klaus. Klaus leaned into him, tucking his head under Diego's chin. The tension leaked out of his body as he relaxed against Diego. Diego stroked Klaus' jaw, stubble rough under his thumb. Klaus exhaled shakily, getting as close to Diego as he could without pain or pulling his IV out.

Klaus' curls tickled Diego's nose. He smelled like the soap that the hospitals used, although there was still the lingering smell of burned skin and hair.

"I was so scared," Klaus whispered. "I was so fucking scared."

Diego felt sick but did his best not to react. This wasn't about him. This comfort wasn't for him. He pressed a kiss to the top of Klaus' head.

"I thought I'd died when I saw you. I thought he'd finally succeeded. Figured it was nice I got to see you one last time before I died, you know?" Klaus exhaled shakily. "I'm glad I'm not dead."

"Same," Diego agreed quietly. He kissed Klaus again. He resisted the urge to tighten his arms, not wanting to bring on any unnecessary pain. Klaus clutched at his shirt, twisting his fingers in the material.

Diego stayed until Klaus' breathing evened out, his hands slackening in their grip. He shifted so that he was more comfortable but he stayed there, unwilling to leave Klaus for any longer than strictly necessary. Eventually his own eyes closed, the weight of the past whoever-fucking-knew-how-many hours hitting him harder than a stack of bricks. Klaus was so fragile but so warm against him. Klaus was there, and he was going to be okay. And for now, that was enough.


	32. Chapter 32

When Diego woke again, it was with a painfully stiff neck and a throbbing head. Klaus was resting against him, seemingly still asleep.

Diego was torn between _really_ needing to use the bathroom and not wanting to wake Klaus. He closed his eyes again and just breathed.

It could wait.

The day—night—what time was it? Diego wasn't keeping track anymore—passed in a daze. He was so fucking tired and while Klaus was waking up often, he wasn't staying awake for very long. The nurses would do their checks and Klaus would attempt to eat something. He'd make stilted and evidently very drugged-out conversation with Diego before passing out again.

Diego knew he should go home, shower, get some proper rest, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. Not when Klaus still looked as frail as he did. Not when sometimes, Klaus' vitals did something that made Diego's heart race, even though it didn't seem to alarm any of the nurses or doctors around.

Ben came and went. Diego took the time to go and wash his face, get more coffee, contemplate existence, and feel vaguely queasy at how fucking tired he was.

And then it was just the two of them again. Klaus picked through his dinner but he laughed at Diego's jokes. His eyes were less glazed and his words weren't slurred. His face creased with pain at times, which made Diego nervous. He wasn't supposed to be in pain, not with the amount of drugs in his system.

God, Diego wanted to talk to him about… About…

Diego's insides kept twisting though. The words he so badly wanted to say kept tripping him up over and over. He wanted to… _needed_ to say them to Klaus before they choked him.

"How're you feeling?" Diego asked, as if he hadn't spent every second he could by Klaus' side.

"I mean, I've been better. But at least the view is nice." Klaus tilted his head and batted his eyelashes at Diego. Or, at least he tried to. It mostly looked like he was blinking very quickly. "Have I ever told you that you're really, really hot? Like, hot like a lava pit in the centre of hell. Like. Really, really hot?"

Diego laughed, a touch delirious.

"And your dick is my favourite dick ever. And I still don't know if it's because you're attached to it, and you're my favourite person ever, or if it's just a really, really nice dick. I suspect it's both." He nodded to himself, as if he'd just solved a particularly great problem in the universe and had found inner peace.

Now was probably not a good time.

Diego really needed to go home and sleep. He really needed a fucking shower. But he couldn't make himself go. He'd fallen asleep with Klaus tucked against him again, Klaus having made a very drugged out but sweet little request for Diego to hold him again.

But hospital beds were not conducive to good sleep, particularly when Diego woke up every time the nurses came in.

Klaus was a little more cognisant when he woke up fully the next morning. And despite the smell of hospital all over him, Diego relished being able to hold him as gently as could.

*

Klaus' eyes were getting less glazed with each passing hour. There was still pain in his expression but it seemed less bad. It was that or he'd adjusted to the pain meds. Either way, he was speaking more clearly.

Diego took Klaus' hand in his, holding his fingers gently.

"Klaus," Diego said, hesitant. God, he didn't want to have this conversation but he knew he had to. "So, about the… about the… I'm… I'm sorry. I—"

"Diego, it's okay." Klaus tried to interrupt but Diego pushed on.

"No, it's not. Let me—just. Just let m-m-me finish." He inhaled thinly, considering his words carefully. "I'm sorry I pushed you. You're right. This is my job but it's not yours. I took you for granted and I didn't think to check whether you were okay and… I let you down. I'm sorry."

Klaus' smile was sad and it filled Diego's stomach with a heavy, uncomfortable feeling.

"I know," Klaus said softly. "It wasn't just you. I didn't say anything and I should have. This whole thing is new to me too. I was worried…" He trailed off, silent for a long moment before shrugging. "I was worried that if I wasn't useful you'd…" He shook his head. "I worried if I told you I hated feeling second to your job, you'd choose it over me."

Diego's stomach dropped and kept going.

"I'm sorry," Diego whispered, struggling to look at Klaus. "It... This isn't the first time someone has said that." He recalled remorsefully the number of times he'd let Mom come second to work, had let friends and potential lovers fall away because of his dedication—obsession, really—with his job. "I'll work on it," Diego said softly. "If… if you'll let me. I understand if you don't want to."

Klaus tightened his fingers as best he could around Diego's. He looked off somewhere over Diego's head and it took Diego a second to realise that there was no way in hell Klaus was sober enough to see any ghosts right now.

"You know," Klaus said idly, "I think in every other relationship I've had—not that I've really had many that could count as a _relationship_ —I've just headed for the door as soon as things got a bit hard." He looked at Diego with an expression that could only be described as bittersweet. "But I don't wanna do that with you."

Diego's eyes were stinging but he told himself it was just because he was so tired. "I don't want you to do that either," he admitted, voice cracking. He ran his fingertips over Klaus', relieved that Klaus' fingers finally felt warm against his again. "I need to work less anyway. I…" He trailed off and looked at the floor. "Just, please tell me when it's getting to be too much. If I'm spending too much time at work—assuming I'm not fired in the meantime—just… just tell me? I can't read your mind."

"Probably for the best," Klaus said with a goofy smile. "There's a lot of squirrels and they dance like it's a rave. I also think about your dick a lot. Like, a lot a lot. Like, almost as much as I think about cake. And coffee. Actually, I think I might think about your dick more than I think about cake and coffee put together."

"You're such a romantic," Diego said drily.

"Well, the alternative was telling you how much I think about kissing you and not even for horny reasons. I just like touching you, because I love you, like, a whole lot. Oh fuck, the pain meds have hit hard again. Diego, tell me to shut up or I'm gonna start telling you about how pretty you are when you're sleeping and how I like it when you play with my hair and that I think we should—"

Diego laughed and stood to kiss Klaus again, effectively cutting off his rambling. Klaus sank into the kiss and clutched weakly at Diego's shirt as he did his best to bring Diego down onto the bed with him.

*

"Go home. Shower. Change your clothes. Have a goddamn nap. I promise nothing is going to happen to me if you leave for a few hours and get some solid rest."

Diego hesitated.

"I'm going to be asleep half the time anyway. And you can bring me back cake if you want."

"Is this really just a subtle plan to get yourself some cake?" Diego teased.

"There's absolutely nothing subtle about it," Klaus said. "But if it also happens to convince you to go home, have a goddamn nap, and shower…"

Diego chuckled tiredly. "Ugh. Fine. Next time you fall asleep."

Klaus smiled and clenched his eyes shut, making an obnoxious snoring sound.

"You're the worst."

Klaus opened his eyes again. "You love me."

"More than you could ever know."

Klaus' eyes went wet and shiny. "Oh no, you went and brought the emotions out. Oh fuck."

Diego laughed and stood, pushing his fingers into Klaus' hair and kissing his forehead.

Klaus was right. Going home for a shower and a nap was a good idea. Diego didn't bother throwing his clothes into the laundry, instead tossing them by the door so he could throw them into the dumpster the next time he left the apartment.

The shower felt like heaven. It was a relief to no longer smell of dried blood and sweat, nor the lingering scent of hospital soap. The heat relaxed muscles he hadn't thought would ever soften.

He lost track of time in the shower and it was only when he stumbled that he realised he'd started to fall asleep on his feet.

Okay, so maybe he needed that nap more than he expected.

He dried off and dressed in some boxers before flopping face down onto the bed. He didn't recall falling asleep but when he next woke, the sun was shining through the windows. He blinked blearily at the clock beside his bed.

Fuck. He'd been out for nearly twelve hours.

He felt sick with guilt that he'd left Klaus for so long but he tried to comfort himself with the knowledge that the sleep had probably helped.

He felt like he could do with another twelve hours, if he was honest, but he figured coffee would help that for a few hours anyway.

He remembered that Klaus had asked for a few things from the apartment and packed those up before heading out.

Klaus was asleep when Diego got to the hospital. He tried not to be too disappointed. It looked like Klaus had had a shower in Diego's absence too. Diego had just finished setting his things down when Klaus stirred.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Diego said softly.

Klaus shook his head sleepily. "Is okay." He blinked several times rapidly and his eyes went wide. "Oh my god, you actually brought back cake!"

"'Course," Diego said. "It's not as good as mine but I figured these were a close second."

Klaus beamed and looked at him with a gooey expression. "I love you so much."

"I also got you a new phone given that Jenkins destroyed the last one. Got you the next model, 'cause I know you like this brand."

Klaus' eyes widened.

"And I got you a few of your things from home. And…" He stripped off his hoodie. It was warm outside but he figured this was more important. "And I got that hoodie of mine you always like to steal." He passed it over to Klaus, who took it with shaking hands and pressed it to his face.

"And you wore it so it would smell like you," Klaus said, choking up. He wiped his eyes on the hoodie. "Argh, the nurse said the drugs might make me more emotional. Stupid drugs." He frowned to himself and muttered, "I never thought that'd be something I'd say."

Diego couldn't help but smile as he thumbed at one of the tears that tracked down Klaus' face, wiping it away.

"Thank you," Klaus said hoarsely. He blinked and several more tears ran down his face. Diego studied Klaus' face for a long moment, just as enchanted now as he had been a year ago. Possibly more, honestly.

He let his hand drop finally. "C'mon, let's get you into this thing," Diego said, picking up the hoodie so he could help wrap Klaus in it.

*

"Hi," a timid voice said from the door.

Diego looked up from where he and Klaus were playing… Well, Diego wasn't sure what the fuck they were playing. It involved cards and about eighteen rules, and Diego had lost track of what the hell they were. It seemed Klaus had _also_ forgotten the rules but he meandered bravely on, insisting that he wasn't so drugged up that he knew exactly what he was doing, and that he was playing the long game, and Diego better watch out.

"Vanya," Klaus cooed. "Hi sweetheart."

Vanya stood at the door, holding a small stack of books. "I brought you some books. I wasn't sure if you were bored but that book you've had on hold for about seven months finally came back in."

Klaus' eyes widened with delight and he dropped his hand of cards to make grabby hands.

"Yes, come to Daddy," he said, taking the book at the top of Vanya's little pile and hugging it to his chest. "I am so ready for you unlikeable fucks," Klaus told the book titled _The Secret History_.

"How are you feeling?" Vanya asked, setting the books down on the table beside Klaus before sitting down in the chair Ben had left unoccupied an hour or so ago.

"Absolutely swimming." Klaus frowned. "I mean. I'm absolute swimmingly. No. Wait." He huffed with frustration. "I'm getting there," he settled on. "And I'm kicking Diego's ass at cards."

Diego honestly didn't know who was winning, so he just shrugged in agreement.

Vanya didn't stay for too long as she had to get back to work but she left with the promise that as soon as Klaus had finished the books, she'd bring him some more.

Just as she made it to the door, she almost ran into the person coming into the room.

"Oh, sorry," Five said, stepping back to let her through.

"No problems," Vanya said, and waved at Klaus before disappearing from sight.

"Who was that?" Five asked, looking between Klaus and Diego.

"Oh, that was my friend, Vanya."

Five nodded, musing. "Is she seeing anyone right now?"

Diego snorted. "What about Delores, Five?"

Five gave him a look. "It's like you know absolutely nothing about my life," Five said, almost disgusted.

"Because I don't!"

Five shook his head, as if he couldn't believe Diego. "Anyway, that's not why I'm here." He looked at the box in his hands and held them out to Klaus awkwardly. "I, uh... I got you donuts from that store you like."

Klaus gasped with excitement. "Aww, you do care! Five, I'm blushing."

Five grimaced. "I'm glad you're okay. This one," he jerked his head towards Diego, "would have never stopped moping if anything had happened to you."

Klaus laid a hand across his heart, smiling glibly. "My heart, it is melting."

Five just rolled his eyes.


	33. Chapter 33

Klaus was in the hospital for ten days before he was released into the public again.

"Okay, so let's start by getting this thing out of you."

"Thank god," Klaus huffed around a smile.

Diego pointedly looked up at the ceiling, already feeling queasy just imagining the giant needle. He didn't need to watch its removal. His eyes darted to the side every so often, unsure of the progress. Oh god, there was blood on the needle. His head started to feel a _lot_ lighter.

"Diego? You okay? You've gone pale." Klaus' voice was concerned.

Diego looked at him, trying to focus on his face, although his eyes kept flicking down to where the nurse still held the needle. The nurse was pressing something against Klaus' hand but the needle, oh god, it was still there and bloody.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Diego lied.

Klaus' eyes narrowed before they widened. "Oh my god! You're scared of needles."

"I'm not," Diego protested weakly.

"You're a shitty liar," Klaus said. "How the hell did you get your nipple pierced if you're scared of needles?"

Diego swallowed around his dry mouth. "Uh, I..." His eyes tracked the nurses movement as he finally tossed the needle into the plastic container. He shuddered as he exhaled, glad he couldn't see it anymore. He looked back at Klaus. "I got it done to, uh, help with the fear."

Klaus arched an eyebrow.

"It didn't work."

" _No_ ," Klaus said sarcastically.

Diego pulled a face and admitted, "I meant to get both but one was enough."

Klaus looked like he was suppressing a laugh. "Sorry, sorry. I shouldn't be laughing. You're just so…" He made a movement that Diego supposed was meant to signal macho or something. "So it's hard to imagine you being scared of anything."

"Well," Diego said weakly. "Surprise."

Klaus patted Diego's hand with his splinted fingers. "It's okay. I won't tell anyone your secret."

Diego rolled his eyes.

"How does that work with tattoos though?" Klaus asked suddenly.

Diego shrugged awkwardly. "You can't see the needles when they're doing it. It's different."

Klaus mused on that, nodding before he grinned broadly. He opened his mouth to say something but the nurse interrupted.

"Okay, so I've got your medication here and the instructions are written down, but let me just run you through them." He was looking at Diego and Diego sat up straighter. Right. Even though they weren't sending Klaus home with anything too strong, there were still rules to keep him safe.

Klaus laid his hand over Diego's, squeezing as best he could given the splints still around his fingers. He didn't say anything as the nurse explained everything but once the nurse had left them to get the discharge forms, Klaus turned to him and gave Diego a smile so radiant that Diego had no choice but to stand and kiss him breathless.

"Oh, wow, you cleaned the entire apartment by the looks of it."

Diego had barely been at the apartment over the past week and a half, only going home to shower and sleep when Klaus demanded that he do so.

"Uh. Yeah. I- I'm a bit of a stress cleaner, I guess," Diego said, rubbing the back of his neck before he helped ease Klaus down onto the couch and put the bag of his things beside him.

"Hadn't noticed," Klaus said sarcastically.

Diego blushed and tried to distract from the conversation by pulling his boots off.

"What? Any time you have something bothering you, you start wiping things down. Sometimes, if I think things are getting a bit dusty I consider pissing you off, just so you'll clean the place."

Diego's mouth fell open. Klaus held up his hands placatingly, laughing. "I don't! I feel like I should get an award for not doing it!"

"Uh-huh," Diego said drily. "Do you need anything? Tea or something?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and lay his head on the back of the couch. "I can already tell you're going to be Mother Henning me until I want to scream."

"Well, excuse me for wanting to take care of my injured boyfriend after he nearly died," Diego huffed, walking into the kitchen to grab some drinks anyway.

"Actually, I do have a request," Klaus said when Diego returned.

"Oh?"

"Bed?" Klaus asked, voice small but hopeful.

Diego smiled. "Sure."

Klaus tugged Diego down onto the bed once he was there.

"Ugh, I've missed this bed," Klaus groaned. He grabbed one of the pillows from Diego's side of the bed and put it over his face. "I miss being able to smell you as I fall asleep." His voice was muffled by the pillow and Diego laughed as Klaus pushed it down so that only his eyes were visible.

"You're such a fucking weirdo," Diego told him.

Klaus didn't deny it; they both knew it was true. He gestured with a finger for Diego to come closer. Diego did, pushing the pillow off of Klaus' face and kissing him softly.

God he'd missed this.

Klaus didn't smell like blood and burnt hair or skin now. There was the lingering scent of hospital but he smelled like his lavender shampoo again, and a little like Diego because Klaus was wearing another of Diego's hoodie's.

It was nice to kiss, to touch, to hold, without knowing that anyone could walk in at any second, without anyone walking past the window into Klaus' room.

Klaus was so warm and real against him. It loosened the tightness in his stomach. Klaus was here and home, and he was going to be okay.

"Fuck me," Klaus said against his mouth before breaking away to brush his nose against Diego's.

Diego couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe another time. You just got home from the hospital. And I don't want to hurt you. Not to mention you're so drugged up I'd be surprised if you could even feel your dick right now." They'd given Klaus some more painkillers shortly before they left the hospital and they always left him groggy.

Klaus pouted. "I bet I could still get it up."

"Tell you what," Diego said, smiling. "You get it up and I'll blow you."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I won't blow you?"

"That seems unfair," Klaus argued before yawning widely. Yep, there it was.

"That's me. Unfair. Cruel."

"Malevolent."

"Practically a torturer."

"Evil dictator."

"Never done a nice thing in my life."

Klaus chuckled. Diego pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. With each slow blink, Klaus seemed to struggle to keep his eyes open. Well, it seemed like the pain meds were _definitely_ working.

Klaus was asleep less than a minute later, his breathing slow and steady. Diego eased himself off the bed and grabbed the soft throw from the chair in the corner. He tucked it around Klaus so he wouldn't get cold and closed the blinds.

He hesitated at the bedroom door. He knew that he should get started on dinner, that he should let Klaus sleep. But god, he'd almost lost him.

He sat back on the bed, turned his lamp on down low, and shifted over. Klaus stirred, blinking up at him sleepily. Before Diego could apologise or tell him to go back to sleep, Klaus smiled and moved so that he was using Diego's thigh as his pillow. He seemed to fall asleep again, his breathing steady.

Diego brushed a few of Klaus' curls away from his face and relaxed against the headboard.

He really needed to get started on dinner.

Fuck it. They could order in.

*

"Wanna know what one of the worst things is?"

How Klaus ranked the worst things varied depending on the hour. And yes, Diego was getting hourly updates. At least he didn't have to work for a while.

"Uh, that the painkillers suck?" Diego guessed, not looking up from his book. Klaus had been in more pain lately given the step-down in pain meds. 

"Oh yeah. That too," Klaus mused before continuing. "But no. He fucking ruined so many of my tattoos. Like, fuck. These things are expensive!"

"Didn't you get half of them for free because you were fucking the tattoo artist?"

"Well, yes, but he didn't know that. Like, c'mon, have some fucking respect for artwork, Triple X."

"Glad you're concerned about the right things," Diego said, patting Klaus' thigh gently.

Klaus glared. His expression changed and he tilted his head to look at Diego more. "Can you do me a favour, Diego, darling, sweetness, love of my life?"

Diego finally stopped trying to read his book, knowing that when Klaus used that tone the interruptions would not cease until Klaus had gotten whatever it was he was gunning for.

"Yes, Klaus, darling, pain in my ass?" Diego said, his own tone far more dry.

Klaus squinted at him. "Can you make me a coffee? Please?" He batted his eyelashes and tucked his fingers under his chin.

"No."

"But I'm tired."

"It's 4pm. Go to bed early."

"But I'm sleeping terribly," Klaus whined.

"I know. But coffee at 4pm isn't going to help that."

"It might. You never know."

"I _do_ know. The last thing I need is you—who still can't walk, just in case you'd forgotten—having an excess of energy when you can't even work it off."

Klaus smiled impishly. "You could help me work it off, you know. I wouldn't say no."

Diego sighed, partially amused. "We can have sex again when you can stand up in the shower on your own."

"Yeah, but I don't need to be standing for us to have sex."

Diego smiled indulgently. "Compromise. You stop asking for sex and coffee and I'll make you a mini batch of cupcakes."

Klaus considered this, literally humming as he mused it over. Finally, he nodded sharply. "Acceptable compromise."

*

"This is the absolute fucking worst thing that has ever happened to me," Klaus bemoaned.

"The torture or the ruining the tattoos or...?" Diego asked, pausing the show they were watching because he _knew_ where this was going.

Klaus pulled a face at him before considering. "I suppose I can blame the torture because if I hadn't been fucking tortured, I'd still be getting railed thrice a day."

"I'm still going down on you every chance we get," Diego argued, amused.

"It's not the same," Klaus said mournfully.

"I could ride you," Diego offered, wondering if that would risk aggravating Klaus' injuries less.

"Still not the same," Klaus said, throwing his arms out dramatically. Diego patted the top of his head. Klaus glared at him. "I feel like I may as well be a virgin again. My virginity has regrown. Perhaps I could become a nun."

"I thought you said virginity was a social construct," Diego teased, easing down onto the bed to lie beside Klaus. He propped his head up on his hand.

"It is. That's how deprived I am. I've regrown something that doesn't even exist." He paused and looked at Diego, mischief crossing his face. "That said, how fucking hot is it gonna be when you fuck me again. I'll be so fuckin' tight and you'll feel so big."

Diego's skin was getting warm. "You're always insanely tight."

"Yeah, well, I bet this will be even better. Think about how tight I'm gonna feel around your cock, 'iego."

"You're not playing fair," Diego said with surprising evenness in his tone.

"Aren't I?" Klaus said, batting his eyelashes. "I'm really just reflecting on how good it'll feel to have you stretching me out, to feel your fingers inside me, and then your big dick. It's gonna, ah.. It's gonna feel so good. And you're gonna love it. I'll be all hot and wet and tight, clenching around you."

"I hate you," Diego muttered, unable to stop thinking about it.

"Think about all the sounds I'll make, how I'll beg you to fuck me harder and faster, how no matter how much you give me, I'll still be asking for more."

Diego smirked and leaned in, brushing his lips against Klaus' ear. "Oh yeah. I can imagine it. You'll sound so fucking good. Gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to think straight."

Klaus chuckled. "Ain't nothing straight about me."

"This is true." Diego nipped just under Klaus' ear, making Klaus gasp with delight and then gently shoved his leg between Klaus'. Klaus was already half-hard in his boxers. Diego ground his thigh against him until Klaus was fully hard and panting softly.

"Does this mean you're finally giving in?" Klaus murmured when Diego had finished kissing him breathless again.

"Nope."

"You said you always wanted to see if I could talk you off with just my voice. I'm being _nice_ here and letting you rub against my leg like a needy little thing in heat."

Klaus whined, arching a little. "How is this less strenuous than letting you fuck me?"

"Sounds an awful lot like a 'you' problem," Diego said, biting Klaus' earlobe.

"Diego, no, this isn't fair," Klaus whimpered.

"I can stop if you want," Diego said sweetly.

"No, don't," Klaus said, his tone pleading. "Fuck, I hate you so much."

"You know what?" Diego said, shifting his weight. "Just because I'm feeling generous…" He brought his thigh between Klaus' legs and started moving it gently so that Klaus had to do less work to grind himself against it. Diego tightened his hand around Klaus' wrists, making him moan.

Klaus was gorgeous and flushed, his eyes glazed. His face was creased in pleasure and it looked like it took effort to keep his eyes open and on Diego's face.

"Diego," Klaus whimpered. "Please."

"What? You mean this isn't doing it for you? How about…" He leaned in close, letting his lips brush against Klaus' ear. "Can't wait for you to be all better. Then I'm gonna stretch you ou. I know you're impatient and don't like prep, but I really wanna spend hours just fingering you open, making you take four, maybe even five of my fingers. Wanna make you come just like that. And when you've come and you're all soft and sweet and looking at me all pretty-like, I'm gonna fuck you and I'm not gonna stop until you're coming again."

Klaus shuddered.

"You like the sound of that?"

Klaus nodded furiously. Under Diego's hands, Klaus flexed his hands and wrists but didn't try to get away.

"I'm not gonna let you out of bed for a week once you're well enough again. Gonna fuck you so much you'll actually ask for a break."

Klaus chuckled, humping against Diego's leg with more force. He moaned, eyes squeezing shut.

Diego finally took pity on him and let go of his wrists. Klaus, surprising Diego, kept his hands above his head and with his uninjured hand he gripped the headboard, using it as leverage to keep grinding against Diego's leg.

Diego pushed a hand inside Klaus' underwear and it took less than a few jagged breaths before Klaus was tensing and coming with a sweet, desperate cry and several _oh fuck_ s.

Still breathing hard, Klaus pulled Diego into a kiss, finally releasing his hold on the headboard. He pulled up Diego's shirt and shoved his hand into Diego's sweatpants.

Diego wanted to argue, to tell him not to, that he was still injured, but Klaus gripped his cock with such surety that Diego's eyes almost rolled back in his head. It'd be so long since he'd had anything but his own hand on his dick—well, three weeks, really, but he'd grown used to other things and it had been torture—that he knew he wasn't going to last long.

He came with a muffled groan against Klaus' shoulder, all but whiting out from how hard it hit him.

He flopped down onto the bed beside Klaus, breathing hard. They were silent for a moment before Klaus laughed. "Not quite where I wanted it to be, but I'm counting this as an absolute win!"

*

It was entirely accidental. They'd been curled up in bed watching some Netflix show that had said it was about Umbrellas but did not seem to contain any actual umbrellas. The hour was late. Diego had bent down to press a kiss to Klaus' mouth but when he began to pull away, Klaus had whined. Diego moved back in to kiss him, softly, sweetly.

The angle was a little off and Diego shifted down the bed so that he was facing Klaus now, cupping his face.

Klaus was soft and pliable against him, not pushing, not kissing him all hard and dirty like he usually did. Klaus felt so good in his arms, against him like this. Every time Diego touched him, heck, every time he saw him, he wanted to thank a god he didn't believe in that Klaus was here and alive and safe. Klaus was still in pain but he was healing, and he was going to be okay.

Diego deepened the kiss, pulling Klaus tighter against him. Klaus released a breathy moan against Diego's mouth, spreading his legs enough that one of Diego's could slot between them. He clutched at Diego's shoulders, fitting his body against Diego's so easily, evidence of how they'd done this a hundred times. Hell, Klaus had always fit against him like their bodies were made for each other.

Diego slipped his hands under the hem of Klaus' tank top, enjoying the warmth of his skin beneath his fingertips. He started to push Klaus' top up a little higher, gripping his waist as he deepened the kiss.

"Please?" Klaus said against his mouth.

Diego nodded, not really sure what he was agreeing to but wanting to give it anyway. He pushed Klaus' top up, up, up, until Klaus lifted his arms and the shirt was gone. Diego's followed a similar trajectory.

Klaus was hard against his leg, grinding down on it.

It wouldn't be so bad to give in, would it? Diego could be gentle.

He allowed his hands to drag down Klaus' front and he finally started easing Klaus' sweatpants off of him. Klaus shifted with him, helping them along. His hands cupped Diego's face, deepening the kiss further still. Diego pushed up a little, easing Klaus back so that he was on his back, still keeping his leg between Klaus' thighs, pressed against him.

"Finally," Klaus murmured, arching up under Diego's touch. His hands left Diego's face and he instead focussed on shoving Diego's boxers off.

Diego didn't say anything; didn't want to. He didn't want to admit that he was giving in, nor to admit how badly he wanted this, wanted to be as close to Klaus as two humans could be. It wasn't a frenzied lust driving him but an affection and adoration that sometimes choked him.

He grabbed the lube from the nightstand, kissing Klaus all the while he carefully stretched Klaus out. Klaus shuddered and moaned as Diego took his time but didn't demand _more-more-more_ 0\. Well, not right away.

Eventually, Klaus pulled away from the kiss and despite glazed eyes, he glared at Diego.

"I swear, if you don't get your dick in me in the next minute, I am going to climb on top and I _will_ ride you until I can't breathe, and that risks making my injuries worse, and then you'll feel _really_ bad because all of this could have been avoided if you'd _just fucked me, for fucks sake_."

Diego laughed but decided not to argue. They'd come this far. Instead, Diego slicked himself up.

Diego tried to watch Klaus' face for any sign of discomfort but Klaus buried his face in Diego's shoulder, his arms tight around him so Diego couldn't easily see him. Diego instead held him close, waiting until he felt the tension ease out of Klaus' body before he dared to move.

And then Klaus bit into the meat of his shoulder. Diego gasped and Klaus laughed.

"You can move, you know," Klaus said, pulling back.

"You're such a shit," Diego said, shaking his head as he looked down at Klaus. "I'm _trying_ to be gentle here."

Klaus bit his lower lip. "I don't want you to be gentle. I want you to fuck me speechless."

Diego snorted. "You've never been speechless in your goddamn life."

"You're clearly just not trying hard enough, then."

Diego shook his head again. "Not taking your bait," he said, and kissed Klaus again. Klaus wrapped his uninjured leg around Diego's waist, trying to get Diego to move but Diego was stubborn. He moved slowly, with a steady grind of the hips that made Klaus _whine_.

Diego tried to be slow and careful. He usually could, if it came with the promise of edging Klaus, but this time the task seemed out of reach. It had been so long since he'd felt this; Klaus all hot and tight around him, biting at his neck and shoulders, and moaning desperately for _more_.

He really did try to be gentle but Klaus was too good, and now that Diego had given in he was going to let the surrender take him away.

Diego only lasted long enough to bring Klaus off, coming within seconds of feeling Klaus tighten impossibly around him.

He struggled to catch his breath and pulled out carefully. He was tempted to look Klaus over for any signs that he'd gone too hard and that Klaus had been hurt, but Klaus was just smiling up at him, looking blissed out.

Diego cleaned up, both of them silent as he did. Then Diego pulled the sheets over them and curled up beside Klaus. He studied Klaus' face in the low light, once again overwhelmed with how much he loved him, how he hoped that they would get the chance to spend a lifetime together. He sometimes contemplated vocalising the thought but held back. If he was going to ask Klaus for a forever, he wanted to at least have more cake than even Klaus could eat and a ring to slip on his finger at the ready.

"You're doing it again," Klaus pointed out with a chuckle, the 'it' he referred to being when Diego got lost in his thoughts and looked at Klaus like if he blinked, Klaus would either physically or metaphorically slip away.

Diego blushed and ducked his head. "Sorry."

"I'm not going anywhere," Klaus said, smiling.

"I know," Diego said, trying to seem like he wasn't affected. "I just like looking at you."

"Because I'm pretty?"

"Because you're pretty."

Klaus grinned, his eyes crinkling at the side, and shifted across the tiny gap between them so he could lay his head against Diego's shoulder.


	34. Epilogue

It didn't feel the same to walk home alone anymore. Klaus almost always greeted Diego at the end of his day and walked back with him, but he had an exam tomorrow that he was studying for.

That said, there was something about walking back into ~~his~~ their apartment to see Klaus cross-legged on a colourful cushion on the floor, tapping a pen against his mouth, textbooks spread in front of him. Klaus' eyes lit up when Diego entered the apartment and his face split in a grin.

Diego kicked his shoes off and hung his jacket up before padding over to the couch, sitting behind Klaus, legs on either side of him.

"Are you sure you don't want a desk? This can't be comfortable."

Klaus shook his head, twisting his body so he could look at Diego. "Nah. I don't sit in chairs normally anyway."

"This is true," Diego admitted. "You'd end up sitting on the chair backwards with an ankle behind your head or something."

"I can put one ankle behind my head, you know."

"Oh, trust me, I know."

"Still working on getting the second one there though."

Diego snorted. "I believe you can do anything you set your mind to," he teased. "How are you feeling today?" Diego asked, trying to keep his tone light. Klaus had had another nightmare the night before that had left him panting and whimpering and upon waking, crying softly into Diego's shoulder. They'd decreased in frequency over the past months and the therapy seemed to be helping. It didn't make those moments any easier for Diego though. Much as he wanted to, this wasn't a problem he could solve by laying into his punching bag or reading someone the Miranda Rights.

Klaus gave him a little smile. "I'm okay. It's a good day."

"Good."

Klaus pressed a kiss to the inside of Diego's knee and then turned back towards the coffee table. Diego ran his hands through Klaus' curls, gently combing out the tangles. His hair was getting long and Diego kind of loved it. Klaus hummed happily as Diego worked through his hair and Diego could practically hear the purr. He leaned forward and rested his chin on the top of Klaus' head, looking over the work Klaus had spread in front of him.

"Remind me which exam this is, again?"

"Technology and Information Services."

Diego winced. "You hate that one."

"I know," Klaus groaned. "Pretty sure I can get through Young Adult Lit without any difficulties though."

Diego snorted, thinking of Klaus' obsession with Young Adult novels. They had nearly two shelves on the bookcase dedicated to them. "Yeah, I think you'll do just fine there."

Once the initial burn of everything had worn off, Klaus had sought something to fill his time. His therapist had agreed and Klaus had decided to go back to college, intent on becoming a librarian. He had already volunteered at the library before everything had happened and recently had started working there part-time. It was good for him. It was a routine and apparently Vanya worked well with him. On his bad days, he could escape amongst the shelves and do quiet work. On his good days, he could lead the children's activities and put on displays. His fiendish love of books was paying off and other than the stray subject or two, he seemed to love studying as well.

Diego was just happy that Klaus was happy.

"Mom wants to know how you feel about lasagne, by the way."

Klaus laughed. "Does she think I'm a picky eater or something? There isn't a single thing your Mom has cooked that I haven't enjoyed."

"She just loves you. Probably more than me, I think. She never asks _me_ if I like what she's making," Diego said with false irritation.

Klaus laughed. "I'm glad she's a bit closer now."

Diego hummed, stroking Klaus' hair off his face absently. His Mom had finally sold his childhood home and moved closer to the city. She wasn't exactly around the corner but it was less than twenty minutes to visit her, rather than the hour to hour-and-a-half from before.

Klaus tipped his head back so he could look at Diego upside down. He grinned. Diego leant forward to kiss him, softly at first and then a little deeper. He brought a hand up to rest against Klaus' throat but applied no pressure.

"This okay?" Diego murmured against his mouth. Some days it was okay and others it caused Klaus panic.

Klaus nodded profusely. His breathing came in a little shorter, a little faster, and Diego gently bit his lower lip. He was about to pull Klaus in closer to him when he caught sight of Klaus' textbooks on the coffee table again. Fuck.

He pressed one, two, three more quick kisses to Klaus' mouth and then drew away. Klaus whined in question.

"You have an exam tomorrow," Diego said as he sat upright.

"Ugh, you're the worst," Klaus said, lifting his head out of Diego's lap.

"I know. I'm truly a monster. Cooking you dinner while you study," Diego teased. He pushed off of the couch and walked towards the kitchen, taking Klaus' abandoned mugs to the sink as he did.

"Practically a human rights violation," Klaus agreed impishly.

Diego smirked at him and disappeared into the kitchen, investigating the fridge as he contemplated what to cook. "If you're good, I'll give you a blowjob before bed," Diego called out as he started laying out ingredients.

"If I'm really good, will you fuck me?"

Diego chuckled. "I'll consider it."

"I know it's arduous and that you _hate_ doing it, but really, it's for the good of my education. I'll sleep much better that way, and do better on my midterms."

"Oh, well, if it's for your education," Diego laughed. He poked his head around the corner of the kitchen and looked pointedly at Klaus' textbooks. "Study. Now."

Klaus grinned at him and tucked his head down to look at his work again.

Klaus made sure to collect on Diego's promise, getting Diego to press him facedown into the mattress and fuck him slow and tight. Klaus dragged Diego's hand up to his mouth, sucking two fingers into his mouth as he whimpered and drooled around them. Like this, Diego couldn't get a hand between Klaus' hips and the mattress and Klaus came, grinding against the mattress as he moaned desperately around Diego's fingers.

After, they lay panting, barely moving but for Diego pressing absent kisses to the back of Klaus' shoulders and neck. Once Klaus had caught his breath, he grumbled and pushed Diego off him before rolling onto his back himself.

"One of these days, we'll remember to put a towel down," Klaus complained, frowning at the wet spot on the bedspread.

It was new; a vibrant green that Klaus had fallen in love with. Over the past year and a half, the apartment had been slowly transformed into a place that actually looked lived in. Klaus had replaced the plain white towels with jewel tones, the grey bedspread with several different ones, all colourful, that he cycled through based on his mood. There were more than stock images hanging on the walls and polaroids of the pair of them on the fridge. The picture of Diego and his Mom at his graduation now had two companion photographs beside it, of the three of them celebrating their second Christmas together and a few weeks ago, at the courthouse for their wedding. Their wedding frame had a picture of the two of them, as well as their families, all found in their own way. His Mom was at Diego's side and Ben was at Klaus'. Vanya and Five stood off to the side, both impossibly short compared to Luther's large frame. Allison's arm was curled around Luther's. Somehow, those two were still together, although Diego imagined it'd take several years for Luther to pop the question if the time it took him to ask Allison out was anything to go by.

Diego still didn't know who the fuck Delores was and every time Diego tried to ask, he was met with a disgusted look and muttering. But at least Five and Vanya seemed happy with… whatever they were doing.

"I thought that was your job," Diego teased, pushing off the bed with a huff to go and grab something to wipe the covers clean.

"My job?" Klaus squawked. "Me? Do anything? Diego, I take my role as pillow princess _very_ seriously."

"You really do," Diego responded and Klaus shot him a look of open-mouthed outrage.

"Excuse me, but I rode your dick so hard the other night that we knocked a lamp off the nightstand. That is hardly pillow princess behaviour!"

"I just can't win with you, can I?" Diego chuckled. Once the bedcovers were decent enough that he figured they wouldn't be ruined, he climbed under them. Klaus shuffled in beside him, throwing an arm and a leg across Diego. Diego's arm around Klaus' shoulders was too tight if Klaus' grumble was anything to go by. Diego relaxed the hold but only a little.

"D'ya think we should do something for our anniversary?" Klaus asked into the silence. Diego had been slowly but surely sinking into the grips of sleep. He yawned and blinked heavy eyes open so that he could look at Klaus.

"What are you on about?" Diego asked. He couldn't have been talking about their wedding anniversary given how recent that had been, and they had at least half a year before the anniversary of their first kiss.

"Of when we met."

"Which time?"

"Every time," Klaus said impishly.

"Is this just you looking at an excuse for a celebration?"

"Every day is a celebration with you, my love." Klaus' tone was cloying and he exaggeratedly batted his eyelashes. "But c'mon, it'd be fun. I could go and buy another hotdog—"

"I'm never ever paying $20 for a fucking hotdog again. I don't care how cheesy and romantic you think I am, that's where I draw the line."

"—okay, so, I look at you with big wet eyes, beg you to pay $20 for a hotdog in order to relive one of our first meetings, you resist but eventually realise you're no match for my wiles, and concede when I promise to give you a blowjob—"

"They're really not the bargaining tool you think they are."

"—okay, first of all, if you keep being like that, you're going to have to learn how to suck your own dick, and second of all, wow, _rude_. And third of all… I'll wear those booty shorts again, if they still fit."

Diego smirked at Klaus, utterly enamoured with the idiot lying on his chest. It was hard to believe how much had changed in the past two years. Back then, he'd never have imagined falling so disgustingly in love with someone, least of all someone as magical as Klaus. He'd never expected that he'd be married to anything other than his job. He'd never thought he'd sometimes choose to spend a few minutes longer in bed just so he could watch Klaus sleep, nor that the best parts of his day would be when he left work and he saw Klaus out the front of the precinct, reading a book and sucking a lollipop.

"I'll think about it," Diego said, pressing a kiss to the top of Klaus' head.

Klaus pumped his fist. "That's as good as a 'yes' from you."

Diego poked Klaus in the side. "Shouldn't you be sleeping? You have an exam tomorrow. I was promised sleep if I fucked you."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Guess you didn't do a good enough job then, hey."

Diego narrowed his eyes and told himself _don't fall for the bait, don't fall for the bait, you always fall for his bait, you sonofabitch_.

"Maybe I'll go jerk off in the shower or something. Maybe that'll make me sleepy."

Klaus was looking at him with that twinkle in his eyes and a look of pure mischief on his face. Diego quickly manhandled Klaus so that Klaus was on top of him, Klaus gasping with laughter as he did.

"If you've got so much energy, you can be on top then," Diego said, and buried his fingers in Klaus' now tangled curls, pulling him down into a kiss that he knew would make his heart race forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to leave Thanks until the end because otherwise it'd be an enormous list. I started writing this fucker at the beginning of January 2020. I was violently depressed, and got even more depressed over the course of the next few months. I wanted to write something light and happy, and something with banter. I'm not being self-deprecating here. I'm genuinely not a funny person. I'm not quick witted. When people are shooting the shit and making jokes, I can never make them. And so this started as something I wanted to be light, to bury myself in when I got depressed. And for a while there, it was one of the only good things in my life. It tested me as a writer in ways I haven't before. I wanted to try and say more with less (but I don't think I achieved that). I… I'm seriously not funny!! So this fic was me trying to learn how to write something not-heavily-angsty with maybe a few moments that might make people smile.
> 
> But… This is my baby. I've never been so proud of a fic before. Even if nobody but me and my beta loved it, it was special. But to my utter delight… More than me and my beta seem to have enjoyed it. So I want to thank the people in my various discords for the love you gave over the past year. Thank you to any person who sat still for long enough to let me scream about this. And thank you for the readers for reading it. I cannot put into words how much I have appreciated your support.
> 
> And the biggest thanks goes to my beta. We met through my last 90k+ fic… and we've been best friends ever since. None of my writing would exist without her. Thank you for dragging yourself through my garbage and cutting my ellipse and comma abuse. <3 
> 
> That's all she wrote, folks!! Thanks for the ride!!


End file.
